Four Mercs Walk into a Universe (Discontinued)
by Kriegon
Summary: What would happen if you put four mercenaries together on an adventure through the multiverse? Enjoy as Deadpool, Deathstroke, Taskmaster, and the Red Hood explore new worlds, new people, make money, and try their best not to hurt each other. More than just the Marvel and DC universes will be included.
1. Ch1: The Skull and the Mouth

**Four Killers Walk Into a Universe**

 **A/N: I own no rights to any characters, items, or universes that are placed in this story other than original ideas. This will be an evolving story that will cross many worlds, and I hope that readers will enjoy. Also, how the characters appear in the story are only there for visual interpretation. Although Deathstroke and Red Hood appear as their Arkham universe selves, that does not mean they are from said universe.**

 **How each Character will appear:**

 **Deadpool: Marvel Now costume**

 **Taskmaster: Udon costume**

 **Deathstroke: Arkham costume**

 **Red Hood: Arkham costume**

* * *

 **CH1: The Skull and the Mouth**

It was a Saturday afternoon in the city of New York. The citizens out and about doing as they sun was out, but not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. It wasn't really a hot day, so a bunch of kids were playing in the street. As the children were playing, a young boy spots a masked man in red and black walking along the sidewalk. The boy ran over to the man to talk to him.

"Spider-Man. can i have an autograph"

"huh what? yeah hang on..."

The masked man brought out a piece of paper and pen, started writing down words before he finished with his personal signature. He then handed the piece of paper to the kid.

"Here ya go kid" Said the man as he continued walking down the street.

"Thanks"

The boy looked at the paper with a puzzled look on his face.

 _Go play in traffic. All the cool kids are doing it. DP. P.S. I'm not Spider-Man. Does it look like I shoot web out of my ass?_

This masked man was not Spider-Man. Not the first time he has been called that though. Walking down the road was none other than Wade Wilson, the merc with the mouth, Deadpool. Known throughout the world for his expertise in killing and his ability to not stop talking, this mercenary was on a mission to see a certain magic man about a device. Recently, Deadpool has been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. Ever since then he has dealt with undead presidents, a vacation to North Korea, handling a traitor and removing a Shield agent from his subconscious mind. Said Shield agent had asked Deadpool to pick up something of hers from on Stephen Strange. Wade made his way up to the mansion of Dr Strange and started to ring the doorbell.

"Yo, Strange. Open up I'm here to pick up that thing for Preston!"

Deadpool ranged the bell again. And again. Again. Again. Agai-

"Alright! Alright! I'm here Wade!" The door swiftly flew open revealing the master sorcerer himself, Dr. Stephen Strange. He was wearing a casual lounging robe appearing as if he was wasn't going to be doing anything today. He had a tiring look on his face as Deadpool smiled under his mask.

"Hey there Doc. How you been? You look well. I'm here to pick up Preston's toy. Is it ready? Also, I have this rash on my left butt cheek that has been bothering me all day. Could you take a look at it? Maybe even kiss it to make it feel better?" Said the merc with a smile.

Strange sighed "Yes to the first part. No to the second part. And dear god no for the third. Come this way Wade."

"Are you even a real doctor?"

Strange ignored that last question as he led Deadpool through his mansion into his study. There he went over to one of his bookshelves and pulled out a book. Strange then spoke an incantation. After finishing, two bookcases parted from each other to reveal a door.

"Open sesame. Very cliche of you Strange. Whats next? A rotating fireplace with a ghost behind it and in the end it turns out not to be a real ghost but in reality old man Jenkins, the owner of the abandoned amusement park." Said Deadpool looking at the door.

"What are you even talking about?" Strange gave him a confused and annoyed look.

"Have you not seen Scooby-Doo as a kid?"

A heavy sigh comes from the doctor. They open the door and inside was a room filled with mystical items displayed all over. Some statues could be seen along the walls and in corners. Deadpool looked up to see a rectangular glass ceiling the sun shining down on the center of the room where the symbol of the Sanctum Sanctorum was.

"This is where I have kept the device. This room emanates with magic through all the items you see before you. With a little help from me, I was able to have the device detect magic at a long but precise range." Strange finished by walking over to a table and picked up a metallic looking remote control with a small screen on it. He turned around to notice that Deadpool was staring at a certain statue. On the statue was a crimson red jewel tied to a small chain around the neck.

"oooooohhh pretty" Exclaimed Deadpool.

"Don't touch that!" Strange snapped at the merc.

"What I was only looking. What is it anyway? An amulet of cursed magic? That would come in handy if ever I have to deal with a random douche bag that wants to be a magician." Deadpool asked as he walked back towards Strange.

"No, Wade it is not cursed. It is unfinished. That amulet is made for transportation to other dimensions. I created it just in case of emergencies. However, it has a slight problem. Apparently whenever it is used, it sends the user to a random location. So far it has only been locations such as the astral plane and a couple of parallel universes. But I do not know where it will be sent next if used. I have yet to fix such a problem, so I left it there to work on when I have spare time."

"Cool story. Now if you don't mind, could you show me how to use this thing?" Asked Deadpool.

For next few minutes, Strange walked Deadpool through on how the magic detector works. It can detect what type of magic is in the area when activated. A light blue color would appear whenever the user is near normal arcane sorcery. The device would also light a dark reddish color if it detects dark forms of magic. As Strange finished, Deadpool placed the M.D. (calling it that from now on) into one of his pockets on his belt.

"Thanks, Strange. I'll bring this over to S.H.I.E.L.D. right away."

"Glad to help out anyway I-" Strange paused for a moment as he looked over Deadpool's shoulder.

"Wade put it back."

"Put what back?" Wade asked with a confused look.

"Don't play dumb with me. Put the amulet back."

Wade turned around to see that the amulet was gone. He turned back to Strange and said "I didn't take it. I was here talking to you the whole time."

Both men then heard a sounding bump form above them. On the glass ceiling there was a hole the size of a person's open hand with the amulet hitting the ceiling then flying through the hole with a shadowy figure by the edge grabbing the amulet and then moving from sight.

"Deadpool-"

"Way ahead of you Strange." Said Deadpool as he climbed up to the glass via the statue and stands that hold some of the magical items in the room. Climbing up, he knocked over a few glass displays and the statue that originally held the amulet. Deadpool then jumped through the glass shattering it and made his way to he roof.

"I COULD HAVE TELEPORTED YOU TO THE ROOF. THERE WAS NO POINT IN DESTROYING MY BELONGINGS." Strange yelled from back inside the room.

"Sorry can't talk right now. Got to stop a thief. We'll talk later. Lets grab lunch another time. Deadpool said as he ran in the direction the thief was headed. Before he took 10 feet a small blue light came in front of the merc and from it, a small circular medallion with a blue gem in the center fell into Deadpool's hand.

" _Hold onto this. I will be able to keep in contact with you wherever you may go. Hurry and bring back that amulet."_ The sound of Strange's voice could be heard through the medallion.

"Great I now have a babysitter." Deadpool flatly commented as he darted towards the thief's direction

 _"I heard that."_

Deadpool jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He heads up on higher ground to get a better view of his surroundings. Looking to his left he spots a figure running across the rooftops of some lower buildings. The merc bolts over to the figure's location. as he slowly gets closer, Deadpool takes a slight detour so that he could cut off his target's path. As he ran for about half a minute, Deadpool rounds a corner to find that the thief was just below him. Being this close, Deadpool recognizes the thief almost right away.

"Wait is that..." Deadpool asked out lout.

As soon as the thief was right below him, Deadpool lunged off from his spot and tackled down the thief planting both his knees into the runner's back. The thief groaned from the impact. Deadpool then grabbed the thief and turned him around to face him.

"Hey Tony. What you've been up to?"

The thief turned out to be a mercenary just like Deadpool. World renowned in the criminal underworld for his skills, as well as from heroes who have come in contact with him. The man with the skull that can copy other people's moves just by looking at them for a few moments. Deadpool came face to face with his old "friend", Tony Masters AKA Taskmaster.

"Deadpool. The moment I saw you in there I knew I got screwed over on this job" Taskmaster exclaims as he pushes Deadpool off him and strafes backwards to keep some distance. Both men then drew their guns and started firing upon each other. They dodged and took cover behind whatever they could find on the rooftops.

"So tell me Tony. Who would hire you to break into Strange's home and steal something that wasn't even working properly?" Deadpool asks as he was firing bullets at Taskmaster.

"Eh some old man who got wind of the amulet and wanted me to get it for him. Either he wants to use or sell it. Didn't ask." Taskmaster answered. Soon both mercs ran out of bullets and drew their weapons. Dual katanas for Deadpool. Shield and sword for Taskmaster. They both charged each other and made their first move. Deadpool swung his right blade horizontally as Masters blocked it with his shield. The merc with the mouth then used his left blade to thrust forward into the skull masked man only to be parried by his opponent's sword. Taskmaster followed up with a kick to the midsection of Deadpool knocking him back about a foot away. He then went to take his sword to slice diagonally on the red anti hero. Deadpool saw this and dodged to the left while swinging his right blade, cutting Taskmasters hand slightly. It was enough to where Taskmaster flinched for a second. Deadpool capitalized on this and kicked the sword out of Master's hands. Deadpool then brought up both of his swords to strike down on the unarmed man. Taskmaster reacted quickly and used his shield to block the attack.

"Where could the guy even sell something like that? Carnival? Flea Market?" Deadpool asked while putting pressure on the shield.

"Apparently there is a magical black market that is located somewhere in London." Taskmaster responded while holding the shield up.

"Diagon Alley?"

"Cute Wade. Didn't know you read children s books."

Taskmaster use all his strength to knock back Deadpool's swords and hit him in the jaw with the edge of his shield. Deadpool's head arched back from the blow. Masters followed up by swinging his shield across Wade's face causing him to do a 360. He then finished of with a shoulder charge with the shield, knocking Deadpool to the ground.

"Sorry, Wade. Nothing personal. Gotta put food on the table." Taskmaster walked over to pick up his sword. He reached down, picked up his blade and sheathed hit as well as placed he shield on his back. The moment he turned around a blade struck him along his leg. He grunted from the pain as he saw who was responsible. Deadpool was up. The blade hit the pocket where the amulet was and it flew across from them onto the ground. The two looked at the amulet, looked at each other, then back to the men ran for the amulet pushing one another along the way.

" Mine. Mine Mine. Mine Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine" Deadpool yelled as he went to reach the amulet.

"Get your own ya fuckin man-child." Taskmaster responded towards Deadpool, slowly reverting back to his Bronx accent.

As Deadpool ran towards the amulet he made a large leap for it. Taskmaster went along to do the same thing. Deadpool made it first and wrapped his hand around the jewel. Masters lands on top of Deadpool and tries to pry his hand open to grab it. both men are wrestling on the ground. Trying their best to get the amulet from the other.

"Hey! Cut it Out! That's it I'm telling mom on you. MOOOOOM!" Deadpool screamed.

"Oh shut up Wade. You ain't even funny." Taskmaster yelled back.

"Wannabe."

"D-list comic."

"Bonehead."

"Loser"

Both men continued to throw insults at one another. Suddenly a small light started coming from Deadpool's hand. They both notice this and stop what they are both doing. Slowly, Deadpool opens his hand up to reveal the amulet glowing brighter and brighter. The amulet then started blinking white slowly. Then it picked up its pace and stated blinking rapidly. Deadpool and taskmaster looked up at each other in a brief moment.

"Uh-oh." Both mercenaries said at the same time.

The amulet lets of a blinding white light that envelops both men. The next thing they knew they were screaming and tumbling through a dimensional portal. Both me flailing in mid-air trying to gain balance but to no avail. They could not see what was at the end of the tunnel like dimension. All they could see is that it could go on forever.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT WADE." Taskmaster yelled.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STOLEN THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU." Deadpool yelled back in response.

"POT CALLIN THE KETTLE BLACK."

"THAT'S RACIST."

"FUCK OFF."

The two mercenaries continued with their argument as they journeyed there way to who knows where not really paying attention to whats around. Soon though they would come across a new place with new faces very soon.

* * *

 **Okay so that was the first chapter of this series. Hopefully I can work on the next one soon. Right now the first few chapters will be about how the team will meet. Out of the four. I have the least knowledge on Taskmaster. I have a good amount on him, but if anyone has some extra I'm open to ideas. Next up will be Deathstroke and the Red Hood.**

 **(loud bang comes from my door) "Yo Narrator."**

 **Deadpool?!**

 **"Yes me. We got a problem."**

 **Whats wrong?**

 **"You didn't talk about me enough and how awesome I am. And whats with Tony? Why does he has to be in this story? I thought this was about me."**

 **Didn't you read the title? You are not the only one this story is about. You will have your own moments and the others will have theirs as well. Besides it's only the first chapter. We still have much to go.**

 **"Fine but I want some compensation."**

 **I have a fridge full of taquitos. Have at it.**

 **"Deal."**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Ch2: City of Blud

**A/N: Hello there. Since this is my first story, I have been trying to piece together how exactly this story should go. For now, I'll do my best to keep the story at a good pace so it does not get drawn-out but not enough where it does not explain much. This story will continue to evolve, and I hope the readers enjoy.**

 **Once again, I do not own Marvel or DC or anything that is not original works.**

* * *

 **CH2: The City of Blud**

Bludhaven Natural History Museum: 00:37

Nathan continued his route through the Egyptian ward. It was his turn to patrol the east side of the museum while a few others patrolled the other areas. In his head, Nathan imagined Mickey up in the security room probably taking a nap in his chair while the rest of us do our job. He felt a little envious from the fact all Mickey had to do was watch TV. With his normal routine, Nathan started to take a moment to look over at some of the pieces he has seen many times over. Once he was done, he took a look at a smaller exhibit right next door that housed artifacts from the kingdom of Kahndaq. Standing in that room somehow put Nathan on edge for some reason. Once done there, Nathan would patrol through the Aztec exhibit then take a break and grab some food.

As he was heading towards the Aztec exhibit, Nathan heard some rustling. He stopped for a moment to listen for what that was. Moments passed by. Nothing. Nathan sighed and continued on.

 _"In a place like this, you can't help but be paranoid."_ Nathan thought to himself.

Once inside, he did a couple laps around the area. Once done, Nathan went for his radio.

"Everything looks alright on the East side. How bout you guys?" Nathan asks into his radio.

 _ **"All good on the North."**_ One guard says

" ** _West side okay."_** Another guard responds.

"Alright I'm taking a five minute break. Be back till then." Nathan places his radio back on his person.

Exiting the exhibit, Nathan hears another rustling noise. Then the sound of a metal object dropping to the floor is heard down the hall back near the Egyptian exhibit. Nathan takes out his flashlight and slowly makes his back to where he was earlier. At the edge of the entrance, he pops his head inside to see if there was anything that may have caused. Cautiously, the night guard makes his way through. Checking everything and anything that is out of place. Nathan rounds a small room and checks his surroundings. Taking a few steps forward, he points his flashlight to the walls, the ceiling, and then the ground. And there he saw it. just a few feet away was a small metal pipe. He steps forward to pick it up. Nathan takes a look at it, but it loos like an ordinary pipe except for one odd detail. The pipe has a an area for a person to grip their hand on it. After giving it a good look at, Nathan started to have a feeling like someone was behind him. He slowly rotated halfway through turning then snapped forward to see if someone was behind him. Nothing. Nathan lets out a sigh of relief and turns back around. Suddenly he feels hands on the sides of his head and it turns around to face a figure with one eye. Nathan collapses. Unable to breathe, unable to move, his eyes slowly close with the last things he see are the figure and the back of his body.

* * *

Deathstroke finished the last guard by snapping his neck. Although he killed the other guards with a silenced pistol, he felt like the last one needed a hands on picks ups his portable staff and makes his way to an area of the museum that holds the rarer and more valuable artifacts. Slade kept track of the time he had until the jammer he placed on camera feed in the museum would stop working. As much as it would be easier to kill the last guard in the security room, it was all part of the plan.

The North wing held a collaboration of the worlds most famous artifacts. Statues and paintings displayed along the walls. Items of ancient times inside display cases. Making his way to a room in the back, Deathstroke checked his surroundings for any extra escape routes hat he could use. His current objective was now in sight. A large emerald placed inside a display case, slowly rotated in the center of the room. Deathstroke takes out a a smoke canister, pops the top, and slides it along the ground. with smoke pouring out, laser trip wires are shown throughout the room. Slade smiled under his helmet. Wasting no time, he jumps and flips over and under each trip wire until he reaches the center. Taking one step forward Deathstroke is fully aware the glass that holds the emerald is also connected to the alarms.

 _"10. 9. 8. 7. 6-"_ Deathstroke counts down in his head when the jammer stops working.

 _"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0."_ The camera feed is now live and one camera is looking right at Deathstroke.

A second later, Deathstroke strikes at the glass triggering the alarm. Back in the security room, a remaining guard hears the alarm and looks up at the monitors. He skims through all of them until he sees the one-eyed assassin on one of the screens. Deathstroke is then seen grabbing the emerald and running out of the room.

"Oh shit" The guard says out loud. He then goes on to call in the Bludhaven police department about who just broke into the museum.

Deathstroke places the emerald into one of his pockets and goes for his remote grappling hook. He shoots out the glass ceiling above him and fires the hook onto the edge of the ceiling an soars up. On top of the roof he looks around to find another rooftop to move to. He locates one and makes his way across. Now a good distance away, Slade sat down on an AC unit and closed his eye. He waited. Deathstroke did not move an inch from his spot. A minute later, Deathstroke threw 3 knives behind him. All three make contact with whatever or whoever was behind him. He turned around to see a man he never expected to meet tonight.

"Well that was a close one. You should be careful where you throw these Slade. You may not know who you might hit."

Standing in front of the one-eyed assassin was another fellow killer for hire. Brought into the family of the Batman. Later to be killed by the Joker. Brought back to life was the the former Robin, Jason Todd, also known as the Red Hood. Deathstroke glared at the young mercenary with disappointment. Hood noticed this.

"What's the matter? Expecting someone else?"

Red Hood throws the knives back. As they are being thrown, Deathstroke uses his staff to pole vault over to and strike him from above. Red Hood quickly dodges to the left out of the way. He does not have enough time to draw his weapons as Deathstroke closes the gap between them. Red Hood brings up his guard as a flurry of blows form his opponent's weapon. When he found a small opening, Hood grabbed hold of the staff and the two locked eyes with each other.

" I was expecting Nightwing to present himself tonight. Which begs the question: why are you here and not him?" Deathstroke inquires.

"Well lets just say he was needed elsewhere, so he called me in as a favor. If you want my personal opinion, I think the blue bird had blue balls and wanted to fix that."+ Red Hood responded. He then went on to kick Slade in the kneecap . This causes him to loosen up on his staff. Red Hood takes the advantage and flash kicks him in the jaw sending Deathstroke a few feet back. Red Hood starts twirling around Deathstroke's staff. Deathstroke brings his hand behind his back to draw one of his swords. They start to slowly circle each other.

"That is too bad. My employer won't be happy that Nightwing is not dead."

"Let me guess. The Falcone family hired you to take him out. So you planned a jewelry break in waited for him to arrive on the scene and once he did you would take him out. Sounds about right?" Red Hood finished.

"It doesn't matter anymore now that I know he is not in the city. However, an opportunity has presented itself onto me. Falcone has also placed a bounty on your head as well. You have also been a thorn in his side. So I'll consider this as compensation." Deathstroke exclaimed.

"Gee. I'm flattered." Red Hood says dryly.

Red hood makes the first move. He leaps forward and swings the staff horizontally. Deathstroke blocks the attack with his sword. He brings his sword to his opposite side to stop another strike. Deathstroke swings his sword diagonally upward. He makes cut along the Red Hood's torso, but it did not look like it made contact with flesh. Hood rotates to do a roundhouse kick. Deathstroke blocks with his off-hand. He goes low and sweeps Hood's legs from under him. Red Hood falls to the ground staring face up at the one eyed assassin. Deathstroke luges at him thrusting his sword straight at the vigilante's helmet. Hood lets go of the staff and grab holds of the blade and the arm that wields it. Applying more pressure with his other arm, Deathstroke inches the blade slowly to his target's face. With a ditch effort, Red Hood brings his legs under Deathstroke's body and kicks him off over his head several feet away. He draws two Beretta pistols and fires at the assassin. Slade slides behind an AC unit for cover. Placing his sword back, he draws his own guns, rolls out of cover, and runs while shooting. Red Hood does the same and follows him at a parallel distance. Both men firing until they both take cover. Reloading their weapons as fast as they can, the mercenaries jump out of cover to continue their firefight.

 _FWOOOSH_

A large and bright light comes into existence between the two. This blinds both individuals as they both cover their eyes from whatever just interrupted them. The bright light faded to show a portal and the sounds of screams could be heard from inside. Just then, two figures tumble out of the portal as it closes as soon as they exit. Deathstroke and Red Hood recover form the light and look at the ground where to men armed with weapons lay on the ground groaning from their landing.

"Ugh. My head. I think I have a concussion." The man in the red and black moans.

"That's probably a good thing in your case." The other man with a skull mask responds. They both start to get up slowly. "Besides, you'll just heal fully a moment from now anyway."

"I may heal physically, but I won't emotionally. I'm a sensitive man, Tony." The man in red says sounding choked up at the end.

"Cry me a river Deadpool." Tony responds.

"For you, I'd do anything." Deadpool gives him a wink.

"Don't be weird."

 _click click click click_

Deadpool and Taskmaster look across from each other to see Deathstroke and Red Hood pointing there guns in their direction. The two who were at first confused at the arrival of these men are now focused on them and their original opponent.

"Is there a problem here?" Taskmaster sneered at the mercenaries.

"Yeah, first you can tell us what the fuck just happened here and who you are." Red Hood spoke first.

"I don't really care. Either get out of he way or die along with him. Your choice." Deathstroke followed up.

"Well aren't they just full of sunshines and gumdrops. You two better wise up at who you draw your guns on unless you wanna end up like minced meat." Deadpool pipes in.

"Agreed" Says Taskmaster.

Deadpool then unsheathes his katanas and charges Red Hood as Taskmaster takes out his energy shield and sword and charges Deathstroke. Both gunmen fire on their new opponents. Deadpool deflects the shots with his blades. Taskmaster has the bullets ricochet off his shield. All four men engage in close quarters combat with what they had. Deathstroke quickly puts his guns away and draws his sword to engage in melee. His first few strikes are blocked by the energy shield. Taskmaster follows up with a few slashes from his sword. Then he uses his shield as a battering ram, knocking Deathstroke a foot back. Deathstroke comes back in and does a flurry of sword swipes and kicks which puts Taskmaster on a quick defensive. However, Taskmaster has been watching his movements the entire time. When Deathstroke came in for a sword strike and a kick, Taskmaster parries him and knocks away his sword arm leaving an opening.

"Nice moves." Taskmaster says with a grin behind his mask. "Mind if I borrow them?" He asks as he does the same strike and kick style onto Deathstroke causing him to fly back several feet. Deathstroke lands on his back, surprised as to what just happened. Somehow he copied his fighting style in just a matter of a minute. Slade shrugs this off and looks over to where his staff was and proceeds to grab for it. Taskmaster see this and tries to stop him

Meanwhile Red hood is having a difficult time dealing with the Merc with the Mouth. By now Deadpool switched to his own guns and they have started to use Gun Fu. Both men not giving an inch. Red Hood was, however, getting irritated from the incessant talking from the merc.

"You are well trained, grasshopper. But you still have a long journey ahead of you. Join me and I will train you in the art of the Deadpool. It will be a difficult endeavor, filled with blood, babes, boobs, booze, boobs, more blood , more boobs, and of course you will have to take up my eating regiment of chimichangas and whatever else I have in my fridge at home." Says Deadpool in a stereotypical Asian accent.

 _"How the hell is he talking so much and not losing focus during a fight?"_ Red Hood thought inside his head

"Years of practice in the mirror." Deadpool answered

"What the-. Did you just read my mind?" Red Hood asked sounding almost surprised. Deadpool stopped for a moment to talk.

"Nah. I just been in this situation more times than you can imagine. I've dealt with many people who have tried to kill me over the years so its not really surprising when they either think or say out loud how am i able to talk and fight. You know I feel like people underestimate me whenever I start rambling on about things to the point where they just give up and-"

BANG. Red Hood shoots Deadpool in the face. Blood, skull and brain matter blasts out onto the ground. The red mercenary's body slumps down to the ground instantly. Red Hood sighs and slowly walks away.

"You shouldn't have let yourself wide open like that. Don't know how someone like you survived for years as a mercenary." Says Red Hood as he continues towards Deathstroke and Taskmaster.

"Like i said. It's because people underestimate." He turns around sharply to see Deadpool alive and kicking. Literally. Deadpool performs a roundhouse kick connecting to the temple of the Red Hood. Knocking him to the ground, Deadpool looks down on the anti hero with a fighting pose.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Deadpool looks into the "Camera" and says" Roadhouse."

Deadpool sees Red hood slowly get up as Taskmaster flies over to where they were and hit the ground hard. Deathstroke slowly walks over to where the others are blade in hand. When he gets close enough he stops. He starts to hear the sound of blades spinning in the air. The others start to hear the same. They all look up into the night sky to see 5 Helicopters flying above them. The Bludhaven Police Department got the warning about Deathstroke in the area and locked the neighborhood down. With all the fighting on the rooftops, the four men were too busy with each other to notice that they were surrounded. Each helicopter had snipers perched on the sides ready to take out targets if they resisted.

"Its over Deathstroke! You have nowhere to run! The rest of you are all under arrest! Surrender now!" An officer on a megaphone yelled at them from above.

"Shit." Said Taskmaster.

"Any ideas?" Red Hood asked.

"We fight." Deathstroke exclaims.

One by one, the helicopters activate their spotlights. Each one aiming at the mercenaries. One spotlight lands on Deadpool. He is standing there, head looking straight down. He has his arm stretched out and in his hands a was a microphone. Then with his free hand, he snaps his fingers. Out of nowhere, music starts playing. Its the ending verse of My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

"You're here, there's NOTHING I fear, and I know that my heart will go oooooooooooooooonnnn." Deadpool starts to sing while moving dramatically to the song.

"We'll stay FOREVER this way. You are safe in my heart and, my heart will go on and OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN." he finishes off strong.

As the music starts to fade, all around Deadpool was silence apart from the helicopters. Taskmaster, Red Hood, and Deathstroke may have their faces hidden, but behind them they have the look of baffled and confused expressions as to what they have just witnessed. Even the entire BPD that was there had the same expressions. One helicopter pilot, however, was in tears after listening to the Merc with the Mouth. His co-pilot looks over to him.

"Dude. Seriously?" The co-pilot asks.

"I'm sorry. I get emotional whenever I hear that song." the pilot responds.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Deadpool says with and Elvis impression over the mic. He then tosses it up to the helicopter with the crying pilot. As it reaches it's apex, Deadpool pulls out a small detonator and presses a button. The microphone creates a massive explosion engulfing the helicopter. Another helicopter gets caught in the blast and starts to spin. The other choppers are stunned as to what just happened. The spinning helicopter starts to crash towards the four mercenaries. They notice this and proceed to jump off the side of the building to dodge the falling metal. All landing on the ground, they run down and alley and find a sewer grate. The four pop the lid and slide down to the bottom the last one in closing the lid behind them.

* * *

 **And there goes another chapter. The four have met. The four have fought. The four will fight some more. But first they have to escape Bludhaven before they can go back to killing each other. I know I didn't add any fourth wall moments with Deadpool in the last chapter so I thought I should help him out in this one.**

 **"Thanks for taking my request on the song."**

 **Yeah no problem Wade.**

 **"Two questions."**

 **Yeah?**

 **"One: will there be hot naked women in the next chapter?"**

 **Not yet.**

 **"AWWWWWW."**

 **Suck it up. What's the other question?**

 **"You're out of food."**

 **That's not a question.**

 **"Could you buy more?"**

 **(sigh) Alright. I'll be back. Stay tuned.**

 **"Sweeeet."**


	3. CH3: Not a Plumber

**Hello there. the third chapter of 4 mercs begins now. Since the beginning of the new year, I have been busy so I have yet to continue writing until now. This chapter is going to be short. After this I will try to make a new chapter quicker than this one.**

 **DP: Good cause I was getting bored waiting for you to continue.**

 **Don't you normally say something after the chapter?**

 **DP: I'm mixing things up a bit. Now on with the show.**

 **I do not own the rights to DC, Marvel, or anything outside of original works.  
**

* * *

 **CH3: Not a Plumber**

Closing the manhole cover behind him, Red Hood slid down the ladder and started to sprint his way back to the others as they were running full speed away from their location. The farther they got away from the BPD the better. A couple of minutes pass by as Red Hood rounds a corner to see the other three mercs standing around taking a moment of rest. The sewer area they are in a large area with and edge a dozen feet away leading to a pool of sewage water fifteen feet below. Red Hood walked over to the others while looking around for other passage ways. A few tunnels are shown in opposite directions. He took note of choosing one as an escape route just in case the shit hit the fan.

"Okay could someone tell me what in the hell just happened up there?" Red Hood asked to the group with slight confusion in his voice.

Taskmaster stood up and walked over to the vigilante. "Deadpool happened that's what." He said flatly.

"Oh you're just jealous because I have the singing voice of an angel." said Deadpool a few feet away from the two. The two looked at the merc with the mouth for a moment and returned looking at each other.

" A word of advice: If you're around that nutcase and shit like that happens again, ignore him and continue on with your life. Trust me you'll live longer." Taskmaster exclaimed.

 _click_

"Too bad he won't live long anyway." Both men look to their side to see Deathstroke pointing his gun at Red Hood's helmet. With quick reaction time, Taskmaster drew his own gun and pointed at Deathstroke.

"Whoa calm down now. This is not the time for this shit." said Taskmaster with a calm but threatening tone. "Put the gun down before you do something you are going to regret."

"I never regret anything. And if you get in my way, you will receive the same fate." Deathstroke responds back. With lightning quick speed, He grabs his second gun and points it right at Taskmaster. As this is happening, Red Hood goes for his own gun and aims right at Deathstroke. The three men are now standing arms reach form one another. Guns pointed at each other waiting for an opportune moment to pull the trigger. Seconds pass by as silent stares are shared between the mercs.

 _click click_

Taskmaster and Red Hood look to their side to see Deadpool with both of his guns drawn on the two.

"Well now. Looks like we got ourselves a Mexican standoff. Only we ain't got no Mexicans." Says Deadpool with a cowboy accent.

"WHAT THE HELL DEADPOOL?" Taskmaster yells at the merc with the mouth with exasperation.

"What? Everybody else was doing the same thing. I didn't want to be left out." Deadpool responded with innocence in his voice.

"But why point a gun at me? Why not these two?"

"Cause this looks way cooler. If this was a movie, this would be a very intense scene from the movie goer's perspective."

"You are the definition of fucking insane." Red Hood says to the chatty mercenary.

"Then again if you think about it, it wouldn't be that much intense. I mean in just a few seconds after the standoff starts the viewers realize that the four protagonists are going to survive the moment and then continue on a journey with one another albeit a shaky alliance." Said Deadpool completely ignoring the young vigilante.

Taskmaster sighs heavily." Just for one moment keep your mouth shut Wilson."

"Wilson?" Red Hood and Deathstroke say together. The other two look at them.

" Yeah. Wade Wilson. That's my name." Deadpool answers. "What is there a problem or something?"

Red Hood looks over to Deathstroke. "Do you happen to have a relative in the same business as you?" He asks.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Deadpool looks over to Deathstroke. "Wait you're a Wilson too? Were you apart of a secret military task force comprised of super powered beings?"

"Yes." Deathstroke responds.

"Went through bodily experiments to enhance oneself?"

"Yes."

"... are you Canadian?"

"No."

"Oh well I guess we're not related then."

"Alright enough. Now look none of us need this right now. Law enforcement is looking for us and we are here squabbling over who should die first. They could be on us any time now, so I suggest we put our guns down and get out of the sewer as soon as possible. After that we can continue killing each other to our hearts content." Taskmaster finishes trying his best to dissolve the tension in the air.

"Make a persuasion check."

"Shut up Deadpool." Another moment passes by until Deathstroke slowly holsters his weapons. The others follow as well.

"Fine. I'll play along with you amateurs until we get to the surface. After that, I'm taking the boy's head to my client. He has a large bounty on it and I'm not leaving empty handed."

Red Hood waves him off "I like to see you try Deathstroke. Anyway there are a few things I would like to ask you two as we are finding our way out." The four are now walking through a tunnel moving as far away from their current location.

Deadpool pats him on the back. "Sure. I'll be glad to answer any and all of your questions."

"Actually I would like to talk to your partner." He looks over to Taskmaster.

"Sorry kid but you're on your own. And we're not partners. We just happened to be stuck in this ordeal together." Taskmaster responds back. He keeps a close eye on Deathstroke to make sure he doesn't try anything again. He kept his distance but made sure he was close enough to react just in case he tries anything agian. Deathstroke looked over to the man gave him a small grunt and continue walking. Deathstroke was in thought on who these two men were. Both of them are very skilled and dangerous. Especially the one that doesn't shut up. Never in his career has her heard of a merc named Deadpool. And the other. He was able to mimic his own fighting style in a matter of moments. He would have to make sure to find out as much as he can from them to find a weakness he could exploit. Right now all he could do was bide his time.

* * *

 **Bludhaven: Falcone Mansion: 20 minutes after the BPD encounter with the mercenaries**

Sitting at his desk, Carmine "The Roman" Falcone crossed his fingers together trying to process the information that was given to him. Two of his men stood on the opposite end of him. His son, Alberto was off to the side listening carefully to what henchmen were saying.

"Repeat to me what you just said."The Roman requested from his subordinates.

"Like I said Roman, it looked like Deathstroke was working with the Red Hood and a couple other hired guys. A couple of cops under our thumb were there when it happened. During the commotion, they said the four of them ran off together. There was no sign of them on the streets. It's been assumed that they may have went into the sewers." Said the 1st henchman.

"I see."

"The bastard is playing us. We hired him to kill Nightwing and what does he do? He joins up with the Red Hood and stabs us in the back." Alberto Falcone angrily implies.

"Calm yourself Alberto. We don't know the entire story. Deathstroke never betrays a client." Says Roman sternly.

"But what about Red Hood? He's also on our shit list. Could it be possible that they are working for another client?"

"If that were the case, he would pay for it dearly. However, until we have more information, the best thing to do is wait and trust Mr. Wilson's loyalty."

"Bullshit. I say we follow them and take them out now while they are on the run. I'll send some of my men-"

"Alberto!" the Roman says with a menacing tone. Alberto stays quiet. The two henchmen stand there with awkward silence. The Roman rubs his temple, pulls out a cigar from his desk and lights it. He looks over to his men.

"Leave us."

"Yes boss." Both men exit the room leaving the father and the son. The Roman gets up form his seat and walks over to Alberto.

"Alberto. One day you will be standing in my shoes. You will be the head of this family. Before that happens, you need the wisdom and patience to handle this position. If you have none, you will not last long in this world. Alberto you have a long way to go. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

"Also." Roman brings his hand up smacks him across his face." Never disrespect me like that again! Otherwise you will regret it. I do not care if you are my blood. Never question the head of this family. When you're my age, I hope give the same wisdom to your son."

Alberto does not keep eye contact with him during this conversation. Satisfied with his conversation with his son, the Roman walks back do his desk and sits down.

"You can go now son."

Alberto walks out of the room and closes the door behind them. He walks down the halls playing back everything in his head. Something didn't feel right to him. He was wondering what Deathstroke was up to with the Red Hood. And who were those two guys that were with them? Could they be planning something against the family? Alberto was angry. He believed his old man was being played the fool. No one fools a Falcone and lives to talk about it.

He makes his way to a dining room where some of his boys were hanging out in. He notices it's only them in this room but closes the door behind them so no one could hear them.

"Alright listen up." Alberto's henchmen stop what they were doing and look to him. "We have a bit of a situation. One of our hired guns has gone rogue and maybe working with some vigilantes. They plan on taking out the Roman. So here's what we're gonna do: I want you to call our your guys and find them wherever they are. They were last seen in the museum area and most likely fled to the sewers. I want to know where they are. The moment they are spotted, I want to know immediately. Got it?"

"Yes Alberto." His men say together.

"Good. A couple of you come with me. We're gonna make a few visits to pack some heat just in case everything goes tits up."

Alberto walked outside and got in his car. His boys were already there and they drove off into the city. In the back, Alberto started making some calls. Alberto's crew started making phone calls to all their contacts in the city. Check the slums, old abandoned buildings, check all over to find a hint of Deathstroke and his "friends". All over the shadiest part of Bludhaven, the word got out. Some of Alberto's boys made contact with a couple of homeless guys who gives them info for food and money. One of homeless guys said they saw and heard something odd while they were in the sewers. There was a lot of talking coming from what sounded like one guy. The homeless informant got a glimpse of a guy dressed in red and black and had a mask. However that was all that he could see at that time. He told one of Alberto's boys that it looked like he was headed to the western part of the city.

Alberto received a call from one of his boys after procuring heavy firearms. Learning an exact on where they are heading, He told his driver to head to the swamplands.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is now concluded. I do apologize if this chapter was not excellent. For a few more chapters the story will stay in Bludhaven then it will head to a new place. I have not thought of where next exactly, but I had a couple of ideas.**

 **DP: Well in the next chapter I better get to see some action.**

 **Are you talking about fighting or the other type of action?**

 **DP: Both.**

 **Maybe but no promises.**

 **DP: You're no fun.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	4. CH4: Swamp Fever

**Hello there. The next chapter for the 4 Mercs begins. I am glad those of you who are reading are enjoying it. I am looking for honest criticism on how to improve on the story and the characters. Anything would be grateful and I'm always looking for improvement until I am satisfied with everything.**

 **4 Mercs starring:**

 **Tony Masters AKA Taskmaster: The Brains**

 **Jason Todd AKA Red Hood: The Face**

 **Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke: The Muscle**

 **Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool: The Wild Card**

 **Whether or not a useless girl joins the team is kinda up in the air but I'm leaning towards no.**

 **DP: C'mon you can find someone.**

 **Maybe**

 **DP: Oh don't give me a maybe like last chapter. Either you do or don't. No more half-assing it.**

 **Fine I'll will consider it for a chapter or two later in the series.**

 **DP: Alright. But remember she has to be hot too. WILD CARD BITCHES. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH4: Swamp Fever**

Moving at a quick pace through the sewers, four dangerous men try to kill time either in silence or in explanation. Red Hood wanted to learn about the two mercenaries that popped out of a portal from god knows where. Unfortunately, Deadpool was the one that was telling the story. For the next fifteen minutes after their standoff, Deadpool was giving the young vigilante a plethora of stories. None of them of course had anything to do with the current situation at hand.

"... so I threw him off the building. Hey it's not my fault anyway. He shouldn't have taken the last nugget. Anyway, after that we went into a den full of undead ninjas. Ninja? I can't remember if an s is needed for it to be plural. Hey, Tasky. Is it ninjas or ninja?"

"Ninja in Japan. Ninjas in the States." Taskmaster replies flatly without looking back.

"Okay so I was close. We beat the shit out the undead and while Tony here cleaned up the mess, I went to the priestess throne room and save the damsel in distress. She was grateful of course for my heroic deed and then we spent a night in a cheap motel. And that is how i saved Japan." Deadpool finished proudly.

The whole time Red Hood held his head in his palm. Deathstroke ignored the entire conversation and continued forward leading the group. Taskmaster expected Wade not to be straight about their situation so he waited for him to finish first then try to explain.

"You good Wade?" Taskmaster looks back.

"Yeah I'm done."

"Alright then. Now kid, here's the real story. But first, where are we city wise?" He asks Red Hood.

Red Hood sighs after listening to Deadpool's story."Your in Bludhaven."

"Never heard of it."

"What are you talking about? This city has been around for a long time. I though a mercenary like yourself would be knowledgeable with U.S. cities."

"I am, punk. And I can tell you no real city could ever be called Bludhaven."

"Uhhh Tony?" Deadpool piped up.

"What Wade?"

"The amulet."

"What about it... oh." Taskmaster says in obvious realization.

"What amulet are you two talking about?" Red Hood now asks Deadpool with curiosity. Deathstroke is also listening in on the conversation now.

"The amulet I have right here." Deadpool takes it out of his pocket."This thing sent us through a portal and we stumbled onto your date with One Eyed Willy over there. So safe guess from what you're saying is that we are not in our world anymore."

"Another world?" So like a parallel universe or something?" Taskmaster questions.

"Maybe. Or we could have been sent to a whole other universe not related to our own. This wouldn't be the first time I went universe hopping. and that is the truth compared to the last fifteen minutes of my awesome fanfic story."

"You came here because of a jewel. Why don't you just use it and get out of here?" Deathstroke breaks his silence. The others look over to him.

"From what I was told, this thing is not fully finished. It acts up at times and it jumps the user to a random location every time. Besides, it runs on magic. So unless Hogwarts is nearby, we are pretty much screwed." Deadpool clarified.

"And we wouldn't be here if you just let me do my job, Wade." Taskmaster points at the red and black merc.

"You shouldn't have stolen something without knowing the full details on it. Ya losin ya edge Tasky."

"Hey I was told it was an amulet that could only be used with magic. My client didn't know it was unstable."

"Anyway I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Wade Wilson. but to the rest of the world I'm known as Deadpool." Deadpool strikes a pose as he is walking then then motions for a handshake to Red Hood.

"You already gave your name." Red Hood replies.

"So I did. And my compadre here is Tony Masters AKA Taskmaster."

"Why you giving them my name Wade? There is such a thing called confidentiality in our line of work."

"Well by now we kinda know each others' names." Deadpool points over to Deathstroke. " Mr. Serious Business over there is a Wilson. I could assume during the standoff." Deathstroke looks back and grunts.

"Well you right. Slade Wilson is his name." Red Hood Returns the handshake halfheartedly. "Jason Todd: Red Hood."

"Alright can we now have some quiet and find an exit out of the city?" Taskmaster inquires.

"This access way leads to the marshlands. We would be on the outskirts of the populated areas." Jason Informed.

Thirty seconds passed and there was complete silence.

"Are we there yet?" Deadpool asks.

"Goddammit." Taskmaster mutters.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

After walking through the sewers, the group starts to smell less sewer odor and more swamp water. They round a corner to find a tunnel and a door that leads to sewage system access way. They go up a flight of stairs and exit a small compound to find their selves out in the Bludhaven marshlands. They slowly walk away from their location and a little further into the swamp. With it being the middle of the night, their vision is limited.

"Hey Tony. Do you think we'll run into Swamp Thing here?" Deadpool asks.

"Wade there is no Swamp Thing here." Taskmaster replies.

"You don't know that."

"Actually he's right" Red Hood jumps in. Taskmaster looks over to Deadpool and grins. Although no one can see it due to his mask. "He lives in Louisiana from what I'm told." The two look back at Jason.

Deadpool raises his fists up in the air" Wooooooooooo. Swamp Thing."

"So what now?" Taskmasters asks the group.

 _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_ _click_

"Now you bastards end up six feet under."

The sounds of heavy firearms being cocked could be heard around the group. Lights flash onto their position causing them to flinch from the bright lights. The lights are coming from multiple cars that are positioned around the mercs. At least a few dozen gunmen had assault rifles pointed at the group. One car door opened up and out walks Alberto Falcone in his suit holding a gun in his right hand. He slowly approaches the group with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Deathstroke. I'm disappointed you could not handle a simple job. All you had to do was kill Nightwing and bring his head back to my father. Yet here you are, with the Red Hood and a bunch of other assassins, running from us."

"Things did not go as expected Falcone." Deathstroke responded professionally but with anger due to the current situation. " I assure you that everything-"

"You can assure me that you betrayed The Roman." Alberto interrupts him. "And he is not happy with this. I've been instructed to terminate our contract with you. Heh heh. And of course. Terminate the Terminator."

Behind his mask, Deathstroke was pissed off that a little shit like Alberto Falcone was acting high and mighty. And the fact that his old man decided to have him dead due to a misunderstanding enrages him even more. Alberto walks up to him. Pointing his gun right where Slade's eye is visible he smiles in a more sinister manner than just a moment ago.

"It's too bad Christmas is several months away. Your head would have made for a great present." Alberto says to Deathstroke from out of nowhere. His voice and personality changing dramatically from the son of a mob boss to something more psychotic.

With quick reflexes, Deathstroke knocks the gun from Alberto's hand and grabs him by the throat. Alberto is grasping at the hand trying to pry it off him. He gasps for air as fear washes over him.

"I never betrayed your family. However I will not stand by as you betray me. I'm expecting compensation. So it's time to pay up." With one hand, Deathstroke throws Alberto across the marsh into one of the car windshields. Alberto is dazed, but not enough to be unable to talk.

"KILL THEM"

The mobsters open fire on the four. Deathstroke leaps out of the way behind some trees as cover. The other three were prepared for when the shit hit the fan. Taskmaster had his shield and sword out, charging towards the nearest gunmen. Red Hood started using his surroundings and climbed some trees that were around them and started firing on the mobsters from above. Deadpool charged straight in katanas in hand.

"Hey why do we have to end up in this mess?" Deadpool asks a mobster then proceeds to slice his head off he continues by hopping from the roof of each car to the next. "We just got here and some grease ball wants us dead. We're just victims of circumstances." He draws his guns and starts firing on the assailants.

 _BAM_

A large hole is made where Deadpool's lung was. Behind him a gunman had a shotgun laughed as he thought he took one of the mercs down. Deadpool was not fazed for a moment and looked over to the guy.

"Uhhhh. Oww" Deadpool says flatly as the gunman stood there shocked as to why this guy is still alive. Deadpool pointed his gun at him and shoots him in the face.

"Hey Deadpool. Mind telling me how you are able to survive a shotgun blast to the lung? While your at it, how did you survive me shooting you in the face?" Red Hood asks as he moves from tree to tree engaging new targets.

"Oh well I have this healing factor that is on overdrive so I'm able to recover form things like shots to the face, impalement, explosions, and other types of damage. But I can't heal from a broken heart." Deadpool starts crying after the last sentence as he continues slicing up the mobsters in the process.

"Oh well that explains everything. Except why are you an idiot?" Red Hood deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Taskmaster is using his shield to move form gunman to gunman. Grabbing some of their guns, he returns fire on them. Some of the mobsters try to fight up close and personal with the mercenary. Taskmaster quickly disposes of them with blows from his shield and strikes with his blade.

"You clowns a messin with the wrong people." He leaps into the air and throws his sword at one gunman impaling him. Before he lands, Taskmaster draws his pistol and fires upon the attackers.

"1. 2. 3. 4. And 5." He starts counting the head shots as mobsters fall to the ground lifeless.

Deathstroke started by killing the mobsters with his bare hands. Necks were being snapped. Heads were being caved in. Deathstroke wanted to take his frustration on losing a contract on his former client. But his men would suffice until then. He draws his blades and starts cutting through the numbers of men that dare to cross him. Alberto was hiding in his car as he saw the Terminator going to the town on his boys. He watches as the other three mow through the rest. In the the next two minutes none of Alberto's boys were left standing.

 _Thump_

Alberto looks up from the sound of something landing on top of his car. He presses a button to activate the sun roof to see what is was. Before he could pop his head out, Deadpool pops his head through the sun roof.

"Boo."

Alberto screams in surprise as he backs away to the car's door. A hand comes from behind him as it broke trough the window. Deathstroke grabs Alberto and drags him out of the car window and throws him a few feet away on the ground. Alberto moans in pain as he scrambles and tries to crawl away. A boot lands on his hand and crushes it. He groans in pain as he looks up to see the Red Hood standing over him.

"Alberto. I'm disapointed." Red Hood Openly mocking the Falcone boy. "You made a big mistake coming after us."

"So you are working together." Alberto growls.

"Nope. Everything happened by mere coincidence. But now, you have pissed us off. So here is what's going to happen."

He picks up Alberto and drags him over to the others.

"You're are going pay for messing with us. Then the Roman is next." Red Hood draws his guns. The others follow suit.

"P-please. I know I fucked up. I'm sorry. I'll pay you guys. Anything you want. Deathstroke. I'll pay you triple what you are owed. Just please don't kill me." Alberto is on his knees begging for his life.

"No deal. Killing you and your father is a matter of principle now." Deathstroke replies with no emotion in his voice.

"Take care kid. Hope you find the best cannoli in grease ball hell." Deadpool adds in with a stereotypical Italian accent.

"PLEASE NO-"

The four mercs unload their clips into Alberto. Blood, guts, and brain matter explode form his body due to the onslaught of bullets penetrating him. With the last bullet fired, Alberto Falcone's body falls to the ground lifeless.

Taskmaster looks at the others. "So like I was saying earlier, what now?" he asks the group again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Red Hood responds "We go after the Roman."

"I don't need any of you to help. You'll only get in my way. Falcone's head is mine." Deathstroke points out.

"No way. He attacked all of us. We have a say in this as well. I may not know who this Roman guy is, but I will not stand by let him get away with this. Just like you said. It's a matter of principle." Taskmaster got in Deathstroke's face during this argument. Wade you've been quiet for a bit. Concerning. Afraid to say this but what do you say?"

Taskmaster looks to his side to find Deadpool not next him.

"Wade?" he calls out.

He turns around to see Deadpool stuffing guns from the dead mobsters into the trunk of one of the cars.

"Are you guys still circle jerking over there or are we going? I already got a trunk full of rampage here ready to take on these guys."

"Yeah let's go." Taskmaster walks over to Wade and gets in the car.

"You two don't even know your way through the city let alone to the Falcone mansion. I'll drive." Red Hood follows and gets in on the driver's side of the vehicle.

Deathstroke stood there watching these men get into the car that took some damage during the skirmish.

"C'mon get in." Deadpool called over to Slade. "Guys night out."

Slade smirked under his mask and huffed. He walked over and got into the car.

"If we are going to storm the mansion, I think we should make a plan." Deathstroke said as they started to drive out of the marshlands.

* * *

 **Falcone Mansion**

Carmine is sitting at his desk gazing over to the fireplace in his study. He hears a knock on door.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Boss. It's about Alberto."

He grimaces at hearing those words. "Get in here."

The door opens and one of his men enters the room with a concerned looked on his face.

"What is going on? Where is Alberto?"

"He and a large amount of our guys went after Deathstroke. Some of our contacts heard the gunfire coming from the marshes. Only one car came out of there and it looked banged up and headed this way."

The Roman stood up and walked over to the window in his study. He looked outside with a plain look on his face. Inside though, he was seething with rage.

"I want you to call in everyone one of our men and bring them here. I don't care if they are sleeping or fucking some whores. Bring them here now. Tighten security. No goes in or out until we deal with this."

"Yes Boss."

The mobster hurried out of the room. The Roman was now alone. With rage blinding within him he punches the glass window in front of him. The glass cracked from the force of his blow but did not shatter. The Roman looked at his hand. He broke some skin on his knuckles. Blood started to flow from the wound. He walked back to his desk and opened a drawer to grab one of his cigars. He lights it and sits back down into his chair.

"Fuckin masked freaks." The Roman says out loud. "This is the last time I work with them."

* * *

 **Hey guys. Hoped you like the chapter. The next one will be the final chapter of this part of the series. After this, I plan on taking the group to a new world. Where that may be/ You will have to find out at the end of the next chapter.**

 **DP: Hey at least I had some fun in this chapter.**

 **And there is more to come later.**

 **DP: Right. So when will I be able to find some hot girls.**

 **How about this. In the next world you visit, you will find some lovely women to have fun with.**

 **DP: Sweet. Who are they?**

 **Nobody that you know.**

 **DP: I know hookers. Is it hookers?**

 **You'll see.**

 **DP: I bet it's hookers.**

 **Later.**


	5. CH5: Fall of the Roman Empire

**Hello there. With this, it will be the end of the Falcone arc and the beginning of the new arc in the series. I was enjoying making the last chapter that I started making this one much quicker. Also, in the future of the series, I plan on changing a few of the members appearances and I have a few ideas. Anyway, a quick recap:**

 **The Four Mercenaries:**

 **Deathstroke, Deadpool, Red Hood, and Taskmaster have just eliminated Carmine "The Roman" Falcone's men as well as his youngest son Alberto. The Roman has locked down his mansion in preparation for the barbarian horde that approaches. However, he cannot fathom the impending force that is heading through the city of Bludhaven.**

 **DP: Wow that was some good shit, narrator.**

 **Thanks**

 **DP: So did my scene make it in?**

 **Nah I cut it out.**

 **DP: YOU WHAT? WHY DID YOU CUT IT?**

 **The reason i cut it... I'll explain after the chapter. I own no rights to Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

 **DP: OH YOU MOTHERFU-**

* * *

 **CH5: Fall of the Roman Empire**

 **Falcone Mansion: 02:45**

Along the eastern outskirts of the compound, the group takes a moment check their ammo count, gear up, and devise a plan on how to engage. Currently, Red Hood is using his binoculars to count the guards surrounding the area. Taskmaster approaches him.

"So what do we got?" He asks Red Hood

"Thirty-six. I count thirty-six guards along the border of the gates. And by the looks of things there are thirteen hovering around the outside of the house. Most likely there are more inside."

"So they knew we were coming?"

"Falcone has rats all over the city. It was bound to happen." Red Hood replied.

The two walk back over to Deadpool and Deathstroke as just finished gathering their equipment. They were talking about how to get into the place.

"I'm just saying the car would make a great fireworks display while we slip in from the back." Deadpool explains to the terminator.

"Well then why must I be the one driving it while the rest of you go in?" Deathstroke asks in an annoyed tone.

"C'mon you can take one for the team. I no you can do it. I bo-lieve in you." He gives Slade a thumbs up.

"Doesn't really matter Wade. They know we're coming." Taskmaster interrupts.

"Ha. You said cu-"

"Don't" He points at Deadpool with a warning tone in his voice.

"So how many are we looking at?" Deathstroke inquires.

"We got about two dozen along the gates and another dozen patrolling around the home. It's gonna be tough sneaking in." Red Hood explains

"Actually I might have something for that." Says Taskmaster

* * *

Falcone's men have been patrolling the outer gates for about half an hour. So far they haven't seen or heard anything as of yet. Some of the guards are a bit tired due to being up in the middle of the night. A few of the guards start talking to each other to pass the time while trying to look like they are doing their job.

"So you thing these guys are gonna show up. I just wanna go home." One guards asks the two in front of him.

"Who knows. But the Roman's word is law. We ain't leaving until either they are dead or he tells us we can go. Nikki you find anything." The second guards asks the third.

"Nope. Nothing. Honestly, I just want this night to be older. I was planning on going on vacation to the Bahamas in a few days. I've been busting my ass off so the Roman could allow me the time. So long dismal shit hole. Hello beaches and hot women." Nikki rambled.

"Easy Nik. Don't start daydreaming on us."

"What? Gotta keep the night interesting. I'm just hoping these guys come so we can kill them."

"Well then go to looking around. Let us know when you find something."

"Can do." Nikki walks away from the other two guards as they continue their conversation. About a minute later, nothing seems to be happening.

"Hey guys I think you should check this out." Nikki calls the two over. The two guards walk over to see what Nikki is talking about. They round a corner of the gate to find that Nikki is no where to be seen.

"Where is the guy." One guard asks as he hears the sound of gurgling behind him. He turns around to see the other guard with a blade going through his throat preventing him form screaming. The guard was about to react until a shadowy figure behind the newly dead guard flies towards him and thrusts the blade into his midsection. The figure places a hand over the guard to muffle any sounds.

"Sorry guys. Tonight was not your night." Taskmaster says with Nikki's voice as he removes his sword from his prey. He quickly cleans his sword from the clothes of his kill and motions for the other three to move in.

"You know I forget you can do that sometimes Tony. You must be awesome at karaoke night." Deadpool compliments him.

"The only time I'll sing is if you liquor me up." He returns his voice back to normal. " Alright we got an opening to get close without attracting attention until we get to the mansion. Any ideas?"

Deathstroke walks up and leaps over the gate with ease and looks back at the others while drawing his blades.

"Simple. We storm the castle." he says as he makes his way to the front of the mansion. The others follows his example and make it over the gate. Red Hood trails back a bit as he brings out some explosives. Deadpool and Deathstroke move into some near by pushes and wait until a mass of the guards are the closest together. Taskmaster and Red Hood move around the back to do the same. Less than a minute passes by until all four charge the mansion.

The Wilsons shred their way through the guards. One by one, the Roman's men are beheaded, impaled, and bisected with deadly precision and silence. On the opposite side, Taskmaster and Red hood dispose of the other half via shield bashing, sword play, and neck snapping. With all guards dead on the outside of the wall they all switch to firearms. Red Hood places small proximity explosives near the back door just in case someone tries to follow them.

"Here we go." Deathstroke says out loud as kicks open the front doors, blasting the doors off their hinges. Deadpool slides in and with his sub-machine guns open fires on the first group of thugs that are in sight. The guards had no time to react as soon as they see the two mercs enter the mansion the get immediately riddled with bullets. Their bodies fall to the ground lifeless.

The sound of gunfire gives the other two mercs the signal to breach on their end. With dual pistols in each of their hands, they unload on several guards that were on the first floor. The sound of gunfire has now attracted the guards that were patrolling the outside. The gates around the compound are now being opened. The Romans reinforcements are making their way to the mansion.

Deadpool has split off from Deathstroke and makes his way through the kitchen area. Bullets whiz by him and a few impact into his torso. He gets behind counter that gives him cover from the guards.

"You know. I don't know who you guys are. But then again, I don't really care. Right now, I'm gonna finish you guys off and go through you fridge. Sound good?" He asks from behind the counter.

"Die you fucking freak." One of the guards yells.

"Good talk."

Deadpool pulls out a flash bang grenade and slides it over to the three guards that are across form him. Before any of them could react, it went off. The three cannot tell what happened to them. With them in a state of disorientation, Deadpool fires his guns as the guards drop dead to the ground.

"Alright lets see what you have here." Deadpool ruffles through the fridge and the cabinets to find anything good.

Red Hood and Taskmaster are moving through the dining hall and the living room. A large table has been flipped by the guards to give cover. More guards have shown up form the outside. As they come in through various entrances, a couple of explosions are heard coming from the back entrance. Taskmaster is crouched behind his shield with Red Hood also behind him.

"Good thinking with the explosives Red."

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

"Well could you assist me before we get flanked?"

Red Hood pulls from his belt another proximity explosive, activates it, and throws it over behind the guards. The guards do not notice this as it is too small to be seen during the firefight. Once it lands a few seconds pass until it detonates. The guards are blasted towards the two. One gets blown through the table that was used as cover. Two more guards come from the living room. Taskmaster quickly gets up and throws his shield. It bounces of a wall and lands right in the midsection of the first guard rushing in. The second one is surprised by what happened which gives the skull faced merc a chance to lunge at him. With one strike, he decapitates the guard with a clean cut. Taskmaster walks over to pick up his shield. Three guards enter from the other side of the Dining hall guns drawn. Taskmaster brings up his shield as Red Hood charges towards the gunmen and firing his weapons. Three bullets for three skulls respectfully.

"Thanks for the help." Taskmaster compliments.

"No worries."

Deathstroke has been making his way through the second floor of the mansion. With a sword in one hand and a gun in the other, he takes his time clearing each room in finding the Roman. Only a few guards were around some of the rooms. Not as many as he would have expected. Deathstroke thought a bulk of the guards would be protecting their boss. He makes his way to a set of double doors. Assuming a force might be on the other side, he places a charge and moves to the side. A click with a detonator later, the doors are blasted open. Deathstroke throws in a flash bang. The moment it goes off he charges into the room.

Inside the Roman's study, Deathstroke sees about ten gunmen in the room but no Carmine Falcone. He decides to leave one alive for information. With quick efficiency, he kills four a hail of gunfire. Moving to the next, he slices limbs off the still disoriented guards. with all but one dead, he waits behind the guard until he recovers from the flash bang. The guard does eventually and when he comes to turn around, Deathstroke grabs him by the throat and slams him into the Roman's desk.

"Carmine Falcone! Where is he?" he asks with force in his voice.

"I ain't telling you shit." The guard spits out.

Deathstroke brings out a knife stabs it through the guards hand into the desk. He screams in pain trying to grab the knife but cannot move due to the hand still at his throat.

"I'm losing my patience!"

"Grrrrrrgggh... he went to his bunker. It's below the mansion. There's a button under the desk that opens the way to it."

Deathstroke lets him go. The guard slumps down a bit relieved for the moment. He looks up to the see the barrel of a heavy pistol in his head. With one shot, a large hole is made where the guard's face once was.

"Thank you." Deathstroke says to the corpse.

Red Hood and Taskmaster arrive into the study as they see Deathstroke looking under the desk.

"So where is he?" Red Hood asks.

Just then, the bookcase on the right side of the study moves to the side to reveal a small spiral staircase leading down.

"He's hiding in his bunker down below." Deathstroke responds.

"What about a bunker?"

The three turn around to see Deadpool eating a bag of Doritos acting as if nothing was going on at the moment.

"Tony check it out. They have Doritos in this world, too. I guess they're universal or something." Deadpool brings the bag to Taskmaster's face. He smacks the bag to the ground.

"Hey I was eating that."

Footsteps are heard from the other side of the second floor as a mass of guards come flooding into the mansion. The four move through the bookcase as it closes behind them. They make their way down to the end of the staircase where an open doorway is shown. The group stops for a moment and Deadpool walks up and pops his head out. As that happens, a wall of bullets come flying through the doorway. Deadpool's head was blown back and out of the rest of it , but he took some damage. Taskmaster grabs him and moves him away from the doorway.

"You okay Wade?" Tony asks.

"Oh I'm good, buddy. Although it feels like i got a bullet in my nose."

"You do have a bullet in your nose." He pulls a bullet out.

"Oh, well there you go."

"So any ideas?" Red Hood asks quietly.

"I have one." Deathstroke says.

As soon as Deadpool recovers, he picks him up with two hands and faces him near the door way.

"Get behind his shield, Hood." Deathstroke tells the other two to move with him. He looks back to Deadpool. "Get ready to shoot."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Deadpool says worryingly.

"Too late."

The group runs into a long hallway where sixteen guards unload upon them. Taskmaster's shield protects himself and Red Hood as the two shoot from behind it. Deadpool is being used as a human shield as he and Deathstroke open fire as well. Before even reaching them, the guards quickly fall to the "teamwork" of the four mercs. Deadpool is lying on the ground slowly healing after surviving a couple hundred bullets to the body.

"Okay first: OOOWWWWWW. Second: FUCK YOU!" Deadpool yells at Deathstroke.

"You done?"

"Yeah I'm good." Wade gets up fully healed.

Before he group there are two doors. One on the right and one straight ahead. Taskmaster opens the door on the right to finds an armory. Guns, melee weapons, explosives, and body armor are placed all over the room. The group quickly went through everything that could be used. Deadpool grabbed the largest bag he could find to place their new toys in. They restock on ammo, grab a few extra guns each, picked up some crates filled with grenades and other types of explosives, and headed back to the main door. Deadpool stops them with a wave of his hand.

"Hang on I got this." He tells them and motions them back into the armory. Twenty seconds later he walks in and closes the door. With a detonator in hand he pushes the button. A large blast shakes the armory room as they move out of the armory guns drawn. The door that was once there has now been torn apart by the explosion. They walk in to find a destroyed monitor station on the left. To the right they see more guns on a rack, but look destroyed due to the blast. In the far back, Carmine Falcone is seen on the ground with a large piece of metal shrapnel embedded into his leg. He appears not able to stand up.

"So you've come here to finish what you have started? First you kill the son. Now you come for the father." The Roman says with a smirk. Keeping a calm expression on his face. "I should have never hired you in the first place Deathstroke. Had I known it would end like this, I would have killed you a long time ago."

Deathstroke walks to him and kneels down. "Too bad you didn't take that chance when I was alone. But you had too not only piss me off, but three others."

The Roman chuckles. "I thought you work alone?"

"I do. But this is an exception."

He brings his gun up to Falcone as the others do the same. The group stand in the same position as they did when they killed Alberto. Only this time, Carmine gets on his knees and closes his eyes.

 _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_ _bam bam bam_

The four finish every last bullet in their pistols as Carmine, The Roman, Falcone falls by their hands. they reload their weapons and take a moment as to what happened.

"So that's it?" Deadpool asks.

"Yup that's it." Red Hood replies back.

"Oh well I had a great time with you guys. And I want you to know that I am never going to forget this. GROUP HUG." Says Deadpool emotionally. Somehow he is able to grab all three and pull them into a very weird and awkward hug. The three are surprised by this and try to get free.

"Deadpool let go."

"You have to be this kind of guy."

"I will find a way to murder you."

The three continue to yell at the merc with the mouth. However, Taskmaster sees something glowing in his pocket. At first it doesn't hit until. When he does though, he starts to panic.

"Wade Wade Wade you pocket!"

"Oh that just means I'm happy to see you guys."

"No I mean your pocket look!"

Deadpool looks down to see his pocket and he sees the glow coming from the pocket where the amulet is he looks back the others he is still hugging.

"Uh-oh."

As soon as he says this, a large flash blinds the group. When they regain their sight, they see the same tunnel Deadpool and Taskmaster went through when they first grabbed the amulet.

"Oh not this shit again." Taskmaster says with anger.

"Where are we?" Deathstroke frustratingly.

"We are about to go on an adventure gentlemen." Deadpool says. He is somehow wearing a pirate captain's hat with his symbol on it only one eye has an eye patch on one. " So get ready for some treasure. Yarrrggg."

"I hate you Wade." Taskmaster deadpans.

The four fall through the tunnel unaware of whats in store for them. They all knew two things though. One: they are going to have a long trip. Two: they are really not liking Deadpool right now.

* * *

 **Alright so that is the end of the Falcone Arc. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I have already thought of where the group is going to next. I will give you a hint to where they are going. The clue is somewhere in the dialogue of this chapter.**

 **DP: Yeah yeah whatever. Can we get back to what happened in the beginning?**

 **Still mad about me cutting your scene.**

 **DP: Pretty much. I mean I'm somewhat satisfied with you giving me the initiative and leading the group into the next world. Bu I still think it would have been cool for the scene to get in.**

 **How about this. I'll bring up the scene as a non canon special for the readers.**

 **DP: well it won't be that great since they are just reading it.**

 **That is why I thought it would be good to cut it. Anyway here's Deadpool's scene that never made it in.**

 **Once again I do not own the rights to Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works including music.**

* * *

As the four mercs make their way to Carmine Falcone's mansion, there was dead silence in the car they were driving. Red Hood was driving. Deathstroke was in the passenger seat. Deadpool and Taskmaster were in the back seat. The first to break the silence ( **obviously** ) was Deadpool.

"So uhh the silence is killing me. Why don't we put on some music to pass the time."

"No." Taskmaster, Deathstroke and Red Hood say in unison.

"Now now don't be like that guys. I bet we can all have a good time to relax ourselves before we attack an powerful mob boss. Hey you know what? We could start a band. Hood you could be on base. One-eye you could play drums. Your's truly will be on the guitar. and Tasky here is our vocalist."

"Not gonna happen Wade." Taskmaster says flatly.

"You say that but I know you are going the distance. And our going for speed." Deadpool starts to sing a bit.

Taskmaster chuckles at Deadpool. He then sees Deadpool quickly pop something in the music player. Seeing this he gets ready to sing.

 **Everyone reading play the Distance by Cake**

Reluctantly crouched at the starting line

Engines pumping and thumping in time

The green light flashes, the flags go up

Churning and burning, they yearn for the cup.

They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank

Fuel burning fast on an empty tank

Reckless and wild, they pour through the turns

Their prowess is potent and secretly stern.

As they speed through the finish, the flags go down

The fans get up and they get out of town

The arena is empty except for one man

Still driving and striving as fast as he can.

The sun has gone down and the moon has come up

And long ago somebody left with the cup

But he's driving and striving and hugging the turns

And thinking of someone for whom he still burns.

During Taskmaster's singing, the others slowly start moving with the music. Feet are tapping. Deadpool is playing air guitar. Red Hood is tapping the steering wheel. Deathstroke is air drumming. All the while they start jamming in the car.

He's going the distance, he's going for speed

She's all alone, all alone in her time of need

Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course

He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse

He's going the distance.

No trophy, no flowers, no flashbulbs, no wine

He's haunted by something he cannot define

Bowel-shaking earthquakes of doubt and remorse

Assail him, impale him with monster-truck force.

In his mind, he's still driving, still making the grade

She's hoping in time that her memories will fade

'Cause he's racing and pacing and plotting the course

He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse.

The sun has gone down and the moon has come up

And long ago somebody left with the cup

But he's striving and driving and hugging the turns

And thinking of someone for whom he still burns.

'Cause he's going the distance, he's going for speed

She's all alone, all alone in her time of need

Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course

He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse

He's racing and pacing and plotting the course

He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse

He's going the distance, he's going for speed

He's going the distance.

Near the end of the song. They start winding down. After the song ends, they speed towards the Falcone mansion now with some energy pumping through them.

* * *

 **DP: See? Wasn't that awesome?"**

 **It was. the only reason I didn't add it not only because of the music, but the fact that is totally out of character for the rest. But anyway that is it for the chapter. Take care.**

 **DP: Toodles.**


	6. CH6: New Opportunities

**Hello there. I return to bring you another chapter of the 4 Mercs. I am surprised there are a handful of people who have taken an interest in this and I appreciate it. With this a new story arc begins four our protagonists.**

 **DP: Did you see my movie?**

 **Yes I did.**

 **DP: So scale of one to me how was it.**

 **It was a you.**

 **DP: Alright now we're talking. Next stop: stealin- I mean winning an academy award as best character of all time.**

 **Yeah well good luck with that.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH6: New Opportunities**

"So how long till we get out of here?" Red Hood asks the group.

"Don't know. The first time we did this it was about ten fifteen minutes. You can't really tell the passage of time, though." Taskmaster responded.

Currently the four mercenaries are soaring through a portal that will eventually send to a new location. Due to Deadpool being... Deadpool, the group have know idea where they will turn up next.

"Not the best place to die in." Deathstroke added.

"Aww c'mon guys." Deadpool said. "Who knows where we'll end up? We could end up in a world filled with nothing but hot, nude women with an extreme sexual appetite for men."

"We can only hope." Taskmaster responds laughing a bit.

As they stumble through the portal a few minutes later a light reveals itself further ahead of the group. They notice this and prepare for whatever maybe on the other side.

"Next stop: Unknown territory." Deadpool announced.

The light engulfs the four as they instinctively cover their eyes from the brightness. The next thing the see is darkness. The four are hurled through the air and land on top of and around each other landing on dirt. They slowly recover from the disorientation.

"Gentlemen." says Deadpool. "Welcome to wherever the hell we are." He stands up and raises his arms up in a welcoming manner. As he does this he gets tackled by Deathstroke and gets pinned to the ground.

"You had to take us on this little trip of yours." Slade angrily says as he starts punching Wade in the face.

"To be fair it wasn't intentional." Wade says as he is getting punched.

"Enough Slade. Let him go" Jason says as he walks over to the two. "Besides, we maybe still in our world but in a different location."

Slade pauses for a moment. He lets go of Wade and walks over to Tony. Jason brings out his hand to offer to Wade. Just as he goes for it, he gets punched by Jason.

"What was that for?" Wade asks angrily.

"For making us go through that ordeal."

"I take no blame for this."

"Oh no how could you take the blame?" Jason remarks sarcastically. He helps Wade up.

"First things first. Find out where the hell are we." Tony says to the others.

The group look around in the bleak darkness and notice what little surroundings they could see. It appears the group are inside a cave. Rock walls surround them and only one pathway is shown in front of them. They make their way through the cave for a couple of minutes. No sign of and exit in sight. Another couple of minutes pass and they continue until they round a corner in the cave to see light a distance away. As they get closer to the exit, Jason hears a cracking noise form under his feet. He looks down to see skeletal remains of what looks to be a person.

"Hey guys take a look." He informs the others.

"Deadpool walks over and crouches down to take a look. He picks up a skull and notices something shining inside the skull. He smashes the skull on the ground.

"Jesus Wade show some respect for the dead." Tony exclaims disgust.

Wade picks up the shining object in the skull as he smiles from under his mask.

"We got gold fellas." Wade says with joy.

He shows a gold coin to the others as they take a good look at the piece. The coin looks not full rounded as if it is old and worn. They look at the symbols on both sides of the coin. None of them can recognize the symbols on the coin. Wade tests the coin. He brings up his mask and bites down on the coin.

"Yup that's that real." He says as he puts the coin in one of his pockets.

"We should should find out where coin originates. Then we will have some ideas on our predicament." Slade remarks.

They make their way out of the cave to enter into a lush forest. A sun shines right above them indicating that is still noon. The four make their way east form the cave. From their surroundings they could tell the forest is peaceful. No signs of human interference are shown in these parts of the woods. After a few minutes of walking, they hear something off in the distance.

A scream coming from the North is heard as the four rush towards it. At full speed they arrive to a clearing in the forest. They see a young redheaded girl on the ground with blood coming from her leg as she tries to crawl away form a pack of wolves that are surrounding her. The girl scrambles to a rock as a way to cover her back. She looks in fear as eight wolves and one alpha wolf slowly creep towards their prey. A couple of the wolves move closer to the girl. She closes her eyes and waits for her death. She hears the wailing of the wolves as she opens her eyes to see knives in the heads of the two wolves that were approaching.

She looks behind the wolves to see four individuals with odd attire engaging with the wolves. The girl watches in awe as the strangers hack and slash through the pack with ease. They appear to have no difficulty with handling them. In the matter of moments, the group finishes off the entire pack.

"Well that was a nice warm up." Deadpool cracks his neck his neck and walks over to the girl to talk to her. She tries to move away in panic, but he puts a calm hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright the big bad wolves won't hurt you anymore." Deadpool says in a friendly manner. "You gonna be okay with that wound?"

"Y-yes I think I'm okay." She says still shaken up by recent events. "But I don't think I can walk."

"Well that's okay I'm here to help. So whats your name little girl?" Deadpool asks in childish tone and he pokes her nose. Her expression changes from scared and anger as she smacks his hand away.

"I'm not a child. I'm twenty-five." She yells angrily. Wade is taken back from this comment.

"Really? What are you a dwarf or something?" The other three approach as they are talking.

"Aye." The woman responds plainly.

The four look at each other in confusion as to what they just heard. The woman just sits their waiting for them to say or do something.

"Are you lot just gonna stand their or are ya going to help me?" She asks impatiently. The group look back to her. Deadpool goes over and carefully picks her up.

"So where to?" Deadpool asks.

"My hometown of Dalan is to the East of here. It's only about an hour away." The woman points to the rest. They start walking east to the town.

"So mind telling me who you lot are?" she asks her rescuers.

"Name's Wade Wilson. My working name is Deadpool. Over there is Taskmaster, there is Deathstroke, and over there is Red Hood." Deadpool informs her. "What's yours?"

She takes a moment to process their names."You aren't bandits are ya?"

"Nope but we are guys for hire. Ever need anything we do it for money."

The woman lets out a sigh of relief." Tilda. My name is Tilda."

"Well Tilda was the whole you're a Dwarf thing true?" Red Hood asks from behind. She lifts her head up to face him.

"Of course it's true. What you humans have never seen a Dwarf before?"

They all stop for a moment. This new information confirms their suspicion. They are in a completely different world.

"What makes you think we're human." Deathstroke asks.

"They way you talk. You sound a little cocky like a human."

"Well you're not wrong about us being human."

"Anyway why were you out in the forest?" Deadpool gets Tilda's attention.

"Well I was collecting herbs and other things from the forest when I was attacked by the wolf pack. I work for my father who makes ale. He normally sells to the town but other times he sells it in the city to the north. I'm the only person that helps him. So while he deals with things back at home. I go out adn get what he needs."

"It's a little dangerous without having a weapon you know." Taskmaster brings up.

"I had a dagger, but I lost it as I was running from the beasts."

"You should never lose your weapon in a fight. It will end with your death. You're lucky we came across you." Deathstroke says without any emotion.

"I know. I'll find a way to pay you lot once we get home."

* * *

An hour goes by and the group arrive to the entrance of Dalan. By the looks of it, the town is surrounded by stone walls. They look above to see two guards along the top of the wall. The gates were already open as they approached. They walk through into town to see that everything around them is made of wood and stone. The group get a look at the townsfolk to see that a number of people look human or humanoid. The people they see give them looks of suspicion since they have never seen individuals dressed the way the mercs dress. They ignore the stares and make their way to the center of the town. The town does not appear to be large. It seems like a few hundred people could fit in a place like this.

"So where's your place?" Deadpool asks Tilda.

"Past a few buildings that way." She points in the direction of her home. " We own an inn. If you like you could stay for the day."

"Good cause I need a good nights rest." Taskmaster says.

The group walk down past a few buildings until Tilda stops them in front of her home. Above the door to the inn it there is a sign that says The Rat Pack Inn .Most likely the name of the establishment. They enter to see a bar on the ground floor and a set of stairs to their left. Several tables and chairs are placed around the area. A few patrons are about at different tables drinking. Over near the stairs is the bar counter top. Behind the bar a red haired dwarven man with a long beard reaching past his chest is polishing glasses as he looks towards the entrance.

"Welcome to the Rat Pack. How may I- TILDA." The dwarf leaps over the bar and rushes over to Tilda still in Deadpool's arms.

"I'm alright father. These four were the ones who helped me out." Tilda reassures her father. He looks over the wound on her leg. It has been bandaged up but still looks like it needs attention. He looks looks to Deadpool.

"Bring her this way." He walks back behind the bar. The others follow behind him. They go behind the bar to a door where a kitchen is and past that a couple of bedrooms. Deadpool brings Tilda into her bedroom and places her down on the bed. Tilda's father walks into her room with a vial. Inside a red liquid. He opens the vial and gives it to Tilda who drinks it. After drinking the last drop, she opens the bandage on her leg up. Slowly the wound starts to heal. The mercs are surprised as to what is happening.

"Whoa you can regenerate too?" Deadpool asks her. Tilda laughs.

"No it was just a normal healing potion. Now don't tell me you don't what is." Tilda questioned.

"It's a long story." Red Hood speaks up.

Tilda's father walks towards the four. "I thank you for saving my daughter. I am Tarbon and I am in your debt."

"I told them they would be paid for helping me." Tilda told her father.

"Right then could you wait for a moment." Tarbon walks away form the group and walks into his room. He comes back with a bag and hands it over to Deathstroke.

"Here ya go. A hundred gold pieces for saving my daughter. It may not be much but I could spare a room if you wish."

"We appreciate the offer." Taskmaster says as Deathstroke starts counting the gold in the bag.

"Now Tilda. You rest here until you get your strength back. Why don't you four come back by the bar and I'll make you a drink." Tarbon walks back to bar.

"Yeah I could use a fresh one." Taskmaster says out loud as he and the others follow the dwarf. Deadpool looks back to Tilda and waves. She waves back and he catches up with the others.

* * *

A few hours past as the mercs are sitting up at the bar drinking. They decided to remove their masks since no one would recognize them anyway. Deadpool did not remove his but raised it enough so he could drink. Tilda walked out a couple of hours after resting. There the mercs explained their situation to the dwarven family but kept a few details to themselves. Slowly as time went on, the sun was near setting.

"It seems you lot went through a lot in the matter of one night." Tarbon says. " Well I have no idea to help with your predicament. Truthfully i'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. You from another world. Would kinda make sense on how you all look."

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem your problems can be solved in this town. Maybe Blume, the city to the North, could have the answers you need." Tilda informas the mercs.

"Then i guess we'll head in that direction first thing in the morning." Jason says as he takes another sip form his drink.

"If ya like you could join me. I'm heading into the city anyway to sell my ale so you could ride along." Tarbon gives them an offer.

"Hey I've got no objection on a free ride." Tony adds in the conversation.

"Question: Is there a place where I could get some fun time with the local wenches." Wade randomly asks to Tarbon. Tarbon smiles at the thought. Tilda gives Wade a disgusted look.

"Wade we don't have time for you to get your dick wet nor do we have the money." Tony exclaims.

"C'mon Tony." Wade wraps his arm behind Tony. "Think about it. Human, dwarf, elves maybe. Different types of women. We have found a treasure trove... of vaginas." He whispers the last part.

"Unfortunately there are no such places in this town for such pleasures. Blume may perhaps have what you are looking for. Also if you want some extra coin. The city will have jobs for ya. Not only that, there is an arena for fighters. Bets are placed so if that's up your alley you could try that." Tarbon exclaims.

"Well that means we can have a little fun while we are hear." Jason says.

"See. Now you guys are talking my language." Wade announces with joy.

Slade gets up from his stool and heads for the stairs.

"We should rest fro the night and get ready before sunrise." said Slade as he makes his way to the group's room.

"He's right." Tarbon says "Get some rest. The trip is almost a full day on carriage. So best we leave around sunrise. Good night."

The mercs finish their drinks and head into their room. It was a large room that could fit all four of them. Four beds with stands next to each other. A candle on each stand is lit to give light to the room. Slade is looking out a window as the the other three enter the room and lock the door behind them.

"I knew this place was gonna be fun." Deadpool says as he leaps onto his bed.

"At what point did you think this was fun." Slade looks around to Wade.

"Probably around the time i found our first gold coin." Wade show him the coin.

"It's not like we have a choice anyway. We have to make the best of this situation." Tony jumps into the conversation placing his gear to the side.

"Well the sooner we can get back to our respective worlds the better." Jason says removing his gear as well.

"Really guys? There is so much we can do here and have fun doing it." Wade tries to convince the others on the brighter side of things.

"Name one good reason why we should stay longer." Slade walks over to Wade with annoyed look on his face.

"... Dragons."

"What?"

"Dragons. We are in a world full of dwarves, magical healing drinks, and possibly dragons. Think about it. Would it not be an exciting challenge to kill a dragon and possibly get paid to do it. Not to mention we might find treasure along the way. In a world like this, guys like us are considered heroes for the shit we do. So why don't we make the most of it and have ourselves a little adventure." Wade finishes.

Silence fills the room as to what the merc with the mouth just said. Slade gave it a moment to think about it. He did always like a challenge. Whether or not Wade was talking out of his ass, he did bring up an interesting idea. Tony and Jason were also thinking the same thing. Getting gold was not a bad idea. They had a hundred gold pieces already back in their worlds, a single gold coin was worth around $1300. They maybe able to return home wealthy.

"Wade this is by far the best idea you have ever thought of." Tony says.

"Hey once every full moon."

"Alright I we will go with your plan until we find a way back." Slade finishes as he sits down on his bed removing his gear.

Just then Wade felt a vibration in his pocket.

"Hang on i'm getting a phone call." the others are slightly surprised. How did Wade's get a signal from another world.

Wade takes out not his phone but the medallion he received from Strange before this whole ordeal. The blue gem in the medallion starts to flash but the light is dim.

 _-ade. Wade is -at you? Can you he- -e._

"Yo Doc. Can you getting a better reception?" Wade starts knocking the medallion on the ground to get it working. The blue gem's light glows bright without any flickering.

 _Deadpool can you hear me?_

"Loud and clear Strange. Haven't seen or heard from you since the first chapter."

 _What are you- never mind. Where are you right now?_

"Well I'm in a room with a bunch of mercs and we are inside an inn owned by a couple of dwarves."

 _Quit fooling around and tell me where you are._

"Actually he's not lying." Taskmaster walks over to Wade.

 _Who said that?_

"Oh that was Taskmaster. He was the one who stole the amulet. Now we are working together trying to get home." Deadpool responds.

 _Taskmaster?! Why did you steal the amulet? Who hired you?_

"Might as well tell you since I'm probably not gonna get paid for it." Tony says plainly. "Some old guy named Mortimer in Queens wanted it from you. Said he wanted to sell it on the black market."

 _Morty. Dammit he is always trying to get his hands on my items. Well I will be visiting him about that soon._

"Gee I don't know Doc. Maybe y-you should help us get out of hear first." Wade says using his best impression of Morty from Rick and Morty. Slade and Jason are quiet as they listen in on this conversation.

 _At any rate Wade I'm able to reach you. So that means there is a magical force in the world you are currently in. I am still trying to pinpoint your location but your signal is not strong enough._

"No worries. It seems like there is more to this world then we know. We may find an all powerful wizard who can help us. They maybe more powerful than you."

 _Riiiigght. Well let me know when you come across something. I'll check in later to see if you alright. Just be careful Wade and don't do anything stupid._

"Yeah sure whatever. By Strange love ya *Smooch*." Wade puts the medallion back into his pocket.

"It looks like we got a plan." Slade says as he blows out the candle by his bed.

"So kill a dragon, make some gold, find a wizard to get us home. Sound good? Jason asks as he blows out his candle as well.

"While we're at it, we should see if we can find some stuff for the journey ahead." Tony walks back to his bed and lies down.

"Cool guys." Wade blows out his candle as does Tony as the 4 mercs go to sleep. Until-

"Goodnight Tony." Wade says. "Goodnight Jason. Goodnight Slade."

"Shut up Wade." Tony, Jason, and Slade say at once.

Silence hits the room for fifteen seconds.

"GOODNIGHT TILDA! GOODNIGHT TARBON!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **And there you have it. For those who do not know, this will be in the world of Dungeons and Dragons. I know some of you may not be interested in the game, but I enjoy the story telling of the game and it gives me flexibility on the story and infinite possibilities. also I enjoy playing d &d on my free time so that came into consideration.**

 **DP: Nerd.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as the mercs try to find their way home.**

 **DP: So will we have to face some sort of evil while trying complete our to do list.**

 **It's a possibility.**

 **DP: Great. Just don't make him rant like an evil stereotype.**

 **I'll do my best but no guarantee.**

 **DP: That's the best I'm gonna get from you isn't it?**

 **Pretty much.**

 **DP: (sigh) fine.**

 **Later.**


	7. CH7: On the Road Again

**Hey there. Welcome back to the story. Where we left off, our four "heroes" have been sent to another universe due to a certain individual acting like a goof.**

 **DP: Yo.**

 **Because of this, the mercenaries have now found themselves in a world full of mystic and wonder.**

 **DP: Okay you are now spiraling into lame.**

 **I'm trying to set up a mood for the story.**

 **DP: Well you're sucking at it. Just get on with it.**

 **(sigh) Alright fuck it. Here we go.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything else outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH7: On the Road Again**

 **06:00**

Slade was the first to wake up form his slumber. He looked around too see the others sleeping. They look like if a bomb would go off it would not wake them up. It was a long time since any of them had rest. With all of them awake for over a day or so, they earned the rest. Slade started placing his equipment on. He stops for a moment to hear some ruffling behind him. He looks over to see Tony waking up and start putting his gear on as well.

Neither of the two said anything to each other. They continued equipping when Jason was the third to awake and he followed the same routine as the vets. After another couple minutes of equipping everything, they all look over to Wade.

"Wade wake up get ready." Tony tries to wake up the merc with the mouth. No response. He shakes Wade to get him up.

"Hang on a second." Jason walks over and stands next to Tony and grabs the underside of the bed. "On one." Tony plays along.

"ONE"

With one quick swing, they flip the bed over on top of Wade. the desk next to the bed gets knocked over as well. They look to see the massive bag Wade got from the Falcone mansion under where the bed was. A groan is heard from under the flipped bed.

"Owwww. You could have just push me off the bed. It would have been easier." Wade said with annoyance.

"You'd probably fall back asleep on the floor." Tony stated.

"(yawn) Fair point."

Wade pushes the bed off him and places it back where it was and moved the bag from under it. Out of the others, Wade was the only one wearing his entire outfit. He sat down back on the bed and pulled the bag over to him.

"Aright fellas. I think we should do an inventory check on what we got. From the looks of it we got ourselves enough toys to take over a kingdom. In this case very possible I could end up a king... King Deadpool. Just throwing out ideas guys. Anyway, this Roman guy got his hands on some very interesting equipment. We have enough guns and ammo in this bag to the point it looks like we are holding two large bodies in it. Some of these weapons are brand new and not on the market in the US yet. Thanks Obama."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Current US president in our world." Tony responds.

"Does he suck?"

"Eh depends on how you see things."

"Hey guys, me time. Not you time." Wade gets their attention." Now as much as I like shooting things, I think we should conserve our ammo for when we need it. Like if we face a dragon. We are totally still doing that btw. Doubtful guns have been invented here and if anything they have flintlock weapons or something."

"Again you've made another good point Wade." Tony says skeptically. "It must be a sign of the coming apocalypse."

"Only when I'm 3 for 3."

The four start sorting through all the weapons and explosives they got their hands on from Falcone's armory. 2 AKM's with grenade launcher attachments. 1 AK-12 standard build. 2 FN SCAR rifles with laser and holographic sights. 1 FAMAS with an extended magazine. 1 Beretta ARX 160 standard build. 3 M4A1 rifles with an assortment of attachments built into each. 2 Uzis with extended magazines. 1 P90 standard build. 1 HK MP5 with red dot Sight. 1 HK UMP with extended magazine and Holographic sight. 1 HK MP7 with red dot sight. 1 Mossberg 590A1 with tactical flashlight. 2 Remington 870 shotguns standard builds. 1 double barreled shotgun. 1 Benelli M4 Super 90 with tactical flashlight. 1 Saiga-12 standard build. 3 Glocks. 2 M1911A1 with laser sights. 1 FN Five-seven. 2 Beretta pistols. 1 HK MK23 with flashlight attachment. 2 Makarov pistols. 1 SW Model 500. 2 Desert Eagles with extended magazines. 1 RPG-7 with 6 rockets. 1 MGL with 20 grenades to go with it. 2 M24 sniper rifles. 1 PSG1 rifle with night vision scope. 1 SVD Drugunov. 1 Barrett .50 Caliber rifle. 30 frag grenades. 12 flashbangs. 40 pounds of C4. 8 smoke grenades. 14 Flares. And finally 1 mini-gun. All of this comes with almost a dozen thousand bullets.

"Jesus Wade you could have eased up on the guns. We can't carry all of this." Jason says.

"Okay one:I like free shit. Two: I was running low on some guns anyway so I thought why not. Three: we'll just put them in the carriage and when we find a place to stay we'll put them there." Wade explained.

"Yeah but we're gonna have to carry that stuff until we get a place to stay."

"Details. Let's just let things run it's course."

"(sigh) Fine. Do what you want. I'm gonna get some breakfast." Jason starts heading out the room towards the bar downstairs.

"Just make sure you don't blow us on the way there." Slade says to Wade as he heads downstairs.

A few minute later the mercenaries are downstairs eating a morning meal made by Tilda as Tarbon starts packing his cargo into the carriage. Of course the dwarf had a tough time lifting the weapon bag in the back but Deathstroke assisted him. after eating the group started heading to the northern gate of the town.

"Now make sure you take care of the inn until I'm back Tilda." Tarbon said in a fatherly tone.

"I know father. I'll make sure the place doesn't burn down." Tilda chuckled at the end. She then looks over to the mercs. "Safe travels you lot. And try your best to stay out of trouble."

"No promises." All four of the mercs said at once plainly. Tilda blinked twice at them saying that but then laughed. With that the group leave the town of Dalan and head north to the city of Blume.

* * *

The trip to Blume so far had been more or less quiet for the group. All except for Deadpool being bored on the trip.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How bout now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet now?"

The other mercs aimed their guns at Deadpool's crotch. He stopped and placed his hands near his jewels.

"I'll be good." He says in a fearful childlike manner. Luckily for the group he fell asleep on the trip. Soon the sun was right above the carriage indicating that it was noon. Tarbon stopped his carriage on the side of the road.

"Alright boys. Let's get a fire goin and make some lunch."

"We should not stop until we get to the city." Deathstroke said with a little bit of impatience in his voice.

"Now now we need to let the horses rest for a bit. They can't move like they use to so I have to give them a bit. Let them recover their strength."

Tarbon starts setting up a fire and brings out some cooking utensils from the carriage. He looks over to Deadpool sleeping like a baby. He chuckles at the man and walks back out to make his meals. Red Hood is still sitting on the carriage checking his Berettas to make sure that they are ready for anything. Tarbon notices this.

"So what are those?" Red Hood looks up to him.

"These are weapons we use for our jobs." he says trying his best not to give too much detail.

"They don't seem like much. A little small in my opinion. What do they do?"

"Ever used a crossbow?"

"Aye I have one in the carriage."

"Well its like that only louder and a lot more powerful."

"Heh. Sounds interesting. Well lunch will be ready in a few minutes. You might want to wake your buddy else he wants to wait until we get to Blume."

"Yeah I'm not sure any of us could live with that." He gets up and heads over to Deadpool to wake him up.

Taskmaster is standing in the road keeping watch. Although they are near the road area, it is still possible for them to be ambushed by wolves or anything else. Deathstroke walks over to check up on him.

"Any movement?" He asks Taskmaster.

"Nothing other than the wind. Seems naturally quiet." He responds without looking to him.

"The sooner we get moving the better."

"Couldn't agree with you more on that."

Silence came for the next two minutes as the two stood and kept look out until their lunch was ready.

"So how did you do it?" Deathstroke broke the silence first.

"How I do what?"

"Learn my moves. It wasn't even a minute and you copied my moves almost perfectly."

Taskmaster laughs a little. "I got this thing where I can learn people's moves by watching them fight or when I'm fighting them without the need to practice. I also can mimic a person's voice if I watch them speak. It's a thing called photographic reflexes. I got it form injecting myself with some serum I think."

"You think?"

"See that's the downside. With this I forget shit about my life. Can't remember a thing. Not even a few days ago. The only things I am able to remember are the people I fight."

"Sounds like you would be good at keeping secrets."

"Yeah. As much as I want to, I can't seem to forget Deadpool."

"Yeah well when you figure that out let me know."

Lunch was made after their conversation as the two walked back to the campfire. for those few minutes they talked about a few things. Deadpool started telling Tarbon random stories. Normally people would tune him out. However, the dwarf was laughing most of the time. It was a light mood compared to what the mercs are normally accustomed to. Taskmaster started to make jokes here and there. Red Hood and Deathstroke were silent while the the others were talking but they smirked for a moment or two. The group was enjoying the moment for as long as it lasted.

Deathstroke stopped listening for a moment as he heard something from behind him. He stood up and looked opposite of the camp site.

"Come out of hiding. Show yourselves." He calls out. The others stop what they are doing and look over.

Across the road, individuals start stepping out from behind trees and slowly make their way over to the group. One by one they came into view. Bandits. About of dozen of them were walking towards the group weapons drawn but not yet in a ready stance to attack. Deathstroke could see that they were amateurs. They use numbers to scare their prey. It won't work on them. By their looks, the majority of the bandits are human. Two out of the group look bigger with darker skin. their teeth are sharp and sticking out from their maws.

"Oh sweet they have orcs" Deadpool said excitingly from the campfire still eating.

"They are half-orc actually." One human bandit says out loud slyly. By his looks and demeanor, it could be assumed that this was the leader. "Hello there gentlemen. We are here for your wares."

"If I were you, I would walk away."Taskmaster said standing next to Deathstroke.

"Oh we'll walk away. Right after we take everything from ya." One of the bandits pipes up. The others laugh.

The bandit leader starts fiddling with his sword. "So here's how this is gonna go down: you drop your weapons, armor, and anything else of value, and we might not kill ya. How does that sound."

"Hold on just on sec." Deadpool says as he walks over past the group and right to the bandit leader. "You want US to give YOU everything WE have right?"

"Are you stupid? That's what I'm asking. And I'm asking nicely." The leader grins maliciously.

"Okay."

"What?" Tarbon says with shock.

"Now that's more like it." The leader says happily. "You first, Red."

"Alright then here you go." Deadpool pulls out a Desert Eagle and Points it at the leader. The leader and the other bandits look confused at what he is holding.

"What is it?" The Bandit leader asks.

"Oh it holds treasure inside of it. If you look in the hole you can see it."

The bandit leader leans into the gun and closes one eye to focus on the other as he looks into the barrel to look for "treasure"

"Hey I don't see any-"

 _BANG_

In a loud instant a hole is blown through the bandit leader's head where his eye once was. The body falls dead to the ground. The other bandits are shocked as to what just happened.

"Wow you guys are idiots. Modern technology ftw." Deadpool cheers as he draws the second desert eagle. "So who's next?"

The half-orc bandits roared in rage as they are the first to charge. The others follows suit as they rush for the mercs and Tarbon. Deathstroke, Red Hood, and Taskmaster draw their own pistols and start firing upon their attackers. Almost all of the bandits were wiped out instantly except a few wearing heavy armor. Some shots did not penetrated completely as they one held on just enough to strike at Deadpool. With on strike, the bandit sliced his torso with his greatsword. Deadpool spun around with the blow and use his momentum to strike back with a kick to the face. Reeling back, the bandit could not react in time as Deadpool brought his gun to his face and blasted a hole through his head.

The rest of the mercs had no problem with the remains of the bandits. Once they got close, Deathstroke unsheathed his blades and sliced off one bandits arm and stabbed where the heart was. To his left he ducked under the swing from the half-orc's warhammer. Deathstroke reacts by slicing the tendons in his attacker's leg causing him to fall on one knee. Reaching from behind the bandit, he grabs the bandits head and twists it completely around.

Red Hood and Taskmaster teamed up to deal with the last couple of bandits. Taskmaster used his shield to block the onslaught from the bandits. They were sloppy and their movement was too predictable. When he saw an opening, Taskmaster uses his shield to block the first strike and knock the bandit into his friend. The two bandits stumble for a second and try to recover. As that happens, Red Hood runs to Taskmaster as the latter preps his shield. Red Hood launches himself off the shield reaching great height. He looks down on the bandits and opens fire on them. The bandits below fall dead from bullet rain.

As quick as it started, it was over. Where twelve bandits stood only twelve corpses remain. Tarbon witnessed the entire event and was impressed at how skilled these men were.

"Well you weren't kidding when you said they were loud." He mentions to Red Hood. "Almost feel sorry for the lot."

"Can't be helped. They weren't going to back down." Red Hood responds back.

Tarbon smiles as he looks over to Deadpool noticing that he had a large gash in his chest. He gasps at the wound and rushes over to him.

"Oh gods your hurt. Here you need some help." Tarbon brings a bag over with him and tries to pull out a healing potion.

"Nah I'm fine. Don't worry about." Deadpool assures him as if nothing happened.

This shocks Tarbon. He wonders why this man seek help for his wound. He looks to the others as they don't even pay attention to their comrade. He looks back and his face looks even more shocked than before. He watches as Deadpool's wound starts to close up and heal on it's own. In the matter of a minute, the merc with the mouth was fully healed.

"How is that possible?" Tarbon asks in disbelief.

"See that's the thing. I have whats called a healing factor. It lets me recover from any harm that's done to my body. Whether it be impalement to decapitation, I'll just walk it off. Unless someone blasts my legs off. Then I'll have to grow thos back." Deadpool explains to the dwarf.

Tarbon blinks for a moment trying to process the information. Afterwards he let out a sigh of relief and walked back over to the campfire.

Deadpool walked over to the bodies and started looking through each person.

"What are you doing Wade?" Red Hood asks.

"Looting."

"Why?"

"Cause we're low on money. And anything is better than nothing so maybe we these chumps have something good on them."

Taskmaster walks over and searches through the bodies as well. Between the two of them they find about 487 gold pieces on the bandits. Nothing else seemed of value other than the clothes on their backs. Taskmaster went over to the half-orc bandit that took a swing at Deathstroke and picked up his warhammer. He brings it back to the carriage where the others were finishing packing things up.

"Here maybe we can sell this to someone." He hands the hammer to Red Hood.

"Who would buy this from us."

"Well there are weapon shops that will most certainly take it off ya." Tarbon states.

"Then let's get moving before we run into anymore nuisances." Deathstroke says to the group.

"Alright then off to Blume." Deadpool says from atop the carriage as he points north.

"Too late." Taskmaster responds.

* * *

Sundown was coming soon as the group nears the end of the forest. Soon a a large stone bridge with a wooden planks stood before them. In each corner of the bridge there was a stone tower. Soldiers stood by at the top of each tower with spears in hand and bows on their backs. The guards notice Tarbon's carriage. The dwarf had familiarized himself to the city so the guards thought nothing of it. However, they noticed the mercenaries that were with him and became the carriage was about to exit the other side of the bridge, two guards walk out of one of the towers and approaches them.

"Evening, Tarbon. How goes it?" One of the guards ask.

"I'm doing fine. Just bringing in the usual."

"Right. Well would you mind telling me who these men are?" He points to the mercs. "Never seen them before?"

"Oh well these men saved my daughter yesterday and I'm bringing them along to see the city."

"They look a little shady by my point of view."

Deathstroke was about to stand up and walk over to the guard but was stopped by a hand from Taskmaster.

"They are mercenaries. It's understandable that they would look shady. However I vouch for them."

The guard takes a moment and looks to the other guard with him.

"Alright if you vouch for them, then they're fine."

"Thank you kindly."

"Right gentlemen. Stay out of trouble. Welcome to Blume." The guards walk back to the tower.

The carriage moves on as they past the bridge. A few hundred feet away a large stone wall and gate stood tall. The gate was open but was going to close when the sun fully set. The mercs get a good look at the city of Blume. Many wooden buildings surrounded them as they strolled through. A few looked like stores while the rest appeared to be homes. Most of the shops looked like they were closing down. The mercs got a good look at the people as well. Humans, dwarves, and other beings walked the road peacefully. No one was really paying them any attention as they continued through the city.

A few minutes later, Tarbon stopped at an inn labeled The Bird's Nest. Next to the inn was a stable where he guided his horses to.

"Alright we're here. Help me unload this could ya?"

Jason went over to assist Tarbon as the rest walk inside the inn. Inside was much bigger than Tarbon's place. Almost twice as many tables were placed around. A number of booths went along the walls of the establishment. Many patrons were drinking and laughing as music was being played by a band to the right of the entrance. Across the place was a long bar table where a lone human woman who was serving drinks. Wade's jaw dropped slighlty at the sight of her. Raven black hair reaching down to her lower back, green eyes, and a slim, but mature figure. Wade tries to compose himself.

"Holy shit she's hot." Wade blurted out. He starts to pat himself down trying to look presentable. "How do I look?"

"Like you need therapy." Slade responds.

"How's my hair?"

"You don't have hair." Tony states.

"Alright." Wade takes a deep breath. "Wish me luck." He walks toward the bar leaving Tony and Slade to look on.

"He's gonna blow it." Tony says to Slade.

"Yup."

"Wanna get better seats for the show?"

"Yup."

Wade struts over to the bar as the woman finishes serving drinks for the moment and starts cleaning some glasses. He slides onto a seat right in front of her.

"Well hello there." Wade says flirtatiously. The Woman looks up and smiles.

"What can I get for you?" She responds as if she doesn't know she is being hit on.

"I'll take a mug of your best."

"6 gold."

Wade hands her the gold and she takes a moment to fill a mug to the brim and handed to him. He grabs it but does not drink from it yet.

"So tell me. What brings a lovely bird like you to a nest like this?"

"Wow never heard that pick up line before?" The woman sarcastically replies. "Save your breath I'm not interested in some random smooth talker."

"It wouldn't be random if you got to know me."

"Try all you want. It's not going to happen." The woman walks away and assists the other bar patrons wanting drinks. Wade sighs comically and is about to take a drink when he hears clapping behind him. He turns around to Slade and Tony applauding him.

"Nice try Wade. Maybe next time." Tony says as he takes a seat next to Wade.

"I'm surprised you made it past the first sentence." Slade remarks as he sits next to Tony.

"What can I say? The ladies love me." Wade acts like he wasn't rejected.

Tarbon and Jason walk into the bar and head straight to the three. Each carrying barrels of Tarbon' ale in their hands. The bar patrons notice them and give a cheer for more ale. The woman notices and walks over to Tarbon.

"You're late Tarbon." The woman smirks to him.

"The hell I am. After all the trouble I went through to get this to you." Tarbon smiles back.

They laugh as both of them walk behind the bar. Tarbon motions Jason to follow and placed the barrels in the back. Jason walks back over with Tarbon as they sit down with the rest of the group.

"I see you got yourself a drink already Wade." Tarbon notices the merc with the mouth. "Oy Mira. Four drinks for my friends. I'm paying."

The woman, Mira, walks back with four mugs in her hands and pours the group drinks and passes them to the mercs and Tarbon.

"Aww man. Should have waited." Wade pouted as he took a sip from his mug.

"So these lot are with you old man?" Mira says as she rests an elbow on the bar.

"Aye that they are. They needed a ride to the city and it was the least I could do for them saving Tilda."

"Is she alright?" Mira asks worryingly.

"She's fine. Right now she is probably closing up shop." Tarbon takes a sip form his mug. "Mira I would like to introduce to you Deadpool, Taskmaster, Deathstroke, and Red Hood."

Mira looks over to the mercs with a look of indifference.

"Never heard names like that before. If it weren't for the weapons I would assume you all were apart of the circus."

"Well those are the names people know us by." Wade brings up. "Name's Wade. Wade Wilson. The one with the skull and the bad memory is Tony Masters. Mr. Grumpy here is Slade Wilson no relation. And this little tyke is Jason Todd."

"Well at least you have normal names. So do these guys need rooms Tarbon."

"Aye I'll pay for that as well but only for tonight."

"Alright then." Mira goes under the bar for a second and comes back up with some keys.

"Here you go. Two rooms with two bed each. If you want to keep your rooms, come back and pay me for more days." Mira hands the keys to Tony.

"Sweet. Ill go grab our stuff." Wade finishes his drink and heads out the bar.

"I'll make sure he doesn't blow everything up." Slade says as he follows.

The two move their bag of toys up into one of their rooms and set it down in a corner. They head back down and finish their drinks.

"So Mira. Is there a way for guys like us to make some money around here?" Tony asks.

"Well... if you want to fight there's an arena in the shopping district. People make bets and the guards book em. It's all legal too. They always make sure no one dies so don't worry about that. But it is not a fight to the death."

"Sounds interesting." Slade adds in.

"You could also try some of the guilds in the business district." Mira continued. "You may have to join one to take in any jobs or you could just ask around to see whats there."

"I'm thinking we hit the arena first thing then check out the stores." Jason informs the others.

"Well try your best not to get into too much trouble." Tarbon says as he gets off his stool. "I have a few other stops in the city. I'll probably won't see much of you lot. I normally stop by the arena to watch some fights so hopefully I get to see one of yours. In any case I thank you again for your help. I hope you four find your way home."

"No problem. Bring it in." Wade picks up Tarbon and gives him a big hug.

"Argh let go of me. Put me down." Tarbon tries to break free but to no avail.

Mira is watching this as she laughs at the scene. She feels like these four are going to be interesting to witness.

* * *

 **So there you have it. A new chapter down. Another one coming as soon as possible. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. The group will have individual moments later in the story.**

 **DP: And thank you for introducing me to a smoking hot bar maiden.**

 **Well there is a lot more in store for you and the others.**

 **DP: Something good or something bad?**

 **Both**

 **DP: Well it better be worth it else I'll take my frustration out on your fridge.**

 **But I need to eat too.**

 **DP: Hey this isn't about you. This is about me.**

 **And the other Mercs.**

 **DP: But mostly me.**

 **Whatever you say man. Take care people.**


	8. CH8: Place Your Bets

**Hello there everyone. The mercs try to make some money while trying to make their way to their respective worlds. However they have found some opportunity with this world. I will do what I can to make sure this part of the adventure is enjoyable as possible.**

 **DP: Hey you're giving me the chance to do the horizontal monster mash with a hot barmaid so I got no problem so far.  
**

 **Yeah well there is always more to come later.**

 **DP: Great. Let's get this show on the road.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH:8 Place Your Bets**

With the next morning the mercs head into the shopping district. Walking down the road, the group notices the different stores. Along one road to their side there are rows of stands. Majority of the stands sell fruits, vegetables, meats, and anything needed to produce said products. Other stalls sell trinkets such as jewelry and clothing. However, none of the jewelry looked of any real worth and the clothing appeared to be for the common person. Along the road there were buildings that were not housing specifically. Some buildings housed higher quality items to purchase. Unfortunately for the mercs, they did not have enough coin to spend.

"So where are we at in funds?" Slade asks the group.

"We have a little less than 600 gold in our pockets." Tony states. "Apparently that really isn't much if we want to stock up on supplies."

"So all we have to do to make some is by doing random shit for people. Man I hate doing side quests." Wade pouts.

"The main reason we're here right now is trying our luck in the arena." Jason reminds the group.

"Any sight of it yet?" Tony wonders.

"I don't know. Maybe it's behind that large circular structure that says Blume Arena at the front gate." Wade points out to the group.

The road comes up to a large open area in the city. Clusters of people can be seen heading into the Blume Arena. The structure is fully circular and is about four stories high. The Arena may not be at Colosseum proportion, but it appears be large enough to hold a decent crowd.

"Alright let's check it out." Jason says.

* * *

Entering the Arena, the mercs take in their surroundings. The walkway goes completely around the stadium inside the arena. Crowds of people disperse as they head into different directions. Some walk through openings leading to the main area. Others climb stairs into what could be higher levels to view fights. Some cheering can be heard notifying that fights are already underway. City guards can be seen throughout the area ensuring that anyone not fighting in the arena will be safe. It almost gives the group a feeling as if they were going to watch a sports game. As the mercs walk into the main area, they see a booth labeled "Registration".

They walk over to the booth and see the smallest man any of them have ever see. Mira told them about the different races that exist in the city. From what they could assume, the man appeared to be a gnome. He had a short black beard that looked well trimmed. His hair was slightly balding but what was there looked well kept. The group approach the gnome as he is turning pages of a book that is in front of him. He notices the group and stops.

"Well hello there gentleman. Welcome to the Blume Arena. I am Simon. I set up all matches for contenders and assist newcomers who wish to participate." Simon greets with a big smile." Now by the looks of you all I would assume that you want to participate. Correct?"

"You are correct my cheerful leprechaun." Wade says with a noble accent. "We would like to take part of in such rounds of combat."

Simon gives him a curious look buts shrugs it off. "Very well. We are always looking for new blood. So which one of you will take part?"

"I'm sitting this one out." Jason looks over to the others. "One of us should go in for now until we make more money to place bets."

"Alright then." Wade cracks his knuckles. "Guess I'll go first."

"Not gonna happen Wade." Tony responds. "I have a better chance of winning than you."

"Says the guy who lost to me multiple times."

"Hey I let you take me out because my heart wasn't in it for that job."

"But what about the other times I kicked your ass?"

"I don't know. What about the times I kicked YOUR ass?" Tony's accent starts coming out.

"You wanna go now Masters?"

"Anytime Wilson."

"I'm fighting."

Wade and Tony look over to Slade who takes his helmet off and approaches Simon as if two idiots weren't arguing.

"Very well." Simon says to Slade. He takes out something to write with and flips through some pages in his book. "Name?"

"Slade Wilson."

"Go by any aliases?"

"Deathstroke. The Terminator"

"Alright... and who do you wish to fight?"

"I get to choose?"

"Of course." He turns and presents a board at the back of the booth."You can choose whoever is on the board so long as they are open to fight. Some fights are set up at times but other than that you have full freedom."

Various names are shown with odds next to each of them. They are listed from top to bottom for the top ranked fighters. Adjacent to the board is another with shows names next to each other signifying that those are the matches for the day. Jason walks over and takes a look at the boards to see what's there.

"Best to test the water first before diving in head first." Jason mentions to Slade. "We don't want to bite off more than we can chew right now."

"Fine." Slade responds back.

Slade looks through the names that are available and takes his time on who to choose. He wanted to finds someone not to high on the board but not to weak of a came down to three names: Marketh, Uren, and Bartolie. Out of the three, Uren has the larger odds against fighters opposing him. After a few seconds he makes up his mind.

"I'll fight Uren." He points to the name.

"Are you sure about that?" Simon asks. Slade nods. "Alright if that is who you want. Give me one moment." Simon starts writing down info in his book.

"Okay then. you will be fighting Uren a little after noon. If your friends would like to place bets, go see my brother Irving. He is further along the pathway to my right."

"What are the odds against him?" Jason inquires.

"Well, since he is a newcomer and Uren is a veteran in the arena, the odds will be 9:1."

"Okay so is there anything we should know." Tony adds from behind the guys.

"Yes. Now Slade these fights are not to the death. We have clerics on standby if injuries get too serious. You are not permitted to wear armor. You are given a crate to place your things in and it is enchanted so it won't be broken into. Gloves are acceptable so long as they are not enchanted. No magic is allowed to be used. No weapons are permitted either. It is a contest of true fighters. Any question?"

"No."

"Alright then. Good luck." Simon motions to shake Slade's hand. He returns the offer, shakes, and walks off.

Jason grabs the gold they all collected. 582 gold pieces were in their possession. Jason thought it would be stupid to bet it all in one go. But then again, It was doubtful Slade was going to lose. When they walked for a couple of minutes they see a crowd of people near a stage with a board of names that are set up for upcoming fights. On stage were a couple of guards who appeared to be assisting a younger looking gnome. The group could tell this was Irving. He looked exactly like Simon only he still had all of his hair. He also had a monocle on his left eye.

Jason makes his way to the gnome on the stage.

"You Irving?" He half yells due to the chatter of the people around him.

"Yes. You wish to make a bet." Irving responds back.

"Yeah. 580 gold to the guy facing Uren."

"Uren..." Irving looks back at the board as Slade's name suddenly appears on the board one letter at a time. "Ahh a newbie. Well alright then."

Jason hands him the gold. Irving hands the gold to one of the guards next to him and the guards hands Jason a paper ticket for the transaction.

"Pleasure doing business." Irving bows his head a little and moves on to others who are placing bets. Jason Walks back to the others and hands Tony the ticket.

"Alright we're good. Let's gets a good view." Jason states as he heads to the stadium. The others follow him.

When the group enters the interior of the arena, they notice a large tarp above them. It looks used to prevent any rain to hit the platform in the center. The tarp does not cut off sunlight as it shines on some of the parts of the arena. On the higher floors, small clusters of people are sitting around the arena to watch the current match. In the middle of the arena is the platform standing 5 feet high and stretches in a 50 foot radius. A large crowd surrounds the platform as two fighters engage in hand to hand combat. The Mercs approach the platform to take a good look at the fight.

"Alright Slade you should get ready. It's a few hours away but you should put away you equipment at least." Tony brings up.

"And while that happens we will be enjoying the show. Now kid. This ain't the minors. So it's time to nut up or shut up."Wade tries to motivate Slade by acting as his coach.

"Just let me know if anyone here is worth a challenge when I get back." Slade walks away ignoring Deadpool.

"Hey don't ignore your coach Slady. You gotta show em what you got." Wade gives up his coach persona and looks back to Jason and Tony. "So now what."

"Now we watch some fights." Tony answers.

* * *

A few hours past as well as a number of fights. By now the arena has filled up greatly. People have taken their lunch breaks here so the arena definitely makes a profit. In about ten minutes, Slade's fight with Uren will begin. So far neither has shown up just yet. Wade, Jason and Tony are still close to the platform so they have the best seats in the house.

"Well I'm bored." Wade says out loud.

"You've said that already." Jason retorts very annoyed.

"Why don't you find a way to pass the time?" Tony brings up. Wade then puts a hand to his chin and thinks.

"Ding. Light bulb." Wade Exclaims. "Tony I got an idea to make this interesting." He grabs Tony and drags him away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tony yells. Jason looks on as the two vanish form his view a moment later.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna be weird?" Jason speaks out loud.

 **Three minutes later**

 **Play Monday Night Football Theme song.**

The "Camera" shows a sky box view of the arena interior as it slowly flies in near the side of the platform as two individuals wearing red and blue suits respectively are sitting at a desk with wearing headsets. The crowd of people surrounding them look at them with great confusion as to what is going on. The "Camera" then pans onto the two men who are still wearing their masks.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Blume Arena. I am you commentator for today Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool and with me is my partner in crime and co-commentator Tony Masters AKA The Taskmaster. Today is going to be an interesting day isn't it Tony?"

"That's right Wade. Today we are live at the Blume Arena waiting for the next match-up. Up next is the fight between the veteran fighter Uren and the newcomer to the arena. Of course I'm talking about Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke the Terminator."

"Now since we are new to this place we don't know much about this Uren guy or what he looks like, so let's talk about Deathstroke. Tony?"

"Well even we don't know much about him other than the fact that he is extremely dangerous with and without a weapon in his hands."

"Don't forget he should not be underestimated due to having one eye."

"Very true Wade. If his opponent thinks he has the advantage, he is dead wrong."

"Well until then Tony lets take a quick commercial break. When we get back, Deathstroke V Uren. Stay tuned."

 _*Commercial*_

"Jesus Wade why are you making me do this?" Tony asks annoyed.

"I'll explain after the chapter ends." Wade responds as he neatly adjusts papers that are in front of him.

"How did you guys set this up?" Jason walks over to them in complete confusion.

"Don't ask me. Wade does the weirdest things."

 _*10 seconds until back on the air*_

"Get out of the shot!" Wade starts waving Jason away. Jason sighs and steps away.

 _*Three Two One. Action.*_

"And we're back. So Wade, how long do you think this fight is gonna last?"

"Good question Tony. I'm guessing within 10 minutes."

"Really? I was going for within 5."

"Well there is one way to find out. Oh oh look our first combatant is heading for the platform. It is Slade Wilson. Wilson is heading this way."

"It looks like he is going skins on this one."

"Right you are Tony. The crowd is getting a good look at this man's physique. At least he is wearing pants."

"Earlier I said people would underestimate him with him having one eye. Also they could underestimate due to the fact that he looks very old."

"Well age comes with wisdom."

"Very true Wade."

"Wait I hear some cheering from the opposite side of the arena. OH MY GOD look at that man."

"That must be Uren."

"He is much more than any of us expected. For obvious reason, we can tell he is not human due to the light blue skin."

"From what we learned earlier Wade, Uren is most likely a goliath. They are mostly a clan race of barbarians. They survive well in the winter. Some of them have integrated into civilization but still keep their barbarian like nature."

"Fascinating. Well this walking glass of blue milk looks like he has a past history with violence. Just look at those scars on his torso."

"This maybe a very interesting match. Uren has now entered the platform. Now an official has entered as well. Lets bring it over to the ref."

* * *

 **With Slade**

"Alright you two." The ref starts " I want this to be a fair fight. No magic use. No enchantments. Other than that, Everything is legal. Any problems?"

"None." Slade responds still looking at Uren. The goliath stands tall and proud as if he could not be beaten.

Uren laughs "No."

"Very well lets get this started." The ref moves back. Slade and Uren prepare.

"You're going down old man." Uren says in his deep voice

"We'll see." Slade mutters back.

"ALRIGHT READY? FIGHT!"

* * *

 **Commentary by Wade and Tony**

"And here we go Wade. Uren makes the first move by charging right at Wilson."

"Not a good move to start with. With a strong right Uren aims for Wilson's head. But Wilson strafes to the side to dodge it. Wilson comes back with counter punch to the stomach. Uren flinches but shrugs it off. Uren tries to come back. He goes for kick to Wilson's chest. But OH WOW."

"Wilson grabs the goliath's leg with both arms and flips him in the air. Wilson goes for a roundhouse kick. He lands it right in Uren's face and Uren flies a few feet back."

"Remember Tony. Deathstroke is not a normal human. With his strength, he could lift Uren over his head with no strain to his muscles."

"Uren gets back and runs over for a kick again. Slade dodges but gets caught in the head by another kick. This goliath maybe bib but he is fast."

"And it looks like Deathstroke is on the defensive even more. He is covering himself as Uren goes for punches form all sides. Blow after blow, Uren is doing what he can to break through his opponent's guard."

Deathstroke is keeping his guard up well. He can't hold it forever though. He will need to find an opening and capitalize."

"As if you were reading his mind Tony, he does. He knocks away one of Uren's punches and lands a hook right to the goliath's jaw. But wait. The goliath brings in a punch of his own."

"Now they are trading blows left and right. Slade is taking them, but it doesn't look like they are doing much. Uren stops one of Slade's blows and shoulder bashes him back."

"Now they have a small distance. Uren charges at him. Slade strafes again. He jumps up and BAM. Slade just landed a hard kick to Uren's face. Uren gets knocked back. His bells must be ringing. Slade is now waiting for him to get up."

"Uren is getting up and he does not look happy. In fact his eyes look a little bloodshot."

"Uh oh it looks like he went into a rage. Probably due to his barbarian heritage, Uren can take damage and dish out much more. Wilson better be careful."

"This time Slade is charges at Uren. Uren does the same. Both men meet and they lock hands with a test of strength."

"It looks like Uren is at advantage Tony."

"I don't think so Wade. It looks like Wilson is holding back. He is appearing to be pushed back, but he looks like he knows what he is doing."

"Wait wait wait. OH MY GOD Slade just fell back and used the momentum to kick Uren off and away from him. Wilson gets back up and makes a B line for Uren. He fires a flurry of punches and kicks."

"Uren is trying to fight back, but when he swings for a blow, Wilson dodges out of the way and goes back in with a blow of his own. It looks like he is toying with the vet."

"Even in his rage Tony, Uren looks like he can't take much more of this. Uren tries to go for a grapple. Slade tries to get away but fails. Looks like he rolled a 1. Ha hahahaha."

"And now Slade is on the other end of the beating. Uren is pummeling him with headbutt after headbutt."

 _CRACK_

"OH it sounds like Uren broke Deathstroke's nose. That is not good Wade."

"No it isn't Tony. But Slade does not look happy either. It looks like he is gonna go into his own rage as well."

"How is that possible."

"Well from what I read, whenever Deathstroke takes enough pain he goes bezerk and becomes more violent."

"Well it's working. Slade is returning his own set of headbutts. Uren is loosing his grip. And Slade breaks free and tackles the goliath."

"And there he goes folks. Slade is going to town on Uren's face. Left. Right. Left. Right. Just an onslaught of blows are being sent to the goliath. It may look like it's all over."

"Wait look. Slade has stopped. He's getting of of Uren."

"Uren is not getting up though. The ref is heading over to the goliath to check up on him."

"And he waves him off. Knock out. IT IS ALL OVER. Always wanted to say that Wade."

"Best time to do it. The ref goes to raise Slade's hand."

"WINNER" The ref claims " DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR!"

"This crowd is loving it Tony. Looks like the one-eyed merc has some fans."

"Just wait until we take a step in the ring."

"I look forward to it Tony. Well that's all the time we have for now. Right now we have to go collect our winnings. Until then, I'm Deadpool."

"And I'm Taskmaster."

"And we will see you next time."

"Take care."

* * *

 **Alright I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I was enjoying the last one I made so I decided to pump out another one. I know Jason did not get to much in this but he will next chapter. Also, I wanted Deadpool and Taskmaster to narrate Slade's fight just to give it a different perspective. Let me know if I should work on anything.**

 **DP: Well at least we made a killing at the arena.**

 **You should be able to get nice things as well.**

 **DP: Yeah well anyway I brought someone along cause I promised him I would.**

 **Who?**

 **DP: Hey Tony in here.**

 **TM: Where the hell am I Wade? And who is that?**

 **Uhhh Hey.**

 **DP: Tony, I think you and the writer should introduce yourselves.**

 **Deadpool you are gonna have to tell me how you got him here. I have to go readers. Take care.**


	9. CH9: Seeing the Sights

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to make another chapter, but I have been busy with things up until this point. When we left off the mercs went into the Blume Arena to make some money. Deathstroke succeeded in his fight with a hulking goliath as Deadpool and Taskmaster did commentary for the engagement.**

 **DP: It was awesome. Just like all my other ideas, this one shined like a diamond.**

 **TM: And yet we're in another universe far away from home.**

 **Also Taskmaster found his way here due to Deadpool.**

 **DP: No need to thank me Tony.**

 **TM: I'm not. Look can you just continue with the chapter now.**

 **Alright**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH9: Seeing the Sights**

"I'm proud of ya champ. You really knocked his lights out." Wade is congratulating Slade as his coach lightly jabbing at his chest. Slade jabs back and knocks Wade on his ass.

The mercs are now outside the arena as they count their winnings. Tony goes through their bag as he counts it one piece at a time. 5,220 gold pieces earned from the fight. The people around the group take notice of them. A majority of them saw the fight and gave nods of respect as they walked by. The one eyed merc had left a good impression on the citizens here. Slade smiled from behind his mask. They only noticed him since he put his armor on back inside the ring then walked out.

"Looks like you're getting popular." Jason states to Slade.

"Not really a worthwhile fight. He didn't seem all that tough." Slade responds back almost sounding disappointed.

"Well if come back you could aim for the top." Wade reminds the group. "Not only that we can in on the action."

"For now we should now start on finding a way to get back home." Tony says. " We could use this for supplies or find someone who can get us home directly."

"Alright then. Let me know when you guys figure it out." Wade grabs a bag of gold from Tony wand walks off.

"Wade where are you going?" Tony asks as Wade walks away.

"By the end of the day, I want to smell like a brothel. So you guys do what you got to do and I'll meet you back at the tavern." With that Wade walks off into the city.

Tony sighs heavily and goes to the other two. He gives them and equal share of the winnings.

"Lets split up and start looking around for anything we can find." Tony explains. " Doubtful we have enough to anything much, but let's see what we can get with this."

"Those potions looked interesting. Maybe we should grab some while we are at it." Jason adds. "How much did he take Tony?"

"Wade?" He checks the amount. "About 200."

"Okay so not much. I'll look around in this district while you two look elsewhere. We can cover more ground."

"Right. Have fun then." Tony walks off in a random direction. Slade walks off without saying a word.

"Hey Slade." Jason calls out. He stops and look back. "Don't goof off and sign autographs for the rest of the day."

Slade flips him off and continues walking. Jason turns around and takes in his surroundings.

"Alright time to find a supplies. In a city I know nothing about. Without a map... (sigh) Fuck me running." Jason says out loud as he heads towards shops the group passed along the way.

* * *

 **With Tony:**

The day went on as Tony made his way through the streets trying to find whatever may be usable for their trip back. He took a step into the busy bazaar and looked around. For the first two hours, he patrolled the stands around him. Several booth owners tried to convince him to buy their products, but he simply walked by without giving them a single look. A few owners were a little intimidated by his appearance. Tony couldn't blame them since he walked with a skull on his face. The booths only either contained food or pieces of jewelry. The jewelry did not seem of any real worth. Tony rounded a corner where he found less stands and more buildings that looked like stores. A few minutes went by until he found a building with sign hanging that showed a sword and shield on it. Tony assumed it was a weapon shop and decided to step inside.

When he walked in, Tony took notice to his surroundings. The store looked well made. It reminded him of a hunting store but instead of hunting rifles it was stocked with an assortment of weapons. Along the walls were racks of swords, daggers, hammers, halberds, spears, bows, crossbows, and many other types of weaponry. All around the room their were stands with weapons in cases. The ones in cases look at lot more unique compared to the ones on the racks. There was only one customer looking around at the stock. He seemed like a normal vagrant looking to arm oneself. Tony looked on to see a man behind a counter polishing a dagger. He stood as tall as Tony but looked more muscular. He had long brown hair tied back. He had a thick beard covering most of his mouth. The man looks up and looks at Tony. He gives him an intense look not knowing who this stranger is. He acts normal and sets the dagger.

"Welcome to my shop. The name's Marcus. What can I do for you?" Marcus introduces himself to the merc with a deep voice.

"Just browsing." Tony responds. "I'm new in town so I'm just seeing what's here."

"You aren't here to cause trouble are you?"

Tony takes a moment to think. "No. Just seeing if I can find something interesting here.

"Hmph. Well you won't find anything better. I put everything I have into all of my weapons. My blood, sweat and spirit."

"SO you can say in confidence you are the best weapon seller in the city?"

"Damn right." Marcus smiles.

"I guess I'll have to see what you got." Tony finishes and turns around to look at the other weapons up close. Marcus then gets a good look at Tony's sword on his back. Although it is sheathed, he could tell the sword was high quality.

"That's a very good sword you have there." Marcus mentions. Tony turns back around.

"Thanks. It's helped me out in more ways than one."

"May I take a look?"

Tony looks at him for a moment and then walks over to the counter. He reaches up for his sword and slowly draws it. Fully unsheathed, he places it on the counter and rests his hand next to it. Marcus takes a a minute to look over the blade. He palaces his hand on the handle looking over to Tony to see if it's alright. He nods to the shop owner. The owner raises the sword up and does a couple of slow wings to get a feel for it. He places it back on the counter and chuckles.

"You sir have yourself a very capable sword." Marcus compliments.

"You ain't kidding. Helped me out in a lot of situations."

"I can tell it's not normal steel. It feels enchanted as well?"

"It can get the job done. But I am thinking of something long range."

"Well I have bows and crossbows. Take your time to look around. If you have anything specific let me know."

"Alright. Thanks." Tony walks away form Marcus and starts browsing through the stock. In Tony's head, he thought that a bow could come in handy. Although he had guns at the ready for any engagement, It wouldn't hurt to get some insurance.

* * *

 **With Slade:**

Two vagrants get slammed into a wall in the alleyways as Slade places a hand on their throats respectively. Slade thought the best way to get information is to squeeze it out of the rats in the city. With little effort he raises the two men over his head still pinning them to the wall.

"I'm looking for information." Slade says with no emotion in his voice. "And you two seem knowledgeable about this city. AM I assuming correctly?"

"Yesyes we know stuff about the city." One of the vagrants quickly replies in fear for his life.

"Good. Now tell me where I can find-"

"Oy. What do ya doin?" Slade looks back still keeping the men pinned. A big burly man steps out from another alleyway with food in his hand. He does not appear bright, but still looks like he could deal some damage.

"Terry help. Teach him a lesson." Vagrant 1 orders to Terry.

"You picked the wrong guys to fuck with." Vagrant 2 spat out to Deathstroke.

"Hmph." Deathstroke looked back to the two men in his hands completely ignoring the large man. Terry angrily charges at him loudly. Deathstroke turns around still with both men in his hands and throws them straight at Terry. Not realizing what to do at that point, Terry goes and grabs his friends in his arms. He catches them and goes back to look at the merc only to see him charging into his body. When Deathstroke threw the vagrants he charged straight at the three the moment they were caught off guard. In one motion, He tackled the three men and knocked them all into a alley wall. Deathstroke draws his two blades and holding them like scissors, pins all three of their necks between them. The vagrants do not move a muscle.

"Will I be interrupted again?" Deathstroke asks. The men simply shake their heads no quickly.

"Good. Now tell me where I can find the most powerful magic users in this city."

"Magic users? They live in the noble quarters up by the Upper Blume District. It's where are the rich folk and royal lots live." Vagrant 1 explains.

"Yeah. There are a few that are part of the cities government. They pretty much run the place." Vagrant 2 adds into the conversation.

"Do you know who they are?" Deathstroke inquires.

"Not by name. But I know what one looks like. A woman. An elf by the look of her only seen her once." Vagrant 2 continues.

"Anything else?" The blades come closer to their necks and draw a little bit of blood.

"Blue hair. She has blue hair. That's all we know. Please don't kill us. We're sorry." Vagrant 1 starts quickly begging as begins to shake. Deathstroke backs away and puts his blades to his side. He looks at vagrant 2 as he begins to soil his pants from the event.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mutters to himself. "Have some composure."

Deathstroke puts his blades away and brings out a small pouch with 100 gold pieces inside. He tosses it to Terry.

"At least I'm fair. Information for a price. You." He points to the vagrant who pissed himself. " You should get new clothes."

Deathstroke walks away from the three men. The men have a look of fear and confusion on their faces. When they see the gold, they wonder who that masked man was.

* * *

 **With Jason:**

For about three hours, Jason went up and down the markets looking at booths and stores. He passed by a weapon shop thinking about popping in to see what was available, but decided to walk off and look elsewhere. He was looking for the healing potions Tarbon used on his daughter. Half of the group are able to heal from their wounds much faster than the other half, so a little protection can go a long way. Jason asked after looking for a while. A couple of people were a little intimidated by his appearance, but gave him directions to aa store just three blocks away form his location. Arriving to where he was told to go, Jason looks upon a three story building with no windows. He saw a hanging sign on the top that read The Potioneer.

The moment he walked into the store, Jason was hit by a wave of different scents. Herbs, drugs, and other scents filled the place but not enough to be suffocating anyone. Along the walls were an assortment of items. The place had small aisles with different materials involving plants, rock like materials, what may appear to be animal material, and things Jason did not want to know about. He walked past the aisles and approached the main counter. No one was currently there, but Jason did hear some sounds coming from the back of a room with a tarp covering the entryway.

"Hello... Is anyone there?" Jason calls out from the counter.

"Coming. I'll be there in one moment." The sound of a girl came from the back. She sounded like she was in a hurry. Just then, a few boxes with someone holding them came out form the back of the room. The boxes started to sway a bit as the the girl holding them places them on the counter. She was shorter than Jason with the top of her head reaching to his eyes. She had short brown flat hair which reached to her shoulders. She wore rectangular glasses which almost hid her blue eyes. The girl appeared to be between petite and mature for her figure and yet was vivacious.

"Welcome to the Potioneer. How may I- EEP." She was adjusting her glasses as she was talking. The moment she saw Jason she hid under the counter.

 _"I think I probably scared her."_ Jason thought to himself flatly. "Uhh miss? Didn't mean to scare you. I've just came here to buy some things."

The girl pops her head out over the counter. Still a bit cautious, she slowly stands up form behind the counter with a look of suspicion.

"Look I'm not here for trouble." Jason raises his hands up to show he means no harm. He then proceeds to remove his helmet and place it on the counter. "I just want to buy some things." He finishes with a reassuring smile.

The girls face goes completely red when seeing the young face of Jason Todd. She looks away to compose herself and turns back with a smile.

"W-welcome to the Potioneer then. I'm Cecelia. How can I help you?" Cecelia still blushing a bit greets the outlaw.

"Are you the owner?"

"Me? No no. My mentor, the Potioneer, owns the store. I'm just looking over it until he gets back form his trip."

"I see. Anyway I'm looking for potions to buy."

"What kind are you looking to acquire?"

"There's more than one type?" Jason inquires.

"Yes of course." Cecelia goes under the counter and brings out a crate with different colors of vials inside. "Each one has a unique effect. As an alchemist in training, It is required to know any and all types to make and the materials needed to make them. Some are for healing wounds. Some can give you special abilities like flying or breathing underwater. but it is necessary to be careful. Some of them can be used to create explosions if the potion is unstable. It really is fascinating."

"For a young girl you know your stuff."

"Hey I'm not some kid." Cecelia takes offense to his comment. "I may be 20, but I know more than some the most professional makers in this city."

"Alright. Sorry. Anyway I'm looking for potions that can heal."

"Okay then. Well there are different levels of healing potions. I have a sheet here that has a list of the ones available. Go ahead and take a look."

Cecelia places a sheet of paper on the counter for Jason to read. He looked through the list and saw that each one was more expensive than the last but could heal more damages done to the body compared to the others. The one labeled superior was worth over 1,000 gold pieces. Too much for his wallet and not much effected if only for one. Jason decided on buying 4 normal potions for 250 gold each.

"I guess I'll take 4 normal ones." He places the gold on the counter. Cecelia takes the gold and grabs the potions from the crate she brought up and placed them on a counter. He grabbed them and placed them in one of his packs. He goes to grab his helmet.

"Thanks. Now I just have to wait for a certain guy I know to finish up at a brothel and me and the rest of my group can head out."

Cecelia gasps a bit. "Your friend is at a brothel?!" She asks with concern.

"He's not my friend but yeah he should be at one or looking for one around now."

"You need to stop him."

"Wait why."

"Word has it that there have been killings at the brothels in the city. Investigations were made, but no one was arrested. Rumors say that the killings happened after the victims.. er finished their fun."

"Oh shit. Do you know where the places are? Also do you have a map?"

"Yes and yes." She opens a drawer to he side and pulls out a map of the city and points in the location of two brothels that exist in the city. Luckily, both are a couple of blocks from each other.

"Alright thank you. I'll bring the map back when I'm done. I promise." Grabs the map, puts his helmet back on and rushes outside.

"Be careful." Cecelia calls out before he vanishes from sight.

"You had to think with you dick didn't you Wade?" Jason said aloud as he ran as fast as he could down the streets.

* * *

 **With Wade. Near sundown:**

Wade shuffles his body through the cities streets. For the rest of the day, he could not find a single whore house wherever he looked.

"All i want is some fun time. That's all I ask for." Wade starts talking out loud. he soon collapses to his knees in defeat.

"Why? Why? WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME NARRATOR?" Wade falls to the ground sobbing. As he continues sobbing he hears giggling coming from his right. He looks on to see a luxurious woman in elegant yet revealing clothing leaning on a doorway. He looks up to see that he had finally found a brothel. It looks like a four story building to the regular eye. However, to Deadpool, It slowly turned into the Titty Twister in the movie From Dusk Til Dawn. He gets up adn looks up to the sky.

"Thank you." Wade whimpers as he makes his way to the entrance of the brothel.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Deadpool may not like his happy ending with the next chapter. I thought about giving each of the mercs their own moments alone since they have been together for the majority of the story. It was not much for them at first but in the future I will do what i can to give them their own individual chapters.**

 **DP: At least it isn't completely boring. We had some fun throughout this and the last chapter.**

 **TM: Easy for you to say.**

 **DP:Aww c'mon Tasky. (Pops a beer open and hands it to Taskmaster.) Tell me you didn't have fun with being commentators like on ESPN.**

 **TM: (Drinks) Alright I'll admit I had fun. But why didn't you bring Jay with you on the escapade.**

 **DP: You kidding? He would be the worst wing man since he'd be getting all the ladies. He, the Bat, and all the other Robins are practically walking pussy magnets. No chance for guys like us.**

 **You guys gonna be here for a while?**

 **DP: Just waiting on you putting me back in the brothel.**

 **Well you're gonna have to wait the next time I finish the next Chapter. Take care everyone.**


	10. CH10: Night Time Escapades

**Hello there everyone. We continue with another chapter of the 4 Mercs. One thing I would like to say is that I am surprised I have made it ten chapters in the series.I did not expect to get so many individuals who are interested in the story and for that I thank every one of you. Last time where we left off, Deadpool was making his way to the nearest whore house while the others find supplies and information. Unfortunately, Deadpool may get more out of his fun than he payed for.  
**

 **TM: And we're gonna have to help him out?**

 **Pretty much.**

 **TM: Great. As a precaution, remind me to put a name tag and a phone number on him in case he gets lost.**

 **I just might do that. By the way, where is Deadpool?**

 **TM: He jumped back into the story. I'm just relaxing a bit until I'm needed.**

 **Alright then. I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside original works.**

* * *

 **CH10: Night Time Escapades**

Deadpool steps up to the building and walks by the woman who waved to him. As he walks by her, he is staring at the woman's eyes and then breaks eye contact. He slowly starts tracing every curve that he could. The woman still smiling bows slightly revealing some cleavage to him. Wade takes in the site as he looks forward to the inside of the building. The inside had a scent of different aromas which came from trays of what looked to be incense. The decorum looked sophisticated as their were tapestries adorning the walls. The flooring was red with unique patterns laced along the edge. But Deadpool did not take notice of this as he gazed upon several women sitting and standing in the entrance hall of the brothel. The women came in different shapes and sizes ranging from the races he heard about. Human, Elven, Dwarven, and even the Halflings and Gnomes Deadpool learned of. The women in the hall slowly walked towards the merc with the mouth as they start giggling and waving to him.

"Humina humina... hubah... I duh... uhh Hi." Deadpool could not make complete and coherent sentence.

"Well hello there. We haven't had a visitor in a while." He looked towards a woman standing at the top a stairway leading to the second floor. She dressed in a elegant emerald green dress. Compared to the other women, she looked like one of noble heritage. With white hair reaching past her shoulders she slowly walked down the steps to introduce herself to her guest.

"Welcome to our home. I am Lorelei and these are my girls." Lorelei bows her head to the merc. "We haven't had a visitor in some time. How can we help you?"

"Well hello there. I heard this is the place where I could get some lady favors." Deadpool replies in a smooth tone.

"Depends on the favor. The time of the ladies is very precious so I do hope you have the coin for their time."

"How much can I get with this?" He hands her a bag of 200 gold inside. She looks in the bag and looks back to Deadpool.

"It looks like you have enough for a night with the twins." Lorelei claps her hands three times.

Out from a walkway to the left of the entrance, Two individuals came into Wade's view. They stood equal height. Both had slightly dark skin. One had her brown hair wrapped in a bun while the others brown hair was short and only reached past her elven ears. They looked like courtesans from the Arabian desert as veils hid some of their face. The twins approached Deadpool and both got on opposite sides of him.

"I'm can assure you that they will take good care of you. They will take you up to their room. Have a good night." Lorelei steps aside and motions them to the stairs.

"You are a very generous host." Deadpool wraps the twins around his arms and starts walking up the stairs.

"Oh and by the way..." Lorelei mentions as they are walking up" I do not condone violence in this home of ours less it be one of pleasure."

"Kinky. No worries. I would never do such a terrible thing to these goddesses." Deadpool looks back with a grin hiding under his mask. The twins giggle at the compliment.

"If you ladies don't mind, I would like to keep the suit on. Let it lead you on a mysterious and lustful journey as we spend the rest of the night having a blast." Deadpool flirts with the twins as they make it to their room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Jason sprints down the streets trying his can not to barrel through the people around him. The sun had practically set at this point as the night time sky reveal stars above. Jason stops for a moment to check the map of the city for where the fastest routes are. He runs past shops closing down as he is leaving the shopping district.

 _Jesus Wade. You could have thought with your dick at any other time but instead you chose tonight._ Jason thought as he bolted down the street.

"Hey. Jason"

Jason stops to see Tony running up behind him.

"What's your hurry? Did you find a way for us to get back?"

"Deadpool's in trouble. Come on We got to help him before he gets into even more deep shit." Jason continues running as Tony is right on his tail.

"There's no need to worry. Deadpool can hold his own with anything that is thrown at him."

"That's not what worries me."

"So what does?"

"The possibility that he may lose the amulet he is still holding during whatever fight he's in. We lose that, we lose our ticket home."

Tony stays quiet for a few seconds. "Shit you're right. Knowing Wade, he would probably lose it."

"Exactly. Have you seen Slade?"

"Not since we split up."

"Alright it'll be just us. I'll explain what I know when we get closer."

The two make their way out of the district and head southeast to where they believe the merc with the mouth might be.

* * *

 **With Deadpool. One hour later...**

The room was filled with different scents of perfumes and an odd smell of nacho cheese. Deadpool laid on his back with his hands behind his head as the twins cuddled up with the mad merc in bed. Throughout their fun hour, he was the only one who kept clothing on. He did lift his mask up to his mouth, but that was practically it. Twins make their way to his neck and begin kissing him there.

"Ohh so you ladies are up for another round huh?" Deadpool asks them both. The twins nod back in reply. "Well the neck thing is a good start. I do like a little biting there as well."

Doing as they are told, they lightly bite at his neck in between the kissing.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Let the chumps do all the work I get some nice- ow. Careful not to use too much teeth... Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OWWWW. What the hell?"

The twins start biting down on his neck harder. Instead of it being sensual, it became more violent. The twins grab him and proceed to penetrate his skin and start biting at his neck viciously. Blood starts oozing from their mouths and from the wound. Deadpool is unable to move due to force of the women keeping him down. After a few more seconds, the twins remove their mouths form his neck and gasp up in the air. Wade then gets a good look at their teeth which have fangs protruding out.

"Vampires? Really narrator? You could have thought of something else maybe?" Deadpool looked and started asking to the voice of the story that was not him. "Hey I heard that."

The twins look back at the merc. Blood covering their mouths as they smile back at him. As they are about to pounce back at him, the twins stop. One starts two cough and followed by the other. They both begin to frantically cough as they crawl off the bed an onto the ground.

"Guess they didn't know that my blood is practically disgusting to the undead." Deadpool remarked as he got up form the bed and walked to get his swords and guns. The twins slowly try to recover and up.

"Normally I would have silver bullets, wooden stakes and maybe a gun that shoots sunlight like a laser. Unfortunately I'm gonna have to go with decapitation on this one."

Deadpool charges the twins as they are still trying to recover from drinking his blood. They did not have enough time as he slices both their heads off with one swing form his swords. He sheaths one blade as he opens the door to the second floor hallway. The moment he opened the door, he is met by four vampiric women bearing their teeth at him. Wade closes the door quickly and leans his back to it. He makes a puzzled look on his face and opens the door again. Still vampires. He close the door again and leans back on the door.

"I may have made a terrible mistake." Deadpool says out loud flatly.

Hands explode from newly made holes in the door as some grab at Deadpool and start clawing at him.

* * *

 **Back outside the brothel...**

"So this is the place?" Taskmaster asks. Both he and Red Hood arrive at the brothel after asking exact directions on the the placed looked like.

"Well only one way to find out." Red Hood replies simply. They walk into the building to find their companion before he does anything stupid. The men walk into the entrance hall and are greeted by an assortment of women. One approaches them with a warm smile.

"Hello there you two. Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman asked sweetly.

"Yeah have you seen a guy in a red and black suit and mask?" Red Hood inquires.

"Rambles on and doesn't know when to shut up?" Taskmaster follows up.

"Hmm. Doesn't sound like anyone I have seen recently. No one has come by our home in days. Well except you gentlemen." The woman places a hand on both of their chests.

 _bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_

Gunfire goes off from the second floor. Taskmaster and Red Hood quickly look at each other then back at the woman. They draw their weapons but not before the woman pushes both of them into a wall. She bears her fangs at them as the rest of the women in the entrance hall do the same. Red Hood draws his Berettas and fires upon the woman who threw him. She recoils back form the blows but does not look in pain. She stops and looks back at him with a grin.

"Well shit." Was all he could say.

The vampire leaps for the down merc. Before she reaches Red Hood a blade catches her in the neck. With one movement, Taskmaster does a full spin and slices the woman's head clean off. He helps Red Hood up and hands him his shield.

"Guns ain't gonna be useful here unless you're carrying silver tipped ammunition." Taskmaster states.

"Nah. I left in my other utility belt back in Bludhaven." Red Hood says back. He raises the shield in his left and a pistol in his right.

The vampiric courtesans come at them. Red Hood uses the shield to keep a couple back as he shoots them in their eyes. They may not take damage, but it can blind them until they heal back. He knocks one vampire he blinded into a wall and charges at her with the edge of the shield. It slams into her neck and with the pressure applied, the neck gives and gets ripped open. The vampire's neck is still connected just a bit so He throws her to the ground and stomps on her neck to finish her off.

"Hey don't we need holy water to make sure they stay dead?"Red Hood asks as he stays on the defensive.

"You got any on you?" Taskmaster asks back as he slices two more vampire heads off.

"No."

"Then this will have to substitute."

 _BOOM_

An explosion of fire and wood is seen coming from the second floor as Deadpool Walks into view at the top of the stairs. His suit has some tears and burn marks on it. His mask has been slightly damaged to where you can see his mouth and his left eye. In one hand is his sword and another is the head of one of the twins he was with earlier.

"Hey guys. Now I know what you're thinking. Deadpool, you know how to throw a kick ass party. And I'm like fuck yeah I do. Hey where's other me? I thought he was with you two."

"We came here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Red Hood says irritably. "Clearly we should not have been surprised."

"Oh Jay Jay don't be like that. Oh hang just a sec." Deadpool looks to his left to see three vampiric courtesans running to him. He tosses the twin's head he had to them. One of them catch it and all three stop to look at it. They also hear something coming from it. One puts their ear to it. The sound of beeping is coming from the head. They look up to see Deadpool with some thing in his hands as he presses down on it.

An explosion much bigger than the first one erupts form the vampires' location. The entire side of the building is torn to shreds. The second floor starts falling in while the roof above them has a very large hole. The sound was deafening to those who were not use to such close explosions. Deadpool looks back at the others still on the first floor.

"So how was the rest of your day Jay Jay? Did you get me anything at the gift shop?" Deadpool continues his conversation as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **On the rooftops of Blume far off to the north...**

Looking down the scope of his Barrett, Deathstroke monitored the rotation of the guards in the noble quarters of the Upper Blume district. He kept track on how many stand at their posts, when they switch out their roster, blind spots needed to get around just in case, any notable individuals that could be labeled as a greater threat. The district looked like it had small security when it came to manpower. Probably had magic security systems in place as well which would explain why there were not too many guards patrolling the streets.

 _BOOOOOM_

Deathstroke looks behind him to hear a large explosion coming from southeast of his location. That sound was all too familiar to the veteran merc.

"C4." He says out loud. "Deadpool." He grunts at the name. Deathstroke gets up form his position and starts making his way towards the blast. Leaping form rooftop to rooftop, He hears noises coming from below. People step out of their houses after hearing such a loud sound. Groups of guards run pass the civilians as they look like they are heading towards the same direction. Deathstroke placed the sniper rifle on his back and sprints over the rooftops.

* * *

Deadpool leaped down from the second floor into the new whole he made going to the first and started slashes his way through his attackers. He lands into what looks like a living room and is met by Lorelei and two other women. She has an emotionless look on her face while the tow next to her look angry.

"I'm very disappointed with you. We gave you such nice hospitality and you go and do this. What a shame." Lorelei says to the merc.

"Yeah about that. I want my money back. Those twins you gave me may have gave me a good time but I didn't like how they were sucking on more than just my lower head." Deadpool remarks to her.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes." Lorelei waves her hand motioning to Deadpool. He does what she tells him to and looks. "Why don't you take you blade and remove your head from your body."

"Okay." He responds back. Deadpool raises his sword up to his neck buts stops. He stands there and looks at Lorelei as if he was waiting.

"Why are you not doing the deed?" She asks in curiosity.

"Well are you asking me to do it for money? Cause that is what I thought what was happening."

"You are not under my control!?" Her face shows an emotion of surprise as she soon realizes her control over the merc did not succeed.

"Yeah mind whammies don't work on me. Or pretty much any mental attack against me ol noggin. Which means," He points his sword to her. "you're up shit's creek without a paddle."

"Kill him!" Lorelei commands with a venomous tone as her two courtesans charge the merc. Deadpool leaps over both of them and impales his swords into the one on his left. With quick motion, he slices up cutting the upper half of the body in two and then proceeds to scissor slice the split open head off the body. The vampire courtesan to his right tackles him to the ground causing Deadpool to lose his katanas. She claws at his face causing more of his mask to be ripped off. The courtesan then gets a good look at the merc's face from what was hidden behind his face. She hesitates as she looks upon the scarred and skin deteriorated face of Wade Wilson.

"Like what you see?" Deadpool asks without any humor in his tone of voice. He reaches for the closes thing near him which happened to be a wooden chair and knocks it into the vampire. Deadpool uses this as an advantage and knocks her to the ground off him. He gets up and smashes the chair to the ground. He picks up a broke chair leg and stabs it where the heart would be for this vampire. She screams in pain for a few seconds. Then her body falls limp. Deadpool looks up to Lorelei seeing that her face went back to her emotionless expression.

"My my. So that is what you look like behind that mask." Lorelei says to the merc. "I now see why you wore your attire when with the twins. You're just as much of a monster as I am." She finishes with a smile.

"Hey I may look like something from The Walking Dead, but I'm nothing like you." Deadpool states. He draws both of his Deagles and aims for the vampire. "I know this won't kill you. I'm just doing this for me. A little compensation for tonight."

Bullets fly out of Deadpool's guns and into Lorelei. Each shot knocks her back by a few inches until her back is to a window. Deadpool does not let up as he reloads and continues shooting. Once done, Deadpool holsters them. Out of nowhere, he pulls out one of the Remington shotguns and fires a slug right in her chest. Lorelei is blasted out the window and into the alley to the side of the building. Deadpool slowly walks towards the window still aiming his shotgun. He pops his head out the window to see something furry fly by him. He looks up to the sky to see a bat fly away and to the northeast. He looks down to the ground to see that Lorelei is gone and realizes that she got away.

* * *

"How about you stay dead." Taskmaster yells as he goes to slice off another head of a vampiric courtesan. Surrounding him was the bodies of over a dozen vampires who have either had their heads cut off or had their hearts stabbed by an improvised wooden implement found in the house. He was standing in a hallway which lead to the entrance hall and what looks like a kitchen in the back.

"Hey Red. Anything back there alive?" He calls back to the kitchen.

"Do you mean alive as in beating heart or alive as in bloodsucker." Jason replies back.

"The latter."

"Nope. Doesn't look like we missed one."

"Alright let me know otherwise. I'm gonna go look for Wade."

"If you can't find me, follow the sound of screaming. Could be me or something else." Jason jokes.

Taskmaster walks back into the entrance hall and looks to his left and into the living room. He sees Deadpool looking out a broken window. His mask was off as he held what remained of it to the side. Tony has seen what Wade looks like so he is not repulsed at his skin. Wade puts he tattered mask away and brings out a fresh one and puts it on.

"You okay?" Tony asks.

"Kinda. I went to file a complaint on how there were vampires in the building. Turns out the owner is a vampire. And I was like oh my gawd. Becky. Look at her fangs." Wade responded back goofing around like his usual.

"I would never have guessed the owner was one as well." Tony remarks sarcastically. "So where is the owner?"

"I... kinda let her go bat form and she flew away."

"So you dropped the ball."

"No I didn't drop the ball." Wade pouts. "I was just distracted by the size of her life preservers."

"..."

"... I was talking about her tits."

"Yes I know you meant her tits Wade." Tony deadpanned.

"Okay just want to make sure we were on the same place."

"Anyway we should get the hell outta her here. Hey Jay gimme back my shield." Tony calls down the hallway. Jason comes down the hall and tosses him his shield. Tony places it on his back and sheathes his sword. The three head out the entrance hall and back outside in the fresh air of the night. unfortunately their relief is short as they find themselves surrounded by twenty heavily armed guards. The city guard have their weapons drawn as if prepared for a fight. One guard steps forward form the rest adorning silver plated armor. He was human with a shaved head and a scar that went over his right eye. This man looked like he has seen many years of combat.

"You three. Are you responsible for this?" He asks with authority in his voice.

"The damage to the house? Yes. The dead bodies more or less? Yes. Taking 15 minutes to switch to Geico? No." Wade explains to the leader of this group. Tony sighs and face palms.

"Look we can explain we were attacked by vampires." Jason tries to convince the man. "They're the reason why people have been dying at or nearby brothels."

"Oh really?" The man asks but does not look convinced." And what did you do? Dispose of the bodies?"

"AYYYYYIIIARGGHHHH"

The mercs turn back to see a vampiric courtesan shriek at them. Her fangs are widely shown as she leaps at the three. They start to draw their weapons again.

 _crack_

The sound of a far away gun is heard as the vampire's head explodes and her body gets knocked back. Everyone looks the opposite way to find where the shot was. Jason uses his helmet to find the shooter. Up on a five story tower like building, he could see Slade with the Barrett in his hands cocking the rifle for another shot. Tony looks back to Jason.

"You missed one." He says flatly. Jason just shrugs.

They look back at the leader of the guards who looked surprised when he saw the vampire then went back to his recent expression.

"It seems there maybe truth to your words. I am Captain Deacon. Who are you three?"

"Look we'll explain everything once we get some sleep. Even though the night has just started it feels like we stayed up for a whole night's worth." Tony stated.

"Yeah so if you want to find us, We are shacking it up at Mira's place The Bird's Nest. If we're not there you can hunt us to your hearts content."Wade finishes as the three mercs walk away from the guards. Wade looks to the direction of the Tower.

"Hey Slade. We're heading back. Come on lets grab a quick drink. I'm buying."

Slade gets up form his spot and slings the rifle to his back.

 _Hmph. Guess i missed some fun._ Slade thought to himself as he moved off the tower and towards the others via the rooftops.

Captain Deacon looks on to the mercs with a grimace on his face. He did not know what to think of these men.

"Sir. Should we arrest them?" one guard asks. Deacon sighs.

"No. Let them go. They looked like that had a rough night. Call some clerics to this spot. We need to cleanse this unholy place." He orders his men. They start getting to work on the corpses. Deacon steps inside the brothel to get a look of the damage. He sees the corpses of the whores and sees the fangs in their mouths.

 _Probably didn't expect to fight the undead. They knew what they were doing though. Those men are definitely dangerous._ Deacon thought. He stepped back outside and waited out in the night for the clerics to come and help.

* * *

 **And there you have it. The end of the chapter. For those of you who may wonder why I did not do a lemon for Deadpool's scene with the twins, I chose not to. I'm not really interested in making anything raunchy for this story. Just want to put these guys on an adventure through different worlds.**

 **DP: You sir are no fun.**

 **I never said you won't be getting any sex.**

 **DP: But I want people to masturbate to me when I'm being awesome in the sack.**

 **TM: Just the thought alone urges me to blown my own brains out.**

 **DP: Hey the grownups are talking. Go in your corner.**

 **TM: Watch it Wilson.**

 **DP: Or what? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **Right now Taskmaster just tackled Deadpool and is now trying to feed him some week old spinach I had left in the fridge.**

 **DP: NO. NO. Popeye lied to me. It doesn't make me stronger.**

 **TM: Open wide.**

 **DP: NOOOOARRGHHGGHGH.**

 **And now he is choking on it. I should probably stops this. Probably. Anyway the next chapter will come as soon as I have some free time. Take care.**


	11. CH11: First Contract

**Hello there. Two things I would like to mention before the chapter starts is that I am grateful for people who have taken interest in my story. I would also like to thank those of you for pointing out my fuck ups whenever I'm making each chapter and mess up a word or two. Sometimes I have a typo here and there, so if anyone else may see something I might have missed, let me know so I can correct my mistakes.**

 **Anyway back to the story. Deadpool had just finished his fun time with a bunch of vampire courtesans. The rest of the mercs came by to make sure he didn't do anything to reckless. Unfortunately, Lorelei, the brothel owner managed to escape. The mercs then run into Captain Deacon and may have to talk to him later.**

 **DP: I still feel like I came out on top throughout that situation.**

 **Well you're not entirely wrong. Where Taskmaster go?**

 **DP: He went back after he finished shoving the green poison down my throat last chapter.**

 **You should probably head back. You said you were buying drinks remember.**

 **DP: FUCK WHY DID I SAY THAT?**

 **Have fun with that. I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **Ch:11 First Contract**

"Vampires?! Didn't know they were in the city." Mira said to the mercs. An hour has past since the event at the brothel and the mercs are sitting up at the bar drinking. No one else was around the bar due to the late hour. Mira was about to close up shop before the Wade and the others barged in with blood covering them. She was shocked to see them in that condition, but calmed down learning that they were okay. However, she did notice the openings in Deadpool's suit where it was torn in his fight. She got a glimpse at parts of his scarred body and was about to ask about, but thought it was inappropriate to ask.

"No one would expect." Tony replies after taking a sip from his mug. " Vampires can manipulate weak minded individuals so it can be assumed that the brothel owner Lorelei had a few guards under her control to keep things as quiet as possible."

"Yeah but there were still rumors flying around." Jason added. "Reports were still made about the deaths too. That women was careless about secrecy."

"So what happened to Lorelei?" Mira asks. Jason, Slade, and Tony turn to look at Wade who is chugging his drink. He looks to them still chugging and puts a finger up to tell them to wait. After a few seconds of silence he puts the mug down and belches.

"He let her get away." Slade decides to answer.

"Hey I'm not completely at fault here." Wade defended himself. "Where were YOU anyway? Maybe if you were there Slade she wouldn't have gotten away."

"At least you are right about that. While you were goofing off I was looking for a way to get us back to our worlds."

"So what did you find?" Jason asks.

"An elven woman with blue hair. She's in the Upper Blume District from what I have been told. I was looking to spot her until I heard the explosion back from your location."

"Sounds like Salura by your description." Mira speaks up. "She is the trusted advisor to the lord of Blume. Most people know her name and a few outside the upper district have seen her face. From what I've been told she is a very nice person. Though I've never met her before."

"Okay so we go to the district like we own the place, break into where she lives and kidnap her. Then we have her send us home. Sound good?" Wade gives his two cents on the plan.

"Or we could just ask her without the whole kidnapping part." Jason adds in.

"But that's not as fun Jay Jay."

"Stop calling me that."

"Look let's talk more about this in the morning. Right now I just want to forget most of this day." Tony sates.

"That won't be much of a problem for you. " Wade remarks as he finishes his drink. " Well I'll see you guys in the morning. Until then, goodnight my sweet princesses."

With that last remark, several knives impacted onto Deadpool's torso. Mira was stunned at the mercs for what they just did to one of their own. She looked at Wade who didn't even flinched. He just grabbed the knives and put them in his pockets.

"These are mine now." Wade said as he walks up the stairs. "You can have them back once you do your chores."

With that Wade disappears from sight. The rest of the group are quiet for a few minutes as they continue drinking. Mira decided to break the silence.

"How is he not hurt from you three throwing knives at him? And better yet, what is wrong with his body."

"Well he has something called a healing factor so he can't die even if we cleaved off his limbs." Jason replied. "Though I don't know what's with his body. Tony?"

Tony finishes his drink and pauses for a moment.

"Look I've known Wade for a long time. And through that time he has told me a lot of wacky shit to cover up what happened to him. But there was one thing he told me that he was not bullshitting about."

"And what's that?" Mira asks.

"I'll give you the short story. He has something called cancer. A disease that would have killed him, but he took an offer to be cured. Instead he was experimented on and tortured, was given his healing factor and became a weapon for some government organization."

"And his body?"

"A side effect. His body is permanently scarred."

The three listened to Taskmaster and took in the info about the merc with the mouth. They were slightly surprised about the event, but then again, Jason and Slade had their own personal scars.

"Well it explains why he always keeps his mask and suit on." Jason pipes up.

"Yeah just don't tell him I told you guys. The last thing I need from him is him getting uppity about me spilling the beans."

"Of course. I won't say anything." Mira says sincerely.

"Alright my lips are sealed." Jason says as he finishes his drink as well. "I'm heading up. Remember we got that one guy coming by in the morning."

"Right that captain. Anyway night Mira. Thanks for the drinks." Tony says as he, Jason and Slade get up from their stools and head up the stairs."

"Good night." Mira says back. She waves then cleans up the mugs.

"You've been quiet." Jason says to Slade as they head to their rooms. "Thoughts on tonight?"

"The sooner we get home the better." Slade says and heads to his room with Tony.

"Always focused on the mission." Jason responds to himself as he heads into his room with Wade.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Deadpool was the first up as he walked down to the bar as he saw Mira getting ready for the day. He took a seat right in front her.

"Morning my sexy bar goddess. What's on the menu today?" Wade asks flirtatiously.

"You're still not succeeding on your attempts towards me." Mira replies with a smirk. "I'll have some breakfast ready in a bit."

"I'm getting closer to say at the very least."

"Oh really? How can you tell?"

"I see a smile on ya." Mira gives his reply a moment of thought then sighs.

"I suppose I am warming up to you and your friends in the short time we have known each other."

"YES I HAVE A CHANCE. GO DEADPOOL GO DEADPOOL GO." Wade cheers proudly as he starts doing the go ninja rap dance in the bar.

"Did you not just hear me?" Mira deadpanned. As she looks on to the merc she can't help but laugh at his antics. She then remembered what Taskmaster said last night. She wondered if Deadpool acted this way either because of his past, or was it just the way he is.

"You look like you're starting a party Wade."

Mira and Deadpool look up at the stairs to see Tony coming down. Deadpool still doing his dance as he looks.

"Nah just showing off my moves to impress our lovely host here. But now that you've mentioned it, how about we throw a party right before we head out?"

"As long as you are paying for everything including damages I'm fine with it." Mira states.

"News flash genius. We probably don't have enough money to do that anyway." Tony remarks.

"No problem Tasky. All we need is a job to pay for it." Wade says back.

"And where are we getting said job?"

"Why from our client who will be arriving in three..." Deadpool looks over to the entrance of the bar. "Two. And one."

As if on queue, a man with silver plate armor opened the bar door and stepped inside. This was the same man that the mercs met the night before. Captain Deacon walked straight towards Deadpool. His face was emotionless and he did not look like he was in a good mood. As he approached Deadpool, he looked over to Taskmaster then back to the red merc.

"At least you kept your word on not running." Deacon dryly remarks. "Where are the rest?"

"Been waiting for us?"

Everyone looks up to see Jason and Slade heading down the stairs already prepared for a fight. Deacon tensed up slightly but relaxes after a moment. He gets a good look at Deathstroke. He assumes that this man was the other individual they were calling out to last night.

"Looks like you are all here." Deacon continues. "Once again i wish to introduce myself. I am Thomas Deacon: Captain of the Royal guard of Blume.

"Royal guard? And why would the guard be interested with last night's incident." Taskmaster inquires.

"A large booming sound was heard all the way from the castle by the lord of this city and I was requested to find the origin of this occurrence. Now I am here on other forms of business." Deacon opens up satchel he has behind him and brings out a scroll and hands it to Deadpool.

"You four are summoned to meet his majesty, Lord Thrane. I am to escort you all to the castle."

"And if we decline?" Tony asks.

"It is not a choice." Deacon says sternly. This put the mercs on edge. They slowly started to move for their weapons.

"Okay. Let's go." Wade says in a friendly manner. the rest of the group are slightly confused by his response.

"You sure about that Wade? They'll probably lock us up once we our brought to their master." Jason mentions.

"Well Jay Jay if that happens we'll just blast our way through anyone that puts up a fight. Until then lets see where this adventure the narrator has put us on takes us."

Deacon raises an eyebrow at what the merc with the mouth just said. He lets it go and nods to the mercs. He turns back and heads out the bar. The mercs follow him. Wade stops at the doorway as the others leave and looks back at Mira.

"Don't worry. We'll be back. Just make sure no one steals our things." He winks to her and steps out.

"If you don't come back, I'm selling everything you have up in your room." Mira calls out them then smiles. "Good luck."

* * *

 **45 minutes later...**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How bout now are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we the- mmmmphhhhphhmm" The sound of Deadpool constantly annoying the group on the way to the castle has caused him to have a small block of C4 stuck in his mouth.

"If you say one more word before we get there I will set it off." Deathstroke threatened since he was the one who forced fed him the C4 to and also had the detonator in his hand for Wade to see. Wade slowly tries to take the block out of his mouth.

"And the next one will go down where your privates are." He adds. Deadpool stops after hearing this and puts his hands in his pockets.

"mmppphhbphhhuhhhghuhhbyyy ( _I'll be a good boy_ )." Deadpool muffles.

"Good."

The rest of the walk was peaceful to say at least. A few minutes passed by until they reached a large gateway that lead to the Upper Blume District. There were a couple of guards standing guard. By the time they saw Captain Deacon, they stepped aside letting him and and the mercs through. Deadpool gave the guards a half-assed salute as the guards wonder why he has a brick in his mouth. The group take a good look at the district as there is a significant difference compared to the rest of the city. One obvious difference is that some of the buildings were mansion size and had small courtyards. Other buildings looked the same only more well kept and adorned symbols of creatures and objects respectively. The citizens of the district were also an opposite. Dressed in high end clothing and adorning valuable jewelry, the people surrounding the group took a moment to stare at the mercs having never seeing them before.

"So this is medieval capitalism at it's finest." Red Hood said dryly. "Separate the rich and powerful from the poor and those lacking nobility."

"Not true." Deacon defended "All are welcomed to enter the district if they wish too. We do not close it off to commoners."

"Not unless they have the money to spend, I'll bet. So how do you explain the checkpoint?"

"Due to recent attacks on the district and attempts at the lord's life, we are to ensure that anyone coming in will not cause trouble. Nothing of worth is confiscated, but those who carry weapons will be kept an eye on."

"So why were we not inspected?" Slade inquires.

"You four will be inspected once we arrive to the castle."

Another few minutes pass by in silence as the group walk through the district until they come upon until they come upon a very large structure. A long and wide stairway ranging a few dozen feet stood before them. They climbed the way up to reach the largest structure in the city, Blume Castle. The castle had a Gothic cathedral look to it. A few towers sprouted from the main structure. Stained glass was embedded on the sides of the entrance of the castle. Once the mercs arrived at the entrance of the gate, it opened with a dozen guards stepping out. Deacon turned around to face the mercs.

"Now I know you will not willingly relinquish your weapons" he began. "But I wish to know all that you are carrying. If you can show that kindness I will allow you all to keep what is on you."

"A major security risk don't you think?" Deathstroke says "We could walk in without a problem and end you master."

Some of the guards tensed up at the comment and went from their swords. With one hand, Deacon ordered them to stop. The men replied and stood as they were.

"We have other means to stop you. Now show me your weapons."

A minute passed by as the mercs begrudgingly revealed the weapons they had on them at the time. Swords, knives, a shield, guns which they had no idea what they did, explosives, a half eaten burrito from Chipotle, a rubber chicken, and a disk of George Michael's greatest hits which included Careless Whisper. Take a guess where the last three items came from.

"How long have you had that burrito Wade?" Taskmaster whispered.

"mmmmphpmhpkhmph."

Taskmaster takes the C4 out of his mouth. "Try again."

"You don't want to know." Deadpool responded as he was given his items back after the inspection. Satisfied, Deacon led the mercs into the castle. The entryway had staircases to the left and right leading to the second floor. Doors from both sides appeared as well most likely leading to other parts of the castle. In front of them was one large door.

"Enough with the doors already just let us in. I'm getting bored. Most likely the readers are getting bored. Lets get this over with so we can go back to killing things." Deadpool pouted at the lack of anything happening. " I'm not pouting. This better not end up like Phantom Menace."

Everyone around him gave him a look of utter confusion. Even Deacon was taken aback from his rambling.

"He's crazy." Taskmaster clarified plainly. Deacon nods and opens the door which leads to the throne room of the castle. Pillars stood symmetrically across the room with guards standing at each pillars. Near the middle back of the room was two individuals with a person sitting on a throne and another standing next to the throne. The one on the throne looked like he was in his late 30's. Short brown hair that was well groomed and almost hidden under his crown. Wearing dark red clothing under a purple robe, this was the Lord of Blume, Thrane. Next to him was an elven woman with blue hair reaching the halfway point of her back. She wore a dress matching the color of her hair which was elegant and pristine. Deathstroke kept an eye on her for a moment then looked back to the lord. The group approaches but are stopped by Deacon he then approaches closer and bows.

"My lord." he says.

"Captain." Thrane says with a smile. "Are these the men you have told me about?"

"Yes. They are the ones who dealt with the vampires the other night. They are mercenaries from an unknown region."

"I see." Thrane looks to the mercs. "May I know names as well as your faces?"

Taskmaster takes a step forward. He removes his mask. He looks over to the others to do the same.

"It's not like we have any enemies in this world." he mentions. The three mercs and look to each other and slowly remove theirs except for Deadpool. Thrane ponders why not.

"Why does he not remove his mask."

"He is extremely scarred on his face. He doesn't want to make you uncomfortable. Right?" Jason says to Wade. Wade gives him a look, then to Tony, and then to the lord.

"Yeah it will make you want to vomit out your breakfast." he replies jokingly.

Thrane raises an eyebrow. "Very well. Your names?"

"Tony Masters, Jason Todd, Slade and Wade Wilson, no relation. Taskmaster, Red Hood, Deathstroke, and Deadpool." Tony introduced.

"What odd aliases. I am Thrane, lord of Blume. This is my advisor Salura master sorcerer of the realm." Salura bows. "Now these vampires are a grave danger to this city. Were they all eliminated?"

"No, the head vampire got away and headed to the northeast." Jason replied. "A woman named Lorelei."

"I see. She probably would not go far. To the northeast is the mountains and the sea. She would not trek far due to her need for food. You four were able to dispose of many of the undead. But one still remains and maybe more that we do not know of. That is why I have brought you here. I wish for you four to aid this city. Do this, and I shall reward you.

"How much?" Slade asks.

"Twenty thousand gold pieces."

The mercs were now very interested in helping now that money was involved. But there was another thing they wanted.

"We also have a request." Tony stated.

"And what may that be?"

"We are tying to find our way home, but we need magic to do it. We have a medallion that is our only ticket back. If we do this for you, will you help us get home?"

"If you can complete this task, I see no reason not to help."

"We will take the job."

"Excellent. Captain, I would like you to give them transportation and any aid needed to tack this monster. Afterwards, return and set up patrols and double the guards at night. We don't want any more death in this city."

"Yes my lord." Deacon bows his head and heads to the exit.

"Now you four should hurry before your prey eludes you any further. I wish you luck."

"Your majesty." Taskmaster bows and puts his mask on. The others put their masks on and head for the exit. As soon as the door to the throne room closes, Thrane looks to Salura.

"They are truly an interesting group. A medallion that can send them back home? I would like you to look into it and possibly find out it's origin."

"Yes my lord." Salura responds and bows. She leaves the throne room through a door to the side. Thrane ponders these mercenaries and wonder will they be a great help or a great threat.

* * *

 **Hey there. With this chapter end the mercs get their very first contract as a team. I know this my not have been the most exciting of chapters. I promise in the next one there will be fighting and more humor.**

 **DP: Like I said. This chapter was like Phantom Menace.**

 **C'mon it wasn't like that movi-**

 **DP: I'm surprised you didn't add trade negotiations. Though if you made me do a Jar Jar reference, no one would find your body.**

 **To be fair you were the one to convince the others to head to the castle. Besides, the movie does had some good things come from it.**

 **DP: Oh yeah? Name one.**

 **Darth Maul. His lightsaber goes with him so it counts as one.**

 **DP:... name another.**

 **The Dual of Fates song.**

 **DP: Name one more.**

 **The droidekas. They looked badass.**

 **DP: Fine but we better fight a dragon before we head into the next world.**

 **I promise you will and maybe in a couple of chapters from now.**

 **DP: Alright I forgive you. I want to the sign it off though.**

 **Okay sure.**

 **DP: Hit it.**

 **Play Ninja Rap by Vanilla Rap.**

 **DP: Take care. GO DEADPOOL GO DEADPOOL GO. GO DEADPOOL GO DEADPOOL GO.**


	12. CH12: Creature of the Night

**Hello there once again. I don't have much to say for this intro so I'll just do the recap now. the mercs have their first assignment to target and eliminate Lorelei, a vampire that was housing inside the city of Blume. The group met the lord of the city Thrane as well as his advisor Salura. Now the mercs are prepping to head out.**

 **DP: Short, sweet, and to the point. That's the way I like it.**

 **TM: Just make sure you don't fuck up like you did a couple chapters back.**

 **DP: You are not gonna let me live it down will you?**

 **TM: Not until you redeem yourself.**

 **DP: Well there is still a chance I can do something awesome. Right narrator?**

 **Hes not wrong.**

 **TM: Alright start it up then.**

 **Okay. I do not own Marvel, DC,or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH12: Creature of the Night**

"Alright so what's the plan?" Jason asks the others. As they are talking, the mercs are leaving the castle grounds and heading back to the Bird's Nest to gather equipment.

"First thing is we grab whatever needed to take on the vampire bitch and whatever she throws at us." Tony states.

"Flashbangs would be useful. Exposure to a bright light will most likely render her immobilized longer than a normal person." Slade mentions.

"That is if it works on her. Do we know anything else on her Wade?"

"Unfortunately Jay Jay I didn't really got to know her likes and dislikes before I blew my load all over her chest." Wade says plainly walking with his hands on the back of his head.

"Too much information."

"I think he means his guns." Tony says

"Oh. Well anyway I have to be right back. I'll meet you guys back at the bar once I finish running an errand." Jason starts walking away towards the shopping district.

"Get it done before we head out. Otherwise we're leaving without you." Tony calls out. "Deathstroke how are your tracking skills?"

"Shouldn't be difficult to tracked someone whether they walk or fly." Slade responds.

"Any idea where she might have hidden?"

"Somewhere secluded and yet close enough to the city to continue feeding."

"Guess that's the best we can do for now."

"You know stereotypes be damned, maybe she is hiding in some graveyard beneath some catacombs which happen to be under the city." Wade states to the two.

"Well that's are best case scenario I guess." said Tony. The three then head back to the bar to gather what they can to take on Lorelei.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Jason. 15 minutes later...**

Making his way back to the Potioneer, Jason walks into the store taking in the same aromas he was previously met with when he first entered. He sees Cecelia not at the counter but off to the side near a table. She seems to be mixing ingredients into a bowl, grinding and stirring them. She seemed to be very focused on her work and does not notice Jason walking in. Jason leans on the counter and waits for her to finish. Another few minutes pass by and Jason was getting slightly impatient

 _*clears throat*_

Cecelia jumps at the sudden noise behind her. The bowl she was using is knocked to the ground with all the ingredients scattering across the floor. She brings out a small wand and points it right at Jason. Jason brings his hands up in innocence to try and calm her down.

"Hey hey it's me. Didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin." He says to the startled girl. Her wand arm is visibly shaky. After a moment she puts it down and lets out a sigh.

"You know it's rude interrupting while they are working." Cecelia says.

"I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Well what can I do for you?" She calms down and heads back around the counter.

"Here." Jason hands her back the map he borrowed from her. "Thanks for letting me use it to get around the city."

Cecelia smiles. "Well you kept your promise. Still strange you don't seem like the kind of person to get lost."

"I wasn't lost. Normally roaming through a city isn't difficult when you are familiar with he territory. But for this place I haven't familiarized myself with it just yet."

"I see. Oh by the way. Your friend, is he alright."

"Yeah he's fine. The incidents turned out to be vampire attacks."

"Vampires?!" She says with shock.

"Yeah who knew. Now I've been hired to take out one that got away."

"Have you fought them before?"

"Other than last night, no. Didn't really help much compared to the others I was with."

Celia puts her hand to her chin and ponders for a moment then she looks at Jason. "Maybe I can help." She walks into the back room behind the counter. Sounds of crates being moved and the clanging of vials can be heard. A minute of this goes by until she steps back to the shop and places a potion bottle of what looks to be water inside on the counter.

"If you want to fight the undead, you should use this. It's potent holy water my mentor had stored in the far back. Pour it onto your weapon and should be strong enough to take on vampire. Maybe even a demon."

Jason picks up the potion and examines it. It's as wide as his palm and looks almost completely filled. He puts it back on the counter.

"I don't think I'll be running into any demons, but this do. One question: will it work on these." He draws his Berettas and places them on the counter. Cecelia looks at them in slight awe. She has never seen these types of weapons before. She picks up one of them and examines it. She instinctively looks down the barrel of the gun. Luckily Jason stops her before she could have shot herself in the face. He then goes over the weapon's function and the ammunition inside.

"Can I just dip my bullets in and coat them in the water? Will they have to stay wet in order to work?"

"They would have to be coated in them for a bit before using them. Also they don't need to stay wet to keep the holy water's effect. It won't do as much damage but it is good enough to hurt."

"Alright so how much?"

"Hmmm. Since you gave me back my map as promised and it's most likely you are going to need this, i'll exchange this for free."

"Wait why not for a price?"

"Well holy water can be normally found at the local church. They do charge a small price for small amount but of course they also take donations. The fact that I sold this to you would put me in a lot of trouble Just please promise me you won't tell anyone else about this." She pleads.

"I won't." He reassures her, picks up the potion and puts it away.

"I should get going. the guys will most likely leave me behind if i don't hurry."

"Good luck with your hunting... I uhh, never got your name." Cecelia mentions.

"Jason." He extends his hand. "My name is Jason."

She shakes his hands and waves to him as he leaves. Outside, Jason starts heading back to the bar.

* * *

 **Back at the Bird's Nest...**

Deadpool, Taskmaster, and Deathstroke are currently standing at the bar counter. Using a couple of tables around them, They start taking out weapons form their bag and placing them over the tables an the counter. A few patrons in the bar stare at the mercs as Mira looks at them with some annoyance. Can't really blame her since they are hogging most of the counter top. Taskmaster decided to grab an AKM rifles, a double barrelled shotgun, and the MK23 with flashlight, and apparently pointed out by Deadpool, also has a laser sight built into it as well. Deadpool kept his Desert Eagles and the Remington and added on with an M4A1 with grenade launcher, suppressor, and red dot sight. Deathstroke switched out his sniper rifle for the SCAR, equipped the dual M1911A1's with extended mags and laser sights and the P90. they also grabbed 4 frag grenades, 3 flashbangs, 3 flares and 5 pounds of C4 just in case.

"It almost seems like you lot are going to war." Mira comments on how much weaponry they have on them.

"Well overkill is underrated." Wade says to the barmaid. "Speaking of under, is there anything outside the city nearby Mira?"

"The only things on the outskirts are the forest to the South and the West, mountains to the Northwest but that's not nearby, and the Eastern road to Foroulindar."

"What about anything graveyard related?"

"Graveyard? Well there is the cities graveyard outside the Northeastern walls."

"You hear that Tony. I'm now 3 for 3."

"No Wade. Your 3 for 4."

"What? When?"

"When you decided to go into a vampire infested whorehouse."

"That doesn't count." Wade pouts.

"Suck it up. Hopefully Jason gets back here on time."

"Ask and you shall receive." The mercs turn around to see Jason walking up to the bar and start rummaging through the bag to find a weapon.

"So where did you go earlier?" Slade asks.

"Well I was meeting a very cute girl who gave me a gift." Jason tosses the holy water to Slade. "That should help us. Just coat your blades in that and it will do nice work against any undead we run into."

"Good job, Jay Jay. For for this you get a smiley face from me." Wade gets in Jason's face and smiles. "As well as a bunch of throwing knives with blood still on them." He hands Jason the knives that were in his body from yesterday.

"Hey some of those are mine." Tony says.

"There mine now." Jason says matter of fact. He starts placing the knives all over some extra holsters and pockets he had. Jason also takes the Beretta ARX 160, two Uzis, and 2 more frag grenades. "Well I'm good to go. Any last minute things to take care of?"

"Besides the fact I forgot my Van Helsing survival kit, I'm all set." Wade exclaimed.

"I'll bring the bag back up. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." Tony states as he grabs the bag and heads back up the stairs.

"You know you have to pay for the night right?" Mira says with arms crossed. Jason approaches her and places a bag with 250 gold pieces on the table.

"Is that enough?" He asks. Mira a little surprised by the amount he gave her.

"Y-yes that's enough for the night and a couple more days."

"Okay then. Hey guys we still have a place to stay for a few more days."

"How much you have on ya now?" Tony asks as he walks down the stairs.

"All gone. Yesterday I bought some insurance." Jason tosses Tony and Slade a healing potion. "Use it if you're near dead."

"This the potion Tarbon used on his daughter?" Slade inquires as he looks at the bottle.

"Yup. I got four but I'm keeping theses last two for me. Ain't dying a second time."

"C'mon guys let's get this show on the road." Wade says as he is drinking at the bar in front of Mira. " This really good by the way."

"Glad to hear it." Mira replies back.

The mercs finish up and make their way out of the bar. Deadpool walks backwards and waves bye back at Mira like a child before he stops at the door way and continues waving. Taskmaster walks back in and drags him by the collar outside. Mira can't help but laugh as she cleans off Deadpool's mug.

* * *

 **Blume Eastern Gate: 30 minutes later...**

The mercs arrive to the city gate as they head straight for Blume's graveyard. Normally there would be guards near the gate but instead they find Captain Deacon with 5 horses waiting at the gate.

"You know I was kinda expecting guys with coconuts but horses are fine too." Deadpool remarked.

"I've been ordered to assist you four on routing our prey. I am also to be with you to confirm the death of this vampire. Any questions." Deacon says to the group.

"You being here will not lesson the contract's pay will it?" Deathstroke inquires.

"No. That offer was between you and my lord. Also I do not need payment to serve."

"Loyal to the crown till death huh?" Jason says cynically. "Doubtful we'll need the horses. We're checking the graveyard outside the city walls first. Seems like the best place to start."

"You have a valid point. Well wherever you go, I will follow. Lead on then."

The mercs and Deacon hop onto the horses as the gates start to open. With the day nearing noon, They luckily have time on their hands until sundown. It doesn't take long for them to reach the graveyard with it being directly along the Northeastern wall. The area spans over 300 feet in a radius. Graves not really in any form of order span throughout the field. Some graves were simple headstones while others were larger than an average person. There were several mausoleums around as well separated at different distances. Dismounting, The group begin searching anything out of the ordinary in the field. A couple hours pass as they comb through about half the field until Deathstroke examines one of the smaller mausoleums.

He circle's the structure eyeing every detail there is on it. He brings his hand along the stone and starts feeling for anything out of place. He traces a finger to a line that starts near the entrance of the structure that leads him behind it. There he follows the line until he sees an almost minuscule symbol on the structure. The symbol looked like a hand with an eye in the palm. Deathstroke brings his finger to the symbol and pushes on it. Suddenly, the sound of stone moving is heard as he goes back to the entrance of the structure. It is now open and also there is a stairway leading down.

"I've found a stairway." he calls out to the others. They head towards his location and take a look inside the structure.

"Anything you know about this grave Captain?" Taskmaster asks.

"Unfortunately I am not aware of this one. As you can see there are no markings that can tell us who this belongs to." Deacon states.

"There was a button on the back. It looked like an eye in a hand." said Deathstroke.

"That symbol does does not sound familiar to me. Once we return I will look into this symbol." Deacon responds.

"Alright gentlemen, let's go crypt hunting." Deadpool exclaims as he is the first to head down the stairs.

The group head down the stairs and into darkness. No form of light is found in the tunnel until Deacon brings out a torch and lights it. He and Deathstroke take up the middle as Red Hood uses his night vision to take point along with Deadpool. Taskmaster is in the back with his shield and sword already drawn. Ten minutes pass by as they continue to head down the stairs until they the stairs stop and lead to a hallway.

"So what are our chances that we may run into zombies down here?" Red Hood jokes.

"I'd say very likely." Deadpool answers. " I mean we are walking into a George Romero setting so it's pretty up there."

"Who?"

"Seriously? You do not know the godfather of zombie movies? Does he not exist in your universe? That's it. When we get back, movie night. I am really bummed out now." Deadpool rants loudly and it echoes a bit. Red Hood put his hand over the merc's mouth.

"Okay okay we can have a movie night when we get back now just shut the fuck up for a minute until we find this bitch." he whisper yells quickly trying not to make to much noise. He slowly removes his hand.

"Yaaaaaay." Deadpool whisper cheers as he gets giddy.

"Indeed he is insane." Deacon comments.

"Told you so." Taskmaster deadpans.

As the group head through the hall they soon enter a large chamber spanning over a hundred feet long, eighty feet wide and almost sixty feet high. The chamber looked destroyed in some corners with pieces of earth knocked down some of the stonework. What looked like pillars that once held up this chamber have been knocked down. it would assume it is being held together by the sheer stonework itself. The ground floor was cracked and broken leaving small fissures leading to the earth. As the group enter further they see on both their sides caverns leading to other directions. At the other end of the chamber, a large set of doors with lit sconces is shown. The group slowly walk to the door until it starts to open. They stop near a toppled pillar and hide behind it.

The doors open and Lorelei steps out into the chamber wearing a crimson red dress. She looked as she did when Deadpool first met her. She smiles as she looks at the pillar the mercs are hiding behind.

"I can smell your blood from here." she says. "Come on out. No need to be rude."

Deadpool steps out followed by the rest. He brings his arms and smiles.

"Honey I'm home. Did you miss me? I know I missed you. Specifically your heart. Now why don't you just come over hear so I can slice you up like an Easter ham." Deadpool taunts. Lorelei keeps her expression the same.

"And you brought even more for me. How delightful. I must say I am surprised you found me so quickly. I guess I will have to take my time with you all."

"You will not take another life. You're existence shall end hear." Deacon threatens the vampire as he points his sword at her.

"The captain of the royal guard? I did not know I got the attention of the lord of Blume. How very interesting. Unfortunately I will not deal with you myself." She snaps her fingers with a dark purple aura emanates form her hand. "But my servants will."

Suddenly moaning can be heard from down the left and right caverns. the sounds sound far off but then increase in volume. Just then a figure comes out from the cavern. Then another. Two more. Five. Nine. Twelve. Twenty. Figures slowly walking towards the group. Their bodies are disfigured and rotted away. Into some of the light in the chamber reveal a few dozen zombies coming from both sides.

"Hey look Wade It's your family." Tony comments.

"Ha ha very funny Tasky. At least I can remember what I had for breakfast." Deadpool responds back. He looks up to Lorelei who walks back trough the doors. Red Hood throws a knife to hit her only for the door to swing shut quickly enough to stop the knife.

"Well everyone, I think it's time we cut lose. Whoever can kill the most wins the share of the one who kills the least. Sound good?" Deadpool asks as he leaps up on top of a broken pillar.

"Really Wade? You think you're that good." Taskmaster taunts.

"What's wrong Tony? You think you're gonna lose."

"In your dreams."

"Hell I'll take that challenge." Red Hood draws his guns.

"Try as much as you can but I can out do all of you together." Deathstroke gets in on the competition.

"Do you all have to do this now?" Deacon asking in an annoyed tone.

"Of course cap'n." Deadpool says as out of nowhere he brings out a boombox and places a cassette in. " Lets have some fun."

 **Play Don't Stop me Now by Queen**

"Thought I bring some music for fun."

"Kill the Queen Wade." Said Taskmaster

"No way this is perfect."

"What is this?" Deacon asks in confusion.

"Music cap'n. Let it soothe your soul and just enjoy every moment because this is gonna be awesome. And remember the most kills wins."

More zombies pour into the camber. They slowly surround the group. Deadpool grabs the torch from Deacon and wedges it into a cracked pillar as he starts to sing along.

"Cause I'm having a good time. Having a good time."

Everyone attacks the horde. Deadpool shooting from the pillar, Taskmaster charging in with Deacon with shield and sword. Red hood goes in with his Uzis while Deathstroke brings out his own blades and starts slashing through the undead. The terminator uses his speed and strength to blow through the hordes. Some try to grab on and bite him, but his armor is too strong for them to penetrate. He rams into one zombie and crushes it's head with his boot when it got knocked down. Another group of zombies attack from behind. He draws his P90 and unloads on the horde. More enter the chamber as Deathstroke heads to the cavern entrance to clean house.

Red Hood leaps up onto some broken debris and fires his Uzis at a group of undead approaching him. Once there was enough bunched together, he throws a grenade into the crowd. _BOOM._ An explosion of limbs and torso goes all over the small area. Satisfied, Red Hood jumps down and draws his Berettas to continue his onslaught. Taskmaster slices and bashes his way through the opposition with Deacon keeping up with the mercenary's pace. A couple of zombies manage to grab Deacon's arm attempting to bite. Before they could, a hole is made by Taskmaster's MK23. Deacon uses his sword to finish the other one grabbing him. Taskmaster tosses a grenade into the horde and puts away his sword to bring out his AKM and opens fire. Deadpool jumps up in the air as high as he can and throws all the frag grenades he had on him at the zombies coming out of the cavern. a massive explosion takes out a chunk of the horde. He brings out his katanas and starts piercing skulls and slicing heads clean off. All the while he has been fighting, Deadpool sings and dances along with the music.

Echoes of gunfire and explosions continue for another couple of minutes. The mercs never stopped moving through the fight shooting anything that tried to get close to them. The number of undead dwindled until there only a couple dozen left over from what was originally left. With the last few, the mercs chased to finish off the rest first still keeping in mind their wager. Bullets flew to grab the last kills until the sound of moans from the undead ceased.

"Alright guys. Count them up. I got 46."

"I got 47." Taskmaster exclaims.

"51 on my end." Red Hood adds in.

"Hmph. 50." Deathstroke finishes.

"Wait... FUCK I LOSE! AWWWW DAMMIT ALL!" Deadpool falls to his knees in defeat and whimpers at losing his share of the money.

"Maybe next time Wade. maybe next time." Taskmaster tries to comfort him. Deadpool doesn't notice as he traces his finger in the ground in sadness.

"Now that those monsters are gone we should stop our prey before she gets away again." Deacon tells the others. Taskmaster shakes Deadpool and slaps him to get him out of his stupor. They all approach the door and try to open it. With all their combined strength the door does not budge.

"Hang on. Someone give me the C4." Deathstroke hands him the explosives. Knowing what's going to happen, the mercs move out of the way. Deacon follows assuming it would be dangerous standing near the door. With a press of a button, the C4 goes off shaking the chamber. Some of the rubble starts to spread apart due to the small quake. Whatever held the door together was now useless as the door was disintegrated form the blast.

The group storm pass the doorway and into another chamber but much smaller. Inside there as an altar in the center where Lorelei stood. She was in shock as to what happened behind her. she did not expect them to be so formidable. Her face goes from surprised to anger as she fires a blast of lightning from her hands. Most of the group dodges except for Taskmaster who blocks with his shield. Deacon takes the opportunity and charges at her. Lorelei knocks him back with another blast of lightning. Red Hood shoots her multiple times in the torso. Although she is knocked back a few inches she merely shrugs it off and fires a blast a fire at him. He dodges and tries to find cover but to no avail.

Deadpool is the only one to get close to her and impales her from behind. His swords protruding right through her. A moment passes until Lorelei looks at the merc and touches him with her hand.

"Rot away." she hisses as her touch causes him to let go of his swords. Slowly, Deadpool's body starts to shrink as if his life force was taken away. Lorelei removes the swords from her body and tosses them aside. As she turns around to her opponents, her vision goes white. She tries to say something but is unable to hear anything. Taking this advantage, Deathstroke brings his sword up to her and slices her torso. The effectiveness of the flashbang worked on her well. She reacts to the pain and lashes out with a blast of cold knocks back the terminator. He falls to his back and starts to head back up to the altar.

"Slade.." He looks to see Deadpool speaking to him weakly. "Holy Water."

"Deathstroke realized he still had the bottle. He grabbed it out of one of his pockets, opens it, and pours some of it onto his blades. He closes the bottle and rolls it over to Deadpool as he charges again for the vampire. Lorelei had regained some of her sight and sees Deathstroke coming. She fires once more a blast of lightning. Luckily, he dodges and slices the woman's leg. Lorelei wails in pain as the burning sensation of the holy water weakens her leg. She hobbles away for a moment until Taskmaster charges her. She unleashes a torrent of flames stopping him in his tracks.

Taskmaster hides behind his shield and crouches down.

"Now!" He yells.

As he says this, Deacon leaps off of the merc and attempts to strike from above. Lorelei sees this and rolls out of the way. Deacon lands and makes a strike for her. Taskmaster flanks her and attempts to stab her as well. realizing there is no chance to dodge, She touches a ring she had on her hand. Instantly, she vanishes from between the two men. Both men stop their momentum before they hit each other. They look around to find where she went but could not find her.

"Above you." Red Hood shouts. He fires his ARX up at the ceiling seeing Lorelei reappearing a moment ago and hanging from above. She leaps out of the way and aims for the Red Hood. She slashes her nails at his chest, almost cutting through the protective vest he wore. He used hand to hand combat to take her on. Red hood sends out a flurry of blows to her to knock her back. She keeps well enough until she feels a pair of arms around her stomach. She sees Deathstroke lifting her up. With great athleticism, the terminator German suplexes her head into the ground. She leaps back to get some distance but flinches when three knives enter her body. Red hood throws more but they are stopped by Lorelei placing her hand in front of them. She flicks her wrist and launches them back at the Red Hood. He doesn't have enough time to dodge as the knives land in his arm and stomach.

Lorelei now feels desperate. She does not feel able to combat them all with what she had. she decided to finish them all off in one blast. She raises her right arm and a green aura starts flowing through it. She pulls it back ready to throw her spell at them. But then she freezes up. Though it was not anything cold but rather a burning pain. She eyes down to see a blade sticking under her right arm and protruding from under her left.

"This might be the first time I crucified someone with the cross on the inside. Also the first time I ever crucified someone." Lorelei looks behind her to see Deadpool fully healed holding the blade inside of her.

"Open Wide." He pulls her head back and shoves his other sword down her throat. the burning pain of the holy water flows through her body. The first blade destroying her lungs and heart while the other damaged the rest of her insides. Unable to scream, Lorelei stands their immobile as her body starts becoming ash. Her skin starts to wither away as well as her hair. seconds later, the vampire shriveled up and and turned to complete ash. He dress falls to the ground and gets covered in the remains of it's former owner.

"Wow I'm surprised she was able to fit the whole thing in her mouth. you got to be a master at it if you want to run a brothel." Deadpool puts his swords away and walks to the others.

"You alright Jay Jay?" He asks the wounded merc.

"I told you stop calling me that." Jason responds back as he opens up one of his healing potions and chugs it. In just a few seconds his wounds are completely healed. He stands up and looked like he was never even hurt.

"Shit these things are pretty good. And this was just a normal one." Jason remarks.

"Good to know. Alright Deacon the job is done. can we get out of here?" Tony asks.

"Yes I think that would be a great idea. Another great idea is that I grab myself a drink." Deacon lets out a sigh.

"We should take this place down just in case there are more zombies." Jason states. "Do we have any C4 left."

"Hang on" Deadpool checks on his person. " Yup about a couple of pounds left."

The group leave the altar and place the explosives on the open caverns and set them off. Two loud explosions cause the chamber to rumble like before. The dust settles revealing the two caverns have collapsed in. Once everything was set, they all got out of the mausoleum with the sun shining down on them as the group head back to Blume.

* * *

 **Well there you go everyone. My longest chapter so far. The mercs add another on their list of people who tried to screw them in more ways than one.**

 **DP: Phrasing.**

 **Also I've been wanting to put a Shaun of the Dead moment in the story because it's one of my favorite movies and I thought it would be enjoyable.**

 **TM: You know Wade that's not how you crucify someone.**

 **DP: Yeah but I made a cross in her so I kinda made a point.**

 **TM: Yeah Kinda.**

 **Anyway The next chapter will come as soon as I have the time so until then, later.**

 **DP: Bye bye.**

 **TM: Why don't I get to end it?**

 **DP: You never asked up until now.**

 **You can take the next one.**

 **TM: Alright whatever.**


	13. CH13: The Heart of the Problem

**Hello everyone. I decided to take a break from the story. I felt like I was going to burn out on writing so the rest was well worth it. Thank you for being patient with me. Ill just go straight into the recap.**

 **The mercs have just finished their first contract after eliminating Lorelei the vampire and her small army of undead. After completing their job, the group head back into the city of Blume to claim their reward.**

 **DP: It's about time we got back. I've felt like I was gonna be stuck in the waiting room forever.**

 **TM: Yeah lets just hurry this up so we can get paid.**

 **DP: I'm down with that.**

 **Good to see you guys looking forward to this.**

 **DP: No shit we are getting paid in gold. The perks of being in a medieval world.**

 **Alright lets start then.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH13: The Heart of the Problem**

With the day coming close to it's end, The mercs and Deacon walk up towards the castle for their reward. Entering the castle once again, the group is greeted by the royal guard. This time, instead of requesting the removal of their weapons, the guard let the mercs go through.

"Look at that. They trust us now." Jason remarked half-heartedly.

"The lord must have given the order to let you through with no fuss." Deacon replied. "You should consider that a sign of good faith."

"I'll consider it once we get what we're owed." Tony says to the captain.

The doors are immediately opened by the royal guard. Inside more guards stand at watch at each pillar. The group enter into the throne room and are met by Lord Thrane, Salura, and a couple of individuals they have never seen before. One was a human male. He is covered in navy robes that scream nobility. Balding hair with a short goatee. Slightly round midsection and has the face of an egotistical ass wipe. The second is not human. The being adorned in heavy plate armor and a cape. The armor looked highly decorated as if the individual held high military status. This being was lizard like. A creature with golden scales and matching golden eyes. A very large greatsword as large as the wielder is sheathed on this creature's back, but it has its arms crossed behind his back. A golden tali can be seen peeking out from the cape slightly. It appears that they were all in conversation before the mercs entered the throne room. Thrane and company look on to their guests as he rises from his throne to greet them.

"I must say you all have returned rather quickly. I did not expect for you all to return for perhaps a few days or more." Thrane smiled. "Captain Deacon. Have they succeed in their task already?"

"Yes my lord." Deacon bows his head. "We were able to locate the monster inside an underground catacomb underneath the city's cemetery. Inside there was what I would assume to be an altar of worship. Also, we were attacked by an army of undead created by the vampire. Apparently she had the powers of a necromancer. Once we defeated the horde, we stormed the altar further in and ended the wicked being. The final blow was dealt by Deadpool." He finishes by motioning to the merc with the mouth.

"Yeah it was no problem. I have to set the bar since I'm the leader of this group here." Wade says in a relaxed manner.

"Who said you were the leader of any of us?" Jason asked annoyed at Wade's statement. "If anything you are the leader of being the biggest moron."

"I love you too Jay Jay."

"Anyway we finished our job. Now it is your turn to put up your end of the bargain." Tony ignoring the other two speaks out over their conversation.

"How dare you speak to the lord of Blume so disrespectfully." The man in navy robes says with anger in his voice. " You should be grateful that his majesty has allowed you to take up such a noble task."

"It is quite alright Bernen. These men kept their word on completing their task and with Deacon as a witness to their completion, I will grant them their reward as well as their request." Thrane says as he claps his hands. One of the guards in the throne room walks towards the mercs carrying a large chest. The guard opens the chest and the group take a moment to gaze. The chest is filled with gold coins almost filling it up completely.

"Twenty thousand gold pieces." Thrane continued. "That was our arrangement. And of course Salura will assist you on finding you way home. I do thank you for helping this city."

Slade takes the chest form the guard and is now carrying it. The guard gives him a key to the chest to lock it aw well.

"Salura I leave them to you. Deacon, Bernen, I wish to speak to you two on other matters. Jareck, you may return to your duties if you wish." The lord's patrons nod at his request.

"Jareck I would like for you to accompany me with the mercs as well." Salura says to the lizard like creature known as Jareck.

"Of course, my lady." Jareck responds humbly.

The mercs follow the two up the stairs behind the throne room and up to the higher levels of the castle, leaving behind the lord and his men in whatever conversation they are currently having.

* * *

The walk was not long as the group head into a large tower in the eastern wing on the castle. Inside was Salura's quarters. The tower had several bookshelves on two of the three floors that are housed inside. Throughout the tower there are mystical items on display as well as a few busts. Tables and desks are all around the area with items that look like they were in the middle of being worked on. The mercs sat down at a dining table and was being served tea by Salura. Jareck stood by and still kept his hands crossed behind him.

"Come now Jareck. You can relax for now." Salura says to the lizard as she then looks to the mercs. "For give me for not introducing him. This is Jareck Aurix-Sauriv, General of the army of Blume."

"Talk about rubbing elbows with the higher ups." Deadpool walks up to shake Jareck's hand. Jareck takes a moment before returning the hand. "So what are you? Never seen a lizard man like you before unless I count the one time I fought the Lizard?"

"I am a dragonborn. My people are normally a rare sight to see so I would understand not seeing one of my kind before." Jareck says with a smile.

"Dragonborn you say? FUS RO DAH." Wade shouts in the dragonborn's face. Jareck is startled by this as well as Salura.

"I beg your pardon?" Jareck asks confused as to what the merc said.

"Sorry I only know a few dragon words and thought I should try them out. Kinda rusty with the lingo."

"... I see. No worries."

"By the way, since you weren't here earlier today, he's insane." Jason says matter of fact.

"Coming from you that's saying something." Slade adds before drinking his tea.

"As much as I don't mind the relaxing period, I think we should get down to business." Tony says to everyone.

"To defeat the Huns."

"Shut up Wade."

"Very well." Salura cleans the table the mercs are sitting at and places a couple of books on it. "So tell me how can I help you get back home."

"Well to shorten it up, it all started back when I was visiting my buddy Strange back from my world." Deadpool started. "Tasky here stole an amulet that transports people to other dimensions and we both jumped into the another world involving Jay Jay and my brother form another universe mother. And now we've ended up here."

"That... is an interesting story. Do you still have the amulet?"

"Here ya go." Wade tosses her the medallion.

"Careful that thing is unstable." Tony warns. "Wade why don't you call that friend of yours as well."

"Way ahead of you. Hey Doc you there? Hellooooo?" Wade brings out the medallion used to contact Doctor Strange he shakes it to see if it is working. The blue gem lights up in it.

 _Deadpool I can here you. Any update on your end?_

"Yeah Doc we found a sorcerer who could help us out. Also she is smoking hot." He whispers the last sentence into the medallion.

 _...really? What is she like?_ Strange whispers back.

"Tall, slim, and long blue hair. And she's an elf if you are into that kind of thing."

 _Hmmmm. Anyway I have worked on the medallion a little more since that last time we spoke let me speak with her. just hold out your hand._

"You got it." Wade brings out his hand to show to Salura. the gem in the center starts to glow brighter. The light soon moves up from the gem and starts taking the form. The light starts defining itself as a body and instantly it takes the form of a small blue Doctor Strange standing on top of the medallion.

 _"Hello there. I am Stephen Strange: Sorcerer Supreme."_ There is slight static in his form as he blinks every few seconds.

"Check it out it's Prince Leia." Wade jokes. Only Taskmaster chuckles at the joke as the rest are focused on the Doctor.

"I am Salura: Grand Sorcerer of Blume. I assume you are responsible for this amulet?" She shows Strange the amulet.

 _"This is true. I originally created it a means to help those who were trapped in other dimensions. However, I had great difficulty with sending the user to a precise location. I needed more time to experiment with, so I put it to the side for another time."_

 _"Then the amulet was stolen by Taskmaster. I sent Deadpool off to retrieve it before the amulet was put into the wrong hands."_

"I see. I must say that is an interesting situation for you all." Salura commented to the mercs.

"Interesting is putting it lightly." Jason states to the sorcerer.

"At any rate. I may be able to help you all return home. The best I could would be a ritual spell that can send you to the place of origin from where the amulet was created."

"What's the catch?" Slade asks.

"I will need materials needed to initiate the ritual. Luckily I almost everything needed to begin the ritual. Once I have everything the ritual will take time to be fully complete."

"How long do we have?" Tony inquires.

"A few days at the very least. But I still need one last item to before I begin, and I will need the four of you to get it."

"Alright then. It's better than sitting around than doing nothing." said Jason. "What do you need?"

"Well with my magic is unique. I inherited my abilities through my family bloodline. We obtained our power through the blood of a dragon. Whenever a ritual was made in our family, we used organs from the drakes as key pieces. For you four this may be very dangerous, but I believe you are capable. What I need from you is the heart of a dragon. Bring me one and I will send you all home."

"I'm assuming we can't find one on the market."

"No, Jason. If there was any dragon near here to hunt down I would say it would be easy, but there is only one that I know of one that exists in this region. To the North up in the mountains there is dragon that I have known of for a long time. A red dragon by the name of Rawzeth has laid dormant for a few centuries. My family has been it's enemy for generations. When i was a child, the most powerful magic users of my family attack Rawzeth's lair to end that red nightmare. However, they failed and only one survived. My mother. She was fatally wounded and did not have much time when she returned home. Before she died, she told me that they succeded place Rawzeth into a deep slumber, but she did not know how long. Rawzeth will eventually awaken. I have wanted that beast to be destroyed for a very long time, but did not have the power to do so alone. It will most likely be suicide, but I beseech you to help in this personal matter."

 _"Deadpool. I'm assuming you are going to accept."_ Strange asks the red merc.

"Hell yeah I'm gonna say yes. I mean I did say to the others we could kill a dragon while we were hear so yeah." Deadpool looks over to Salura. "Hey angel eyes. Do dragons in this world sit and sleep on large mounds of treasure?"

Salura blinked for a moment before responding. "Well yes all dragons are fixated on treasure. Chromatic dragons are the greedier ones and red dragons are said to be the greediest of all. They are known to have a very large hoard of wealth."

"TREEEEEESSSSSSUUUUURRRRREEEEE." Wade cheered loudly causing most in the room to flinch including Strange. "Lets go lets go lets go lets go lets go lets go lets go le-"

Bang

Tony shoots Wade in the head causing him to collapse to the ground. Tony picks up the medallion with Strange still standing there not fazed by what just happened. Salura and Jareck, however are in complete shock.

"So when should we start?" He asks the female sorcerer acting as though he did not just kill his partner.

"How could you do that to one of your own?" Salura bewildered by Taskmaster's actions.

"He'll be fine."

"You killed him in cold blood." Jareck says in anger as he draws his greatsword.

"Wade's been through worse." Tony looks down at Deadpool's body. "Have you calmed down now Wade?"

"Yeah I'm good."

Jareck and Salura stop and look back at the merc with the mouth. He gets back up rubbing his head.

"How is that possible?" Salura asks in shock and awe.

"To put it simply I can't die. Things like this happen all the time so I'll be fine. But Tony, fuck you that hurt like hell."

"You were getting out of hand so I had to calm you down."

"By shooting me in the head?"

"If you were in my position, would you do the same thing?"

"... I not gonna deny it. But still now I have hole in my mask and this is the only spare I have."

"H-here let me fix that." Salura walks over to Deadpool and puts her hand to the open tear in his mask. In a small flash of light, the hole is completely sealed.

"Magic can practically do everything huh?" Wade remarks. "So guys are we doing this? I'm completely down for treasure hunting and dragon slaying."

"I've fought worse things and people before. However, this is a challenge worth my skills." Slade says to the sorcerer.

"You're talking about Superman aren't you?" Jason looks over to the one eyed merc.

"It's a lot more difficult when you are fighting someone who is like a god."

"Hey I ain't disagreeing Slade. We're in too. So we can expect this dragon to be massive. Do we have anything to carry the heart?"

"Yes I do. One moment." Salura says as she walks up a flight of stairs to the next level. The mercs look on to see her open up a chest and take out a large bag from the chest. She comes back down and hands the bag to Deathstroke. Slade looks into the bag and sees nothing inside, and yet the bag feels heavy as if it was holding something.

"This is a bag of holding. A enchanted bag in which items placed inside are stored in a pocket dimension. This one is larger than a normal bag of holding and heavier. The specialty about this bag is that it can hold a massive amount of weight. It can also can keep the heart in good condition for a time. Place the heart inside the bag and bring it back here as soon as possible. As thank you for helping me, I will let you keep the bag."

"Can we put anything in here?" Slade asks.

"Like people?" Wade adds in.

"Anything can be placed in the bag. But if anything sharp pierces the bag form the outside or in, the bags contents will be lost forever. Also placing a living thing in the bag is dangerous. They would only have ten minutes in the bag before suffocating."

Slade brings the bag over to the closed chest of gold they obtained and placed it into the bag. Before the chest reaches the bottom of the bag, it vanishes. He slumps the bag over his back and makes his way to the exit.

"I wish to accompany you four up to the mountains. I appreciate the help but I wish to be there for the dragon's demise." Salura said to the mercs.

"My lady you cannot." Jareck objects. "You are the lord's advisor. Your responsibilities are to the city and it's people."

"I know Jareck but-"

"Nothing personal ma'am," Tony interrupts. "But you would only get in our way."

Salura takes offense to his comment. Her eyes glow blue as they start sparking with electricity. Taskmaster slowly brings his hand up.

"We can't guarantee your safety. If you die, we lose our ticket home. We are not gonna risk it. Strange what do you think?"

 _"Taskmaster is correct, my lady. I can vouch for him and Deadpool that they are capable for this task. I do not know the other two but they seem like they can take care of themselves. Also I wish to speak with you further on other things. Maybe we can share notes and help each other."_

Salura's eyes slowly revert to their normal appearance. She takes a moment to let out a long sigh and calms down.

"Very well. I will leave it to them." She says in defeat. " But I wish for Jareck to go with them and guide them up the mountain."

She looks to Jareck. "Can you be in my stead?"

"As general I cannot leave the city without someone watching over while I'm gone. Give me until the morning to find someone keep an eye on things. Then I can guide them to Rawzeth. I'll make arrangements now." Jareck bows to the elf and walks out of the tower.

Salura takes the medallion form Taskmaster and places it on a work table. She starts opening some books to her side and starts to work.

"Okay Doc be good and have fun at your sleep over. We'll pick you up when we get back from our vacation. Mama loves you." Wade waves to Strange from the tower doorway and blows him a kiss before walking out. The rest follow him and Salura closes the door with a mage hand.

"Is he always this bizarre?" Salura asks the doctor.

"That is only the tip of the iceberg." He responds dryly.

* * *

 **There you go everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was more of a set up chapter to keep the ball moving. I also wanted to bring Strange back due to him being crucial to the merc's dilemma. On a side note, Strange lives a sort of bachelor life so he might be flirtatious later on. Also I wanted to have a dragonborn in the story. I thought it would be cool to bring one in.  
**

 **TM: As much as I don't mind getting paid in gold. I would like a change in scenery soon.  
**

 **It will come but there are few last minute things that need to be taken care of for you guys.**

 **TM: And what things are those?**

 **You will have to wait until then.**

 **TM: By the way where did Wade go?**

 **He went back to start preparing for the next chapter.**

 **TM: Okay that concerns me. I should see what he is up to.**

 **Don't you want to end this.**

 **TM: Oh right. Kriegon here will be back with the next chapter soon. Later.**

 **Take care.**


	14. CH14: Flames of Wealth

**Hey there. The four mercs are preparing for their biggest obstacle yet. After this, only a couple more chapters until the next arc. I want to finish off on a strong note, so any recommendations are appreciated.  
**

 **DP: That's just humble talk for "I'm running out of ideas."**

 **I have it set up. I just want to hear other people's criticism.**

 **DP: Why don't you leave the writing to me a few times? I could make us popular.**

 **I could do that, or I could replace you with Spider-man.**

 **DP: (gasp) You wouldn't.**

 **To fuck with you, I would.**

 **DP: Fine fuck it. Do whatever you want. I'm just gonna go kill a dragon.**

 **Alright then.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH14: Flames of Wealth  
**

 **The Bird's Nest: 9:21 PM  
**

After leaving Blume Castle, the guys spent the rest of the day relaxing at their Inn. Slade called it in early as he wanted to prep for the morning. In his room, he started cleaning off his weapons. The blood from the undead did not have a pleasant scent to them and it would be unprofessional not to keep his blade's fresh. Before falling asleep, Slade added more explosives to his person, reloaded his weaponry and grabs the grenade launcher they had. Only 18 shots were available for the gun so they would have to make each one count.

As for the others, Jason, Tony, and Wade were sitting up by the bar eating and drinking. Mira of course was talking with them on how their day went. She did stop to serve the other patrons that still roamed the tavern, but other than that they had no other interruptions.

"It was awesome. We came in like bosses and then a bunch of zombies swarmed us. And these were like the classic zombies that shuffle not the World War Z fake zombies." Deadpool rambled for the stories.

"Why were they fake zombies?" Jason asked as he bit down into a piece of chicken.

"Because they run and I prefer the classics. If they run towards you, you lose suspense and it's almost instant. If there is a horde slowly approaching you, the suspense is higher as your inevitable doom is taking it's time. That can give people enough time to shit their pants before they're zombie chow."

"Well I don't know about you, but if the undead were running towards me I would be scared out of my mind." Mira stated. She did not understand the references Wade mentioned but she got the meat of the topic.

"It's pretty much preference in the end." Tony added. "I side with Wade on the slow and suspenseful zombies anytime."

"Aww thanks Tony. I didn't know you cared."

"Well what can I say. You did lose your share of the reward to Jay." Tony joked as he finished his drink.

"Wow way to salt the wound Assmaster."

"Whatever. I'm calling it for the night. You to should finish up as well. That dragonborn Jareck wants us to meet him at the North gate of the city. Best we leave before sunrise."

"It's not like we are in any rush. But I'll turn is as well." Jason says as he gets up and heads up the stairs. "Wade you coming?"

"Phrasing." Wade comments. "I'll be fine. You have a good night Jay Jay. Oh and try not have a wet dream unless you plan on giving me the details."

Jason flips him off and heads upstairs followed by Tony. Wade finishes up his a drink a minute later and starts to stand. Mira takes his mug and pours him another.

"This one is on the house." She says and hands him the mug.

"Hey no objection on my end." Wade lifts his mask up and takes a drink.

"Say why don't you take off your mask?"

"You sure you want to see my lovely image?"

"I don't see the problem. You are probably not as ugly as the patrons that have come and gone through the years."

"I don't know. I'm not your run of the mill average Joe that kills people for money that looks like a male model."

"Come now. What do you have to lose. I promise I won't laugh or anything." Mira pleaded playfully to the merc.

"Alright just don't say that I didn't warn ya." Deadpool hesitates for a second to take off his mask but then proceeds to remove it fully. Mira's eyes widened at the sight of the merc with the mouth's appearance. Heavily scarred skin all over his head. Completely bald and scarred head. Wade had his eyes closed with a bit of a grimace on his face. Mira relaxed after noticing his discomfort and places a hand on his shoulder. Deadpool opened his eyes slowly. Brown eyes. She notices his brown eyes and smiled.

"Well you do look like one of the undead." Mira jokes. "But I have seen worse from a half-orc who only had half a face."

Wade took some relief from the compliment. "Let me guess half his face was orc and the other completely human, right?"

"Nope his right side was completely devoid of flesh. Nothing but bone and his right eye were there."

"Was he called Two-Face?"

She chuckles. "No he was called Eustass." They both start laughing.

The rest of the night, Wade and Mira continued talking about random topics. Through the talk, Wade did not feel uncomfortable with his mask off, nor did he feel the need to put it back on at any time.

* * *

 **Blume North Gate: 7:15 AM.**

"Why does there have to be a 7 in the morning?" Wade drowsily asks.

The mercs left early in the morning for their trip up the mountians. Deadpool was not the most excited since he was having good nights sleep cuddling up with an RPG in his bed. When he didn't wake up Red Hood dragged him out of bed and threw him down the stairs. During the whole event, Deadpool never let go of the RPG. He decided to bring it along since it was already prepped for use. Right now the mercs are standing out in the courtyard in front of the city's North gate waiting for Jareck.

"The same reason why hangovers exist." Taskmaster answers. "Because fuck everything. At least you can't get one."

"Nor can I get wasted when I want to be. But hey bright side no whiskey dick."

"Fair enough. Now quit complaining and keep an eye for a walking talking golden lizard decked out in heavy armor."

"What makes you think he will show up soon?" Slade inquires.

"Don't know.

"Is he supposed to be flying on a dragon like thing?" Jason asks.

"I don't know. Why you ask?"

Jason points up to the air and the others are surprised as to what they see. Coming from the direction of Blume Castle, two large flying creatures soar towards the group. They move out of the way so the creatures could land. On top of one of them is Jareck wearing his plate armor without the cape, donning a helm shaped like a dragon's head and his large greatsword strapped to his back.

"I see you beat me here first." Jareck started. "Well better to be late than not be here at all."

"Where did you get these?" Jason motions to the creatures the dragonborn brought.

"My family raise and tame wyverns to be used as mounts. There names are Foruhn and Lordric. They will take us to the mountains."

"Well at least it's better than walking. You know this makes me miss automotive transportation except the part of it where I'm told to go to the back of the bus because of how I look." Deadpool rambles. The others simply ignore him.

Deadpool and Red Hood Rode with Jareck while Deathstroke and Taskmaster rode on the second wyvern. Jareck spoke in a language they never heard before and the wyverns lifted themselves form the ground and flew up towards the mountains. They rose for a few hundred feet into the air as they soared north. Looking down, the mercs get a bird's eye view of the landscape. Below them was a thick forest north of Blume which stretched form east to west. The mountains were farther away by what seems like several dozen miles. Had they walked, the mercs would have spent maybe a month heading to and then back.

"So anything we should know about this cave with the sleeping fire breather of death in it?" Jason asks the dragonborn.

"Yes. The cave is more like a lair for the dragon. Salura told me it houses multiple passage ways that all lead to the heart of the mountain. Though some passages may have been destroyed during her clan's assault. Salura's clan also placed several traps inside as they entered to ensure that no one could get in or out less they be a master of the arcane arts."

"So what's going on between you and the elf? You too banging?" Deadpool asks over Red Hood's shoulder.

"What are you insinuating?" Jareck asks back with confusion.

"You know. Does the blue haired wonder have lizard fever if you catch my drift." Deadpool winks.

Jareck realizes what the merc was speaking of and mas immediately angered. "If you speak about such things in my presence I will have Lordric drop you from this height." he threatened.

"Hey I was only making conversation." Deadpool defended.

"Try not to make conversation that involves us plunging to our death." Red Hood said annoyed.

"Well let's enjoy the moment before walking into the belly of the beast. FLY FALCOR FLY. YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Deadpool cheers as he throws his fist up in the air. Taskmaster and Deathstroke see this and shake their heads both in annoyance and embarrassment.

In a matter of a couple hours the group approached the mountains. Each mountain ranged form a two to four miles high with some having snow caps. They started making laps around the area in search for the entrance into the cavern. After a few minutes of searching, Jareck spotted a plateau near one of the taller mountains. They landed and hopped their wyverns. Deathstroke immediately drew his SCAR and started to scan the area. Taskmaster drew his shield and sword and did the same.

"Guys relax. This isn't Vietnam. The scaly thing down below is asleep." Deadpool mentions to his teammates.

"True the beast sleeps." Jareck says as he dismounts and draws his massive greatsword. "However, that does not mean the mountains are devoid of danger."

Jareck speaks in the foreign language to his wyverns to stay as the party search the plateau for an entrance inside the mountain. They fan out and look high and low for anything that looks out of the ordinary.

"Hey Jareck." Red Hood calls out. "Just curious, but how could this Rawzeth hide the supposed treasure he has with him? and better yet where did he even get it?"

"Chromatic dragons normally sleep with their fortune as their greed knows no bound." the dragonborn answers. "Rawzeth's avarice is unrivaled. He has lived for centuries and has pillaged lands for their wealth."

"So we can assume he has enough treasure fit for a king?" Deadpool adds.

"More like a god really."

"Sweet."

"Hey guys I think we found something." Taskmaster calls out sixty feet away. He and Deathstroke are standing on the edge of the plateau looking out.

When the others arrive they look down to see another large plateau fifty feet down. In the center of the landscape is a crevice over a hundred feet long and thirty feet wide. By the looks of the crevice it does not seem natural. It seemed like it was man made.

"This is our way in." Jareck says.

"Now we just need to get down." Red Hood informs the others.

Without warning Deathstroke leaps down to the plateau. Without any difficulty, he rolls with his landing and makes it down without any injury.

"Show off." Deadpool shouts back at the top. "Anyone else want to top that?"

As if on queue, Red Hood swan dives off the edge heading down to the ground but not before firing a grappling gun to catch the cliff edge. Before reaching the ground, the hook connects with a rock. The rest of the way, Red hood descends slowly to where the terminator currently is.

"Don't suppose you still have that teleporting belt on you." Taskmaster looks over to the merc. Before he gets a response, something grabs him from behind and lifts him of the cliff and slowly brings him down. He looks up to see Jareck carrying him down. The important detail that Taskmaster sees is that the dragon born has wings coming out of his back.

"It could have been nice for a heads up before doing this." He remarks.

"Sorry, but I assumed you would not mind." Jareck says back.

"Whatever."

They arrive at the bottom safely. Jareck puts Taskmaster down and starts to head back up.

"Now for your friend." He says.

"Yeah don't bother." Taskmaster says as he looks up. The others look up to see Deadpool falling down trying to land like Deathstroke. He mimics the one eyed merc easily.

"See that? Anything you can do I can do better." He smirks.

Deadpool takes one step and collapses to the ground. He looks down at his legs and notices the bones are sticking out of his lower body.

"You were saying?" Deathstroke asked.

"I still nailed it... kind of."

"Fix yourself. We should prepare for whatever is down there."

A minute later Deadpool was completely healed and they started to descend into the crevice the same way they got down to the plateau. This time Deadpool rode with Jareck. The party make it down through the crevice. From the ground up the height from the surface was about thirty feet. With help form the sunlight above, they see a a cavern passage way leading down. The hole looks very large once the party approaches it.

"We must be extra careful." Jareck begins. "There are a few enchanted traps ahead of us so keep you eyes on anything that may appear runic or out of the ordinary. If we come across one I will use this to dispel the magic." Jareck takes out a gold medallion that has a dragon carved into it.

The party head down into the cavern. It is a steep decline as they venture down. With no light source, they had Red Hood uses the night vision in his helmet to guide them. Though even with low visibility, it was not difficult. Jareck brings out a small stick and breathes fire on it to use it as a torch thinking it might help a little. For about ten minutes they continue down until the decline stops and the passage becomes flat. The group walk forward and soon arrive into a long hall inside the mountain. The path is littered with rocks and the walls look like they were dug at by claws. Taskmaster and Deathstroke take point and slowly move through the hall. Red Hood is behind them observing his surroundings, keeping an eye on anything that may look out of the ordinary. He looks forward and quickly puts a hand on the two men in front of him to stop them. He points to a stone to their front left. Red Hood takes a step forward to it and brings the torch light over it. On the stone is a carving of some symbol none of the mercs are familiar with. Jareck uses the medallion and with a blue glow coming from the stone, the carving vanishes.

"You have a keen eye." Jareck compliments to the young man.

"Years of detective skills are invaluable." Red Hood says back.

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later...  
**

The walk through the passageway seemed more or less peaceful as the party continues on. Red Hood spotted more runic carvings along the way and were immediately dispelled. As they continued through the path, they start to feel warmer than they originally were. With every minute, they feel a wave of heat coming from the pathway they are headed towards. They assume that they were nearing the dragon's lair. The mercs have been tense during the walk except for a certain merc who has been humming show tunes the entire time.

The group soon see an end to the passageway. Reaching the end, they stand in front of what looks to be a doorway. The doorway looks arched and made of stone. The weird thing is the stone that makes the doorway does not match the stone of the cavern. With curiosity, Deathstroke picks up a small rock on the ground and tosses it through. Before it can fully go through, a blue pulse wave flashes and the stone disintegrates into nothingness.

"Sweet magic death wall." Deadpool says as he picks up a bigger rock and chucks it through. The rock disintegrates as well with a blue pulse wave flashing.

"Must have been a last resort to keep people away." Taskmaster deduced.

Jareck uses the medallion once again, but this time it takes longer due to power the spell. Once it is complete, the doorway glows an arcane blue and vanishes.

What was once a doorway, a ledge appears leading into a black void. The torchlight is not strong enough to give the group enough vision. However for Red Hood...

"Well shit." He says sounding surprised.

"What do you see?" Deathstroke asks.

"A lot of really good things and one really fucking bad thing."

Just then a grumble echoes through the inside of the mountain. Red Hood leads the group to the side of the ledge that leads to lower levels until they reach what they think is the base twenty feet from where they were. Deadpool takes a step forward and the sound of metal clinging together is heard. He crouches down and inspects the ground. Looking at the ground he picks up a handful of gold coins.

"Jackpot jackpot motherfucking jackpot." Deadpool shouts in joy. His voice echoes through the cavern. Taskmaster puts a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want to wake this thing up?" He yell whispers to the merc with the mouth. "We can't see shit and you want to kick the hornet's nest before we even find it?"

"It doesn't seem like it heard him surprisingly." Red Hood mentions. "I can see the big lizard right now. Shit it's big."

"That's what she said." Deadpool jokes.

"Not to you."

Deadpool grimaced at the burn given to him and pouts. "Well do you see the treasure."

"Yeah I see it. There is a lot in here too."

"Where is Rawzeth?" Jareck asks.

"About a hundred feet ahead of us. It seems like this cave goes farther back." Red Hood looks up and around. "There looks like a bunch of boulders blocking a path over there." He points over to the opposite side of them.

"We can't see." Deathstroke says flatly.

"Well If you did you could see that the boulders may have collapsed. Probably was once an opening leading outside. So it might be our ticket out of here. Ill grab some C4 and set it up. I'll blow it once we kill this thing."

"So how do we kill this thing?" Taskmaster questions.

"Simple we shove all the C4 we have left down it's throat and blow his brains out. Heh. Blow." Deadpool grabs out all the C4 on his person and walks in the direction of Rawzeth. The others follows along and grab their explosives except Red Hood who climbs up to the pile of boulders and starts placing his our blocks of C4 in certain areas that will do the most damage to the blockage.

The others walk further in and start getting a better look as to what Jason saw. Hills and hills of treasure surround them shining with gold, gems and valuable items. The height of the treasure hills stood around ten feet tall. It looks like most of the room is filled with theses hills. But it's not the only thing they see. Crimson red scales the size of their torsos. Long, sharp claws thicker than tree trunks. The body and the wings together equal to half of a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier's size. This beast was the ancient red dragon, Rawzeth. The dragon's eyes are still closed, still under the effects of the spell that put it to sleep. It's mouth slightly open at one side as it's hot breath is blown towards the group. The heat was intense as they take a moment before approaching.

"Jareck get the other side of his mouth." Deathstroke says as he moves to one side. The dragonborn moves to the other side and with their combined strength they slowly open the maw of the dragon. Both struggle due to the immense weight of the beast. Deathstroke is glad he has his super strength otherwise this would be almost impossible. When they raise the mouth high enough, Deadpool and Taskmaster throw all of the explosives gathered down the beast's throat.

"Fire in the hole." Deadpool yells.

Jareck and Deathstroke let go of the mouth and get to move. Everyone move behind some of the treasure piles surrounding them. Deadpool leaps into a pile and sets off the C4 with a detonator.

 _BOOOOOM_

A loud but muffled explosion is made as the head of the dragon raises up form the blast before slamming back down to the ground. The head crashing down causes a number of treasure piles to fall down. Deadpool is the first to step out and inspect the damage. He kicks the head a few times and pokes it with his sword.

"Sounds like he ate something pretty bad." Red Hood called out. "Is it dead?"

"Yeah it seems like it couldn't handle that spicy meatball." Deadpool responds with an Italian accent.

 _grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

A long grumble comes from the dragon as everyone looks to the beast. Deadpool is the closest to the beast and gets a good look at it. The dragon gets a good look at him as one eye opens up and gazes straight at the merc.

"Wakey wakey. Eggs and Bakey." Deadpool greets with a smile.

Rawzeth let's out a loud roar that shakes the entire cave. Everyone stumbles from the quake trying to keep their balance. Jareck falls over and is in complete shock, fear consuming him. The hills of gold start spreading throughout the cave.

"YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME?!" Rawzeth's voice booms from inside the mountain. "YOU INSUFFERABLE INSECTS HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENTER MY DOMAIN!"

Rawzeth unleashes a blast of fire in the air illuminating the cave. The flames heat is so intense, a couple of the mercs shield their faces for a second. The fire reaches the top of the cave and singes the earth above causing embers to glow. The illuminating embers give enough light for everyone to see what is around them. All eyes see Rawzeth bearing it's teeth to them all. Well to be more detailed, bearing what's left of the dragon's teeth as the explosion chipped and broke many of the teeth inside the mouth.

"HOWEVER I WILL GIVE YOU A REQUEST AS A THANK YOU FOR WAKING ME FROM MY SLUMBER. HOW DO YOU ALL WISH TO DIE?"

"Well I wish do die in an orgy surrounded by several thousand hot naked big breasted women where every single one of them pleases me. Then I'll just come back to life and do it all over again. If you can make that happen I will be the happiest merc in all the land." Deadpool states to the dragon not afraid of it's presence.

Rawzeth drops his paw onto Deadpool pinning him to the ground. He cannot move or reach for his weapons as the dragon applies more and more pressure. Deathstroke opens fire on the beast with his SCAR. Bullets bounce off the scales ricocheting across the cave. A few rounds penetrate the scales and causes Rawzeth to move his paw off Deadpool and position himself to face the terminator. The dragon prepares to reel it's head back. Deathstroke sees this runs straight towards it. Running from the flames would not be the best course of action, so he decides to take it head on before it breathes fire. With his speed, the terminator dashes to the dragon and draws his blades. He leaps high into the air and as the dragon reels it's head back fully, he stabs his swords into the neck of the fire drake. Rawzeth flails from the pain coming weapons inside of it. Deathstroke holds on and removes one sword at a time to use them as climbing picks up the dragon's throat. When he removes the swords form the flesh, the one eyed merc notices the blades becoming red hot almost to the point of melting.

Trying to remove the pain at it's throat, Rawzeth grabs Deathstroke and throws him into the rubble of boulders where Red Hood currently is standing. The force from the throw causes a couple of boulders to crumble apart leaving a hole for Deathstroke to slowly crawl out of.

"Well you made my job easier." Red Hood remarking towards the new hole made.

"I have to say, this is going to be enjoyable." Deathstroke says with a slight chuckle.

"Well did you find a weak point?"

"The throat has bare flesh. No scales are around that area."

"He probably won't let you near his neck this time."

"Not unless I distract it."

"Then use this." Red Hood tosses him the grappling gun. "Hit him form above."

"Appreciate it."Deathstroke fires the gun and it hooks onto the earth above the dragon.

"I'll want that back when this is over." Red Hood calls out as he finishes putting the last C4 block in the new hole and makes his way into the fight.

During the time they were talking. Rawzeth unleashed a torrent of flame on Taskmaster. He blocks the blast with his shield, but the heat is so strong he feels the burning sensation all over him. He looks over to the dragon born still stunned.

"Hey Jareck. Get off your ass and start helping us out. You gonna sit there like a complete chicken shit and wait to get eaten or are ya gonna stand and fight?" Taskmaster tries to snap the warrior out of his fear while reverting to his New Yorker accent. Jareck blinks and shakes his head. coming back to his senses, the gold dragonborn picks up his greatsword and charges at the beast.

Deadpool fires his Desert Eagles but the bullets keep bouncing off. So to piss it off, he shoots holes throughout the wings.

"Hey dragon, does taking away your wings feel like being neutered?" He taunts while blasting the wings with his M4A1.

"YOU PEST!" Rawzeth snarls. "I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH SLOW AND PAIN-"

The dragon is cut off by Deadpool who uses the grenade launcher on his rifle to hit the beast in the face.

"What was that? I couldn't here you over the sound me blowing my load in your fa-"

"A claw flies through the grenade's smoke and impales Deadpool though the torso. Rawzeth brings the merc to his face.

"WHAT WERE YOU SAYING? I COULD NOT HEAR YOU." The dragon mocks back as he throws Deadpool over into a pile of gold. The dragon looks around to find it's next victim before it feels a sharp pain coming from his back. It looks over to see Jareck striking at it's back and wings with his great sword. Deathstroke does the same with his own arsenal Normally a massive blade like Jareck would be difficult to strike with, but the gold dragonborn slashes at the body with extreme speed. Deathstroke uses SCAR and continues shredding holes in the wings. Rawzeth's tries to knock them off only to be distracted by Taskmaster and Red Hood Firing their rifles at it's non scaled body. Rawzeth reels around and uses his tail to smack the two out of the way. Neither have enough time to react as they get knocked thirty feet away. Rawzeth is infuriated being challenged by such mere mortals feels vulnerable without the skies. He then has a thought and looks to the collapsed cave entrance. It charges for the the wall or boulders roaring with fury. Deathstroke quickly notices this and realize what the dragon is going to to. He grabs Jareck by the arm and launches them off the beast.

With a powerful charge, Rawzeth blasts through the rubble with more force than expected and feeling pain all over as it did this. The dragon never noticed the many blocks of C4 planted on teh boulders. The moment it was close enough. Red Hood detonated the bombs while still trying to recover from the tail strike.

Rawzeth tumbles outside the mountain and lands on it's paws. The outside is a plateau that stands right next to a lower mountain peak. Larger mountains surround the area making it look almost like a large arena. It turns around to see Deathstroke and Jareck charging. Jareck whistles loudly, the sound echoing slightly. In the distance the cries from the wyverns can be heard. Not wanting to deal with the insects beofre it, the dragon breathes fire right on the two charging warriors. Deathstroke manages to dodge most of the blast but Jareck failed to move in time. Although he did no get hit by the brunt of the fire, Slade's armor and body take a large amount of damage and falls to one knee. Jareck falls to both his knees but seems to smile form the pain.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Deathstroke pants.

Jareck chuckles. "Fire is my natural element. It feels great on my skin. But in this situation, not so much."

Rawzeth approaches the two tired warriors and open it's mouth wide preparing to eat them. Suddenly, the wyverns descend form above and start clawing and biting at the red dragon. It roars in the annoyance of these lesser beasts and swats Lordric down with a paw. Foruhn circles around to flank but gets hit by the dragon's tail knocking it to the ground. Rawzeth feels damaged form the onslaught and desires to end them all very soon. Before it can do anything, bullets riddle it's face as it sees Taskmaster firing his AKM. The skull faced merc reloads and continues firing, but is not the only one. Red Hood fires his assault rifle, followed by Deathstroke. Rawzeth feels the bullets penetrate it's scales. Bullets piercing through the flesh and some fly into it's mouth damaging it further.

Rawzeth lets out the mightiest roar it had ever made. The shock wave knocks back all the fighters and deafening them momentarily. They slowly tr to get up but are disoriented and almost afraid of the beast that let out that roar. Red Hood gets up to one knee and takes a moment.

"Jason." A weak voice from is made form behind the young merc. He turns around and sees Deadpool crawling over to him. The wound in his torso is still there but is slowly healing. In his hand is the RPG he brought along for the trip. Getting to Red Hood's feet, Deadpool hands him the launcher.

"Go get em Jay Jay." Deadpool gives him a thumbs up.

"I TIRE OF YOUR ANNOYANCE! YOU WILL ALL BURN!" Rawzeth angrily shouts to the group. It spreads it's wings out completely. Numerous small holes are seen with the sun's light going though them. Rawzeth flaps it's wings and starts to ascend. Flying up to fifty feet, the dragon reels it's head back for one massive breath of fire. Red Hood, with the help of Deadpool as support, they hold the RPG still and aim straight for the head of the beast.

"Smile you son of a bitch." Red Hood states.

He fires the rocket. It zooms through the air, the winds not affecting its trajectory. Rawzeth is not impressed with the small object coming towards it. At it's peek, the dragon launches it's head downward opening it's mouth. Just as the flames start coming out the throat of the beast, the rocket flies into the mouth. A large explosion erupts around the dragon's head. A wail echoes through the mountains. Everyone looks up to see Rawzeth, the ancient red dragon, falling down to where they are. The wyverns, along with Jareck and Deathstroke, hobble away in time before the beast slams into the ground. The plateau cracks from the force but does not give way. Dust flies up form the blast. It settles and the group see part of the dragon' head blown out on one side. Blood and other substances oozing out from where the right eye once was. What was left of the tongue now looks like a charred piece of meat.

Deadpool stands up fully healed but with a hole in his suit revealing his chest. He picks up Red Hood and brings him to the others.

"You did good kid. I'm proud of you using a classic movie one liner." he compliments the young man.

"Thanks. You know I could go for some healing right now." Jason groans.

"Don't you still have potion for that?"

"Yeah. Heh. Completely forgot. Probably would have helped with the possible internal bleeding I might have.

"No worries Jay Jay. When we get back you can have all the healing and ice cream you want." Deadpool starts talking to him like mother.

"Don't call me... ah fuck it." he relents to the nickname.

The two make it over to the rest. Deathstroke slowly starts to recover due to his own healing factor. Jareck, Taskmaster and Red Hood use healing potions that they bought days ago and start to recover from their wounds. They still feel sore but much better than before.

"That was one hell of a fight." Jareck states letting out a laugh.

"It was fucking awesome. Let's do it again." Deadpool says with excitement.

"You can go ahead Wade. I'll just lie down and take a nap." Taskmaster says with a tired demeanor.

"We still have work to do." Slade points to the corpse of the red dragon.

"He is right." Jareck stands. "We should remove the heart and place it in the bag of holding before it spoils. Also if you like, you can take the scales on the body. They are very valuable and I'm sure Rawzeth wont't mind."

The next hour and a half, the group cut open the body of the red dragon. With careful hands, they manage to cut the heart from the body. The organ is the size of four cow carcasses put together. The heat form the heart almost feels like there is lava inside of it. They put it into the bag; it barely slides on through. They then start picking off the dragon scales. All together they gather four hundred pounds worth of red dragon scales.

"Alright so I vote we camp out in the cave for the rest of the day and head back in the morning. Any objections?" Jason asks. No one objects.

"We finished the main part of the job." Deadpool grabs the bag of holding. "Now it is time to claim our reward."

Deadpool starts to skip back to the cave with the others in tow. They all stop at the mouth of the cave. The sun has set to the point where it shines into the cave. The cave spans to about 2/3 the size of a football field. Hills of gold and jewels are still standing from the battle. Some have spread throughout the rest of the cave, but all in all, the mercs have hit the mother load. In his head, Deadpool can hear the sound of the Hallelujah chorus singing.

"I... would like... TO RAGE LOOT." He screams as the merc with the mouth charges in and starts tossing the treasure into the the bag.

* * *

 **Holy shit. Longest chapter I have made so far. I promise the chapters will not always bee this long unless you do not mind the length or the girth of details.**

 **DP: Phrasing.**

 **That was intentional. I hope you enjoyed the fight. The D &D arc is drawing to a close as the next world for the mercs is right around the corner.**

 **DP: Oooh can we have another hint.**

 **Sure. I'll give you two hints. One for this epilogue and one for the next chapter's epilogue. Just know that its about to get more dangerous.**

 **TM: Don't mind the danger so long as we make it out alive.**

 **DP: And make it out richer than Scrooge McDuck. High five, Tony.**

 ***clap***

 **Alright well I'll see you all again another time. Take care.**

 **DP;TM: Later.**


	15. CH15: Grab That Brass Ring

**Hey there everyone. I do hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. With everything coming to a close for this arc, I do like to thank you readers for sticking with this story and enjoying it. As much as I would like to say more, I will just start the recap**

 **The mercs Deadpool, Deathstroke, Red Hood, and Taskmaster have been stuck in another universe for almost a week. To find a way back to their respective worlds, they had to assassinate an ancient red dragon and bring it's heart back.**

 **DP: Okay that just sounds like the definition of badass. Especially when you are talking about me.**

 **TM: Really cause you were out for most of the fight. And it was Red who finished it off.**

 **DP: C'mon Tony don't kill my murder boner.**

 **Anyway. After they finished ripping out the heart of the dragon, They decided to rest up while Deadpool collected every last piece of treasure inside the cave.**

 **DP: Oh fuck me. I forgot I did that. How much did we make from that.**

 **TM: Yeah I would like to know to.**

 **You guys are gonna have to count it when you have the time.**

 **DP: Well shit.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH15: Grab That Brass Ring**

 **Blume Castle: 24 hours later...**

 _"I must say that your world has many possibilities for those who wish to learn the arcane arts."_ Doctor Strange says to Salura.

For the past two days, the two powerful sorcerers continued research on the proper steps needed to send individuals form one universe to another. Since the range of their magic is limited separately, uniting their power and channeling it into something that can connect the worlds would make their efforts possible. Strange's amulet is the perfect catalyst, so once the mercs returned they planned on using it to bring them back. Of course throughout their researching, the two shared notes between each others worlds. Strange was interested that magic in Salura's world is more natural and common compared to his own.

"True we do. But it also opens doorways for those who wish to learn the dark forms of sorcery." Salura commented. "Though your world fascinates me greatly. An age where magic is nothing but a mere myth?"

 _"Yes. With the changing of the times information can be lost to the general mass. Before I became who I am today I did not believe in magic."_

"Almost makes me fear for the future."

 _"I can tell it is different here. Highly doubtful your world will ever forget the arcane arts."_

 _knock knock_

A knock on the door was made.

"Enter." Salura waved her hand and the door opened wide for a Blume royal guardsman entered.

"My lady. General Jareck has returned with the mercenaries."

"Are they in the castle?" she turns around to face the guard.

"We spotted them heading this way. They should be landing in the courtyard any moment now."

"Thank you I'll head there now." She picks up the medallion with the small Doctor Strange hologram on it and proceeded to head towards the castle courtyard.

Not a long walk out, the elf reaches the courtyard which has several guards at attention. She looks up to the sky to see familiar wyverns descending to the ground. As they land she sees the five individuals that she sent out to do an almost impossible task. Jareck rode Lordric along with Taskmaster and Red Hood. On Foruhn was Deathstroke and Deadpool. Only Deadpool was not riding on top of the wyvern, rather he was being held within the beasts talons. The merc with the mouth was dropped five feet in the air and landed motionless. In his hand was the bag of holding that was given to the mercs. Salura ran over to him and bent down to check to see if he was alive. The obvious thing about the man was that there was a large hole in his suit and she is able to see the scarred flesh of Deadpool. She was stunned for a few seconds before she went to check his vitals. Salura found that he had a pulse and he was still breathing. Jareck dismounted and approached the woman.

"My lady are you alright." the dragonborn kneels down to her."

"Never mind me what about Deadpool? Is he alright?" Salura asks almost panicking.

"He is completely fine. We are all safe."

"But these wounds on his body..."

"Don't worry about that. He had those to being with." Salura looked up to see Taskmaster right next her. "Whatever he got from the dragon has already healed."

"So he is just sleeping?"

The moment she says this, Deadpool lets out a loud and long snore that echoes through the courtyard. Some of the guards there look over to see where the sound came from.

"Is there a monster in the castle?" One guard patrolling above asks down below.

"No everything is alright." Jareck calls out. "As you were."

"Yes sir."

"Wade basically tired himself out collecting the treasure throughout the day and night." Tony explained.

"Even though we were in the air with the sound of the wind I could still hear this idiot snore." Slade added as he grabbed the bag from the sleepy Canadian. "We also got your heart."

 _"Excellent."_ Strange jumped into the conversation. _"Then we should get started. One of you should also wake Deadpool."_

Taskmaster picks up Deadpool and everyone heads into Salura's tower. Once inside, Slade and Jason pull the dragon heart out of the bag of holding. Tony slaps Wade around for 5 minutes trying to wake him up. Deadpool grumbles and says something incoherent. Tony moves closer to hear what he said.

"... why don't you slap my lower head around instead if you know what I mean." Wade grumbles in his sleep.

Tony punches him in the groin causing the merc with the mouth to fall out of the chair he was in. Wade wakes up couching and in pain form the blow.

"Owwww. What did I do?" Wade cries in a high pitch voice.

"Nothin. I Just felt like it." Tony says in his accent.

Wade retaliates by kicking Tony in the nuts. He groans and falls to one knee from the hit.

"That does it!" Tony tackles him down to the ground and starts wailing on him. Jason and Slade grab them and break it up before they break something.

 _"If you are quite finish, we can get underway to send you all home."_ Strange stated. " _Now Salura how will this dragon heart help you?"_

"Well the heart is not needed as an ingredient, but rather it is used as a power supply." Salura says.

"Power supply?" Jason inquired.

"Yes. My family obtained their power from the flesh and blood of dragons. It has descended through our line for generations. Whenever we consume a piece of a dragon, our power increases exponentially. With the heart you gave me. I can assure you that I will have the power to send you off to your own world."

"Soooooo... are you gonna take a bite outta that heart right now?" Wade asks.

"I will do so once I have prepared everything. Doctor Strange will assist me with anything that can be used."

 _"And I will finish everything on my end in a matter of a few days."_ Strange says to the mercs. _"I believe you all deserve some R and R for everything you have been through."_

"Hey no objections from me." Jason commented. "We just need to figure out what to do while we wait."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Tony states. "Let us know when you finish up."

The mercs proceed to leave the tower before Jareck steps in front of them.

"May I have words with you four before you leave?" he says to the mercs. "I would like to thank you all for what you have done. You all fought valiantly. And for that you have my respect. If any of you are in need of help, I will be there to aid you." The dragonborn bows his head.

"We appreciate your sentiment." Slade nods. "And we will hold you to your word."

The mercs leave the tower start heading out the castle.

"Didn't know you had a code of honor Slade?" Jason says jokingly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Red Hood. The less the better."

"I thought we were past this." Deadpool jumps in. "Listen. We have been a great team so far, so why don't we spend our last days here enjoyable. Though I am gonna miss the whores. And the gold. And the different races of whores. The badass magic weapons we have yet to buy. More whores. Murdering vampires and dragons. More whores. Did I already say whore?"

"Yes" Tony/Slade/Jason say together.

"Right well I'll see you guys later. I need to find a tailor that can fix spandex and a couple other hings so if you don't mind." Deadpool goes into the bag of holding Slade has and takes out a bag of gold and the chest of treasure they received form killing Lorelei. He then speeds off towards the Shopping District.

"Get back here." Slade yells.

"Too late he's gone." Tony says flatly

"I'm concerned what Wade could do with 20,000 gold." Jason deadpans.

* * *

 **The Bird's Nest: The next morning...**

Tony, Slade, and Jason sit at the bar having breakfast. When they got back to the Bird's Nest last night. Wade never showed up. Even when they woke for the morning, the merc with the mouth was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's at another brothel." Jason says while stuffing food in his face. "I mean they should back up and running since we dealt with the whole vampire thing."

"I don't know. Would he really spend that much over women?" Tony asks. They look at each other for a moment then took a drink. "Yeah dumb question. Sorry."

"At any rate if he wants to go home he better be ready in a few days." Slade adds as he finishes his drink. "Mira."

The bar owner walks over to thee group after serving another table.

"Yes Slade?"

"Have you seen Wilson last night?"

"No. When you told me he went off to the Shopping District, I assumed he would be back last night. Unfortunately I still have not seen him."

"That's because I've been busy."

A loud voice shouts out from the entrance of the bar. Everyone looks over to see a man dressed in a red and black track suit with a matching mask and beanie that reads Deadpool. Deadpool jogs through the bar and stops right in front of Slade.

"What are you sitting around for kid?" He says to the one-eyed merc. "We got to get you in top shape."

"What are you talking about?" Slade asks annoyed by the merc's antics.

"See while I was out looking for a tailor, I went to the Blume Arena and scheduled a fight for you in a couple of days."

"Why didn't you ask me if I wanted to do this or not?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise. And I knew you would not say know to a challenge."

"I'm not interested in fighting someone weak." Slade walks off heading outside.

"I thought that too. So that's why I got you a match against the current Blume champion."

Slade stops in his tracks. He slowly looks to Wade and raises an eyebrow with his good eye.

"And how did you make that happen?" He asks with curiosity.

"Well it took some time, arguing, begging, and hyping you up due to your last fight with the not so jolly blue half giant. But i got it."

"So who's the current champ?" Jason walks up to Wade.

"A half-orc named Haram." Mira jumps into the conversation.

"You know him?" Tony questions.

"Everyone in the city knows him." Mira replies. "He has been champion for three years. One day he came to the city out of nowhere. After four months of fighting, he became champion. Even to this day he is undefeated."

"And that's why I thought it would be a good way to leave our marks here. Killing a dragon, taking out a vampire, and becoming the city's champion would be a great way to spend our time here." Deadpool says to the group. "So what do you say Slade? You in or out?"

During their conversation, the terminator stood with his normal expression. But when Wade asked his question, he smirked.

"When is the match?"

"YEAH BABY THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR." Wade shouts scaring some of the bar patrons. "Two days form today at noon. Also a heads up: the odds against you are pretty high. Like 20:1 high. Which is good cause I bet the 20,000 gold in the chest on you."

"Guess then I'll start preparing." Slade starts walking out the bar.

"And I will be your trainer." Says Wade.

"No." Slade snaps back quickly and exits the bar.

"Fine. But I am going to be your hype man. With so much money on the line I have to bring in a crowd." He looks over to Jason, Mira, and Tony. "You three are gonna help me."

"Why?" Tony asks dryly.

"Cause I'm only one sexy, badass man and I can't do everything on my own. Besides I'll give you a cut of the profits when we win."

"IF we win." Mira says with skepticism. "There's a reason Haram is undefeated. He is said to be a monk due to his special fighting styles."

"A monk, huh?" Jason puts his hand to his chin. "This might be very interesting. Alright I'm in."

"Me too." says Mira.

"Not doing anything else so fuck it I'm in." Tony stands up.

"Great. Alright Deadpool Hype Team. Let's get to work."

"We are not calling ourselves that." Tony deadpans.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN." Wade ignoring Taskmaster. "A FIGHT OF THE CENTURY HAS ARRIVED. DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR VERSUS THE CHAMPION OF BLUME, HARAM. TELL YOUR FRIENDS, TELL YOUR FAMILY, TELL THE HOMELESS PEOPLE IN THE ALLEYWAYS CAUSE THIS IS A FIGHT YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS. STARTS IN TWO DAYS AT NOON. BE THEEEEERRREEEE!"

Deadpool then looks to the readers. "Now then lets let time go by for Slade with some montage music. Hit it narrator."

 **Play Montage from Team America**

Deathstroke enters the Blume Arena wanting to prep for his match. He is directed to a training room for other competitors. He is also given a room due to his match against Haram. This gave him more time to train instead of wasting time walking far. He starts to train without his armor for the next couple of days.

Slade starts with simple push ups then starts working on his hand to hand combat on a few dummies. He soon moves on to training his reaction time with a spin dummy. After that, he went on to using the weights and doing different forms of arm and leg work. During the entire training exercise, Slade never left the training room except to sleep.

The next day he started a morning run around the inside of the city walls. He then goes on to do more push ups. The scene transitions to Slade lifting many weights on his back followed by another scene of him dead lifting. More and more, Deathstroke pushes himself to his peak limitations.

At one point Deathstroke slowed his pace of his workout due to feeling annoyed and enraged at Deadpool for some reason.

"Why do I have this desire to murder Deadpool as I train?" Deathstroke wonders. He shrugs it off and continues training, but his murderous intent continues for the merc with the mouth as the next day soon arises.

* * *

 **Get ready. Deathstroke vs Haram will begin in the next chapter. I wanted this chapter to be short so the next one is not to long. Also this will be the return of our two favorite commentators.**

 **DP: Time to show off my mic skills once again.**

 **TM: Please I was clearly the better commentator.**

 **You know if you keep hanging out with Deadpool during these moments you will start acting like him too.**

 **TM: ... Oh god I'm becoming him. (Taskmaster puts his head down at a desk)**

 **DP: One of us. One of us. Gooble Gobble Gooble Gobble.**

 **I'm just teasing you. Anyway the next chapter will be ready very soon so take care.**

 **DP: Bye bye.**

 **TM: (groans)**


	16. CH16: To the Victor

**Hello there and welcome back. The merc's final days in their current world is drawing to an end. But the group are planning to end it with a bang. Not literally. Due to some planning by Deadpool, Deathstroke is to face off against the champion of the Blume Arena Haram.**

 **DP: And we will be down ringside.**

 **TM: I'm looking forward to seeing this actually. Let's see what the terminators got.**

 **Glad to know you two are excited. What about Jason.**

 **DP: Oh he isn't gonna be left out of the loop. Don't worry.**

 **Alright then. Let's get this started.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works**

* * *

 **CH16: To the Victor...**

 **Blume Arena: The Main Event**

 **Play Monday Night Football theme**

The camera pans above the Blume Arena with crowds of people flooding inside. The day is clear with no clouds in the sky as the sun shines bright. The the view glides down inside the arena which is packed. Every seat filled, every spot occupied by the city's citizens. After a lap around the inside of the arena, the camera pans to the edge of the arena. Two familiar individuals at a desk wearing red and blue suits respectively sit on standby. Let's meet our commentators.

"Hello and once again welcome back to the Blume Arena. I am your commentator Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool. Over here is my fellow partner in crime, Tony Masters AKA the Taskmaster. Deadpool states with enthusiasm.

"Hello folks. It's good to be back here once again for this amazing event." Taskmaster responds.

"I agree Tony. Today is a special day. In just a few minutes, we are about to witness two warriors battle it out for dominance. Haram, the current champion of Blume, versus Deathstroke the Terminator."

"Not only that Wade but we do have a special guest on commentating."

"You're right. Ladies and gentlemen at home please welcome our special guest, Jason Todd AKA the Red Hood."

Jason walks up and sits down right next to Tony. Unlike his "hosts" he still is wearing his standard gear with his hood down.

"Uhh hi there?" Jason says in complete confusion. "Wait how are we even doing this?"

"Don't worry about that Jay Jay we'll explain everything once this is all over." Wade says. "Now this fight has been hyped up within a time span of two days. Word travels fast add now the arena is filled."

"People are still trying to get in though." Tony adds. " I heard that magic users outside are trying to find a way to give people who can't see a way."

"That is correct. The arena personnel are helping those outside and they are using some type of weird orb doohickey things to use as cameras."

Suddenly a glowing orb appears in front of the commentators. Outside the arena and around the city for those who could not make it, portals start popping all over. Each one projects what is currently happening inside the arena.

Back at the bird's nest, Mira and several patrons watch Wade, Jason, and Tony talking about the upcoming match.

"Hurry up Wade and get to the fight." Mira shouts at the portal smiling.

Up in Blume Castle, Lord Thrane, Jareck, Salura, Strange, and many of the Royal guards peer into a larger portal. Some of the guards were sitting down and eating what would look like popcorn from a bowel.

"So Jareck who do you think will win?" Thrane asks the dragonborn.

"To be honest my lord I would have to choose Haram. Mr. Wilson is extremely skilled in combat, however I have yet to see him in hand to hand combat." Jareck gives his opinion.

 _"I would have to disagree with you."_ Strange cuts in. _"I do not know the man as much as you do, but I feel like he has much to show us."_

"Well all questions are about to be answered." Salura mentions.

* * *

 **Blume Arena: Gate and hall leading to the ring...**

Slade stood at the gate patiently and motionless. He stood without his armor. The only thing on him was pants and shoes given to him. He was focused on his fight, but he could still hear the sound of the people waiting.

 _"Sounds like they brought in a crowd."_ he thought. Slade cracked his neck and started to stretch to spare the time. Behind him was a couple of arena guards keeping watch. They stood at their posts never bothering the mercenary. There was a stillness in the hall as Slade waited. The sounds of the crowd echoing and sunlight passing through the hall. Luckily his wait has ended. The gate started to slowly rise. The crowd's cheering started to increase. Slade walked towards the ring.

* * *

 **Back with our commentators...**

"I still want to know how you set most of this stuff up." Jason argued with Wade. When the orb was not on them they talked about their plans for leaving and to how Deadpool set up the commentator table.

"Look I promise I will explain after the chapter and introduce you to the narrator Jay Jay but right now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Wade assured.

"What are you even talking about?" Jason asks with frustration.

Before he could get an answer, the crowd started cheering. The gate on one side of the arena started to rise up

"That will have to wait." Tony informed. "Let's just get this over with and then we can talk."

The magic orb from before appears back in front of the three.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to start." Deadpool began. "Right now the challenger is heading towards the arena."

"Slade Wilson. Deathstroke the Terminator." Taskmaster adds. "Dangerous with any weapon you put in his hand."

"Truer words could not have been said Tony. Say Jason, you have fought Deathstroke before hand to hand. What are his chances in beating the champ?"

"With our history Slade has been a challenge to not only me but to many powerful fighters. Even my teacher went toe to toe with him."

"Oh really?" Tony asks. "And how did that end?"

"Well I wasn't there for the results but I've been told many things. Some say it was a draw while others say Deathstroke won."

"Sounds like New 52 in a nutshell changing canon." Deadpool comments. "Anyway the challenger approaches the ring. People have made a path for him."

"No one would want to get in the way of the champ's opponent." Tony exclaims.

"Speaking of which, the champ has not shown up yet."

"Oh he's here Wade. No champ would be late for an event like this."

After saying this, the other side of the arena explodes with sounds of cheering. The rest of the arena follows as the gate opens fully. Out from the shadows of the inside walks a male standing at 6 feet 3 inches. Dark skin with many scars covering the body. His hair is shaved except for a very short mohawk down the middle. His teeth protruding from his mouth. The half-orc known as Haram slowly walks through the see of fans. Everyone gives him space like they did for the challenger due to respect and admiration. Reaching the stairs to the ring, Haram takes a great leaps over them and lands 15 feet away from Deathstroke. The one-eyed mercenary does not faze from this. He stares at his opponent, trying to form a strategy in his mind. Haram stares back, most likely trying to do the same thing. An official walks into the arena and stands between the combatants. He raises his arms to hush the crowd. The people recede their cheering.

"Welcome one and all to this anticipated event." he began "Two men have entered this ring. Only one will stand victorious. We have our unbeatable half-orc who stands above all that have faced him. Our undefeated champion Haram-" the crowd cheers at his name then quickly dies down. "- will be facing a new challenger."

"Before us stands a newcomer to the arena. With only one victory against the mighty Uren, he now wishes to challenge the champion. A bold decision, but it was granted. Ladies and gentleman, the challenger, Deathstroke the Terminator."

There were clusters of cheering around the arena. Slade had a decent amount of people rooting for him.

"This fight will when one fighter surrenders or is knocked unconscious. No magic. No enchantments. Everything is legal. Do you both understand?" The official asks.

Both men nod.

"Then on my signal begin the fight."

The crowd cheers as both men take a few steps forward to get closer. When they reached 7 feet from each other, they stop. Haram sizes the mercenary up. Both of them were almost the same height. Staring into the one eye of Slade, he smirks. Then he bows his head to Slade. Slade returns the gesture and gets in his stance. The half-orc moves into his own stance as well.

"These two have some respect towards each other even though they just met." Deadpool states.

"They are both warriors Wade. One look in their eyes can tell it all. These two are not gonna hold anything back." Taskmaster says to his co-commentator.

"This is going to be interesting regardless who wins." Red Hood adds.

"Still we want our good ol buddy Slade to win since we put money on him. Don't forget that Jay Jay. COME ON SLADE I PUT A LOT OF MONEY ON YOU! DON'T FUCK THIS UP!" Deadpool stands on the table and starts cheering. Taskmaster pulls him down back into his chair.

"READY?" The official yells. "FIGHT!"

Haram makes the first move by lunging towards Slade and goes for a palm to the chest. Slade sees this and stops the hand and knocks it away with his arm. Slade counters with a right hook, but the half-orc moves his head out of the way. Flurry of blows come from bother men with each one getting blocked and countered only to be avoided. Slade reels back to avoid a straight right and follows up with kick to the temple. It lands and Haram spins around to return the favor with a roundhouse kick to the face. Slade gets hit but shrugs it off. He charges the champ with great speed. Slade reels back his fist and slams a haymaker into the face of Haram. Gasps can be heard in the crowd as the champ has been knocked down.

A second later, Haram kick flips back up and smiles. He changes his stance into one that looks more defensive. Slade sees this and decides to be cautious. He approaches the monk and takes his stance again. It didn't seem like Haram was going to attack, so Slade decided to open his defenses. He fired a straight left, but it gets knocked away. Another three jabs sent to the monk, but were blocked. Slade throws a 1-2 punch followed by a sweeping leg. Haram counters this with an elbow to the stomach and uses a flurry of blows on the Terminator. Numerous punches and kicks land on Deathstroke as Haram lands a palm strike onto his heart. Slade feels a surge of electricity flow through him causing his muscles to tense up for a second. However, his muscles soon relax and return to normal.

"It seems like the champ was trying to stun Wilson." Tony comments

"Easier said than done due to his healing factor." said Jason. "His wounds should be healing as he is fighting."

"Mine is still better though." Wade says.

Haram stands there confused as to why the effects of his stunning strike did not work. This gave Slade an opening he wanted. He brings his foot into the half-orc's midsection. Haram grunts in pain from the blow. Slade follows with a knee to the champ's face. The champ reels back in pain. Taking the advantage, Slade tries to grapple the monk. As he grabs him, Haram uses the grapple to headbutt Slade several times. Slade looses his grip on the grapple and is slightly disoriented. In one full motion Haram sweeps his legs from under him and kicks him 10 feet away. Slade feels the wind knocked out of him. He tries to get up only to be met by a boot to his face. Haram gets on top of him and starts pummeling the Terminator. The crowd is ecstatic from this fight. The people who were cheering for Haram have now started chanting Deathstroke as well.

"The fans are falling in love with both participants and so are we." Deadpool comments.

"I agree Wade. So far this match is an excellent one and I am learning a lot from watching both of them." Taskmaster says.

"You're doing that thing where you learn people's moves by watching them right?"

"Yup"

"Cheater."

"How's that cheating Wade?"

"Because I say so."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you two stop fighting like children and focus on the match." Red Hood mentions.

"Hey we made you a guest so be grateful you're even here." Deadpool argues to the young merc.

Haram continues his onslaught on Deathstroke. Bringing down punch after punch to his face. Deathstroke was getting angry, so he grabs the next fist coming to him. In one motion, he pulls the champ in and gives him his own headbutt. Haram gets knocked off Slade onto the ground. Slade gets up and grabs the monk. He raises him up in the air and slams the half-orc down with a power bomb. Haram wheezes out the wind leaving his body. Deathstroke lunges at him with a straight right. Haram takes the punch. Blood flies from his mouth and spills to the ground. As he took the punch, the monk grabs the arm maneuvers Slade into an armbar submission hold. Pain flows through the arm of the Terminator, Even with his enhanced strength, he could not counter easily. It takes all of his strength to put his weight on the hold and lifts himself up and has Haram with the arm. Haram is taken by surprise by this feat of strength coming from his opponent. With the monk still holding onto the arm almost like a humanoid gauntlet. Deathstroke slams his right arm and the champ into the ground.

The half-orc losses his grip. Free from the hold, Slade brings his boot down on Haram. Haram rolls out of the way and gets back up. He lunges at Slade and lands a palm strike against his stomach. The blow reverberates through Slade's body then instantly vanishes. Slade worried about the blast but ignored it and started exchanging blows with the champ once again.

"Wait what was that?" Jason asks.

"Don't know." Tony says.

"Hang on let me check." said Wade as he looks through the pages of the D&D Player's Handbook.

Both men duke it out for another two minutes. Neither one looks like they are slowing down. They land blows and block ones coming from them. With every blow they start enjoying their selves more and more. Slade roundhouse kicks Haram away sending him back to the ground. As he does this Slade stops. His body stops responding due to pain that flows through his body from out of nowhere. He realizes it must have been the strike from earlier. The damage was delayed. His insides felt like they were on fire. He focused on trying to smother the pain. With his will and strength he pushes through the pain. Though the damage had been done. Due to the extreme pain dealt to him. Slade stars to feel angry and goes bezerk. He roars towards Haram who was slowing getting up. The monk looks near his limit as well and gets back into his defensive stance. Slade charges at him with one powerful haymaker. Haram catches the fist, but the force from it was to great for him to stop completely. The fist connects to his face. The champ's guard drops from the blow; his hands fallen to the ground. Slade throws everything at him. Punches and kicks landed on the dizzy fighter. He is at a point where Haram cannot do anything. After the onslaught, Haram falls to one knee. Before falling to the ground, he catches himself and stands back up slowly. Slade, out of his rage, lunges forward and lands a massive uppercut to the jaw of the champ. Haram is knocked high and away by a few feet until crashing into the ring floor. Slade starts panting. He had never experienced this much fighting since his engagements with the Bat. He walks forward to Haram and sees that his eyes have rolled back. Slade lifts his head and looks around.

Silence.

Every single individual in the arena was stunned at what they just witnessed. Haram, the undefeated champion, had just been dethroned. No one expected the match to end in a way like that. The silence continued for several seconds more until.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. SLADE YOU BEAUTIFUL SOB. YOU DID IT BABY. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Deadpool screams.

* * *

This snaps everyone out of their silence as the arena explodes with cheers. It echoes loud throughout the entire city. People watching from all around the city were cheering as well. Back at The Bird's Nest, the bar patrons and Mira were celebrating with beer and dancing. Back at Blume castle, everyone was enjoying the fight.

"It seems that I was wrong Doctor Strange." Jareck says to the hologram sorcerer. "And I'm glad that I am."

 _"That was truly something. As much as I am not interested in such things, it was very entertaining."_ Strange States

"Well now since that is done, we should finish on our work Doctor." Salura says.

 _"Agreed."_

"Once you two have time though, we will have a feast." Thrane mentions. "Jareck, invite the guards to the feast."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

The official walks towards Slade while a group of clerics rush towards Haram. The official grabs his hand and raises it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THE WINNER AND THE NEEEEEEEEWWWWWW BLUME ARENA CHAMPION., DEATHSTROKE."

The crowd starts cheering the name. Slade takes in the entire crowd and smiles weakly. The fight took a lot out of him. Wade, Jason, and Tony head into the arena and help him out as they direct him back inside.

* * *

 **The Bird's Nest: 9:34 PM...**

Inside the tavern, there was singing, dancing, eating and drinking throughout the place. Fans of the fight followed the mercs back and with the help of Deadpool, a party was thrown. Mira served drinks with the first rounds on the house. Jason assisted her so she wouldn't be overwhelmed. Tony was sitting up at a booth with some ladies telling them his stories that he could remember. Wade was with a band that was playing in the tavern and was singing Take On Me by a-ha. Slade just sat at the bar looking onto the bar and heard someone sitting down on his right and looked to see Haram sitting next to him.

"I have never tasted defeat before during my time in the arena." He says to the new champion of the Blume Arena.

"How does it fell?"

"Heh. It feels good. Though the after effects are a bitch."

"Tell me about it."

"A toast then. To your victory." Haram brings his mug up. Slade raises his up then they clinked together and drank from their mugs.

* * *

 **With Jason...**

Jason leaned against a wall with a mug after helping Mira. He kept to himself while everyone else was having a good time.

"You seem lonely."

Jason looks over to see Cecelia in her work attire with a mug in her hand.

"Seems like you made it to the party." he comments with a smirk.

"I was in the crowd when the fight happened. Normally I was supposed to be watching the shop, but it was not like I was gonna have any customers at the time."

"Yeah we had a packed crowd."

"So why are you here by yourself? Not comfortable around a lot of people?"

"Not really an open guy. Unlike Wade over there." Jason motions to Wade who is now staring to dance with Mira.

"He is an odd one."

"You have no idea." Jason deadpans.

"So would you mind if I talk with you for a bit?" Cecelia blushes a little from the question.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

 **With Tony...**

"-so yeah I have my own schools all over the place. I train anyone who wishes to learn." Tony explains to the ladies he was talking to as well as a couple of men who listened in. "We have many sessions available for whatever you wish to learn."

"I must say that sounds interesting."

One of the men listening happened to be Marcus, the weapon shop owner. He had a case in one hand and a mug in the other.

"It's good to see you again."

"Do... have we met." Tony asks generally confused.

Marcus is also confused. "It's me Marcus. You came into my shop and looked at my weapons."

"Ohhh. Right sorry. I have a bad case of memory loss. Don't take offense. I literally don't remember what I had for breakfast this morning. I probably won't remember this conversation."

"So how do you remember things?"

"I remember things when I watch people fight and do other things. When I watch them fight, I learn their moves. That way I'll never forget them."

"Hmph I see. Well it's alright. Let's start again then. I'm Marcus." Marcus extends his hand.

"Tony Masters." Tony shakes the hand.

"How about I show you something you won't forget." Marcus puts the crate on the table, opens it up and brings out four large daggers. They are all curved and have gold colored handled. The blades look clean and extremely sharp. He starts juggling them then twirling them with a unique knife technique. A second later, he throws the knives into four different wooden posts through the bar. Each one land perfectly in each post.

"Impressive." Tony smiles.

"Wait for it." says Marcus.

At that moment, the daggers all vanishes from their posts in a gold light and materialize back to Marcus.

"Whoever wields these daggers will never lose them. Once someone is attuned to them, they will deal the power of Pelor and shall always return to their owner. A gift as congratulations for your friend's victory." Marcus stated.

"Thanks. Why don't we have another round?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

 **With Wade...**

The party was slowly dying down after half an hour pass. People were calling it a night and were heading home. The band also called it a night and headed home. A few straggles were left still drinking while a few have fallen asleep at some tables. Deadpool was with Mira behind the bar cleaning mugs. After dancing they decided to clean up what was left.

"Thanks for helping me out with the party." Wade says to her.

"It's the least I could do since you paid for all of it." Mira chuckles.

"Want me to close up shop Angel Eyes?"

"What did I say about flirting?" She raises an eyebrow with a smile. Wade shrugs and starts moving around the bar and hurling people out who wouldn't leave freely. After a few minutes of cleaning, most of the damage from the party was fixed. Wade walked back behind the bar again and finished off a half full mug.

"You got something on you face." Mira points to his mouth. Wade starts wiping his mouth.

"Did I get it?" he asks.

"Here let me." She walks up to him, brings her hands to his face and kisses him. Wade is surprised by this but then kisses back a second later. They stood there for a few moments as they were lip locked. Wade wraps his arms around her but she stops him and breaks the kiss.

Without saying a word, Mira takes his hand and brings him towards the back room where the tavern's food and drink are placed. She leads him to a door on the left. She opens it revealing a bedroom. She brings Wade in and closes the door behind her.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the fight scene. The next chapter will have the mercs sent to a new world. They will find their way back homes, but not right now of course.**

 **DP: Irrelevant you fuck face narrator. Why didn't we get a sexy scene as well.**

 **I told you I'm not interested in lemon scenes.**

 **TM: Thank you for that.**

 **And also Wade. Did you really promise Jason he could come over here?**

 **DP: Uhhhh... no?**

 **RH: Hey Wade how the hell did we get here?**

 **DP: Uh-oh.**

 **RH and DS enter the room**

 **TM: Bout time you two got here.**

 **RH: Wait is this what you were talking about?**

 **DS: Who is this?**

 **Hang on. Hang on. I'll explain everything. Though it's gonna take some time to explain this so Tony help me out please.**

 **TM: Sure.**

 **As for you all, I'll see you all next time. Take care.**


	17. CH17: Change of Scenery

**Hello everyone. The mercs are now about to leave their current world and hopefully return to their own. After this next arc in the story, I will be taking requests on which world the mercs will go next. As for new characters, they maybe people joining them in the next "season". If we make it there.**

 **DP: You sure you want to give the readers the wheel to our story station wagon?**

 **TM: I gonna have to side with Wade on this one.**

 **RH: Same. And I have to say I'm still trying to get use to this.**

 **DS: Does it really matter? Let's just continue.**

 **Okay one extra thing. After the first "season" of this story, I plan on making another story in the future. The next story will be called "Baptism of Blood". It will involve Krieg the Psycho from Borderlands as he traverses the world of Bloodborne.**

 **DP: My murder buddy is gonna has his own story. I gotta call him up.**

 **But before that happens, let's start this chapter.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH17: Change of Scenery**

 **The Bird's Nest: 0900**

After having their last breakfast in the current world, the mercs started packing their belongings for the walk to Blume Castle. They armed themselves in case anything were to go wrong. Paranoia can sometimes be helpful for guys who always get shot at. Tony finished packing and went over to Jason with a crate in his hand.

"Hey Red." He says to the Red Hood.

"What is it?" Jason asks.

"Got something here you might find useful."

"A crate full of duct tape for Wade's mouth?"

"If only. Here." Tony opens the crate to reveal the four unique daggers he got his hands on from Marcus. Jason took one from the crate and examined the craftsmanship.

"Nice looking blade's. I know we haven't known each other for long, but if this is your way of asking me to go steady with you, I just might take you up on that offer." Jason joked.

"Very funny smart ass. The blades are all magical. I was told you would have to take a short time to "attune" to them. Probably just train with them and they should be perfect."

"Well what do they do?"

"You throw one, it comes back to you. simple."

"Alright. Thanks Tony. I'll hold onto them."

While they have their conversation, Wade and Mira were saying their goodbyes. She packed the mercs with some extra food for their trip. She consider it a thank you gift for the money she made from Slade's fight and the party they had. Wade had his suit and mask on and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you angel eyes." He says to her.

"I will miss you too. And i will miss the rest of you lot as well." She looks to the other three. "You've made this city a better one in a matter of days. Doubtful that people will ever forget you."

"Especially our new champ." Wade states. "Say Deathstroke. Did you get like a championship belt for beating the former champ?"

"Didn't get one." said Slade.

"Well that sucks. Maybe we could all team up and win the world tag team championship in the next world we go to.

"We're heading home. No more detours to anywhere else. I still have business in Bludhaven."

"Party Pooper." Wade mutters. He kisses Mira one last time and helps Slade move everything outside.

"Tony." Mira calls out. "Can you come here for a moment."

Tony walks over to where she is.

"What's up"

"You've known Wade the longest right?"

"Unfortunately. What do you need to know?

"Well... who is Ellie?"

Tony pauses to think. He never heard the name before when it came to Deadpool.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Why."

"Last night, I woke to Wade tossing and turning in bed and mumbling about a girl named Ellie. It seems as if he was having a nightmare."

Still thinking over the information given, Tony looks to the direction Wade went outside. he then looks back to Mira.

"I'll look into it."

"Thank you."

"By the way. When you said Wade was tossing and turning in bed did you mean-"

"Yes. Mine." Mira replies flatly.

"Just wanted clarification. To each their own. Let's go Jason." Tony starts walking to wards the exit.

"Take it easy Mira." Jason then walks out to the others. Mira waves to them until they soon leave her sight.

* * *

The mercs made it to the castle and have stood on a magic circle that was drawn in the ground waiting in Salura's tower. Jareck was assisting the sorcerer with whatever was needed. Salura gave the the medallion with the holo Strange standing on it and the medallion t to the mercs.

"Now that we have everything we can now begin." Salura says to the mercs. "Strange will assist on his side. Hopefully, he should be able to pull you four to his world."

"I gotta say, this was one adventure I won't forget." Deadpool grinned under his mask.

"You sound like a 4th grader." Red Hood jokes.

"What I did on my summer vacation. By Deadpool."

"Alright Strange we are ready to go." Taskmaster exclaims.

 _"Very well. Don't move you four." said Strange_

Salura and Doctor Strange both raise their hands in unison. Their bodies start glowing a lighter shade of blue. Both of them start speaking in incantation. The languages are completely different but seem to be working in tangent with each other. The circle the mercs stand on starts glowing as well. The amulet that brought the mercs to this world starts glowing as well. The sorcerers increase their power and the light from their magic almost became blinding. The mercs shield their eyes for a second. When they opened them, they were met with the same dimensional tunnel they went through after killing Falcone.

"So far so good." Deathstroke says.

"Let's hope we get lucky." Taskmaster mutters.

A few minutes pass as the mercs keep floating through. The only way they could keep track of time was from simple mental tracking. Another moment passes until they soon see a light further down the tunnel. They soon float towards it quickly and become enveloped in a blinding light.

* * *

The light fades slowly and the mercs slowly open their eyes. The area was dark and cramped. They found themselves standing in a dead end alley. The walls of what appear to be buildings stood high above them. A dumpster was to their left, so this made the group assume that they were in a modern world.

"How I missed the smell of a modern day city." Red Hood exclaims.

"The smell seems like we are in a lower class area." Taskmaster looks up. "Looks like night time right now. Let's find out where we are."

"Way ahead of you." Red Hood pulls out his grapple gun and fires it above him. It latches on to the ledge of the building and the vigilante soars upward. Deadpool and Deathstroke move out from the dead end alley and walk towards to what they think is a street. Taskmaster follows them, keeping an eye out just in case they were seen by anyone. They make it out of the alley and walk into a street. Due to the night it was hard to see, but once they walked out on the there were lights illuminating the path. The road was metallic like. The buildings surrounding the mercs were also metallic. What surprised the mercs was what they saw in the distance.

Large city skyscrapers stood from the ground and reached to what they saw a roof. In the distance, city lights were glowing bright. The group saw little dots floating around the lights. It was hard to tell from where they were standing, but they were soon enlightened by one Red hood as he descends to the mercs.

"Soooo... we might be in the future." Red Hood says flatly.

"Wait what?" Taskmaster sounds completely confused.

"Yeah. Took a look with the my helmet since it has a zoom feature. Over there are a bunch of high tech buildings with flying cars moving around. Also there is no sky above us. Just metal. We might be in an underground city."

As they talk, a large honking noise comes form behind them. They move out of the way as a normal supply truck drives by them.

"Okay so they still do have ground vehicles as well as awesome flying cars." Deadpool adds. "Lets go find one and take it for a spin."

"Before you go joyriding," Deathstroke interrupts. "we should find out where, and when, we are."

"So follow the truck."

"Follow the truck."

Taking their time as they move down the road, Deadpool calls Strange with the medallion.

"Yo Doc. You there?"

The medallion flickers then glows blue. the holo figure of Doctor Strange appears.

 _"Deadpool. Have you returned to our world?"_ Strange inquires.

"Not quite Doc. We may have jumped into the future."

 _"What? How?"_

"I guess when we went through the tunnel to other worlds we were going 88 miles per hour and ended up in some underground city."

 _"Hmmmmm. First thing you all need to do is find out where and when you are now and I could pinpoint you location and bring you back."_

"Alright Doc. We'll call you when we find something." Deadpool puts the medallion away.

* * *

An hour passes as the group arrives at the outskirts to the city. The closer they reached, they soon realized the possible danger. Leading into the city, there is checkpoint with personnel standing by. The guards wore futuristic police like body armor, adorning helmets and carrying what look like assault rifles. A supply truck approaches the checkpoint from the city. After a few moments, the truck drives off back in the direction the mercs first came from.

"Doesn't seem like we should go through them." Red Hood informed.

"We'll go around. Use the rooftops to get in the city." Deathstroke says to the group.

The mercs move around to the right of the checkpoint. This lead them into more alleyways that stretched into a large opening. The opening was surrounded by buildings with paths leading down other alleys. The mercs looked around for a way to make it to the roofs without going indoors. Red Hood looks to see a few men sitting around the area staring at them. The men stand up and slowly approach the group. One man makes a whistle noise. Doors along the building walls open and more of these men come out. They are dressed like petty thugs, tattered clothing, and have blunt weapons and knives on their side. A couple dozen thugs now arced around the mercs.

"What are you idiots supposed to be?" One thug says. "Bunch of costume losers? Did your mommies make them for you for Halloween?"

The other thugs start laughing.

"You know I kind of miss dealing with these types of assholes." remarked Red Hood. "The kind of guys that run their mouths when with a group but then run like pussies the moment they're in trouble."

"The fuck you say?" Another thug jumps in. "Maybe you need to be given some manners."

"Maybe you guys should clear out before things get ugly." Taskmaster threatens.

"This is our turf. We call the shots. Boys. Take care of them." The first thug orders the rest. The thugs draw their weapons. Not a single one of them have a gun on them.

"Can't we just shoot them?" Deadpool asks.

"Don't waste your bullets." Red Hood replies. He draws two of his four daggers.

The thugs charge, believing their numbers would take down their new prey. Unfortunately, it was a complete failure. In the matter of a minute, the thugs were cut down by the mercs. They didn't even break a sweat as the group stabs, slices, and decapitates the thugs. The one thug that gave the order panicked at what he saw. He went and turned to run only to trip on something. A grapple hook and rope was tied around his legs. He was soon being dragged back to the mercs. Deathstroke kneels down and grabs the thug by his collar.

"We have some questions." He says coolly. "First off, where are we? What city is this?"

The thug is too scared to even talk. He moves his head left to right staring at the mercs. Deathstroke lifts him up in the air with his two hands. The thug was now dangling several feet in the air by one man.

"Talk!"

"Alright alright." The thug cries out. "Your on the Worlidge Terminal. It's not a city per say."

"Not a city?" Taskmaster asks out loud.

"Yeah. Don't you know you are on a space station?"

The mercs all look at each other. Not only were they not in the present, they were not on a planet.

"Is Earth near hear?" Deathstroke continues his interrogation.

"No. No. That's light years away." The thug is still scared out of his mind to piss them off, so he answers their questions completely.

"So answer this. What system are we in?" Red Hood approaches.

"LHS 3447."

"That's a dumb system name." Deadpool jumps in. "Hey are there any spaceships around here?"

"Y-yeah if you go East you could see the docking bay."

"Final question." Deathstroke says. "What year is it?"

"...3296."

This was a bit of a shock to the mercs. They began to question if this was the universe they were even meant to be in.

"Thank you for you cooperation." Deathstroke grabs the thug's neck and snaps it with one hand.

"He sad east to a docking bay." Taskmaster clarified. "Let's go take a look."

"First thing though. We should change our clothes." Read Hood added.

A few minutes later, the mercs dressed up in the clothing of the thugs. They wore hoodies and jeans, majority of it was tattered but not torn. They put their clothing and heavy weapons into the bag of holding they still carried. Apparently the magic still works even in another universe. Deadpool kept his mask on but put a his hoodie up. The others wore caps with their attire. As they walk east for a half an hour, they soon make it to a window. There were people walking around the area. Some were walking towards elevators while others entered and exited via stairs. When the mercs looked out the windows, they say several spaceships on different landing bays. The docking bay was not a flat surface. It was shaped like a cylinder and many ships maneuvered and gently landed. The ships floated upside down from above, seemingly locked in place.

"We should find a place to lie low." Jason whispers to Tony.

"Did we find any money off the guys we offed?" Tony asks.

"Some of the guys had some weird chips in their pockets. Wade told me they might be using the credits currency."

"What so no more dollar currency?"

"I guess. That means money may not physical. And without any money, we won't last long. I also doubt the gold we have will be useful."

"Yeah since the gold is marked with symbols from another world."

"We could use the jewels we have. They aren't marked and we could fine their value."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey Slade."

Slade walks over to them.

"We can use the jewels we got from the dragon and sell it to make some money." Tony explains

"it could work. But what if people ask questions?" Slade wonders.

"We'll just say we were a group of miners and found them." Wade adds in. "No one looks at miners improperly."

"Or we could find a black market on this station?" Tony proposes.

"What makes you think there is one here?" Jason asks.

"I don't, but where there are thugs, there are bound to be organized criminals as well. We could assume they could get us what we need."

"Then let's get going. I wanna get me a ship before we leave." Wade says with excitement.

"Why do want a ship?" Jason inquires.

"He may have a good idea." Slade interrupts. " Having a ship could be useful just in case we would have to leave."

"Alright then."Tony announces. "Let's go to work."

* * *

 **And that is it for the new chapter. For those of you who are not familiar with the world, it is form the game Elite Dangerous. Some people may not be interested in the game, but I do enjoy the game. So I decided to send them here for one thing.**

 **DP: We are getting a motherfucking spaceship.**

 **TM: Why couldn't you do a world where people could know the ships.**

 **DP: Tony has a point. I mean I would love to pilot the Millennium Falcon or the Normandy.  
**

 **Or maybe Spaceball One?**

 **DP: (laughing)**

 **As much as that would be cool, the ships in ED leave an opening for imagination. Though later in the series I may give you guys more ships to use. I will also take requests form the readers if they wish to add their two cents in.**

 **TM: So which ship are we getting?**

 **You're gonna have to find out in the next chapters. Again to readers, if you have a recommended world next, let me know please. Take care.**


	18. CH18: Reconnaissance

**Hello again. We return to the mercenaries who have now reached a new world. At first they believed they have returned to their original world only to find out they have made another detour.**

 **RH: I gotta say I'm glad we're not in the universe with the xenomorphs.**

 **I never said that wouldn't happen**

 **RH: Wait what?**

 **DP: Whatever. Hey do you think it's alright to read the list of the potential candidates for the group.**

 **I guess. But they are only possible members joining in the second season. Otherwise the name of the story would have to change now.**

 **DP: (ruffles through papers) We got Domino, Arsenal, my guys at Mercs for Money, Starfire but she's up in the air, Wolverine (Logan's daughter cause he's dead. Spoilers.), Punisher, Ravager (Rose Wilson cause she's hot and hopefully legal.), my buddy Cable, Bane, Lobo, the new Omega Red, Deadshot, Mystique if she isn't doing anything or anyone, Harley Quinn, Tremor, Triborg, Fulgore, Kakuzu, Vash the Stampede, Spike Spiegal, Lagoon Company, the Straw Hat Crew, Gintoki Sakata, Gene Starwind, Locus, Raiden (MGR cause fuck his mgs2 version), Zaeed Massani, Kasumi Goto, Doom Guy, The Vault Hunters, the Four Horsemen from Darksiders, Isaac Clarke, Jacket, Ada Wong, Johnny Gat, Strider Hiryu, Samus, and the entire Outer Heaven Army including Ocelot, Quiet, Miller, and both Big Bosses.**

 **RH:...You guys took time looking into candidates.**

 **Yup**

 **DP: Yup. And we are always looking for new people, so readers add your two cents in.**

 **RH: I can call up Roy and Kori about it. Give me time.**

 **No rush. I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH18: Reconnaissance**

The city inside Worlidge was like any other city on Earth. Vehicles zoomed by on the ground and in the air. People walking through the streets going from point A to point B in their lives. Small business buildings and apartment complexes stretch throughout the downtown district. In uptown, skyscrapers stand tall among each other. Certain skyscrapers differed from their siblings. Few stood taller than the others reaching and connecting to the roof of the station. One such building was labeled Core Dynamics, a manufacturing company. Across the way from the CD building was a lower skyscraper with two mercenaries dressed in red and black looking right at it.

"So do you mind explaining to me and the readers why we are up on a roof looking at a big ass pillar like building?" Deadpool asks. "I mean last time we were on the city's border looking at some spaceships through a window and I wanted to secretly take one become the captain and call it the USS Deadpoolprise like the Enterprise and now we're here."

Red Hood sighs. "Okay one: if we get a ship, we are not calling it that. Two: we're here to get intel on this station before we do anything else."

"Well why this place? Why not break into the local law enforcement facilities where it's rich with info and donuts. I think they have donuts unless this a future where they have outlawed fried food and look down upon eating them. In that case, we would have to scorched earth everything until they bring them back."

"If you would stop your ranting I can tell you." Red Hood snaps at the merc with the mouth. He lets out another sigh and looks back at the CD building.

"Hitting law enforcement was on my mind. Getting to know who runs this place is priority, but the where and when kind of changed when I noticed the same guys guarding the checkpoint we saw are stationed around this building."

He hands Deadpool a pair of binoculars he had on his person. Across the way, a small number of guards with the same uniforms and equipment they had seen before stand by at what looks like a helicopter pad. Currently the pad is vacant.

"Normal law enforcement wouldn't watch over a privately owned building unless they were paid by said company." Red Hood continues. "On our way up here I saw a few of these guys on the ground watching the front of the place." He points down to the front entrance of the CD building on their left. One guard is standing at a security booth by a parking lot. A couple more are patrolling the entrance door to the complex.

"So maybe this Core Dynamics runs the station. I don't know if I'm right, but I want to find out."

"Well you know what they say: Curiosity killed the Robin." Deadpool joked.

"What was that?"

"I said where are Tasky and Dickstroke?"

"Right now they are doing their own recon in the underbelly of the city. Now do you see a way for us to get inside other than the front door?"

"You want the cliche way in?"

"Humor me."

"Well if you look over to your 1 o clock, there are ventilation shafts leading inside." Deadpool points in the direction. Jason uses his helmet to zoom in on the spot. He sees a lower rooftop level connected to the building. Red Hood notices the vent system and a couple of power generators next to them. The distance slightly farther than where the two currently are.

"Gotta love the classics." Red Hood comments. "Come on."

Red Hood takes out his grapple gun and fires it high above at the CD building. The gun has been modified to have a powerful propulsion module and a longer line to ensure that the user can get across long distances. The hook makes contact and locks in across the building. Red Hood lets out a hand to Deadpool to come along. Deadpool instead grabs onto him Princess Leia style.

"Why do you have to be weird about it?" Red Hood scolds.

"Help me Jason Todd. You're my only hope." Deadpool responds back.

Annoyed, Red Hood activates the gun's retract feature and the two start swinging towards the other side.

"George George George of the jungle strong as he can be." Deadpool starts singing.

"I will drop you."

They make it across landing gracefully. Red Hood recalls the line back into the gun. Deadpool, still clinging onto the outlaw, kisses him on the cheek.

"My hero." he says in a girly voice.

Jason responds with a fist to the Wilson family jewels.

"Not widdle Wade." Deadpool cries on the ground in a high pitch voice.

"Lets get moving." Red Hood picks him back up and they start breaking open the vent grilles. The two hop in and start crawling through the vents. They journey through trying not to make enough noise to be caught.

"Any idea where we're headed?" Deadpool asks from behind Red Hood.

"Nope." Red Hood says plainly.

"Any clue where we are now?"

"Nope."

"Wow Jay Jay. You're just like me in a way. Mostly playing it by your gut intuition and partial, or full depending on one's opinion, insanity."

"But I have a better looking face."

"... you smell." Deadpool pouts.

"Nice comeback. The best thing to do right now is to find a security room, download a layout of the complex, and learn a little more about this place."

"This seems a little convoluted. Even for me. And that's saying something."

"Well if you want out you could go back the way we came."

"Never said I did."

The mercs round a corner and find a open vent grille on their right. Red Hood peers through to see a bathroom. Currently no one was at any of the urinals or the stalls. He opens the grill and both men climb out.

"Oh thank god. I haven't dropped any ordinance since we got here." Deadpool walks into the second closest stall and closes the door.

"Wade now is not a good time to drop ordinance." Jason groans.

"Tell that to my stomach."

The door to the men's bathroom starts to open. Red Hood dives into the closest stall and locks the door. Footsteps echo in the room as a security guard enters the stall next to Deadpool. The guard looks like the others outside only without the armor and wearing a security jacket and hat. Red Hood stays silent in his stall. However Deadpool is sighing from relief after baking brownies.

"You alright in there?" the guard asks aloud.

"Yeah. Ate something pretty bad. Gotta love the ones that make you sweat though." Deadpool says back with a chuuckle.

"Tell me about it. Been sitting on this cigar for most of my shift."

"Well you're here now. Say I'm out of paper here. Do you mind?"

"Yeah sure." The guard takes the roll from his stall and brings it under to hand it over. Deadpool takes it.

"Oh by the way," Deadpool informs. "Look up."

The guard looks up to see Red Hood above him. He lands and grabs the guard by the throat and points a dagger at his eyes.

"Security room. Tell me where." He demands.

"S-s-second hall down. Take a left. You can't miss it." the guard stutters in terror.

"Thanks." Red Hood moves the dagger away and headbutts him. He starts to undress the guard.

"Hey now I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Jay Jay." Deadpool comments.

"Shut up and hold my things." Jason tosses over his helmet, jacket, and pants. "Follow me in 2 minutes after I leave. Meet me in the security room."

"I ain't going anywhere." The sound of a toilet flushing is heard. "Courtesy flush."

Jason steps out of the stall wearing the guards attire other than his shirt. He has the jacket zipped up all the way. Jason also carbs a key card that was on the guard. He leaves the restroom and starts making his way to the security room. Jason takes notes on all cameras in his general area. Walking along, he spots 10 cameras in total. At least 1 to 2 along each wall. Arriving at the security room door, he uses the key card. The door opens and he enters. The room was slightly big with one wall covered in screens with images of the rest of the facility on display. There are two more guards sitting at separate stations staring at computer screens. They don't look back to notice Jason.

"Back already Dean?" One guard asks over his shoulder. "Seemed like you were gonna be in there for a while."

"Not really." Jason responds and pistol whips the guard who spoke in the back of the head. The other guard stands and turns around to see Jason dive kick him in the stomach. The guard slams into the wall unconscious. Jason moves to a computer station and starts inputting commands. He looks back at the cameras to see a change in anything. The monitors show mainly hallways and office floors. Some have engineering bays on displays with different forms of spaceships being built. While everything looked interesting, the only thing that made him say "What the hell?" out loud was a cardboard box with feet slowly making it's way to the security room. Red Hood lets out a sigh and opens the door to the room. The cardboard box comes in and Deadpool gets out of the box.

"Subtle." Red Hood sarcastically remarks. He walks back and takes out a small computer device. He finds an access port and plugs it into the station. He starts continuing on the computer.

"Where did you learn to hack into computers?" Deadpool asked.

"Learned a few tricks when I was younger. Had a good mentor."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm accessing the network that connects to all systems in the building through this station. Once inside, we'll be able to understand this place a lot more. From what I've seen on screen, Core Dynamics builds spacecrafts."

"Do you think we can make us a ship to get out of here?"

"Doubtful. It would take too long. It's best if we steal one instead of building one."

 _ding_

The device goes off and a green light is shown.

"Alright I'm in. Give me a minute."

"Sure thing Jay Jay."

 _ **Deadpool.**_

A voice echoes through the security room. Deadpool hears it. The voice seems familiar but he cannot remember who it belongs to.

"Yes?" he answers aloud.

"I didn't say anything." Red Hood states. It seems like he did not hear the voice.

 _ **We shall meet very soon. Until then, keep yourself in one piece.**_

After that the voice went away. Deadpool stood there quietly, trying to remember the voice. As hard as he tried to remember, the thought slips away. He gives up and goes back to Red Hood.

"So what you find?"

"First off Core Dynamics is a supplier and a large influence in the Galactic Federation, a government that was founded by Earth and other worlds about a millennia ago. It originally stood as a system of democracy, but behind the curtain corporations have the biggest say. Nothing but bribery and corruption in that department. It's pretty much an altered form of US capitalism with corruption as a norm. A war between corporations and people are their targets."

"Reminds me of a shitty movie where corporation brands were alive and fed off one another for dominance."

"Yeah and Core Dynamics is one the elite companies. They build high end ships for the Federation. Both used for military use and for luxury. They also have a zero tolerance policy towards activists, certain cultures and drug trafficking. After making their own investigations, they have list of names of individuals wanted for trafficking, fraud, and counter fitting id's. One guy is possibly here on this station. Arthur Mensis. Goes by the alias Luster."

"Alright we got a lead. Can we go now? I'm getting bored." Deadpool complains.

Red Hood removes the device from the computer and puts his original clothes on. He also grabs some thing from the downed guards. He hands Deadpool an communication earpiece.

"Just in case." Red Hood states.

"In case of what?"

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"That."

Alarms and red lights were going off in the security room. Red Hood looked to the monitors and saw armored guards possibly heading towards their location.

"They must have detected me in their system. We need to move."

Deadpool and Red Hood bolt back to the restroom and climb back through the vents. The alarm continues to roar through the vents.

"Gee and I thought you were some sort of master criminal who knew how to hack into the network of a multi billion dollar or credit corporation from the future." Deadpool sarcastically remarks.

"Well hacking isn't entirely my strong suit. Besides I couldn't really perceive how strong their security was."

They arrive outside where they first entered the vents. Red hood grabs the earpiece and starts listening in.

 _We've arrived at the security room. Morrison and Grant are down but not dead. Simon is missing as well, but his clothes are still here.  
_

 _Any sign of the intruders?_

 _Negative. Right now we are checking the camera feed of the last 30 minutes._

 _Alright. I'll inform Mr Tassiter of the situation._

"Tassiter?" Deadpool was listening in as well.

"Robert Tassiter." Red Hood clarified. "CEO of Core Dynamics. Learned about him while I was going through their data."

Deadpool and Red Hood swing back to where they were first staking out the building and moved towards the rendezvous point the group decided on.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Worlidge Terminal continues orbiting in space. Along the surface of the station, there are windows for individuals to look out to the vastness of space. However, these windows are only available for the Federation's most favorable people. One man sits at his table eating his lunch while gazing through the black sea. He looked like he was in his mid 30's with hair slicked back. He had a thin and shaven face with brown eye. His penthouse was clean and sleek. All around the man, art pieces were displayed on walls and pedestals. Mozart was being played for ambience as this man ate. Before finishing his meal, a light flashed on the table to the man's left. He tapped on the light and a holographic display was before him. Another man in CD security armor was on screen.

"Mr. Tassiter. I apologize for disturbing you, but we have a situation." the security guard said.

"What is it?" Robert Tassiter ask feeling annoyed.

"There were intruders in the facility moments ago. They hacked into our network and may have gotten some vital information."

"Were they imperialists?"

"We don't know sir. We looked at the camera feed. We were not able to ID the two individuals."

"Show me the feed."

"Yes sir."

The screen changes to the CD building's hallways near the security room. Tassiter first sees what would appear to be one of his security guards heading to the security room. His face is being covered by his hat, so Tassiter could not see who it was. A couple minutes later, he sees someone in a cardboard box moving around the facility then moving into the security. The screen flashes to a later time. Two men run out of the security room and into the men's restroom. Tassiter manually pauses the footage to take a look at the two. One looked like a street thug with a red helmet on and armed with knives and small arms. The other looked like a ninja in red and black armed with 2 blades on his back and guns holstered. Tassiter pondered who these men were. Perhaps they were independent contractors working for the Empire? He did not know. But this breach in security was unacceptable.

"Find these men. I want all security personnel to search the facility and make sure that they cannot get back in." Tassiter states to the security guard who came back on screen. "Send their image throughout the station to local law enforcement. I want them brought to me alive."

"Yes sir." The security guard end the transmission.

Tassiter stands up and throws the rest of his meal into the garbage. He steps into his bedroom and puts on some formal attire. After cleaning himself up, he steps out of his penthouse.

* * *

 **There you have it. The mercs have a new problem to deal with. The next chapter will arrive soon. I do apologize if this took too long,  
**

 **DP: No kidding. you took your good time doing everything but finishing the chapter.**

 **I have responsibilities.**

 **DP: (laughing)**

 **Just for that you aren't showing up next chapter.**

 **DP: Oh you motherfucker.**

 **Take care.**

 **DP: Hey I ain't done with y-**


	19. CH19: Dealings

**Hello everyone and welcome back. We return to the mercs still stranded on a station and looking for a way back home. Red Hood and Deadpool did some infiltrating into Core Dynamics and obtain some information. Deathstroke and Taskmaster are currently working through their own investigation.  
**

 **TM: Seems pretty peaceful with Wade not around right now.**

 **DS: Don't jinx it.**

 **Anyway, I am also starting to work on Baptism of Blood, the Borderlands/Bloodborne story very soon. So if you are interested in that story stay tuned.**

 **(Heavy banging noise from a trap door on the ground)**

 **DP: Hey. Let me out.**

 **TM: Uh Kriegon?**

 **DS: Told you so.**

 **Oh just ignore it. Let's get started.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH19: Dealings**

The people walking through the streets of Worlidge continue on with their lives accustomed to their surroundings. Advertisement can be seen on practically every building. Products such as clothing, food, the latest in gaming systems, and items from Core Dynamics are promoted to the general masses. Two individuals walk with a crowd until they stop in front of bar. They take a step in and find somewhere to sit. Inside the bar, numerous patrons sit and drink with their friends. A few guys to the side are playing billiards and placing bets. The two men find a booth in the back and relax. One places a sack down to his side.

"It almost feels like we're back home." Tony states as he looks around the bar.

"Almost." Slade responds back. The two stay silent for a moment, taking in their surroundings before speaking up again.

"So how long have you known Jason?"

"I've heard about the Red Hood here and there a while back. When I first encountered him, he was some punk trying to make a name for himself. Of course that makes guys like him even more dangerous."

"Yeah. I've had my fair share of rookies come and finds me to prove themselves."

"Anyway, from time to time, I ran into him on random occasions. The latest on was back in Bludhaven. Before running into you and that clown friend of yours, I didn't even know the Red Hood's name."

"And yet he knew yours."

"My name has been known for a long time."

"Well in our position now we're pretty much considered green in this world. We just need to find someone to employ us and work from there."

"So where do we start?"

"Firstly, hand me some gold. I want to see if I can get us some beer."

Tony walks up to the bar, leaving Slade to his thoughts. To be honest to himself, Slade didn't mind exploring new worlds and facing new challenges. To him, being Deathstroke was just a job. It was an opportunity to see and do more. As much as Deadpool annoyed him to the point of wanting to chop him up the like sliced ham, the clown did put him through an adventure. Slade smirked to himself, but dropped it when he started to hear a group in a booth behind him.

"Look it's simple. The guy owes money to Luster, so let's go get him now while he's at home." One man says.

"Keep it down will ya." another man whispers. "You know we shouldn't talk about business so loudly."

"What? I see no problem here. No one gives a shit."

"You should."

"Whatever. Are you in or not?"

The second man sighs.

"Alright fine. Let's go get the fucker."

The two men step out of their booths and start to leave. One man had pale skin and and a shaved head. The other was slightly shorter, long messy hair and had a goatee. Tony comes back with two glasses of beer and slides one down to Slade.

"Surprisingly the guy up at the bar questioned me for a moment when I payed him, but let it go after some convincing." Tony says to Slade who is still keeping his eye on the door the two men left from.

"Something wrong?"

"I think I found us some work. Come on." Slade grabs his bag and heads out.

"But we just got here." Tony calls out. Letting out a heavy sigh, he places his beer down and follows Slade to wherever the hell they were going.

* * *

 **17th Street: One hour later...**

A city can't be a city without it's ghetto. 17th street is would be considered the shining example of the ghetto. People with less than favorable appearances litter the area. A few people move quickly not to catch the attention of anyone unfriendly. The two men from the bar stand by their car in a alley as they look towards an apartment complex. They have been watching for about half an hour, waiting for their "friend" to show up. Minutes pass by. Not a single person leaves the building. One person, however enters. A short man with a balding head and worn out clothing. The two men watch him enter the complex and start making their way to the building. The two take a moment before entering. They come into the lobby to see the balding man go up into an elevator. It stops on the third floor. The two men head up the stairs to see their target opening his door. But they are soon spotted and the balding man closes the door quickly.

"Dean open up." The first thug bangs on the door. "Don't make us force our way in."

"What do you want?" Dean says pushing on the door. "I promise to pay Luster back soon. I promise."

"Yeah well time's up." the second thug speaks up. "Just break the door down."

Dean looks around his apartment trying to figure out what to do. He looks to his window and to the fire escape connected to it. He rushes to it as the door behind him gets flung open. Dean climbs through the window and hurries down to the ground. The thugs are right behind him.

"You're only making things worse." the second thug yells.

Dean sprints down the alley but does not get far. Something wraps around his ankle. Before he realized what happened, Dean found himself hanging upside down.

The two thugs walk up to him. They look up at what's he's caught on. The line connecting to Dean's ankle is being held by 2 figures standing above them. the figures jump down. Deathstroke and Taskmaster walk to the thugs.

"Hey that little rat is coming with us." The first thug exclaims to the mercenaries.

"Of course." Deathstroke says. "He's all yours. However, we aren't giving him up for free."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means we would like to do business." Taskmaster jumps in. "See we're new here and we would like to make a deal with your boss."

"And what makes you think Luster would want to do business with you lot?" The second thug asks.

Taskmaster tosses them a bag the size of his hand. They open it up to see gold coins and jewels inside.

"We're willing to pay for information and other needs, if this Luster is willing to meet with us."

The thugs look to each other for a moment then look back to the mercs.

"Don't move." The second thug says. He walks a few feet back and takes out what looks like a cell phone. Other than the conversation, their is complete silence in the alley. All except for Dean though who is whimpering on the ground still being held by Deathstroke. After a couple of minutes the thug comes back still on the phone.

"Are there more of you?" he asks.

"Only four of us."

"And where are they?"

"Gathering info on this place and who runs it."

The thug repeats everything back into his cell. After some confirmation he holds out the phone. Taskmaster takes it.

"I assume you must be Luster?"

"Very correct." Luster says over the phone. His voice sounds like he was from England. "Before I do business with anyone I would like to know the names of those I am dealing with."

"Taskmaster. And the other with me is Deathstroke."

"My what odd aliases. And the other two?"

"It be better if they were here to introduce themselves."

"Hmm. Very true. And what exactly do you wish to gain from me?"

"First off we would want to set up a credit account for us to continue our work. We surprisingly don't have one."

"Something like that is trivial. It wont be the first time I've made secret accounts in the federation's network."

"Second we need a ship that can carry four of us to wherever we go."

"That... will depend on what you can do for me. Can any of you at least fly a ship."

"I'm a fast learner."

"... I do feel unimpressed with this dealing of ours, Mr. Taskmaster."

"Understandable. Why don't we meet where you can see for yourself whether or not my colleagues and I are worth your time?"

The call is silent. A moment passes before Luster responds back.

"Very well, Mr Taskmaster." Luster replies. "I will take this chance with you. I hope you do not let me down. The warehouse district. On the corner of 65th and 28th. Look for warehouse 49-D. I will meet you and your colleagues there in 2 hours."

"Thank you sir. We will be there."

"Good. I look forward to meeting you with my own eyes." The call ends. Taskmaster hands back the phone.

"Which way to the warehouse district?" he asks.

"Just head west that way." The thug with teh phone points in the direction. "About a few miles away."

"Good. Our rendezvous point with are guys is near there"

Deathstroke hands the rope holding Dean to the other thug.

"We'll leave you two to whatever you were doing next." Deathstroke says coolly. He and Taskmaster walk away to the rendezvous point.

"Please help me!" Dean cries out to the mercs. "Please! I'll pay you! Whatever you want!"

"Shut it!" The thug holding the rope knocks Dean out cold.

* * *

 **Really short chapter. I know. The next one will hopefully be more interesting for you all.**

 **DS: I enjoyed myself a bit.**

 **TM: Cause you were scaring the shit out of some loser who owed a lot of money. Oh and you still owe me for the beers.**

 **DS: You offered. You paid for them. I'm not the caretaker for the funds we have.**

 ***THUNK THUNK THUNK***

 **TM: Wade still down there?**

 **Yup**

 **TM: You should let him out now.**

 **Alright.**

 **(Trap door opens with Deadpool leaping out)**

 **DP: ALRIGHT KREIGON BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS, LET'S START THIS CHAPTER.**

 **DS: too late it's already over.**

 **DP: Wait what?**

 **Anyway expect the next chapter soon. Take care.**

 **DP: Oh you are not doing this aga-**


	20. CH20: Setting Things Up

**Hey there everyone. The mercs return for another chapter. Deathstroke and Taskmaster have made an appointed with an underground trafficker and are planning to meet up with Red Hood and Deadpool.**

 **DP: Wow I'm surprised you can type with that broken arm I gave you.**

 **Well at least I crushed your ribs in and dislocated your jaw.**

 **DP: And that would be something if I didn't heal literally a few minutes after you did it.**

 **Still worth it.**

 **TM: You two done with your lover's spat?**

 **Yes.**

 **DP: Yes**

 **TM: Okay then. So let's get this thing going.**

 **Alright then.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH20: Setting Things Up**

 **Abandoned building: Rendezvous Point: 1 hour before meeting...**

Waiting for the others to show up, Tony and Slade spent their time looking over their weapons. Slade decided to grab an M4 carbine with multi attachments. He dismantled it and cleaned every piece before putting it back together. Tony was doing the same but was also cleaning his sword and shield. He kept his pistols but put the rest away. Professionals know how to keep their weapons in good shape. When the mercs were together before they went on their separate assignments, they chose a run downed office building to be their base of operations. They scanned the area for anything suitable, but this building was the only one that would be discreet enough to where no one would bother going near. After a few minutes of preparing their weaponry, the two mercs see their "friends" walk inside.

"Lucy I'm home." Deadpool exclaimed with gusto. "Did you make my dinner yet?"

"Does it look like I was slaving over a hot stove Wade?" Tony asks.

"Maybe a backhand will jog your memory."

"Watch it, Wilson."

"Could you two knock it off for a second?" Slade asks while rubbing his temples. "Did you find out anything?"

"Oh yeah. We found out a lot about this world's history and a possible client." Jason informs. He hands Slade a thumb drive.

"It's all inside that drive. Also, hate to break it to you guys, but we're not in the future. No such thing as superheros in the history books."

"And our possible client?"

"A guy named Arthur Mensis. Goes by Luster."

Slade and Tony look at each other for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"Actually got a meeting with luster in about an hour at the warehouse district." said Tony.

"So, what now?" Wade asks. "Is he giving us a ship?"

"It will be part of the discussion. He can also set us up for future business. However I think we will need something he wants in order for this deal to go smoothly."

"That's probably where I come in." Jason states. "The drive has files on Luster as well as secrets on Core Dynamics. I'm sure it will be enough."

"Then we should get going." Slade says.

The four grab all their belongings and start heading to the warehouse district. Luckily for them, the district was not far from their current position.

* * *

Within a half an hour of taking the alleyways, the guys approach the Warehouse District. They got up on a higher vantage point to take a good look around. The district had a chained fence surrounding the area for security. A few surveillance cameras could be seen spread out from what the mercs could see. Looking over the district, it seems like not many workers are out and about. Small clusters of men in forklifts are moving crates and placing them in their respective warehouses. A few guys were finishing up in the loading bay area. One semi truck docked starts to leave the district, followed by the workers at the loading bay. After ten minutes of waiting, the district was devoid of any workers. The mercs climb over the fence and make their way further in.

"Well at least the fence wasn't electric." Deadpool commented.

"So where are we having the meeting?" Red Hood asked.

"Warehouse 49-D" Deathstroke answered.

"Alright. Do we have our comms connected?" All four place a finger on their ears.

 _*_ _Receiving*_

 _*All good on my end*_

 _*And now I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear Jay Jay and without the foreplay*_

"Someone kill me again." Red Hood mutters. "I'll scout ahead and see whether or not we are walking into a trap."

Red Hood takes out his grapple gun and soars up towards the roof of one of the warehouses. He moves from building to building checking their letter and number. He looked to a building across form him. It had 46-W on the front of the door. He continued down the buildings and checked the next section. 47-K. 47-R. 48-A. 48-J. A few minutes pass by until Red Hood finds Warehouse building 49-D. He scans the area for any potential hostiles. No sign of anyone outside of the warehouse. He does see a couple cameras pointed in that direction. He takes a look at the warehouse and sees a roof window open.

 _*Hey guys. Coast is clear except for a few cameras. I see no one patrolling the outside.*_

 _*Is there a way in?*_ Taskmaster asks over the comms.

 _*A window on the roof is wide open. We can enter from there.*_

 _*Probably a trap. Let's play along and we'll work things out from there. We'll be nearing your location any minute now.*_

Red Hood maneuvers over to the roof. Still no sign of anybody. He slowly moves to the open window and takes a look inside. The lights were on inside, and he could see about eleven individuals in suits. They almost looked like the secret service. However, none of the guys he can see look like the leader of the bunch. Red Hood heard movement behind him. he turns to see the others heading to him.

"We got guys just standing around." Red informs. "Looks like they're waiting for us."

"Let's not keep them waiting." Deadpool says. he immediately jumps down into the warehouse.

The men standing inside are caught off guard by the red and black mercenary landing right in front of them. They draw their weapons instinctively. Deadpool raises his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Hola como estas. Me llamo es Consorcio Inactivo. Tiene tacos?" Deadpool greets them in Spanish.

The other mercs jump down behind Deadpool. The guards start feeling very paranoid. Taskmaster slowly walks in front of Deadpool.

"Which one of you is Luster?" He starts. "We're here to have a meeting with him."

"I can assume you are the one I spoke to." an English voice echoes form behind the guards. Out from behind a row of crates, a man walks towards the group. He stood average height, wearing a complete beige suit with a black tie. he had blonde hair reaching to his shoulders, blue eyes, and wore glasses. the man steps in front of the guards.

"Taskmaster I presume?" Luster asks.

"Yes, sir." Taskmaster says in a professional tone.

"I must say I am slightly surprised. I never imagined you appearing as you are."

"It's quite understandable. We have our reasons though."

"I'm sure you do. Now, may I know your colleagues' names?"

"To start, this is Deathstroke." Taskmaster points to the one-eyed merc. Slade nods. "The Red Hood." he motions to Jason. "And... Deadpool." he hesitates with the merc with the mouth.

"Ello govenuh." Deadpool says with a bad English accent.

"I thought he was Spanish." Luster looks to Taskmaster.

"No. He's just insane. And a idiot."

"I see. Anyway, now that formalities are over, we can begin with business. From what you have told me over the phone, you four need an account that cannot be traced by the Federation and maybe any other faction in the cosmos. You also need a ship for travel. A much more difficult task to achieve. I do expect payment for helping you all."

"We believe we have enough." Taskmaster then tosses Luster a small bag. He opens it to find gold and jewels inside.

"How did you get this?" Luster raises an eyebrow.

"We have our ways. And there is more if needed."

Luster hands the bag to one of his men and approaches the mercs.

"The accounts can be made. That is not a problem I cannot solve. The ship, as I've said, will be difficult for me. And believe me when I tell you that It will cost more than simple gold and jewels to make your second demand happen."

"Then maybe we could give you information." Red Hood interrupts.

"Do you have something that i do not know about, Mr. Red Hood?"

"And more." Red Hood holds out a flash drive. "Don't know if you can use it, but inside holds some secrets belonging to Core Dynamics and the Federation."

Luster looks at him for a moment with a blank expression. He then smiles.

"That would be very beneficial."

"I'm sure it would, Arthur Mensis." Luster's expression changes instantly to one looking that looks greatly concerned.

"How do you know my name?" He asks defensively.

"Your name was inside CD's database. The Feds have been trying to locate you for a while, and it seems they know you are on this station. It's all on the drive." Red Hood hands Mensis the drive.

"If what you say is true. Then I must leave Worlidge immediately."

"And us?" Deathstroke speaks up.

"You four can join me if you wish to. I have a ship ready at the docking bay. we should hurry. We can continue our business once we leave the system."

"Alright then." says Deadpool. " Let's get going before something happens like an explosion from behind that cuts me off mid-"

 _BOOOOOOOOM_

A blast from behind the group knocks back a few as everyone looks to see the door to warehouse with a gaping hole in the middle. Two small objects get thrown through the hole and at the group.

"Flashbang!" Deathstroke yells and dives for cover.

The mercs and Luster get behind cover, but a few of his men were not quick enough. The stun grenades went off and the ones caught in the blast were completely disoriented. Men in heavy military garb stormed in from the hole and opened fire. The dazed guards were gunned down. The mercs started to return fire, taking down a few hostiles during the firefight.

"Who are these guys?" Taskmaster asked.

"Federation law enforcement." Said Luster while firing back. "They must have followed you four."

"Not likely. We can cover our tracks."

"Oh this is just fan-fucking-tastic." Deadpool shouted. "All I have to say during the last few chapters were random jokes and references. Thanks, Author. And whenever I have something that I want to get off my chest, I get cut off. I'm done with this shit."

Deadpool leaps over from cover and charges at the Feds. He grabs his katanas and moves through them.

"You guys are nothing but no named jobbers." He says as he decapitates a Fed. "Not worth a dime on the market." Deadpool impales another "The only solace I can find out of all of this..." he slices up three more fed. "... is that I am getting more kills than the others. So yeah. Sucks to be you guys."

More Feds move inside the warehouse. Most focus on Deadpool who is continuing his rampage. Back behind cover, Red Hood climbs up some crates for a higher vantage point. He decides to throw his new daggers. He finds easy targets to start and throws. The daggers light up in mid throw. Two land in one Fed's heart and abdomen. One catches a Fed in the back of the neck. The final dagger gets lodged in a Fed's skull, killing him instantly. A second after they hit their marks, the daggers vanish and reappear back on Red Hood's belt.

"Oh I am gonna have so much fun with these." He comments to himself. Red leaps down and joins Deadpool in close range combat.

Luster and his men continue shooting, but a couple more are killed.

"Boss. We need to leave. Now." One of Luster's men shouts.

"Quite right." Luster looks over to Taskmaster and Deathstroke. "There is a backdoor that can lead us outside. i have a car about a couple blocks away."

"Let's go then." Taskmaster says as he uses his shield for cover.

"What about your other two?"

"They'll be fine." Deathstroke adds in. "We'll come back for them."

The two mercs, Luster, and what's left of his men move to the back of the warehouse to the backdoor. One guard opens the door and runs out. He is immediately gunned down by a hail of bullets. Everyone takes cover along the wall. Taskmaster, still using his shield, peeks out to see a squad of Feds focused on the doorway.

"Slade, got any smokes?"

Deathstroke goes through his bag and pulls out tow smoke grenades. He pulls the pins and tosses them outside. The Feds see the grenades and dive out of the away. They go off and smoke starts enveloping some of the Feds. Taskmaster and Deathstroke leap into the smoke. They use their blades to finish them off. The Feds not caught in the smoke see only silhouettes.

"Just shoot them." One Fed shouts. They fire blindly in the smoke, hoping they would land a shot on their targets. After a few seconds of non stop firing, the Feds reload and wait for the smoke to clear. Other than the fighting inside the warehouse, there was complete silence on the outside.

Suddenly, a shield comes flying out from the smoke. It bounces off one Fed followed by a few more. It ricochets around before it flies back at the smoke. A hand comes out of the smoke and grabs the shield. Taskmaster steps out and places it back on his arm.

"Hmph. Just like Cap." he says.

Deathstroke Walked out as well and shot the Feds on the ground. Now with their way clear, Luster and his remaining men start making their way out.

"Come now. Hurry." Luster says to the two.

"We'll catch up in a minute." Taskmaster states. "Give us about 5 minutes. After that, you can go."

Luster grimaces for a moment then nods. He and his men run off. Deathstroke and Taskmaster look back at the warehouse.

* * *

Back inside, Red hood and Deadpool are finishing up the remaining Feds. With a mix of hand to hand and Gun Kata, the end their spree of death.

"Okay I count 19." Deadpool mentions. "What's your score?"

"14. Kind of surprised they sent this amount of guys." says Red.

"What should they have brought more or less?"

"It depends on whether or not they knew we were coming."

"Fair enough."

 ** _Mind your feet, Deadpool._**

"What about my feet?" he looks down to see a grenade at his and Red's feet.

Deadpool pushes him out of the way. the grenade goes off launching the merc with the mouth in the air. Red Hood still got caught in the blast and was blown back into some crates. His body goes crashing through one of them. Deadpool's body comes back down with a thump. Red slowly gets up. He sees Deadpool not moving. Before he can do anything, several more Feds move in and surround him. They grab his arms and put them behind his back. and hold him on the ground. Red tries to struggle, but to no avail.

"You sure did put up a fight."

Red looked up to see a man in a black suit walking towards him. Brown hair slicked back, brown eyes, and clean shaven. This man approached the young outlaw.

"Bring him up to eye level please." He orders. The Feds lift Red up.

"Now that I am looking at you personally, I can tell you are very dangerous. You have something of mine and I want it back. Ahh but I apologize for not introducing myself. I'm-"

"Robert Tassiter." Red Hood says hoarsely. "I know who you are. I did break into your building, remember?"

"That I do. Now where are your friends?"

"Friends? What friends?"

"Firstly the one that is now just a corpse." Tassiter looks over and points to Deadpool then looks back to Red.

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you sure he's dead?"

Tassiter looks back to see nothing but a blood stain on the ground.

"Where did he go?" Tassiter growls at the young outlaw.

"Behind you." A voice says from behind Tassiter. He turns around to see Deadpool right in his face. Deadpool shoots two of the Feds as he stares at their boss. Red Hood knocks his head into the Fed restraining him and breaks free. He draws his dagger and slices the man's throat. the other feds point their weapons, but they get gunned down from above. Tassiter looks up to see Deathstroke and Taskmaster reloading. They leap down and approach the remaining three.

"I live. I die. I live again." Deadpool taunts and pushes Tassiter back. Red Hood catches him places his dagger at his throat.

"Now Mr. Tassiter I would like to introduce you to the guys." He says. "Guys. Tassiter. Tassiter. The guys."

Tassiter stays silent.

"Not much of a talker now huh? That's fine. We already have someone who never shuts up."

"I'll have you know People like it when I talk." Deadpool counters.

"Yeah I don't believe that. Anyway, why don't we introduce you to someone you might know."

The mercs "transport" Tassiter over to where Luster is. He and the rest of his men were about to leave until they saw the group. Luster smiles seeing who the mercs brought with them.

"Is he apart of our trade?" Luster jokes.

"Only if you want him." Taskmaster responds. "I'm sure no one on this station would shoot at us with him in tow."

"A risky gamble don't you think."

"That's kind of our thing."

"Hey fish and chips." Deadpool jumps in. "Do we still get a ship? And can I be the captain?"

"Actually, if you like, you can have his." he motions to Tassiter. Tassiter stares at the Englishman with hatred.

"You see this man you have makes the finest ships in the Federation. Currently, Mr. Tassiter owns one such ship and it is held at the ship landing bay. I'll lead you all to the bay."

"Look at Wade." Taskmaster comments. "You got what you want."

"I know. I'm just hoping I don't jinx myself and this all ends up to be a giant middle finger to me."

* * *

 **Worlidge Terminal: Ship Landing Bay: 20 minutes later...**

After a short drive over, the group arrive to the bay. Jason continued holding onto Tassiter but changed his attire to look like one of his men. He had to keep a close eye on his hostage to make sure he didn't try anything funny. Luckily, Tassiter was compliant. They went through a checkpoint and once they stepped into the bay itself. They started to feel weightless.

"Always pay mind to the zero gravity in this area." Luster said from behind. He, his men, and the rest of the mercs wearing their civilian clothing approached the two.

"My ship is over there." He points to a long white ship that almost looks like yacht or a cruise ship. "It does not have much combat capabilities, but is quite a luxury ship. "Now your ship is that one."

Luster points directly above and the mercs are surprised to what they see. This ship was longer than Luster's. It stretched out to look almost like an arrow head. The ship also had a clean black paint job.

"That is a Federal Corvette." he continued. "One of the smallest warships in the Federation, but not the weakest. It's capabilities are high graded. With the right modifications, it can be a force to be reckoned with. It may not be a Farragut Battle Cruiser, but in my opinion it's the next best thing. It can also carry and deploy tow small fighters"

"Best. Day. Ever" Wade shouts.

"I know it's much to ask, but none of us know how to pilot a ship." Tony mentions.

"No worries my friends." said Luster. "I will have Malcolm here pilot." A bald man with a long and scruffy beard wearing a spacesuit approaches.

"Alright then. Let's get moving."

They all separate. Floating away to their respective ships. the mercs land on the landing bay and lower the ramp leading into their new ship.

* * *

 **And there you have it for this chapter. This arc is about to be coming to a close. There is still more left to go, so look forward to what's coming next. Now i was thinking whether or not I should separate the arcs as different stories rather than one big story. If anyone has an opinion on the matter let me know.  
**

 **DP: I'm just so happy. I could kiss you right now. Aww fuck it. Come here.**

 **No Deadpool get AWAY.**

 **DS: You gave him what he wanted.**

 **RH: You reap what you sow.**

 **TM: Anyway the next chapter will be up whenever.**

 **RH: Take care.**

 **DS: Later.**

 **I HATE YOU ALL WITH A PASSION.**


	21. CH21: Decisions

**Hey there once again. We return to the mercs finding themselves a brand new ship. Also, they happened to obtain a hostage in the process. Whatever the situation leads for them, they have much more waiting for them.  
**

 **DP: How cryptic do you have to be? Just tell us already.**

 **Just see what happens. Stop being a baby.**

 **DP: Would a baby go on a rampage and destroy everything with a grenade launcher?**

 **It would be a badass baby.**

 **(Transition to Deadpool in a adult size stroller wearing a bib and holding a grenade launcher firing wildly all over.)**

 **Okay...**

 **TM: You probably shouldn't have provoked him.**

 **Eh. It happened. Now let's get started.**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH21: Decisions**

"Jesus this thing is half the size of an aircraft carrier." Deadpool said as he looked at the Federal Corvette.

He and the rest of the group entered from the cargo bay entrance. The moment they entered, they started to feel gravity and stood normally. Apparently the ship has it's own artificial gravity. Currently nothing was stocked inside. All that was there was an empty area. However, they did notice the two small fighter ships locked in at the far end. Luster did mention to the group that the ship was capable of holding fighters inside. They pass and make their way through the halls of the ship. It still had remnants of military decorum. Weapon racks were found along the walls as well inside rooms with standard military style bunks that connected to the wall. Further in, the ship's interior started to look more sophisticated. Taking an elevator up, the group finds the next this level a lot more relax. The area was rectangular with multiple doorways. Near the back was a bar in the back with stools, and it was fully stocked with bottles underneath the bar. Next to it was a kitchen with all appliances needed. Couches, tables, and chairs were neatly arranged around the area. the mercs deduced that this was the lounging area. At the very center of the room was a circular holotable which was currently off (it looks like the holotable in Mass Effect 3 in the war room.)

"This place is just what I need for my ship to be perfect." Deadpool said. He drags Tassiter over to a couch and they sit.

"All we need is a stripper pole, and we are all set."

"Sure let's go find us planet full of strippers and bring them on board." Red hood sarcastically remarked.

"So you believe it exists too?"

"Just make sure our guest doesn't go anywhere." Red then walks down one of the halls to check the rest of the area.

"I need to head up to the cockpit. I assume you three have everything else covered?" Malcolm asks.

"Actually I want to come up there two." Taskmaster adds. "Need to learn how to fly this thing at some point."

"Alright then follow me."

Taskmaster and Malcolm head back to the elevator and head up to the cockpit.

"Why do I have to babysit this asshole?" Deadpool looks to Deathstroke. He does not respond. Instead he heads towards the elevator and heads down.

"Not even a bye from him. You know Tassy, I can't help but compliment you on how cool your ship is. Well actually it's my ship now. Does it have a name already? Regardless, I'll most likely call it the S.S. Bea Arthur 2. Do you like Golden Girls? Has technology finally perfected VR sex? Did Donald Trump ever become president?" If so, was he assassinated by me?"

Deadpool continues to talk with Tassiter. Tassiter just puts his head on the arm of the couch and sighs heavily.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the cockpit...**

Malcolm straps himself into the pilot seat. He checks the controls to make sure they are functioning properly. The cockpit has three seats with different functions. One is for piloting. The other two are for communication and status on the ship's systems. The pilot seat has these functions available, but not fully useful in the middle of a dog fight.

Taskmaster stands next to him and studies each mechanic to the controls.

"So where are we heading for?" Taskmaster asks.

"The Chamunda system. The boss has many friends there. It'll be much safer once we get there."

"Good."

"So, you want to know how this baby works?" Malcolm says while cracking his knuckles.

"Go right ahead."

"Alright. Well first you start by checking all systems to see whether they are working properly."

* * *

 **With Deathstroke...**

Slade walks down one of the levels in the ship. He takes notice to his surroundings. Other than the cold silence, the sounds of his footsteps echo through the halls. Slade takes a left through a hall and finds a door on his right. He goes inside to find a small shooting range. The booths were currently empty. The field didn't have any targets set up anywhere. Slade walks into one of the booths and finds a monitor and a button on the wall. He pushes it and hears a low beep. He looks to the field and sees a holographic target pop up from the ground. After a few seconds, it vanishes and another target appears in a different location. Slade checked the monitor to see that it was in beginner mode. He lets out a grunt and starts going through the difficulties.

* * *

 **With Red Hood...**

Jason takes a good look around the private quarters. There were about eight private rooms available in the back near the lounging area. Each room was spacious, had it's own personal small bathroom with shower, a table with a computer, and had a closet. A monitor was available for each room as well. Jason turned a corner to find the captain's quarters. This room was bigger and had a desk area with a working computer.

"Wow Tassiter. You sure don't skip out on personal luxury." Jason says to himself. "Dibs on this place."

* * *

 **Cockpit...**

"Alright just have to let security know we're leaving and we can make the jump to the next system." Malcolm stated.

He finished explaining the basics to Tony about the flight controls. Tony understood quickly but continued to eye Malcolm's movements with teh controls. After a minute, they looked out to see Luster's ship lift off from their bay and slowly leave the station.

"Okay. Here we go."

The ship was turned around by the docking platform and faced the exit. After a second, the ship was unlatched and started to elevate. Lust's ship exits and starts accelerating out into space. A couple of ships were entering and exiting the station a moment later. They waited for them to pass by before moving.

* * *

 **With Deadpool and a very annoyed Tassiter...**

for the last few minutes, Tassiter had been forced to listen to Deadpool's unending rant about random things. He was truly on the verge of contemplating suicide.

"... and that's how I saved the universe with my alternate versions." Deadpool finished. "So how do I get this TV to work?"

Tassiter looked up at him in confusion and thought of a way out of his situation. He thought this man was an idiot and he could use that to his advantage.

"There's a remote over by the bar. Underneath it to be exact." He says in a friendly manner.

"Gee thanks Tassy. You know you're a nice guy. Just for that, I won't shoot you... maybe."

Deadpool walks over to the bar and starts rummaging through. Tassiter slowly gets up and walks carefully to the holotable.

"Hey are you sure it's down here cause I can't find it." Deadpool says under the bar."

"Yes it is behind the bottle of vodka." Tassiter responds calmly.

"There's a shitload of vodka down here. Remote remote. Where for art thou remote."

Once Tassiter made it to the holotable, he started pressing some buttons and inputted commands.

"Security. This is Robert Tassiter." He says quickly. "I am held hostage on my own ship. Please as-"

BANG.

Tassiter gets shot in the shoulder and falls to the ground. He yells in pain as he holds on to his shoulder.

 _"What was that sir? Are you all right?"_ A voice from the comms system asks. Deadpool walks over to Tassiter and turns the hangs up on the comms.

"You said you weren't going to shoot me." Tassiter groans.

"I said maybe." Deadpool replies with a shrug.

* * *

Taskmaster and Malcolm reach the the exit to the station. Right as they are about to enter space, a warning indicator flashes in front of them.

"Shit they found us out." Malcolm cursed.

"You don't know that for sure." said Taskmaster. "Just keep moving."

Just then another indicator pops up with a message.

"We're being hailed. I have to answer it."

Malcolm turns on communication. A voice i heard on the other end.

 _"This is Worlidge Docking Security. We know you have Robert Tassiter on board as a hostage. Turn back immediately or we will force you to do so."_

"Dammit Wade." Taskmaster mutters.

Malcolm cuts the communication and accelerates the ship full throttle. They zoom past a couple of federal gunships that were orbiting the station. The Feds start heading towards the corvette and begin to open fire. Lasers fire from their hardpoints. The ships shakes slighlty from the impact. Luckily the ships shields are holding very well.

"At least the precious owner paid well for protection." Malcolm comments.

He starts making evasive maneuvers, dodging the laser fire. Malcolm activates the ship's weapon systems. The federal corvette had a few beam laser turrets and gimbaled pulse lasers. The biggest weapon that was on this ship was the fixed advance plasma accelerator mounted on top. the turrets fired behind, landing on the gunships. Their shields were getting hit, but the ships were still pursuing.

The entire time, Taskmaster never focused on what was going on in the battle. He continued staring at the pilot. Reading every muscle in his body, how he moved and controlled the ship. He snapped out of his focus when he saw a flashing light on the wall behind him. It was a speaker system. He pressed the button and heard Deathstroke.

 _"What the hell is going on up there?"_

"We've been found out." Taskmaster says. "Right now we're in the middle of a dog fight."

 _"Shake them off and get us out of here."_

"Easier said than done." Malcolm yells back. "They're trying to kill our engines. If they go, we won't be going anywhere."

 _"Hey guys is someone trying to kill us again?"_ Red Hood's voice comes out from the speakers now.

"The feds know about our hostage." Taskmaster says plainly.

 _"And Wade?"_

"Probably the reason. Get to him now." Taskmaster hangs up on the comm.

Another shake comes to the ship.

"Our shields are holding but they can't take much more." Malcolm states. "Starting the FTL drive now."

"How long do we have."

"A little over a minute. Here take a seat over there. You can control the turret's manually from that station."

Taskmaster sits down in the seat to Malcolm's left. It was a simple monitor and holo keyboard. He types in commands he learned from he pilot and gets a view of the ships behind them. He focuses turrets on one ship at a time and fires. The laser blasts land and start tearing through the gunship's shields. The gunship tries to veer out of the way but could not get away. The shields glow brighter and brighter until a moment later they drop. The second gunship moves in front of the first and blocks the damage. Taskmaster continues putting pressure on the enemy but makes sure not to overheat the weapons.

"Any time now Malcolm." he says.

"Alright. I'm disengaging the weapon system. Hold on."

The hardpoints close on the corvette. Malcolm activates the FTL drive. On his screen the drive's power increases. The gunships fire everything they have to stop them. The corvette's shield starts to glow brighter. They were currently at 28% of power and the number was going down fast.

"Come on." Malcolm yells out loud.

Just as the shields were about to drop, the FTL drive reaches max power. The on board computer then starts counting down.

4\. 3. 2. 1.

With that, the ship launches out of the station. Taskmaster holds onto his seat as the hips shakes. The rest of the mercs and Tassiter brace themselves as well. Tassiter and Malcolm are more at ease during the jump. Tassiter tries to move away but Deadpool keeps a hold on them. Back in the cockpit, Taskmaster looks out to see numerous stars zooming past the ship. A black void is in the center of this void. It almost seemed like it would never end. Just then, Everything comes to a halt. What comes into view is a massive yellow sun. Malcolm maneuvers the ship away form the sun and towards the rest of space.

"Welcome to the Chamunda System." Malcolm says to the slightly disoriented merc.

* * *

Deadpool holds his head in pain while holding onto the wounded shoulder of Tassiter. He shakes it off and puts the wounded man in a chair.

"That might be first hangover I've had in years." Deadpool groans.

Red Hood and Deathstroke walk back into the lounge and approaches the two.

"How did they figure us out?" Slade looks to Deadpool.

"This chump contacted the Feds so I shot him."

"We almost got screwed over because you didn't keep an eye on him."

"Tell you what. I'll make it up to you by buying a been and cheese burrito once we find a space diner."

"There are no diners in space." Tassiter mutters. Deadpool pistol whips him. Tassiter falls out of the chair unconscious.

"So what do you want to do with him?" Wade asks the two. "We don't really need him at this point."

"I think I have something." Jason answers.

* * *

Tassiter eyes slowly open. He holds his head where Deadpool hit him. He looks around to see a small square empty room. He slowly gets up and reaches for the door. He tries to open it but it does not budge. The door has a window, so he bangs on it.

"Let me out of here you cretins." Tassiter yells.

He continues to bang on the window. On the other side, Deadpool, Red Hood, and Deathstroke come into view. Deadpool raises one hand and pulls down on a lever. He and Red wave to Tassiter. A hissing noise comes from the back of the small room. Tassiter looks back in horror as he sees the vacuum of space open to him. With his last breath he screams. No noise comes out. He gets sucked out into the black void, then the airlock closes.

"That was more fun than I thought. Wish I thought of it first." Deadpool jokes as he, Red, and Deathstroke walk back to the lounge.

* * *

We'll be meeting up with the boss at the Gidzenko Ring in a few minutes. Luster has a lot of influence in this system, so the Feds won't be going after us for while." says Malcolm.

Right now the ship was in supercruise. Here and there, a few ships zoomed by like shooting stars. Taskmaster looks on to the cosmos silently.

"It's kind of beautiful in a way." Tony comments.

"Yup. And there is still so much out there. Doubtful humanity will be able to explore the entire thing."

"I guess It's more about the journey itself."

"Very true. Back when I was a pilot for the Federation, it was my dream to see as many worlds as I can. Unfortunately, factions like the Alliance and the Empire frown upon Federal military entering their territory. So when I left the Federation, Luster picked me up right away."

"Do you regret it?"

"Nah. Didn't really have anything or anyone to go back to. So what about you, do you have someone?"

Taskmaster looks at Malcolm for a moment, then looks back at space.

"I can't remember." he says almost in a sad tone. Malcolm noticed this and decided to drop the subject.

"Alright hang on. I'm about to take us out of supercruise. Let your guys know we're just about there."

"Sure."

* * *

After a few minutes of space travel, the ship arrives at the Gidzenko Ring. The station looks like a long tube with rings connected to it. Along the rings are houses and grassy fields. The station seems more agricultural compared to Worlidge. Once docking was granted, the ship landed inside. It was lowered into the hangar inside and machines started to do some repairs on the ship.

The mercs sat around in the lounge relaxing for a bit. The holotable in the center had a flashing light on the side. Tony walks over and presses a button. A holo screen of Luster shows up.

"Glad to see you all make it hear alive." he smiles to them. "Any significant problems on the way here?"

"Not really." Tony replies.

"And Tassiter? Where is he?"

"He was more trouble than he was worth. So we threw him out an airlock." Jason jumps in the conversation. "Don't worry. That drive I gave you will still be of some use."

"I suppose so. Anyway, I have just finished making your accounts. One for each of you. The accounts are connected to the ship's mainframe. All you have to do is use a blank credit chip and scan it. Then the chips will work for you. I gave Malcolm the chips before we left."

Malcolm walks into the lounge and a small case to Tony. He opens it to find a dozen credit chips inside.

"Pleasure of doing business with you Luster." said Tony.

"Likewise. I look forward to the next time we meet. Hopefully no will be trying to kill us by then. Malcolm, meet me back at my ship."

"Yes sir." Malcolm says. The holo screen vanishes.

"Well it was good meeting you guys. Next time you guys are around, I'll buy us a round of drinks."

He holds out his hand. Tony takes it and shakes it. Malcolm then walks out of the lounge and down the elevator.

"So with that out of the way, we should now try to find a way back to our worlds." Jason states.

"Yeah let me get us going." Tony says.

He and the mercs head up to the cockpit and grab a seat except Slade who leans against the wall. After the repairs were done, Tony detaches the ship and leaves the station. Watching Malcolm pilot the corvette, he was able to properly fly it.

"Hey Tasky you gonna show me how to fly this baby?" Wade asks.

"No way am I letting you at the controls Wade."

"But the captain should know how to fly his own ship."

"Who said you were the captain?" Slade interjected.

"Cause I call dibs."

"Really." Jason looks to Wade. "Might as well let you know that I called dibs on the captain's quarters earlier, so I'm the captain."

"Nuh uh. I called it way before we got on the ship."

"This is gonna be a long trip." Tony mutters as he activates the FTL drive.

The ship's computer counts down before they make the jump to light speed. Like before a black void in the center with stars passing was in front of the mercs.

But then a small light tingles in the center of the void. The light grows bigger and brighter with every second. In Deadpool's pocket, the magic amulet starts to glow once again. The mercs knew they were gonna be somewhere new. The light becomes blinding. Everyone covers their eyes. Everything goes white. Then completely black.

They all open their eyes. They are still inside of the ship. When they look out, the mercs see a black and dark purple void around them. Slowly moving around them.

"Okay I swear this wasn't my fault this time." Deadpool mentions. "Where are we though?"

 _ **"You are with me Deadpool."**_

This time everyone takes notice to the voice. They all turn around guns drawn. What they see almost takes them by surprise. A figure cloaked in smoke approaches the cockpit. It has a black outfit, feminine curves, pale skin, and hidden under her hood was a somewhat lovely smile.

"Death?!" Deadpool smiles. "Baby it's been a long time."

 _ **"Hello my beloved."**_

"Hold on a sec." Red Hood almost baffled at what is currently happening. "Wade. What is going on?"

"Oh right sorry for being rude. Guys meet Death. Death meet-"

 _ **"Oh I know who they are darling."**_ She interrupts Deadpool and walks forward to the other three.

 _ **"Hello Jason. It's good to see you again."**_ Death places a hand on his cheek. It felt cold, but not in a bad way. She then walks over to Taskmaster and Deathstroke.

 _ **"** **I have also been watching you two as well. Slade. Tony."**_ She lets out a small giggle.

"So baby, are you here to bring us back?" Deadpool asks.

 _ **"Yes and no."**_

"What's that suppose to mean?" Slade inquires.

 _ **"It means I have a task for you four to accomplish."**_

The mercs all look at each other for a moment. Death, or what whoever is passing herself off as Death, is wanting them for a job.

"What exactly do you want from us." Taskmaster decides to ask.

 _ **"You four are some of the best at what you do. Bringing death to those that stand in your way. And I have watched all of you for a long time. I exist in not one world but in all worlds. Where there is life, there will always be death. It is a balance that must continue. However, there are those who desire to destroy that balance. Whether it be cheating death, or forgetting about it's very existence, it is something that I cannot allow. The task I ask of you four is to stop these individuals from breaking the balance."**_

There was silence in the cockpit. It was a lot of info to ponder over. The mercs understood that death was an inevitability. Even Deadpool knew this.

"Even if we take this job, it won't be for free." Deathstroke broke the silence. Death looks to him and smiles.

 _ **"Of course. I would never leave anyone who serves me unrewarded."**_ She looks to each one of them at a time.

 _ **"For helping me, I will grant you what ever you desire. Be it memories restored."**_ she looks to Taskmaster. _**"The quelling of inner demons."**_ she looks to Red Hood. _**"Returning someone who is loss to you."**_ she looks to Deadpool. _" **Or reuniting the ones you hold dear."**_ she looks to Deathstroke. _**"I will grant you these as well as a way back to your own worlds."**_

She walks to Deadpool and places her hands on the amulet. It glows a purple light then returns normal.

 _ **"You will now be able to return to your worlds and any worlds you have been to. Also, If you desire money, I can grant that as well. So boys, will you help me."**_

"Babe you should know me by now." Deadpool holds her hands. "I'll do anything for my boney bride."

The other mercs stayed silent for several seconds before they nodded in agreement.

"So long as you keep your end of the bargain, I accept." Deathstroke states.

 _ **"I always do."**_

"No objections from me." Taskmaster responds. "Though it's a challenge alone to tolerate Wade."

 _ **"I'm sure you will manage Tony."**_

"No strings attached?" Red Hood asks cautiously.

 _ **"Not unless you are into some kinky stuff."**_

"No. Guess I'm in as well."

"There you have it." Deadpool says. "So where do we start first?"

 _ **"I will have something for you all at another time. Right now, rest up. There will be much work to do."**_

Death starts to float up to the ceiling of the cockpit then vanish. Suddenly, the ship begins to shake. The blinding light returns. Before they realize it, they were back in space.

"Was all of that a hallucination?" Jason asks.

Deadpool holds out the amulet. The gem inside of it has now changed into a dark purplish color.

"Okay so it did happen."

"You know Wade. I don't feel surprised that you did stuck your dick in Death." Tony jokes.

"Actually... we've never done it yet." Deadpool rubs the back of his head.

"Really?" Slade, Tony, and Jason all ask simultaneously.

* * *

 **Looks like the mercs have a new client and a new future together. I'm using the design of Death from the Deadpool game just in case someone asks. Now that they have everything they need, the next big question is where are they headed next.**

 **RH: let me guess. You have no idea where to next.**

 **No. Maybe. Kind of. Yeah.**

 **DP: No sweat. Just let me take the reigns on this one.**

 **TM: Not gonna happen.**

 **DP: First you won't let me fly the ship, now you won't let me write the next chapter.**

 **DS: You'd probably put us on a collision course into a sun.**

 **DP: Can I at least give the ship a new name?**

 **RH: That's something we all have to decide on.**

 **DP: I still think Bea Arthur 2, USS Deadpoolprise, and Mah Dick are still good options.**

 **(Everyone but Deadpool groans in annoyance.)**

 **DP: Hey Tony. Hey. Hey Tony.**

 **TM: What?**

 **DP: You gonna enjoy riding Mah Dick.**

 **TM: THAT'S IT.**

 **(The mercs start pounding on Deadpool forming a dust cloud.)**

 **I'll let these guys have their fun. Until then, look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Take care.**


	22. CH22: To Do List

**Hello everyone. I'm back to bring another chapter to the Four Mercs. I do apologize for the wait, but I wanted to cool off from writing. For the next couple of chapters, I'll do what I can to pump them out as soon as possible. Also, if anyone is interested, my second story Baptism of Blood is out. the first three chapters are out so if you want to take a look go ahead.  
**

 **Last time the mercs have accepted a deal with Death. After accepting, the mercs have been on standby waiting.**

 **DP: At least we weren't bored.**

 **TM: We kept ourselves busy.**

 **Wait what I miss?**

 **TM: Just a few things. Not anything significant though.**

 **Well fill me in at least so I can keep everything up to date.**

 **DP: No problem. Alright Chapter 22. Marker. (Deadpool uses a clapperboard)**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH22: To Do List**

The mercs were siting at a square table in the lounge area of their ship. They all had their masks/helmets off except for Deadpool. Each one of them had serious look on their faces including the merc with the mouth. Taskmaster knew enough about Deadpool. Whenever he spoke in a serious tone, or when he said nothing at all, people paid attention. Deadpool stood up out of his seat and put his hands behind his back.

"Alright guys." Deadpool started with no sense of humor in his voice. "As of yesterday, we accepted an offer from Death to work for her on various jobs. We do not know when we'll start or where we'll be going. But there is something more important we all need to discuss immediately. I'm sure the rest of you agree."

The other three mercs look at each other for a moment then back at Deadpool.

"This is something we cannot ignore any longer. I ask the three of you now..." Deadpool leans in towards them." What... should we call our ship?"

Deathstroke, Red Hood and Taskmaster all let out an annoyed groan. Deadpool all asked them to come to the lounge about something more important about their deal with Death. And how he sounded, it didn't seem like he was joking. They were clearly wrong.

"Wade why were you acting so serious about this?" Tony asks rubbing his temples.

"Well it was mainly for the readers, but I still feel pretty serious about this."

"Yeah I'm leaving."

"Come on guys." Wade was whining now. "We got ourselves a kick ass ship and we need to give it a name before we start our new job. Isn't it bad luck sailing a ship with no name?"

"It's also bad luck re naming a ship" said Slade.

"Well consider this. If we're going to new worlds, we can create a franchise that spans the multiverse. Our ship will be the symbol of said franchise, so we need something good."

"As much as Wade has a slight point," Tony sighs. "can't believe I said that, there are things we all need to discuss."

"Like what?" Jason asks.

"First off, we need to stock up on fuel. Doubtful we'll be able to come back to this universe anytime soon. We'll grab some fuel and some extra ammunition for the ship's weapons, some extra supplies and that will be one problem solved."

"At least we're good on regular weaponry. What else do we need."

"You three need to learn how to fly this ship." Tony points to the three. "Wade won't be much of a problem since in space there's nothing for him to hit."

"Hey it's not like I'm gonna hurl us into the sun." Wade joked.

Everyone took a minute to think on that.

"I'M NOT THAT BAD OF A FLYER."

"In any case, we should also try out the fighters we have in the hangar." Slade says. "They could be useful in scouting and small supply runs."

"I have some piloting skills." Jason says. "I think I can adapt to a spacecraft. Is there anything else for our grocery list?"

"We need someone to keep this ship intact." Tony continued. "We need to familiarize ourselves with he ship, but none of us has the skills to handle repairs."

"There are spaceports where we can order repairs."

"But probably not once we leave this universe."

"I'm sure there are space repair shops wherever we go." Wade stated. " I bet it's right next to a space diner or something."

"There are no such thing as space diners, Wade." Tony countered.

"Oh yes there is. Haven't you seen Spaceballs?"

"I have. But that was just a movie."

"On the contrary, Tasky. We are dealing with a scenario where anything is possible. it's like a movie, or in this case, a shitty fan fic."

Deadpool falls to his knees as it felt like some invisible force just punched him in the family jewels.

"Okay I deserved that."

"Is there anything else that we need to do?" Slade asks.

"The only thing we can do now is to get our weapons out of our bag, place them in the armory, and then count the treasure we have." Tony concluded.

"Guess I'll count our funds and ammo." Slade starts walking to the elevator.

"And I'm bored so I'll help." Wade walks next to him. "Some Wilson and Wilson bonding can help build a healthy relation."

"So long as bonding means using you as target practice."

With that, the Wilsons head down the elevator. Jason and Tony look at each other for a moment.

"I'm heading up to the cockpit." Tony says. He takes the elevator up leaving Jason alone in the lounge.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Jason?" Jason asks himself out loud.

* * *

Tony takes ship's controls and starts smoothly sails through space. They were still in the same system where they last met Luster. The only thing around them were the stars and a tiny sun light seconds away. He took in his surroundings and started performing maneuvers. Simple rotations, strafing, reaction time, and adjusting the system settings on where to divert power. The HUD showed where all the power was put. So far, it was evenly diverted to the engines, weapon systems, and shields.A small map showed if there were any obstacles or ships in the vicinity. There was currently nothing surrounding the ship. Tony checked the weapons on board. The majority were laser weapons. None of them required ammunition, but still needed repairs and calibration if overused. The only thing that needed tending was the big guns. The corvette had two plasma accelerators mounted on top. Once an enemy's shield were down, the big gun would shred through what' left. Tony thought it was best to use them as a last resort.

"You seem to be having fun."

Tony turned around to see Jason in the doorway.

"Just familiarizing myself with what we got." Tony says plainly.

"So what are we packing?"

"A number of laser weapons and one big plasma accelerator."

"What about the small fighters in the hangar?"

"I'll find us a place to test them out. A quiet place where we won't be bothered."

Jason took a seat to Tony's right and brought up a screen.

"What about funds?"

"Luster gave us 2 million credits for whatever we need."

"So I guess we are all set."

"Guess so."

Awkward silence fills the cockpit. Both men kept to themselves as the ship cruised through space.

"What's in it for you?" Jason breaks the silence.

"What?"

"Taking up Death's offer. When she spoke to you she talked about your memory. What you forget?"

Tony looked out into space for a moment, wondering why did he take the offer.

"Like I told Deathstroke, the reason behind my ability to adapt came from a serum. Reading the most precise movements in battle against any opponent I come across, and then using their own skills against them. All of that affected my memory. The only way I can remember something or someone, I have to incorporated into myself if that makes any sense. It's how I remember Wade and many other's I've fought."

"It doesn't sound too bad." Jason smirks. " Especially if you don't want to remember anything too fucked up. And it can help when a client wants to make sure you don't talk about pieces of information."

"Not unless you're trying to remember someone you've apparently known for a long time but can't recall what they look like."

Jason's smirk vanished. He was now paying full attention to his colleague.

'I had a wife." Tony said with a hint of sadness.

"You were married?"

"I think so. Maybe she isn't real. However, I came across a couple of people who've said I had someone in my life. I don't recall a thing. This is not the first time I've been told apparently. Anytime I try to grasp that thought, it slips away. At one point I gave up, feeling like it was a liability. If I had no one was connected to me I wouldn't have to worry about work. Part of me thinks the opposite and desires to find the truth. Maybe this deal with Death can give me the answers I want."

Silenced filled the room once again. Jason took a moment and wondered what life would be like if he was like Taskmaster. Not able to remember the people he held dear. He had someone close who desired to work alone so that he and them could not get hurt. He could see why Tony would want to change that.

"So what's up with you and Death?" Tony inquires.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. I heard her say she has met you before. What, did you sleep with Death or something?"

Both of them chuckled, lightening up the mood for a bit.

"Nah. Not really." said Jason. "We probably met when I was... well... dead."

"Then how are you still alive?"

"Ever heard of the Lazarus Pit in your world."

"Doesn't ring a bell. And not because of my memory."

"Good because after taking a dip in that stuff can bring people back from the dead. It may sound like an alright deal, but then comes the side effects. Aside from the trauma of actually dying, the Lazarus Pit drives people insane. They never go back to the person they use to be. No matter how hard you try."

"Seems like you've been holding yourself together well enough."

"Thanks to some good friends. But now I have a more different viewpoint on the world. I'm not gonna lie. I'm insane.I just have more of a grip on it compared to other nut jobs. When we all first met, I planned on killing all three of you since I still believe in justice. Just my own form."

Tony looked at the kid with interest. He couldn't really relate on the whole dying part of his story, but knew about being plagued by personal demons.

"Look kid." Tony stated. "We all have our own shit to deal with. Even the two down below are in the same boat as us. It comes with the job. Whether you're a hero, villain, or a simple merc, we all have to face our problems one way or another. I don't know if Death can truly help you with what you got. But let me tell you this. One day, you're gonna have to make peace with yourself, and maybe even with the bastard that did you in."

Jason listened to what the veteran said. The last part made him feel angry. How could he make peace with the monster who took everything form him. In his mind, Jason could here the maniacal laughter of his killer. He took a deep breath before the laughter went away.

"Easier said than done." he said plainly. "Makes you wonder what exactly does Slade and Wade got on them."

"Speaking of which," said Tony. "can you do me a favor."

"Shoot."

"Don't forget the name Ellie."

"Is that your wife's name."

"No. It has something to do with Wade." Jason looked confused by this.

"That one bar maid Mira asked who she was and wanted me to ask Wade about it. I'm most likely gonna forget. So if you don't mind."

"Yeah, no problem. Speaking of the wacko, how bad do you think he's torturing Slade?"

"It depends on how much Slade can handle."

Both men laughed at the possible anguish of one of there own. Normally, neither of them would have shared this info so easily. But since they were gonna be working together for a while, they might as well learn to get more acquainted.

"All right Tasky. Move out of the way" Jason got up. "It's my turn to fly."

"Not until we find a place to test out the... Wade is the exception of calling me that." Tony yells a the young merc.

"Take it easy. It's not like your gonna remember me saying that."

"Watch it you little shit before I put ya in a world of hurt." Taskmaster's accent slips out as he yells.

"Whoa didn't know I was dealing with a big time New Yorker." Jason laughed as he left the cockpit.

"Jesus he's like Wade only less annoying." Tony grumbles to himself as he puts in coordinates in his navigation system.

* * *

 **There you go. A short chapter yes, but there will be more available very soon. i thought the mercs should have moments when they're not in the middle of fighting. Right now was a moment with the first half of the group. The second half is coming up.**

 **DS: I'm not gonna look forward to this.**

 **DP: Don't say that Slade. At least I'm not gonna hassle you about certain things. Like how I beat you in a Death Battle. Or how you were barely relevant in Arkham Knight. Or how, before the New 52, you had sex with an underage girl named Te-**

 **(Deathstroke blasts Deadpool's head off with a shotgun.)**

 **DS: Are we done with the chapter?**

 **Pretty much. Look forward to the next chapter.**

 **Take care.**

 **Oh by the way Slade, he's still moving.**

 **(Slade fires another shotgun round into Deadpool's torso.)**


	23. CH23: Wison vs Wilson

**Hey there. The Mercs are now moving around their ship in preparation for their first assignment. Taskmaster and Red Hood had a bit of a bonding moment while Deathstroke and Deadpool have their own.**

 **DS: *sigh***

 **DP: The whole thing was beautiful. I feel like we connected on a deep level.**

 **What you two do again.**

 **DP: Well we were in the middle of counting my gold-**

 **DS: Our gold.**

 **DP: Whatever. Any way we then had ourselves some fun.**

 **Lets take a look then**

 **I do not own Marvel, DC, or anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH23: Wilson vs Wilson**

Down in the hangar bay, Slade was counting the gold and jewels that were left over form their fight from the dragon as well as his winnings from the Arena. Also inside their bag was about four hundred pounds worth of dragon scales. He spent the last few hours counting every single gold piece. Deadpool was helping with the counting. Throughout the hours, Deadpool continuously rambled on about what he would do with all the gold which involved buying Taco Bell, owning his own country with the national icon of him with his thumbs up, and his own personal harem.

"You see. There is so much we can do with this much loot. Hell I could fill a pool and start swimming in gold like Scrooge McDuck." Deadpool said to the very annoyed Slade.

Slade grunts, not wanting to respond to Wade's incessant talking. He spends the majority of what he thinks is a day counting up the treasure. Luckily he was a fast counter Wade, being "helpful", swims through the already counted gold and and makes gold angels. What seemed like an eternity, Slade finished counting. The total amount of gold from their winnings and from the dragon's lair was 767,328 pieces. there were 1,054 jewels of different sizes, and a several weapons that were scavenged around the lair. After finishing up, Slade placed all the treasure in the bag with the help of Wade. This took up most of the day for the one-eyed mercenary.

"You know, Slade." Deadpool says. "You kicked some ass back at that fighting arena. I knew you could do it. Buuuuuut... I could have done better."

"Excuse me?" Slade raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I could have kicked that champion guy's ass in no time. Let's face it. Out of all four of us, I am clearly the best."

"And what makes you think you are?"

"Uhhh cause I'm me. If you look at my records as well as my popularity with nerds all over, I'm the best around. Hell even my movie proves how awesome I am." Deadpool pulls out a copy of the Deadpool movie. "Deadpool is out on Blu-Ray and DVD. Don't pirate it readers or else i'll slice your genitals off and shove them down your throat."

"You have yet to prove anything while we have been together." Slade interjects. "Your movie holds no significance here."

"Says the guy who's character was cast as an Australian on the CW."

"Alright smart ass." Slade says angrily. "You want to prove your the best, meet me at the shooting range tomorrow. Otherwise your all talk and no nuts."

Slade walks off to the elevator and takes it up.

"Well there you go audience. Deadpool vs Deathstroke. Wilson v Wilson. The original (me) vs the copy. Tomorrow I have more than one challenge for Slade other than simple shooting. But first, I need to grab some things." Deadpool says to the audience as he picks up the bag of holding and pulls out his personal amulet Death made for him and the others.

"But first, one quick stop." Deadpool immediately vanishes from the hangar bay.

* * *

 **Sanctum Sanctorum: 2:35 A.M.**

Dr. Strange quickly sat up from his bed after hearing noises outside his room. He grabbed his robe and stepped quietly down the hall. The noise was coming from down stairs in the kitchen. He cautiously descends down to the kitchen door where his servant, Wong, was already at the door. Wong looked to Strange and readied his shotgun. Together they storm in to find the scene somewhat surprising. Standing in front of the oven was Deadpool in an apron making pancakes. to his right there were several stacks already made. To Deadpool's left was a mess of dishes. He looked over at the two men and smiled under his guys.

"Morning fellas." he waved. "Didn't mean to wake ya. Just thought I make something for myself while-"

Deadpool was cut off as Wong fires a buckshot knocking Deadpool on his back.

"It's alright, Wong. It's just Wade." Strange told his servant.

"I know sir." Wong replies before lowering his weapon. Deadpool stands back up fully healed and walks over.

"Is this how you welcome guests in your house, Strange?" he says "At least Logan had the decency to say something before he attacked."

"Wade how did you get back? Last time I heard from you you were in the future."

"Correction. Another universe.. Anyway that's beside the point. Just thought I let you know I'm going to hold on to the amulet for a while longer for a job."

"Hang on a moment. Follow me to my study." Strange walks out of the kitchen with Deadpool following.

"Be a good servant and clean up will ya? Thanks Wongy." Deadpool waves bye to Wong as he leaves the kitchen. Wong looks back at the best in the kitchen.

"One day I will find a way to kill that man." Wong says yo himself.

* * *

"Explain to me in detail what happened." Strange sat in his study chair as he looked on at Deadpool who was looking at the books along the walls. "After aiding Salura in your return you stumbled into another world. Now your back here. How?"

"Not really much to say, Doc." said Deadpool. "I got a job I'm currently working on, my client gave me the means to get home at any time, and I came back to grab some things for my ship."

"And who is this client of yours?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Under any other circumstance, no. However, this is different. Who hired you Wade?"

"Death."

Strange pauses for a moment. He gives Deadpool a hard stare. The merc was difficult to pinpoint on whether he was serious or not.

"I've encountered Death on small occasions. And with your profession I'm sure you have met with it numerous times."

"Yeah well she changed your amulet and made it better." Deadpool tosses his amulet to Strange.

Strange looks surprised as he feels the energy flowing through the amulet. He knew for a fact Deadpool was not lying about this."

"This is most definitely Death's influence. I still want to know why she has hired you-. Wait. Did you say she?"

Deadpool shrugs and nods.

"Wade. Death is a cosmic being with no gender."

"Well that could have fooled me since she had a nice set of milkers."

Strange sighs. "How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know."

"And Taskmaster?"

"He's working for me as well."

"Doubt that. Do as you wish Wade. Just don't do anything that could cause the fracturing of the multiverse."

"Oh come on Doc. It's me. what could go wrong."

"That's what I am afraid of."

"Tell you what. If you want I can make a hotline for you and your hot blue hair Elvish girlfriend." Deadpool snatches the amulet out of Strange's hands and starts activating it.

"Wade, wait a moment."

"Sorry. I got a one eyed wannabe to beat." Deadpool waves bye.

"Agent Preston wanted me to tell you-." Before strange can finish his words, Deadpool vanishes.

"-about your daughter." he lets out a sigh. "I hope you know what you are doing Wilson."

* * *

 **Back on the still unnamed ship...**

"Alright. Gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, this contest will be best of 5 challenges. The winner will be proven as the better of the two." Jason announced with enthusiasm.

all four of the mercs were now standing in the lounge. When Deadpool came back form his little trip, he modified the lounge greatly. He bought a couple of pinball machines, a pool table, multiple TV's, gaming systems, computers, a recliner, more booze to put in the fridge, food, and a jukebox. To say that Deadpool turned the lounge into his personal man cave was an understatement.

"We will be the officials for this contest. I still don't know how the hell we got caught in this." Tony states. " The first challenge will marksmanship, the second is swordsmanship. Third is assasination. Fourth is hand to hand combat. The final challenge is determined if we go into a tie. any questions?"

Deadpool raises his hand.

"Yes Wade?"

"Does the winner get a trophy?"

"Nope. Only bragging rights."

"I want a trophy."

"Oh well. Let's get this underway.

 **Challenge 1: Marksmanship**

Deadpool and Deathstroke stand in their respective booths in the shooting range and start unloading on targets. Both men's objectives were to score the highest points with the least amount of ammo used. A number of holographic targets pop up and were almost immediately shot at. Deathstroke and Deadpool only used handguns to keep things fair. For most of the event, it look like it would end up a tie. However, Deathstroke was more on target compared to Deadpool. After two minutes of nonstop firing, the targets stopped popping up.

Above each booth was a scoreboard. With that the Jason and Tony were the ones putting it on record.

"Slade scored a total of 686 points. Wade scored a total of 599 points." Jason says to the two competitors.

"Don't I get bonus points for my work of art?" Deadpool asks.

The other three mercs look over at his booth surprised to see an image on the other side of the room. On the wall was a picture made of bullet holes showing Deadpool riding a T-Rex.

"Since your goal was to hit the targets, no Wade." Tony deadpans. "Slade wins round 1.

"This is rigged." Wade pouts.

 **Challenge 2: Swordsmanship.**

The second round was held in the hangar for open space. Deadpool leaps towards Deathstroke with blades in each hand. Deathstroke blocks with his own blades. They clash blades, neither of them were holding back. Deathstroke was more aggressive, taking the fight to Deadpool rather than vice verse. Deadpool used mobility to try and find a blind spot (pun intended).

Deciding to change tactics, Deadpool started using his environment around him. He climbed some shelves to gain higher ground. Deathstroke followed him up. The two continued to clash on the shelves. Deadpool feigned a strike and swept Deathstroke's leg causing him to lose his balance. Deadpool charged and hit his opponent with a flying knee to the head. Slade gets knocked back far and falls to the ground. Deadpool jumps on top of him and pins his blades to Slade's neck.

"Very impressive both of you." Jason states. "But the winner of round 2 is Wade."

"I'm the best AROUND. Nothings ever gonna break me down." Wade starts singing as he moon walks to the elevator and takes it back up.

Slade gets back up and sheathes his blades. He grunts in frustration and heads back to the lounge.

"Let's just hope they don't tear the ship apart." Jason remarks.

"That's why I didn't allow explosives to be used during this." Tony replies.

 **Challenge 3: Assassination.**

For their third objective, Deathstroke and Deadpool were to covertly reach Taskmaster and Red Hood Respectively and "Eliminate" them without being detected. This would challenge their skills in stealth and adaptability. Tony and Jason would be waiting in the hangar while the Wilson's started at the opposite end of the ship. Traps were set up throughout the ship so that it would not be easy for them. They were also not allowed to use the elevator as it would be too easy.

Deathstroke came across numerous traps. He either maneuvered around them or disarmed the traps. Reaching the elevator, he looked for another way down. Luckily, he spent his time getting to know the ins and outs of the vessel. He we down one hall and opened a grate to the vents. Deathstroke moved through ventilation shafts. It was a tight fit for him, but he managed. Sliding down to the lower levels, Slade could feel the heat coming from the engine room. Moving through the vents Slade arrives to the hangar. He sees Taskmaster and Red Hood moving about the area looking at some sort of pad. Possibly to check on their traps, Slade thought.

Deathstroke slowly removed the grate and stepped behind some crates that were in teh hangar. His target was Taskmaster, but if he was caught by either him or Red it he would lose. Just when he was about to move, the elevator opened. Taskmaster and Red drew their guns with blanks and aimed at the elevator. Deathstroke took it as an opportunity and rushed them. Suddenly, he trips on something and falls on something that makes a loud squeak. This causes the two targets to look over at Slade. Just then, Deadpool appears out of a portal behind Jason and puts a knife to his throat.

"Alright. Alright. Round 3 goes to Wade. You can put the knife down." Jason replies quickly.

Slade gets up to see he tripped on a wire and fell on a rubber chicken. He looked at Deadpool with anger knowing that it was his doing. Deadpool flips his amulet in the air and catches it.

"No one said it was illegal to use the amulets." he says to the three.

 **Challenge 4: Hand to Hand Combat.**

Deadpool was on the defense as he kept up his guard. Deathstroke threw punches and kicks form all sides. Deadpool blocks a few blows and counters with his own blows. He was able to match Slade flawlessly in blows. Due to their healing factors, the two went at it for over half an hour of nonstop fighting. tony and Jason brought down chairs into the hangar so they wouldn't have to stand.

"I have to side with Wade on this one." Tony says to Jason. "When it comes to unarmed combat, he's practically unpredictable."

"That's true, but Slade has more force in his punches." Jason argues. "He knows how to adapt even to the most unpredictable occurrences. He may also use his strength to overpower Wade."

"Won't do any good since people can't focus with Wade never shutting up."

As they are fighting, Deadpool hammers Slade with continuous insults.

"Hack. One-Eyed Willie. White Nick Fury like black Nick Fury's dad. You stole your nickname from Arnold." Do I look like Sarah Connor? I'm the original. My healing factor is better. My dick gets bigger every time it gets shot at. Wait... please don't shoot me in the dick."

Deadpool gets Deathstroke into a headlock. He starts to give the veteran merc a noogie. Slade angrily breaks the old and headbutts Wade. He gets around him and hits him with a German suplex. Slade follows up by throwing Wade up and axe kicking him in the face. Deadpool slams into the ground hard. Slade does not stop; he starts hammering his fist down onto Deadpool's face. Knowing he could heal from it, Slade did not hold back. After a minute, there was a pool of gore inside of the merc with the mouth's mask.

"Got out all that pent up anger towards him?" Tony calls out.

"I think so." Slade breaths heavily.

"Alright round 4 goes to Slade."

Deadpool, slowly regenerating his head raises up a sign that says "So what's the tie breaker?"

 **Challenge 5: ... Wait. What the fuck is challenge 5 anyway?**

"Challenge 5 was something I personally cooked up." Taskmaster said to the others.

They were all in the cockpit of the ship heading towards a random system. Tony knew where they were going of course. They soon arrived to a planet that was surrounded by an asteroid belt. From afar they could see small ships moving from one rock to another.

"Ships come from all over the local systems. This is basically a mining operation. The local system government has claim on who mines. Though they don't mind others going through so long as they don't interfere with the miners.'

"So what? The final challenge is to see who can mine the most?" Slade asks.

"Nope. you two are gonna race."

Slade and Wade look at each other then back to Tony.

"We got those two condor fighters down below. I thought it might be a good idea for us to test them out. What better way than a friendly competition."

"Neither of us know how to pilot them."

"It's simple. the controls are basically the same as the one I'm using now. I'll walk you two through it. However, no trying to kill each other. And if either of you get those ships destroyed, I will ask Death to bring you back so I can kill you myself."

"I've set up a nav point on the ships' computers. You are to reach that point and make it back here. The first one who gets here first wins. any questions?"

No response from either men.

"Then let's get started

* * *

Deadpool and Deathstroke get in their fighters and wait for the go ahead. Taskmaster already informed them how to pilot the condors ,so they won't end up crashing into any floating rocks. Taskmaster pulled up along a spot where the two could start. He then opened the hangar doors for the fighters to launch.

"You two ready?" he asks over the comms.

"Ready/Good to go." Both pilots respond.

"Ready. Set. GO."

With that, both fighters zoom out of the corvette. They have enough space to move out of the way of incoming asteroids. Deathstroke takes the lead by flying through the inside of the rings. Deadpool is in hot pursuit only a couple ships length away. They see a few mining ships heading towards them. Both pilots dodge out of the way to avoid collision. Deadpool takes the opportunity to zoom past Deathstroke. He checks his navigation computer to see how far he had left. The point was about 4 kilometers away. Deathstroke was gaining up on him. Wanting to take back the lead, he dives into a thick field of asteroids that would shorten the distance between he and Deadpool. He guns it. Bobbing and weaving, Deathstroke pushes past the thick field. Out of nowhere two asteroids were about to collide into his ship. Deathstroke activates the ship's boosters beofre he was crushed.

He is able to catch up to Deadpool much to the latter's surprised. Both ships are neck and neck as they are about to reach the nav point. The moment they do, both pilots to a complete 180 and bolt back to the corvette. Being focused on the race, they don't notice two explosions on either side of them. The blasts hit them, but only take out a bit of their shields.

"What the hell?" Deathstroke growls. He looks at his radar to see eight blips on his nav system directly behind them.

"Deadpool."

"I noticed." Deadpool yells. "Yo Tony, we're being shot at. Is it the locals?"

 _"Mostly likely space pirates. From what Luster's pilot told me they attack mining operations on random occasions. I didn't really expect them to be here though."_

"Of course you should have expected them. The author probably planned this the whole time so we can end the chapter on a high note or some dumb shit like that."

 _"We're on our way to your location. It'll be a bit until we reach you."_

"Deadpool if we can't out maneuver them, we'll have to take them down." Deathstroke says over the comms.

The pilots use their boosters to zoom through the field of asteroids. The pirates follow gaining speed more and more. They start firing on the condors. Their shields start lighting up from the laser fire.

"They have gimbaled weapons." said Slade. "Taskmaster!"

 _"We're still a ways out."_

"Shit."

"Slade let's show them who they're fucking with." Deadpool says.

"Right."

Both of them activate's they're weapons. They fly around some asteroids and slingshot towards the pirates. this surprises them, giving the mercs an opening. Both fire upon a couple of sidewinder ships with their fixed laser weapons. The sidewinder shields flare up before completely dropping. The other ships open fire with their weapons. Some of them made contact with the fighters. The moment the got close, Deadpool and Deathstroke activated their chaff bombs to disorient the ships' gimbaled weapons. The lasers flail around hitting each other including the sidewinders. The small pirate ships get damaged heavily beofre being blasted into oblivion by the mercs.

"I got one." Deadpool exclaims.

"Same" Deathstroke retorts.

Another set of pirate ships converge on them. Two eagles charge at them. Their shields having come back the quickest. They shoot at the mercs. The condors' shields flare up even more. It would be a matter of time until their shields would be depleted. Deathstroke and Deadpool zoom by the pirates and continue heading towards the corvette. The eagles are right behind them. No matter how hard they bob and weave, the mercs could not shake them.

"Slade I go an idea. But it's gonna be a tight fit like anal."

"Now's not the time to act stupid Wilson just tell me."

The condors sweep right towards a clustered area of asteroids. The eagles follow still firing. The four ships soon come across and asteroid with a hole in it. The condors get into a single file beofre they reach it. The eagles can't veer left or right due to the clusters, so they follow single file as well. The slowly approach the large asteroid before one condor flies up over the rock while the other goes through. The back eagle follows the one going up while the other attacks the one going through. Deadpool flies through the rock, barely slipping through. The pirate ship was not so lucky. It could not make it through and exploded on impact. Deathstroke zoomed over the rock as this happens with the other pirate a ship and a half away. Once reaching the top, Deathstroke dives down to meet Deadpool. The pirate tries to follow but does not notice a large asteroid coming form above. It clips the eagle's wing causing it to spiral and crash into some rocks exploding on contact.

"Yo Tasky we can't hold up much longer." Deadpool calls out over the comms.

 _"We're here Wade. Take a look."_

The corvette comes into view and opens fire on teh last four pirate ships. Two of teh bigger ones try to maneuver out of the way, but have limited movement due to the asteroids. The ships are immediately destroyed by the ships firepower. The last two lose their shields and get badly damaged. They activate their boosters to get away. Deathstroke and Deadpool reach up to them and dispose of the last pirate ships.

"See you space cowboy." Deadpool says over the comms. "So guys. Who won?"

* * *

Back in the hangar, the condors dock inside and the two mercs hop out. Jason and Tony meet them and hand them some water.

"That was my fault for not checking if it was safe out there. Sorry." Tony says sincerely.

"Not a problem. It made things interesting." Slade countered. "Besides Wilson did good out there."

"Did Slade Wilson just give me a compliment? I must be having a wet dream." Wade jokes.

"Oh shut up."

"Oh I know you care. So who won the contest?"

"Well the race was a bust." Jason added. "I saw you guys take some of the pirates out, so we'll count how many you killed."

"Three/Three." both Wilsons say at the same time.

"Then you both win."

"That's stupid." says Wade. "What do we win?"

"Tell you what. you two can keep those condors. They're all yours including the responsibility to repair them." Tony says as he and Jason leave the hangar. "Have fun."

Wade and Slade just stand in the hangar and look at their new ships. They looked glad they got something out of this ordeal. However...

"Sill not satisfied?" Wade asks.

"Nope." Slade dryly replies back.

"Only one way to settle this." Wade holds out his fist. "Rock. Paper. Scissors."

"Are you serious?'

"Might as well."

Slade pauses for a moment, then he brings out his fist."

"1/1."

"2/2,"

"3/3."

* * *

 **Looks like those two had fun. I thought about giving the mercs some free time before their assignment. If you guys have thought on this, I'm all open.**

 **DP: Just be careful. i don't want to end up doing some gay sex scene with my DC counterpart.**

 **DS: For all that is holy I agree.**

 **If you don't piss me off I won't do it.**

 **RH: I don't think any of us could handle that.**

 **TM: Doubt I could forget something like that.**

 **ALRIGHT I get it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Take care.**


	24. CH24: Of Codes and Kings

**Hello there everyone. I'm back after taking a break to recollect my thoughts.**

 **DP: By that he means we were on a movie binge. Basically goofing off.**

 **RH: We just finished watching Clerks 1 and 2.**

 **Anyway, last time we were here the Wilson's were having a friendly game of who's the better man. It of course ended with a tie and a sudden death match of rock paper scissors. Which I don't know who won that.**

 **DS: (grunts)**

 **DP: Surprisingly we tied again.**

 **TM: Which it is astronomically impossible to tie 100 games in a row.**

 **DP: So we called it even. But I believe I'm the better of the two of us.**

 **DS: Careful, Wilson.**

 **Alright Alright let's get this underway.**

 **I own nothing outside of original works.  
**

* * *

 **CH:24 Of Codes and Kings**

It's been a few days since there Death met with the mercs. Currently they all waited for when their first assignment to start. Jason and Tony were at a table playing cards, Wade was at the couch playing Street Fighter 2, and Slade was down in his room working out. Each one of them had their own way of occupying time.

"You know we really need to get some ladies here." Deadpool says out loud. "This sausage fest is just getting boring."

"Tell you what, if we find a strip club in the middle of space you can have all the fun you want." Jason replies.

"That is a thing you know. Though I wouldn't mind getting have some time with Chun-Li and her wonder thighs."

"She just a video game character Wade." says Tony.

"In our universe. But there might be a universe where she's real."

"I guess you have a point. But still don't get your hopes up."

Slade walks into the lounge and heads towards the fridge. He grabs a beer and sits at the bar. He takes a drink and looks dissatisfied.

"Still warm." he mutters.

 _ **"Mind if I fix that?"**_

Slade snaps his head around to see Death on the other side of the bar with a martini glass in her hand. The others looked at her surprised. they did not expect her to arrive out of nowhere unannounced. She places her finger on the bottom of the bottle and it frosts up.

 ** _"How's that?"_** she asks with a smile. Slade takes another swig and nods in approval.

"Perfect."

 _ **"Glad I could be of service."**_

"Oh hi, Babe." Deadpool Wiseau walks up to the bar. "Are we ready to get this show on the road?"

 _ **"Yes. It is time. This will be your first assignment together. Before I begin, I must caution you all to be very careful when you are in other worlds. You cannot let others know of who you are or where you come from. We don't want undesirables trying to travel across the multiverse and possibly cause havoc. Of course with you four, you are not ones to blabber about "classified" information. Even you, darling."**_

Death floats away from the bar and towards the holotable. The others surround the table as she floats slightly above the table.

 _ **"Your assignment is to eliminate this man."**_ an image of an old but intimidating man came up from the holotable. He had long white hair styled into Renaissance-style curls and a white goatee. He wore extravagant clothes signifying that he was of royalty.

 _ **"Charles Zi Britannia."**_ Death says. _**"98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."**_

"Never would have guess we'd be starting off with regicide." Jason says with smirk. "So what's so bad about this guy?"

 _ **"As I have said before, there must always be a balance between life and death. The emperor plans to destroy that balance. I do not know the exact means, but I do know the power he wields."**_

The image of the emperor vanishes and a symbol takes it place. It looked like a glowing red bird-shaped symbol.

 _ **"This is the symbol of Geass. The power of kings. A power that is used with teh wielder's eyes Those who have it can change the world. With this power, and whatever scheme he has, the emperor plans to stop the march of time. Your objective is find him, silence him and his followers to prevent this from occurring."**_

"What can this Geass do?" Deathstroke asks.

 _ **"It depends on the user's desires. For the emperor he is able to alter memories of those he sees. It is possible it grants him other abilities. Though that is beyond my understanding for some reason. Luckily, most of you are immune to attacks on the mind."**_

"So we go in, dethrone an emperor, kill off his cohorts, and save the world. Seems simple." Taskmaster says sarcastically.

 _ **"I'm afraid it will not. The Britannian Empire is at war with the world. It already holds dominion over the western hemisphere and parts of Eurasia and Africa. He is a foe that should not be underestimated. You four will start in Japan now designated as Area 11. There is a boy there who is your only access to the emperor. As I speak he plans to destroy the empire and Charles."**_

"Who's the boy."

 ** _"Lelouch Vi Britannia. 11th prince in line to the throne. Now exiled and disowned. Secretly under the alias Zero."  
_**

"A power struggle?"

"Yeah with a prince with daddy issues." Deadpool jokes. "So what does this kid look like."

 _ **"Sorry, darling. But that is for you to figure out. It's not as if I am going to hold your hand throughout this task. You're capable to figure this out on your own."**_

"Shit I hate investigating."

"Doesn't matter." Deathstroke says. "When do we leave?"

 _ **"Now."**_

With a wave her hand, Death causes the ship to be pushed through a dark portal. It comes out form the portal and arrives at what appears to be Earth. The mercs head up to the cockpit to get a look. Death appears with them.

 _ **"I will help bring your ship down unnoticed. After that you four are on your own."**_ Death brings her hand up and the ship shimmers. To them, the ship looks untouched. However, on the outside, it has completely vanished. Taskmaster sits in the pilot's chair and descends towards the planet. The ship heats up from entering the atmosphere. It takes a few minutes before Taskmaster is able to fly towards Japan. He brings the ship to a thick forest area that is not to far from civilization. and parks it in a small opening.

 _ **"Before I forget."**_ Death looks to the mercs. _**"You four have yet to name your ship. You know that is considered bad luck. And believe me it's a real thing. So I have decided for you. As of today, your ship shall be called the Vaga Bellator."  
**_

"The Wandering Warrior." Deathstroke informs.

 _ **"Well I should leave you all to your work. Oh and Deadpool."**_ Death gets up close and personal to Deadpool. _**"You might find a few things here that will interest you. Have fun."**_

Death vanishes immediately leaving Deadpool with a huge grin behind his mask.

"Oh Oh. I hope they have lasers. And giant tacos. And big breasted women as far as the eye can see. And a Pegasus. And a electric Lazy Boy recliner that goes 80mph. And hover cars. And- " Deadpool skips out of the cockpit and down the elevator with him still talking. The others look at each other.

"We should cover the ship up with something. Keep anyone from finding it on accident." Red Hood states. "And get in civilian clothes."

* * *

 **8 hours later...**

After covering the ship in camouflage, the mercs make their way towards the nearest city. It was around noon when they arrived to Japan. After traveling through towns for a few hours, hey were able to arrive in Tokyo. By now the sun had gone down. Not wanting to stick out, the four disguised themselves as civilians. Slade wore a v-neck shirt, a leather jacket and black pants. He carried a large duffle bag on his back carrying a few essential items. A couple people gave him a look due to his eye patch but then looked away. Tony wore a t-shirt and slacks while carrying his own bag. Jason and Wade wore simple blue jeans and hoodies with their own belongings. Wade had a baseball cap under his hoodie and wore sunglasses trying his best to hide his face. As they walked through the city, the mercs take a gander at their surroundings.

For a world only being a couple decades into the twenty-first century, it seemed pretty advanced. The buildings were sleek and pristine. It looked as if the world had reached the pinnacle of the modern era. Before reaching Tokyo, unfortunately, they witnessed the other parts of the country. Ruined buildings, streets littered with garbage and rubble, the people having despair written over their faces. Of course the faces flashed with hatred when they saw the mercs moving through. The Japanese people despised the Britannians. Even though they were not from this world, the mercs still shared the same appearance as Japan's conquerors.

"So should we grab a hotel?" Jason asks the groups.

"We could or we could just bunk with the locals back with their ruined homes." Deadpool dryly remarks.

"It would be a good place to set up, but I doubt the Japanese would tolerate our presence there." said Slade. "It's best we blend in with the Britannians for now."

"Which leaves hotel then." said Tony. "Now of course we have to figure out the currency."

"C'mon Tasky. You know what we should do. These people are probably a country full of snobs. Just flash some gold around and I'm sure to open up some doors."

"Yeah like a door to a jail cell. We don't need to let the world know we're here Wade. Not yet at least."

"But we need a place to stay and gold is our best option. Unless you have something else in mind."

Conversing on what to do next, they arrive to a large hotel. It stood at the center of a lake.

"This might be a bit on the expensive side." Tony states.

"Well it'd be nice to live it up in a nice suite." Jason jokes.

They walk in through the lobby and set their things down near some seats.

"How many rooms?" Slade asks.

"Two at least."

Slade walks up to the front desk. He approaches a middle aged woman who gives him a curious look but then smiles.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. Are you hear for a room." the receptionist asks.

"Yes. I would like two rooms. Specifically two adjacent from each other with the rooms having at least two beds."

The woman starts typing the information in before looking back at Slade.

"Well we have two rooms next to each other with two beds each on the 16th floor and another set on the 18th floor."

"We'll take the 18th."

"Alright. And how long will you be staying?"

"For as long as we can stay."

"Very well. I will need your name and information so I can put it in our data-"

Slade puts his hand on the receptionist's. She blushes for a moment. Her expression changes to a more intimidated looks as the man before her holds her hand. Slade pulls her hand towards himself and puts a bag in her hand. He closes her hand with the bag and slowly gives her hand back.

"If it's alright, my colleagues and I would like to be kept anonymous." he says with a disarming smile.

The receptionist's face gets even redder. She opens the bag behind the desk and her jaw drops. Inside were an assortment of gold and jewels. The receptionist looks around to see if anyone was not looking and then hands Slade 2 key cards.

"Here you are sir. Two rooms on the 18th floor. I'll enure that you are not disturbed."

"Much appreciated." Slade gives her a wink and walks back to the others. His smirk drops when he looks the faces of his party. Each one of them tried to hold back from laughing. Tony composed himself immediately, but Wade and Jason were failing.

"Wow Slade. I have never seen that side of you before." Jason joked.

"Didn't know you were such a snake charmer." Wade joins in. "It's the white hair. It shows that she has a chance with a guy like you. Ain't you a boss."

Somewhere, in another universe, a legendary soldier with an eye patch sneezes.

"I'm slowly regretting working with you." Slade remarks as he and the others head up to their rooms.

* * *

After getting adjusted to their rooms, the mercs start making their plans.

"Alright so here's the plan." said Deadpool. "We find this prince boy, we interrogate him on how to reach his old man, pop a cap in his ass and dump his body in Lake Minnetonka, then go for daddy dearest, and boom. Save the world."

"See that would work, Wade. But we need to find out who this Lelouch is." Red Hood states as he puts on his gear.

"We'll investigate in the morning. Right now we should get some rest." Taskmaster says. "Don't forget to use your amulets when needed. We know we can use them to go anywhere we have been. If you have any problems head back here or back to the ship."

"You guys do what you want." Red Hood moves to the outside balcony. "I'm gonna take a better look around the city."

"Just don't get caught with whatever you are doing."

"Please. I've done this when when I was a kid." Red Hood then vanishes in a dark purple flash.

"I call the empty room." Deadpool moves to the opposite hotel room. and closes the door behind him.

"He's gonna-" said Deathstroke.

"Yup." Taskmaster quickly answered.

"Red can have that room."

"No objection from me."

A minute later they could here the sound of two women moaning passionately on the other side of the wall.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Japanese Ghetto's...  
**

"This is worst than Gotham and Bludhaven put together." Red Hood mutters to him self.

Deciding to get a better understanding of this place, he decided to patrol these "ghettos" to see if he could find anything useful. When you want to know about a city, ask the rats. Red Hood moves from building to building gazing down upon the stragglers in the street. A couple of men had ramshackle homes made of wood and cardboard. He saw a mother trying her best to calm her baby down. This is beyond inhumane. Jason's fury was boiling up with every person he saw.

"This place. They called it Area 11." he continues muttering to himself. "They take their country, their name, and their very lives. Oh I can't wait to find the ones responsible for this."

His thoughts changed when suddenly he heard a woman scream. He grabbed his grappling hook and soared over to the noise. A few moments later he found a scene he was all to familiar with. Down below was a group of seven thugs surrounding a young woman. They all looked Japanese while the woman looked Britannian. One thug grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her. The woman started crying in pain.

"Damn Britannians." one thug snarls. "Think you are better than us?"

"For years we had to deal with your shit. Let's see how you like it." another thug yells.

"Please no." the woman begged for her life. "I'll do anything you Elevens want just-"

"We are not Elevens. We're Japanese." The thug holding her hair yells. He then punches her in the face. "But you will do what we want."

The thug then starts to unbuckle his pants. The woman's eyes widen in horror as she is tackled to the ground. The thug starts grinning maliciously letting instinct to take over. Before he can lay another finger on the woman, a boot comes crashing into his face. The thug gets knocked back several feet. He slowly gets up to see a figure wearing a a red helmet hidden behind a hood wearing a leather jacket and a gray shirt with a red symbol on it.

"You know no matter where you go, rapists are still some of the worst kind of crooks that can exist." Red Hood remarks.

"Who the fuck are you?" The main thug demands as he gets up.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is what I need. I need information and you are going to give me what I want."

"And if we don't?"

"Well then." Red Hood cracks his knuckles. "I get to have some fun."

The thugs all charge at Red Hood. He leaps right at them and kicks the lead thug again in the face. He gets in the middle of them and starts throwing out punches and kicks scattering them apart. One tries to grapple him form behind, but Red Hood grabs him and throws him into another thug.

"Come one guys." Red Hood taunts them. "I know it may sound racist, but doesn't one of you know any martial arts?"

Asking for it, two thugs attack with a high and low kick. Red Hood blocks both and counters with a couple jabs. He sweeps the thug on his left off his feet and headbutts the other. The downed thug goes for a boulder. He finds the biggest one he could quickly grab. He lifts it above his head to throw it at Red Hood. The thug throws it right at the outlaw. Red hood easily steps out of the way as the boulder falls on the thug's friend.

"You know that has to be the second dumbest thing you have done tonight." Red Hood then comes up to the thug and smashes his fist into his jaw.

Two more thugs charge at him with pieces of pipes. Red dodges them with ease. The thugs try to recover and attack again. Red Hood uses his grapple to yank the weapons out of their hands. He then throws them back at them knocking the thugs to the ground.

"You piece of shit." Red looks behind him to see a thug draw a gun behind his back. Quicker on the draw, he pulls out his gun and fires a round into the thug's skull. The gunshot echoes through the ghetto. The woman screams after hearing the shot.

"Alright I've had my fun." Red Hood draws his second pistol and quickly finishes off the thugs. A couple tried to run but soon found a bullet hole in their heads. He leaves the lead thug alive and slowly walks towards him. The leader falls back and starts to crawl away in fear for his life. He is forcibly turned around to meet Red Hood in the face (helmet).

"Please don't kill me." The leader begged.

"Shhhhhh. Why don't you go to sleep." Red Hood brings his gun up and pistol whips the thug knocking him unconscious.

He goes through each of the attempted rapists' belongings and finds some money, ID's, and the gun from the one thug.

"Nice piece. I think I'll keep it." Red Hood then looks back at the woman who is still shaking with fear.

"You saved me. Who are you?" The woman stands up and walks over to him. Red Hood draws his gun and points it at her.

"I'm no one of importance. Leave. And don't you dare say a word about me. You were attacked, you were almost raped, but you managed to escape. Mention me at any point and I will find you. Do you understand me?"

The woman nods in fear.

"Good. No get out of here."

The woman runs back in the direction of the Britannian territory and doesn't look back. Red Hood then picks up the unconscious thug and throws him over his shoulder. Before he could leave a light flashes behind him.

"Don't move!" a girl's voice comes from behind him. He turns around and uses his helmet to get a better look of the person. He sees behind the light a girl with red spiky hair pointing a gun at him.

"Who are you? Did you do this? Answer me!"

"Sorry, kid. I got business with this lowlife here. He's going to answer some questions for me."

"You're not going anywhere until you answered MY questions."

"These punks tried to rape a girl and I stopped them. Simple as that. If you're wondering where she went off to, she ran away towards the nice buildings over yonder."

"Over... a Britannian?! Are you a Britannian?"

"Kallen. Who's over there?" a voice could be heard half a block away. Kallen looks down that way for a moment.

"Ohgi. I found someone here. He-" as she looks back, the man who was there had completely vanished. Ohgi rounds the corner and looks at the mess in teh street.

"Oh my... Kallen who did this?" Ohgi asks.

"I don't know. But he wore a mask hiding his face."

"A mask? what like Zero?"

"No not like Zero. He also had a red symbol on his chest. I don't know who that guy was, but this might not be last time we encounter him."

* * *

 **Unknown location...**

The lead thug snaps awake from something cold washing over him. He panics and tries to move but seemingly can't. he looks down to see he is tied to a chair with a singular light hovering above him. He looks around to find complete darkness around him.

"Ah good you're awake." Red Hood steps into the light with an empty bucket in his hands. "Now that we have some alone time, I think it's time you give me what I want."

* * *

 **DP: Nice way to end a chapter in my opinion. With a good ole torture scene. Kind of cliche but in a good way.  
** **Well it was either that or a scene of you masturbating in a hotel room.  
**

 **RH: God no.**

 **TM: I rather die.**

 **DS: You'd end up neutered.**

 **DP: Well that is the only time I want things to be private.**

 **Good. So yeah this is going to be a Code Geass arc. Depending on how things go, I might add in new members to the team. As always, I will see you next time.**

 **Take care.**


	25. CH25: Set Into Motion

**Hey there everyone and welcome back. Just want to give a big thanks for you guys keeping interest in the story.  
**

 **DP: Gold star for all of you.**

 **After a while I may put this story on hiatus to work on other ideas, but it all depends on how things go. I'll put up some ideas in later chapters.**

 **DP: Better have me in them.**

 **RH: What about the rest of us?**

 **DP: Sorry Jay Jay but you, Tasky, and Sladey are practically jobbers. It just wouldn't work out.**

 **(RH pulls out a gun.)**

 **RH: Wanna run that by me again?**

 **DP: I'm out. Woop woop woop woop woop.**

 **Uhhh... Anyway, let's start this.**

 **I do not own anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH25: Set Into Motion  
**

 **1:30 AM...**

"So what do we got?" Tony asks before drinking some water.

"Not much but it's something." Jason replies.

After returning to the hotel a few hours earlier and getting some rest, Jason informed the others about what he learned and they all got themselves lunch. Now they were sitting in their hotel room finishing up their meal.

"It didn't take long for the guy to squeal. What I've learned is that Japan was at war with Britannia seven years ago and lost resulting in the country turned into an extension of the empire and the people are treated as second class citizens. Basically how the Jewish people were treated in WW2."

"How were they defeated?" Slade questioned.

"Getting to that. The Britannians have the most powerful military force in the world. What gave them the big W were these big walking robots called Knightmare Frames. A single soldier pilots these things and basically one alone can take out a battalion of tanks."

"Kind of ironic that Japan was taken down by giant fighting robots." Wade comments. "You think they would be the one's to make them first. Also I want one. Can we get one?"

"Might not be a bad idea Wade, but right now let me finish. Another thing, the U.S. doesn't exist. The Britannian Empire exists in it's place and controls the entire Western Hemisphere as well as parts of Europe, Africa, and Asia. The only other factions that can rival them is the Chinese Federation and the Europia United."

"It is something to go on." Tony says. "Any info on this Zero guy we're supposed to look out for?"

"From what my guy mentioned, Zero has been fighting to liberate the country form the empire. A while back he helped the Shinjuku Ghetto push back a police force that was purging the locals. Then another event a few days ago where he saved the life of some kid soldier."

"This guy knew a lot for being a common thug."

"In a way. He and his buddies happened just joined up with a rebel force calling themselves the Yamato Alliance. Those guys wanted to stick it to the Britannians. The Yamato Alliance is based in the Saitama Ghetto but were seeking aid from other resistance groups. So these guys were sent out to make contact with the local resistance in the area. The punks wanted to make a name for themselves. They went into the ghetto I was investigating and I found them attempting to rape some girl. Not really the poster boys of a rebel force. Guess I got lucky stumbling upon them."

"Or it was just part of the plot to keep the story going." said Wade.

"So where's your "informant" now?" Slade asks.

"Buried under some rubble." Jason casually replied.

"So the best we can do right now is make contact with one of the resistance groups that could lead us to Zero. If this Yamato Alliance is willing to hire morons, you think they will help us?"

"It's what we have at the moment."

"Then it'll have to do." Taskmaster says. "We'll make contact with them today. Two of us should go while the other two search for info on the Britannian military. Probably infiltrate one of their bases."

"Uhh guys." Deadpool speaks up as he is watching TV. "Where is the rebel group based in again?"

"The Saitama Ghetto." Red Hood answers. "Why?"

Deadpool points to the TV. They all look to see a news report.

 _*Military authorities have reported that they have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto, a known haven for local terrorists. Viceroy Cornelia is on the scene to overseer the operation. Entry to the ghetto is restricted to civilians. Reports say the operation will begin in two hours.*_

"Looks like a battle is gonna be underway." said Taskmaster.

"The guy I interrogated said the Shinjuku incident resulted with the deaths of many people. It might happen again." Red exclaims. "We need to go now."

"If you can get in fine. Wade, go with him."

"But my soap opera is gonna be on in a half hour." Deadpool whines.

"If you go you might get yourself a giant robot."

Deadpool bolts into his room and grabs all his things then pops back in with his full costume on.

"What are you waiting for Jay Jay? Let's go!" Deadpool then leaves the hotel room.

"Damn it Deadpool wait." Red calls out as he grabs his bag and leaves the room.

"While they deal with that, when the sun goes down, we should infiltrate one of the military bases we saw on the way here." Taskmaster looks to Deathstroke.

"Since the Britannians are focusing on Saitama, security won't be as guarded as normal." Deathstroke says.

"Possibly. We should head out anyway."

* * *

 **1 hour 45 minutes later...**

Arriving on scene to the Saitama Ghetto, Deadpool and Red Hood teleport into the area.

"Gotta love these amulets." Deadpool comments "Nightcrawler can truly suck it. Can he bamf through the multiverse? Nope."

"Come on. Let's take a look around." Red Hood teleports across buildings getting a better view of the area. Deadpool follows but spreads farther out.

They spend the next 15 minutes looking throughout the area for the Britannians and the locals. A small cluster of people are held at gunpoint by a few soldiers.

"Deadpool, I got eyes on some soldiers and civilians. You see this?" Red asks over his comm.

 _"Oh I see them Jay look like they're being herded."  
_

"I need to gain access to their comms system so we can listen in. Can you get behind them?"

 _"Can do."_

Red Hood moves down to street level. There was rubble throughout the area so cover was not difficult to find. He carefully reached the opening with the soldiers and the civilians. There were at least two dozen people and seven gunmen. Right now the people were yelling at the soldiers. Red could see the fear in their eyes. They were basically trying to look brave even in the face of death.

"I can get four of them quickly." Red says to Deadpool. "You take the other three down."

 _"Calm down Red. I got this."_

"Wait what are talking about?"

Red looks around the area and finds Deadpool casually walking up from behind the soldiers. He facepalms grabs his gun and one of his daggers preparing for whatever may happen. Deadpool starts to skip and whistle his way up to the soldiers. They turn around to see the merc with the mouth approaching him and point their weapons at him.

"You there! Identify yourself!" One soldier yells out.

"Whoa calm down big haus. Just a tourist traveling through." Deadpool takes out his phone and starts taking pictures. The soldiers look confused at what is happening.

"Move towards the the crowd now or we will open fire!" The same soldier barks with anger.

"Only if you say pretty please."

"Shoot him!"

The soldiers open fire. Deadpool leaps behind some rubble but gets hit by a few shots. Red Hood takes the opportunity and charges at the soldiers. He throws his dagger at the closest soldier. It sinks into his neck as the soldier falls dead. The others look over to see what had happened only to see Red leap at them and opening fire. He drops three more soldiers before they had time to retaliate. With the soldiers distracted, Deadpool charges in guns blazing as well. He unloads on the last three and they quickly fall dead. The civilians stood and watched as a squad of Britannian soldiers were taken down by tow men. A few ran away when the shooting started, but the rest were too scared to move. Red Hood searches through the bodies and finds communication devices on all the soldiers. He opens up the devices and takes some pieces out. He then looks over to them.

"If you want to live I recommend you leave the area. Take the sewers. It's your best bet." He tells the people.

"Who are you?" One man asks.

"Are you with the rebels?" a woman asks.

"Save the questions for another time. Move the hell out of here. NOW."

The group disperses and flees into different directions. Taking a breath Red brings out a small device from his bag and slides a chip into it. he presses a few buttons until he starts hearing a voice through his comm link.

 _*Attention all forces: commence the eradication of the Saitama Ghetto.*_

"Shit." Red mutters. "Wade they're starting. Let's get to higher ground."

Both mercs head back up to the rooftops to get another look around. They look to see a force of soldiers, tanks, and what they assume to be Knightmare Frames storming the ghetto. They can see several units gun down the locals without mercy. Jason feels the anger inside of him growing greatly. This was just a massacre.

"We need to find a way to stop this." he says

"Then why don't we go with my original plan." Deadpool states. "Hijack one of those Knightmares then go to town on them."

"*sigh* Alright let's do it."

Red scans the area for a lone mech in the ghetto. There were a few but they were still close to other units. Luckily (sort of), one KF diverted from the rest to go after some civilians.

"Over there." Red points out the mech to Deadpool.

"I get to ride it first." Deadpool leaps off the building and teleports his way over.

* * *

Arthur Belmont pushed forward gunning down civvies in the street. He pushed forward from his unit to finish the job quickly believing he would be commended for his initiative.

"Die you terrorists." He yells from his cockpit.

Belmont fires unloads his gun into the last target in the area. He lets out a small chuckle before he notifies his superiors.

"This is Belmont. Finished sweeping this area. Regrouping with the squad."

 _*Copy that Belmont.*_

Belmont moves his KF around and quickly hears a thud form above.

"Did something hit my frame?" Belmont asks out loud.

 _bang bang_

More banging comes from above Belmont. Suddenly a man in a red and black suit pops in front of Belmont's screen.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Deadpool knocks on the mech.

"Hey. Get off my frame."

Deadpool leaps onto the back of the frame and tries to cut his way through with his blades. He takes out the smallest piece of C4 on him and places it on the back of the mech. Deadpool leaps off from the frame. Belmont moves his mech around to open fire. Before he could do anything an explosion from behind hits him. Pieces of metal shrapnel impact his body as he falls dead.

* * *

Deadpool climbs up to the KF and drags the body out of the cockpit. what's left of the back of the mech is a large hole. Red Hood inspects the body and finds a comm device on the side of his head. He takes it and looks to Deadpool.

"I'll be your look out. If any thing comes up over the radio transmissions I'll let you know." said Red. "You know how to pilot this?"

"Oh yeah. this isn't the first time I've driven a robot before." Deadpool waves him off.

Siting down in the cockpit, Deadpool familiarizes himself with the controls.

"Alright Deadpool you can do this." Deadpool starts talking to himself. "You've have played enough Steel Battalion to the point where you could pilot any mech if you ever came across one. Now where are the pedals to move forward?"

Deadpool moves one of the controls to the side causing the KF to strafe to the right and crash into a building.

"I meant to do that." Deadpool says over the comm.

 _"I'm sure you did."_ Red responds. _"Now head northeast. There are a couple of tanks and a mech moving south."_

Deadpool takes a minute to get use to the controls then head towards the northeast. He comes across the tanks and the KF and opens fire. The KF's machine gun tears through the other mech. The central part of the mech launches out of the body and flies away. The rest of the frame explodes. the two tanks focus their guns on Deadpool but he swerves around and hits them from behind. The bullets from the KF's gun eviscerates the tanks leaving them as piles of metal.

 _"Nice job, Wade. A squad of mechs are headed your way. Flank them from the north "_ said Red. _"Just be careful. Your back is open so they can still hit YOU specifically."_

"Yes mom."

Deadpool zips around to the north and waits behind a building. Four KF's move past him and inspect the damage to the last fight. Just before he can attack. Deadpool sees one of the mechs get destroyed by a rocket. He looks to see a small group of mechs opening fire on the group.

"Yo Red you seeing this?"

 _"Yeah. Help them out while I try to figure out who they are."_

* * *

Red Hood watches from above as Deadpool assists the rogue mech pilots take down the Britannian unit. He uses the device to find any transmissions in the area.

"Let's hope theses guys are the rebels." he mutters.

After the fighting stops. He comes across a transmission.

 _*Zero, we have an unknown pilot in a KF. He's not one of ours but he helped us. What should we do?*_

"Zero's here? Interesting?"

 _*Stand by N3. I'll see if he is an ally.*_

"Heads up Deadpool. I think Zero is about to call you."

* * *

"Pilot. Identify yourself. Are you Britannian or are you part of the resistance?" Lelouch calls out through his transmission.

So far everything was going the way he wanted so far. Lelouch knew this battle was orchestrated by Cornelia to draw him out. He gladly accepted the challenged wanting to see if she was truly capable of beating him. Using the Yamato Alliance as his pawns to get Cornelia would be well worht it in the end should he succeed. However this unknown pilot does make Lelouch pause to think.

"Pilot I ask again. Identify yourself."

A few seconds pass until a voice comes over the radio.

 _"Well howdy there Zero. This is Red Rubber Ducky on standby waiting to assist you. I hijacked one of these mechs here to help out you and your rebel friends out. Is that a 10-4 on your end?"  
_

"W-what the hell?" Lelouch is taken back after hearing the pilot. He spoke with a bizarre accent that didn't sound Britannian or Japanese. Whoever it was, the pilot seemed likely a part of a possible third party maybe.

"Pilot who do you work for?" Lelouch regains his composure.

 _"Simply put. I work for anyone who pays me. And it seems to me that you may be able to wet my whistle. So you gonna let me help out?"_

"Is he a mercenary?" Lelouch mutters to himself. "Very well. Group up with N3 and N2 at these coordinates."

 _"Copy that. Red Rubber Ducky on the move."_

The transmission ends with Lelouch looking almost baffled expression on his face.

"Just who is this fool?"

* * *

 _"You know I regret letting you do the talking." Red says over their personal comms._

"No worries Jay Jay. Now we have an opportunity to talk with Zero after this is over."

 _"Whatever. Just get moving."_

Deadpool reaches the other rebels and assists them in pushing back the Britannian forces. They come across single KF units that were spread out. An attack helicopter flies above fires missiles at them. Deadpool dodges out of the way and shoots at the chopper.

"I wonder what this button does." Deadpool pushes a random button on his control stick.

A anchor like weapon shoots out his mech and impacts with the chopper causing it to crash to the ground.

"Not as awesome as Voltron, but it will do."

Deadpool notices a squad of KF's attempting to intercept the rebels. He zooms moves around them. The enemy doesn't notice him in time for Deadpool to fire an anchor into one of the mechs. The pilot manages to eject from his frame in time beofre it is destroyed. The three other frames see Deadpool charging and open fire.

"Come on guys. You fight like double arm amputees." Wade taunts through his speaker system.

Deadpool rushes through them not firing. Instead he throws C4 out from the hole in his mech. Three bombs fly out and land around the three KF's. Before they have enough time to react, the bombs go off. A cloud of dust builds up form the blast. When it settles all that is left are the frames crippled but still functional.

"Damn terrorists." One Britannian pilot yells using his frame's speakers.

The rebels move in and finish off the three mechs. The pilots could not escape from the attack in time.

"Good work team. Way to show maximum effort." Deadpool comments over the line. "But just to be clear, those were my kills."

* * *

The battle rages for a long while. With the help of the Deadpool, the rebels slowly push back the enemy forces. Each attack was carefully planned by Zero using guerrilla tactics. Red Hood was able to listen in whenever Zero mad a command. He was also able to listen in on the Britannian's chatter. So far they say the events taking place are like the one's in Shinjuku. He moved from building to building to track the rebels. Suddenly he heard a massive explosion come from the east. Red looks out to see a bridge explode and collapse into the sea. After that he hears the Britannian commander speak.

 _*All forces, fall back behind the ghetto perimeter immediately. Formation is irrelevant. Fall back behind the perimeter at once.*_

"They might be regrouping for another attack." Red says to Deadpool. "Be on guard."

 _"Bring it bitches. I can go all week long if I have to."_ Deadpool taunts.

Red watches form above as each Britannian mech retreats to the north. But then he sees something from the corner of his eye. A KF coming out from far back near the rebel lines. It slowly sneaks it's way through and integrates itself with the rest of the enemy forces.

"Hey Wade, I think I saw one of the rebels blend in with the enemy as they fell back."

 _"You sure? I may have the biggest pair in the group, but I'm not ballsy enough to pull that off without a plan."_

"Maybe the rebels have a plan. Or maybe Zero."

 _"Or it might be Zero who is blending in."_

"What would he gain from this. Unless he planned to take out the enemy commander himself."

 _"How the hell would I know? Do I look like a stuck up officer who is knowledgeable in warfare?"_

"No you look like a ground zero patient for leprosy."

 _"You know what? I'm proud of you for making that joke. When we get back, I'll pay for the hookers."_

"I can't wait." Red Hood sarcastically remarks.

Red Hood teleports over to where the Britannians are currently holding up, making sure that he could not be spotter as well. He spots several unique KF's with spears and capes move back into the ghetto. Just then he hears Zero over the radio.

 _*This is Zero. N1 will reengage their IFF signal. Operate as a Britannian unit.*_

 _*Understood.*_

"It's confirmed. Zero is hiding in with the enemy." Red informs Deadpool.

Making his way back. Red sees the enemy frames charging at one of the rebels. They aim their spears and charge. The rebel in disguise breaks his role and attacks the unit, but the frames leap in the air. They surround the rebel frame and impale it on all sides.

They knew. Jason thought that to himself. But how would they know. They read the signal claiming to be an all. Maybe the commander saw through the ruse and attacked. Zero comes back on the radio again.

 _*N2. Transmit signal then fall back. R1 and R2 hold position. Attack if attacked upon.*_

Red watches from above as the Britannian royal guard storm throughout the area. He continues to listen to Zero give orders. Unfortunately the rebels were either not responding or were not listening. He saw a couple of them eject from their frames and escape. A few others got out of their pods and attempt a surrender. They were immediately gunned down. Now it was nothing but full panic for the rebels. Everything was slowly falling apart.

"Wade get out of there. Everything has gone to shit. Head south towards the building where we first hijacked your mech. Hurry."

 _"Coming."_ Deadpool responded in a somewhat serious tone.

Reaching the building, Red hood jumps inside and sees Deadpool quickly zip in as well.

"Turn off your mech." he says

The frame powers down and Deadpool climbs out of the hole in the back.

"Well that could have gone better." Deadpool comments.

More and more he heard the rebels falling apart more and more. He looked over to see one rebel attempting to fire on a ground unit. Zero yells at him that it is just a decoy. The rebel refused to listen and quickly met his end as he was attacked from above by the royal frame.

 _*B8. Status report.*_ Zero asks over the radio

 _*Fuck your status report. ARRGHH.*_ static came after the rebel's death

 _*Anyone who is left report in immediately.*_

A high pitch beep echoes throughout the are followed by a female voice.

"Mission complete. All units take formation 4."

"Looks like we lost."

"And Zero is in the heart of the hornets' nest." Jason states.

Deadpool grabs the communication device from Red Hood and calls Zero.

"This is Red Rubber Ducky, Zero. Alive and kicking."

 _"Pilot? Where are you now?"_

"Oh well I'm south of your position. I have a question. Why did you think it was a good idea to sneak into the enemy's forces?"

 _"How did you know? It doesn't matter. I need your help. I'm about to be exposed. If you don't do something I'm as good as dead."_

"That's why we have come here. To help you. Now I'll come help with a distraction. All I need to you do is say one thing."

 _"What is it?"_

"Call me by my code name."

"Give me the damn radio." Red snaps at Deadpool and grabs the radio. "Listen Zero we'll help you out. We have a distraction ready."

 _"Who is this?"_ Zero asks with impatience.

"You can call me Red Hood. And just to clear the air, no my partner's name isn't Red Rubber Ducky."

 _"Whatever. Just hurry."_ Zero then ends his transmission.

"Any ideas on how to help him?" Red looks to Deadpool.

Deadpool holds his hand to his chin and thinks.

"How much C4 do we have on us right now?"

* * *

Lelouch's mind moves into overdrive. He continuously thinks of possible escape plans that could work. However, anytime he thinks of something he realizes the results will still end poorly for him. Cornelia ordered her pilots to step out and showed their faces. She knew that Zero was hiding among her men. Enraged by his defeat, he can do nothing but wait. Although this Red Hood said he and his partner had a distraction planned, Lelouch still did not feel any more comfortable. He did not know who these men were, and he doubt that they would pull through for him. Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts when one of Cornelia's men approached his frame.

"Open your hatch, pilot." The guard ordered. "I said open your hatch pilot. That is an order."

"My hatch was damaged during battle." Lelouch lied. "It wont open from my end."

"I see. We'll open it for you. Turn around."

Lelouch hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"Come on. Turn around." the guard asked again.

"Understood." Lelouch responded weakly. "At once sir."

"ZERO HAS BEEN SIGHTED!"

Lelouch's eyes widen in surprise. He and everyone looks up to see Zero standing on top of a destroyed building.

"Capture him." The royal guard orders.

"I'll have to play along to get out." Lelouch mutters.

Britannian infantryman rush over and aim their weapons at Zero. All he does is stand there. KF units move to intercept. Suddenly, Zero leans back and begins to fall. The Britannians shoot at Zero and fail.

"After him. Don't let zero escape."

"Sir. something coming form the south."

The Britannians look towards to see a KF unit heading straight towards them at max speed. What alarms them is the multiple blinking lights covering the entire mech.

* * *

Speeding right at the enemy force. Deadpool held onto the detonator in excitement. After all it was his idea to coat the KF in all the C4 they had and throw it right into the mass of enemies.

"ALLAHU ACKBAR!" Deadpool screams right before he teleports out of the mech and onto a building above.

The KF reaches the largest group in the Britannian forces, then Deadpool flips the switch. A massive cluster of explosions go off at once. The blast echoes throughout the area and possibly through the other ghettos and Britannian cities. Rock, metal and dirt are knocked into the air from the blast. A few bodies are also flying in the air. After everything goes quiet, What was left of Deadpool's mech was now a crater with nothing but destruction around it. The Britannian forces forces are in disarray, not sure what to do next after the blast. Some continue to pursue Zero. Deadpool meets up with Red hood and they start to leave the are.

"This was fun." Deadpool joked. "We should do this again."

"I just hope Zero know that he owes us one." Red states.

With that, both men vanish in a dark purple light.

* * *

Lelouch rushes down through the sewers as fast as he could. he stops when he sees the Zero from earlier walk towards him.

"Why did you rescue me?" he asks.

"i told you already." The woman known as C.C. takes off her Zero helmet. "I can't allow you to die."

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were balanced."

"Stop being a sore loser. If you are as good as say you are you can set everything up on your terms."

"Then that's what I'll do. I'll set them up. I'll raise an army that will challenge Britannia. A people. A nation."

"Good. I won't be able to help you out all the time."

"Really? I'm sure your partner Red Hood will be able to assist me.

"Red Hood?" C.C. looks at Lelouch confused.

"You hired him and his partner to aid me in Saitama."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I acted on my own. I do not know anyone who goes by that name."

"What? But they knew about my location within Cornelia's forces. They aided in the distraction with that bomb."

"Well Whoever they are, they seem like they want to help you. Or maybe they're trying to get close to you for some other reason."

"Maybe so. However, I cannot deny the fact that I am indebted to them. If they truly want to help me, I'll welcome them. If they want to destroy me, I will end them."

* * *

 **Wow. haven't made a long chapter in a while. I hope you guys like the chapter. I will bring in more once I finish a side project.**

 **Until then take care.**

 **DP: Hey you forgot that we have to say something before the chapter ends.**

 **My bad. Go ahead.**

 **Hey Red, what do you call a blind dinosaur?**

 **RH: *sigh* I don't know. What?**

 **DP: Do-you-think-he-saurus.**

 **(Red and I groan.)**

 **DP: Fuck yall that's funny.**


	26. CH26: NoIDon'tWantToStayAnotherNight

**Hey there everyone. I'm back. Been wanting to take a breather. Anyway, where we last went off, Red Hood and Deadpool made contact with Zero during the Saitama massacre. With some assistance, they manged to escape and fight another day. As this was happening, Taskmaster and Deathstroke decided to infiltrate one of the military ports in Tokyo.  
**

 **DP: Ahhh. It's good to be back.**

 **DS: Been waiting for you to get off your ass and do something.**

 **Hey I have a right to kick back and relax.**

 **DS: For a month?**

 **Yes.**

 **DP: No worries. I've taken months worth of vacation time. Best place to have a vacation in my opinion would be the beaches of Brazil.**

 **DS: Monaco is more preferable.**

 **TM: I prefer taking a break on the Californian beaches.**

 **RH: Greece is definitely my vacation spot.**

 **Guys shouldn't we get back to the story?**

 **DP: Right. Hit it.**

 **I do not own anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH26: No I Don't Want to Stay Another Night**

 **Tokyo Settlement: Britannian military ports.**

Smoke rises from the Saitama Ghetto. The sound of explosives echo through the region. Standing on a business building overlooking the area were two individuals. Deathstroke uses his binoculars to get a look at the battle. One of the bridges leading to the ghetto has been destroyed, blocking any further Britannian reinforcements. Taskmaster did the same, only he was gazing down at a sea port about half a kilometer away.

"The eastern bridge has been demolished." said Deathstroke. "Most of the forces have been neutralized. Looks like they're trying to regroup and rendezvous with the troops in the north."

"The number of soldiers here are limited." Taskmaster replies. "They seem jumpy due to all the commotion, but their numbers have been shortened slightly."

Both men get up from their positions and teleport over to another building. Looking on, the base seemed to be secured with men on the ground, several towers with personnel, and what looks like a couple of KF's on patrol. The area was littered with shipping containers. Giving anyone trying to sneak in some cover. A few ships were already docked, though no one seemed to be on board any of them. A five story building stood surrounded by Britannian forces.

"So that's what they look like." Taskmaster mutters. "I count 28 soldiers on the outside. Unknown on how many they have inside. Possibly at most a dozen. The ones in the towers need to be taken care of."

"Though being in the daylight means we're at a disadvantage with stealth." Slade states.

"And those Knightmares look built to last. Pack more of a punch and take more than any tank could. We could just skip past them all and teleport into the building."

"Agreed. While we're at it, we should cause some chaos. If we are planning on going to war we should start now."

The two mercs carefully make their way towards the military port making sure no one spots them along the way. Once they entered, the two split up to cover more ground.

Taskmaster moved down a row of containers and drew his shield. Turning a corner, he saw two guards with their backs to him. Taskmaster gets behind them quietly. In an instant, he grabs both of their heads and bashes them together. Both guards fall unconscious. Masters checks their persons and find a pistol on each of them as well as an ID card. He snaps the guards necks before dragging them behind some containers. Taking a pistol and the ID's, Taskmaster moves closer to the building.

Deathstroke took to the high ground. Unsheathing his blades, Slade made his way to one of the guard towers. He takes cover as one of the KF's moves by. It didn't seem to notice him, so he continues on. Reaching the tower, Slade leaps up and grabs onto the railings. Pulling himself up, he sees that the guard did not notice him. Slade wraps his arm around the guard and stabs the guard in the back. He drags the guard behind the tower walls while checking his person. A gun an ID card was found.

"Taskmaster. I might have found a way inside." Deathstroke says over comms.

 _"Same. These guards have ID cards. This should give us access inside. Rendezvous on the rooftop."_

Making their way on to the top, they arrive unnoticed on the rooftop. The roof had a vacant helipad. No sign of anyone patrolling the rooftop. The two find a door leading down. It had an electronic lock and a card holder. Taskmaster used one of the ID. Swiping it, a light flashed green on the card holder. The door slid open revealing a set of stairs. The mercs draw their weapons as they move down. Deathstroke looks down each flight. No sign of any guards. One floor down, they come across a communication room. It had a couple of monitoring stations with camera view show the rest of the facility. A couple of guards stood by the door. A couple of security cameras could be seen.

In one swift motion, Deathstroke and Taskmaster charge inside the room. Taskmaster throws his shield. It smashes into the first camera then ricochets off the wall smashing into the other set of cameras. This surprises the two guards, catching them off guard. Deathstroke took advantage of this and decapitated the soldiers in one swift motion.

"I'll disable the cameras." Deathstroke starts at one of the stations and shuts down the cameras, but not before see what was here.

"This place is a weapons depot. On the lower floors are weapons and heavy armor down below in a hangar."

"Let's head down then." Taskmaster plants a couple of C4 on the stations rigged to a switch. The mercs move down the flight of stairs before reaching the lower levels. Inside were a few guards on the floor and a couple on some catwalks. Along the walls were a dozen Knightmare Frames. They were stationary. It didn't seem like they were activated. Across the hangar, there was a computer room with a set of large monitors.

"What are our chances of escaping with one of these mechs?" Taskmaster asks.

"In one piece? Slim." said Slade.

"In that case, might as well demolish this place."

Taskmaster moves up to the catwalks. He quickly dispatches the guards with his shield as Deathstroke silently kills the troops on the ground. Moving along, they plant the rest of the C4 on the KF's, some high explosives that were stocked inside the hangar, and parts of the building to cause the building to collapse on itself. The two reach the computer room and check the area. Taskmaster moves to the keypad, starts typing in commands. A couple of images pop up on the large screens. A map of Japan is shown with multiple Icons popping up throughout the map.

"What do we have here?" Masters says out loud. "This shows the location of all Britannian military bases including R&D facilities, military prisons, and the location of possible terrorist cells."

"Any info on Zero?" Deathstroke asks.

"Nothing that connects him to any other factions. But we do have possible locations for the head of the Japanese rebels. I'm downloading everything onto a drive. Should come in handy."

After creating a copy of all the data they could grab, Deathstroke and Taskmaster leave the military base. They teleport back to the business building where they started their recon. Looking back at the base, Taskmaster triggers the detonation of the bombs.

A thunderous boom erupts from the complex. Fire and smoke billows form the windows. In a matter of seconds, the depot crumbles in on itself. The soldiers surrounding the area go into a panicked frenzy. Alarms start blaring through the base. Citizens from below look towards the carnage happening at the port. Law enforcement move towards the scene followed by local news vans. Witnessing their work. Taskmaster and Deathstroke make their way back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Kawaguchi Lake Convention Center Hotel: A few hours later...**

"I think it's time for us to celebrate our first official day on the job with some pizza. Whaddya say?"

Before heading back to the hotel, Deadpool grabbed some pizza a few blocks away. Right now the mercs were sitting in their rooms going over the events that happened today.

"Kind of surprised that they have a Pizza Hut in this universe. I swear it was a marketing stunt." Deadpool commented while stuffing his face.

"Eating that stuff isn't good for your system." Slade informs the merc with the mouth.

"Fast metabolism."

"So Red. How were things over in the ghetto?" asked Tony.

"Well it a lovely place at first until the massacre started." Jason sarcastically remarked. "A handful of people got out. Can't say much for the rest of the community. But we did make contact with Zero."

"And?"

"Due to circumstances, we couldn't actually meet him. We helped him escape though, so he'll probably come search for us."

"Not unless you left an impression on him."

"Those mechs were no joke either." Wade states. "It took a few pounds of C4 just to blow the cockpit. Phrasing. But we should grab ourselves a few of them. They're more fun than using a tank."

"Eventually." Tony replies. "If things get crazy we still have our ship loaded with a couple of fighters."

"We should find a new place to stay. As much as I enjoy the luxuries here, we need something that's a little more discreet." Jason says. He grabs a slice of pizza and and takes a bite while walking away.

"I'll tell the receptionist we're leaving in the morning."

Jason takes the elevator down to the bottom floor. He then walks up to the front desk, but not before spotting a few shady individuals wearing trench coats walking inside.

"Excuse me miss. My colleagues will be vacating our rooms in the morning. Room 1814 and 1816."

"Very well, sir. Remember to return the keys here. Thank you for your stay."

Walking back to the elevator, Jason spots more individuals walking inside.

 _Now just who are these guys? I'm getting a bad feeling._ Jason thought to himself. _They look like they're about to start some shit. Reminds me of when Black Mask's goons were attempting to rob one Gotham's banks._

Jason made for the stairs knowing they could track the elevator. Opening the door, gunfire erupts behind him. Jason looks back to see where the shooting came from. The suspicious men pull of their attire to reveal military uniforms. Each one carried assault rifles and pistols. On the side of their arms were the Japanese flag. The soldiers were aiming their weapons at the staff and people in the lobby ordering them to come with them.

"Shit." Jason murmurs as he runs up the stairs. He gets on his comm link. "Guys we got a problem. The hotel is under attack."

 _"Is it the Britannians? "_ said Slade. _"Did they find us?"_

"Probably not. They were Japanese militia. Looks like a terrorist attack. Right now they are taking hostages."

 _"Then get back up here."_

"On my way."

Jason bolts back up the stairs and makes it back to his room. The others already got their gear on with everything else packed up.

"How many were there?" Taskmaster asked.

"Half a dozen came in little by little followed by another half dozen. I ran the moment I heard shooting. They might have more coming in."

"Suit up and let's get the hell out of here."

(the sound of explosions erupt around them)

"The fuck was that?" Deadpool asked concernedly

They look out the window to see one of the bridges leading to the hotel had been destroyed.

"That's not good."

A second set of explosions go off one the opposite side of the first.

"They're cutting off any routes that could be used to attack." Deathstroke says. "There are three bridges connecting to the mainland."

A moment passes. They wait for a third explosion, but nothing happened.

"They blow up the two bridges on the side and leave the main bridge alone. The hell are these guys planning? Red asks out loud as he finishes getting his gear on.

"Don't know. But it doesn't seem like they thought this completely through." said Taskmaster. Watch the halls. Let's see if the news has anything yet.

* * *

 **In an undisclosed location: A short time later...**

"What are you waiting for? Come inside." Zero says to his accomplices.

Ohgi, Kallen, Tamaki, and the rest of their group enter inside a luxury vehicle. They walk in amazed.

"Starting now this will be our base of operation."

"So you think it's a good idea for us to work together?" Ohgi asks.

"Yes. we're comrades after all."

"Wow." Tamaki mutters. So what is this thing."

"How did you manage to get this?" Ohgi asks looking to Zero.

"I borrowed it from a libertine nobleman who does as I request."

"You asked for it? Just like that?"

"Do not worry. No strings attached."

"I gotta say, you are capable. Especially with what you did today."

"You mean the battle at Saitama? It ended with the death of innocent civilians and the destruction of the Japanese rebels. I hardly call that capable."

"Well I guess so, but I mean what you did in Tokyo."

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you the one who blew up the Britannian weapons depot at one of the seaports in Tokyo?"

 _A weapons depot?_ Lelouch thinks. _I wasn't aware of that happening. Must have occurred during the battle. But who was responsible?_

"No. I had no hand in that attack. I was only focusing on Saitama."

"Well the Britannians are claiming it was you."

"And do you believe them?"

"Then who could it be?"

"Possibly one of the other rebel cells."

 _A Britannian weapons depot being destroyed. While that is happening, I come across two individuals during the battle. One of them calling himself Red Hood. Are they connected?_

"Hey look at this. Its got a second floor." One of Ohgi's friends, Yoshida, says.

"On the other hand, no one would suspect us with something like this." Said Kallen.

"It even has a TV." Sugiyama claims as he turns the TV on. Playing live was a news reporter.

 _"How are things looking at the scene?"_

 _"Right now I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front."_ The reporter on screen explained.

"What's going on?" Ohgi asks out loud.

 _"Members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting, most noticeably Chairman James, were taken hostage as well as tourists and hotel employees."_

On screen shows the JLF soldiers along with the hostages. Among the hostages were the hotel staff, the business individuals, and some students.

"The student council." Kallen mutters.

 _"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the former Japanese military._

* * *

 **With the mercs...**

 _Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature superconductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply. Here at the annual national meeting of sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the nations of the world. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other nations. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this hotel takeover._

"Guess we have an idea why Britannia invaded Japan." Red comments.

"This is a suicide mission." Deathstroke. "This colonel thinks the Britannians will give into his demands. If he thinks this will go he way he wants then he is sorely mistaken."

Another explosion goes off. The mercs look out the window to see a military helicopter get shot down immediately.

"And they have anti-air precautions." said Taskmaster. "We should leave now."

"We can't leave." Red Hood states.

"And why not?"

"What about the hostages?"

"Not our problem." Deathstroke remarks coldly.

"Classic Deathstroke. Only cares about himself and his money. These assholes will not hesitate to kill these people. I don't give two shits about the suits, but there are kids held at gunpoint. That is the line i draw."

"Deadpool, please tell me you have some gripe about this."

"Not gonna lie to Jay Jay. I have no love for any business tycoon. Tasky here can vouch for me. The only exception would be Stark since I'm trying to be an Avenger. Still working on how I'm gonna pull that off. Anyway, suits are my second least favorite things in all of existence. The first being cows. Hell I'd probably go in there and shoot them all right now. But there is one thing I will never do. I will never let a kid die on my account or even when I have the power to help them out. However I am not the right guy to help them out with their problems. Court order says I'm not allowed to anymore. The point is, I'm with you Red."

"Wow Wade. I thought you were just a raving idiotic lunatic." Red says surprised.

"Oh I am. I'm just a raving lunatic who has somewhat of a moral compass that is off it's axis."

"There is no point for us to stay here anymore." Taskmaster says.

"C'mon, Masters I know you want to join Red Team."

 _BANG_

The door gets kicked open and two JLF soldiers barge in weapons drawn. Deadpool and Red Hood quickly draw their guns and fire a couple of rounds before the JLF can react. The bullets land in both soldiers skulls. They both go limp falling dead to the ground.

"I mean we already killed two of them." Deadpool exclaims.

"Look we can at least try and save the hostages. At any point that it's too much for us we can leave. If anything happens I'll take full responsibility."

A moment goes by as everyone in the room goes quiet. Taskmaster is the first to speak up.

"Fine. Save the hostages it is. You and I will find them and aid them. Anything happens it's on you."

The three mercs then look to Deathstroke.

"For your sake Red Hood, this better benefit us. I'll take care of clearing the floors of any hostiles."

"Whoa there Slade." Deadpool jumps in. "How's this: You take the upper half, and I'll take the lower half."

"Alright."

"Everyone stay on comms if necessary."Taskmaster says. "The sun is going down. Let's use that to our advantage. Also, we should should move the bodies out of view. Grab their radio. If anyone comes across the hostages, let us know."

The mercs split up from their rooms and start spreading out. Taskmaster and Red Hood check the middle levels of the hotel for any sign of the hostages. During their search, there was no sign of any other people in their rooms. Either there were not as many people staying at the hotel, or they have already been taken hostage by the JLF. On the first couple of floors there was no sign of any soldiers patrolling. Not wanting to attract to much attention, the two took the stairs.

* * *

Deadpool, on the other hand, took the elevator all the way down past he basement and down to the utilities tunnel. A couple of JLF soldiers were guarding the elevator. When it opened up, it startled them. They drew their weapons only to find the elevator empty. Behind them, Deadpool had his katanas drawn. With one clean slice, he decapitated both men with ease.

"Double kill." said Deadpool as he turns around. He stops in his tracks at what he sees.

"Okay... that is a big fucking cannon."

A couple hundred feet away from him was a few Knightmare Frames modified to hold a massive cannon. A couple of machines were wired to it on the ground. It looked like the cannon's power supply. Far across the way, there looked like debris and weapons fire through the tunnel.

"Hey guys." Deadpool says over his comms. "I'm inside a utilities tunnel under the hotel. These guys have a big fucking cannon down here."

* * *

"Can you destroy it?" Deathstroke asks.

 _"I don't have C4 on me to do the job. With a cannon this size, these chumps are definitely filled with penis envy. They haven't noticed me. Should I even bother?"_

"No. They must be using it to hold the Britannians back. That should give us enough time before the Britannians attempt an assault."

 _"And what are you up to, Sladey? And why do I here wind?"_

"I'm making my way up to the roof."

Deathstroke decided to take the more insane approach. Instead of taking the stairs or the elevator up, he decided to go out their window and climb his way up along the hotel with his equipment. Right now he was using a grappling line he connected to reach the roof. Luckily their room was on the 18th floor, otherwise the line would not make it. The sun had been down for a while now, and everyone was focused on the front of the hotel. No one was looking at the rear. A couple of minutes later, Deathstroke made it on top of the hotel roof. He started to move to the other side. He stopped when he saw four JLF's with a tied up civilian. Slade got behind cover and watched trying to see what they ere planning. In an instant, one of the soldiers pushes the hostage off the roof.

"Fools. Your losing your leverage." he mutters then gets on comms. "They just killed one of the hostages."

 _"What?!"_ Red almost yells.

"On the rooftop. Four JLF troops just pushed some unlucky guy of the side. Looks like they're getting impatient."

 _"Do you see any of the other hostages?"_

"Negative. I doubt they're far though. Most likely case is that they are on the first top few floors."

Two of the JLF's leave the roof and head down.

"A couple have left the area. I'll deal with the ones on the roof as well as any anti-air weaponry they have."

 _"Alright. Taskmaster, let's head up."_

 _"On it."_

Deathstroke draws throwing knives form one of his pouches and throws them at the soldiers as they move by. One. Two. A knife lands in the back of the necks of both men and they fall. One soldier rounds a corner and stumbles upon his dead comrades.

"Shit." he exclaims as he goes for his radio.

"Too slow." Deathstroke is immediately behind him and snaps his neck.

 _"LT Colonel! It's Zero. He's here."_

Deathstroke looks down to hear the radio go off.

 _"Zero you say? Is it confirmed?"_ Kusakabe asks.

 _"Yes sir. The Britannians are letting him threw. what are your orders?"_

 _"Let him in. I want to meet the man that killed Viceroy Clovis."_

Deathstroke slowly moves up to the edge of the roof to get a look. Driving up to the hotel was someone wrapped in a cloak wearing a masked helmet and a suit underneath. Slade concluded that this was Zero. He stood on top of a news van as he was lead into the door to the lobby.

"Any of you hear that?" Deathstroke asks the others.

 _"Yeah. Either he is joining them to aid in the hostage holding."_ Taskmaster says.

 _"Or he's here to negotiate for the hostages safety."_ Red informs.

"Wouldn't make sense for him to just walk into the crossfire. Better yet why did the Britannians let him through instead of arresting him?"

 _"Maybe one of the hostages is a high priority VIP." Deadpool says._

"Who would be that important for the Britannians to allow Zero through?"

 _"We'll figure that out once we find them."_ said Red. _"Taskmaster, you're a couple of floors up from me. Let me know when you find them."_

* * *

Inside a supply closet, all of the hostages were silent and afraid. Not too long ago, one man was taken from the group. He never came back. Tension was rising. The hostages felt it. Even teh JLF troops who were guarding them were feeling it. The students from Ashford Academy sat together trying their best to stay calm. However, Nina Einstein couldn't keep it together. One JLF soldier walked by, causing her to speak.

"A-an Eleven." she lets out.

"What did you say?" the soldier yells. Nina lets out a cry.

"We're not Elevens! We're Japanese dammit!"

"Yes we know that." Just lay off her." Milly Ashford spits back at the soldier.

"Then correct her! We're not Elevens!

"Fine. We'll correct her!" Shirley Fenette talks back as well.

"How dare you speak like that to me! You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson!"

Nina continues to cry out begging to be left alone. She was scared out of her mind due to her xenophobia. The soldier was just having enough of her.

"I SAID GET UP!" the soldier grabs Nina by the arm and begins to pull her up.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Stop that this instant!"

A girl with pink violet hair stands up from the hostages and glares at the soldier.

"Who the hell are you?" the soldier lets go of Nina

"I demand that you take me to your leader this instant."

"What?"

"No, Sub-Viceroy. Please." A woman next to her grabs her hand.

"I am Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of the Britannian Empire!"

Everyone in the room let out a gasp including the soldiers. The entire time they were not aware of one of the Britannian royal family members being a part of the hostages. The three guards move towards her when the door to the supply closet suddenly opens up. They were aught by surprised when a man charges inside wielding a sword and shield. The man thrusts his sword at the closest guard running it straight through. The hostages panic covering their heads. The other two soldiers open fire.

Taskmaster brings up his shield blocking the gunfire. Luckily, he angled his shield so the bullets wouldn't ricochet off and hit the hostages. The JLF foolishly unload their weapons until they ran out. They tried reloading quickly not quick enough. Taskmaster took advantage of this opportunity. He threw his shield at the soldiers. The first one got hit in the chest forcing him to the ground. The second one was unfortunate. When the shield hit him, it caught him the neck making his head snap back to hard. The second guard fell to the ground dead. Taskmaster catches his shield and walks to the last guard. The soldier brought his hands up slowly begging for mercy. His pleads were ignored. The blade met his heart and the JLF soldier's life faded away. Taskmaster looks on to the rest of the hostages.

"It's alright everyone. You're safe now."

"Who are you?" Euphemia sternly asks.

"Someone who is here to save you, your highness. I heard the entire exchange."

"What are you planning on doing to us?"

"Good question." Taskmaster gets on comms. "Red. I found the hostages. They're on the second floor down from the rooftop."

 _"Good. I got someone here who can get them out safely."_

"Who?"

 _"A friend. I'll explain later."_

"Fine. I'll deal with the colonel. Afterwards we get the hell out of here."

 _"Copy that."_

Taskmaster looks back at the hostages. "Listen up. Someone will come here to move you guys out. I have business with the LT colonel. Stay here."

"Wait." Euphemia walks towards him. "I still wish to meet with Kusakabe. Will you take me to him?"

"Sorry, your highness. I'm not being paid to babysit royalty."

"If you escort me, I'll will reward you. Whatever you desire, it shall be granted."

Taskmaster looks at her for a good several seconds pondering his options. This princess has guts, he thinks to himself. Even after seeing three dead bodies, she is still able to keep her composure.

"Alright let's settle this now. I will escort you to the JLF leader, and in return you owe me favor. But only you. The rest will have to wait here.

"A favor? That's all?" Euphemia looks at him confused.

"Money is useful in certain situations, but a favor can be just as useful. Do we have a deal?"

"Sub-Viceroy, you mustn't." the woman from before pleads.

"Very well. I accept the terms."

"Alright then. Follow me."

Taskmaster and Euphemia walk out into the hallway. He keeps his sword out and his shield up in any case that the JLF might pop up. Things will be difficult now that he was protecting someone. Euphemia walked behind him. She was intrigued by this man. How he dressed. What he used as a weapon.

"Sir?" she asks. "Why do you use a sword and shield? Are you a knight of some sorts?"

"No m'am. I've had these for a long time. A gun can only do so much. When you face an enemy in close range combat, it's best to prepared for a melee."

"I see. May I know your name."

"You can call me Taskmaster."

"Taskmaster? But who are you really?"

"That's confidential." Taskmaster said it in a way that meant he wanted to end the conversation.

* * *

 **Red Hood: a few minutes earlier...**

Moving down the halls, Red carefully made his way through keeping quiet so he wouldn't be detected. He used his helmet to pick up and sounds waves that could pinpoint the location of the hostages. So far, there had been no indexation of the hostages being on his current floor. What he did pick up was a pair footsteps coming from around the corner.

Red moved up to the corner and waited. If it was one of the JLF, he could interrogate them into telling him where the hostages are. The footsteps were getting closer, but quieter. Red assumed that they knew he was there. in an instant, Red rounded the corner and ready to face whoever was there. A fist flew right at him. Red caught it planning on returning the favor. He threw a jab forwards. The person freed themselves from his grip then jumped back avoiding the blow. Red stopped for a moment surprised to see the red headed girl from before standing in front of him. She wore a complete black outfit with a skirt with long leggings almost reaching her skirt. The girl gave Jason a surprised look.

"YOU!" Kallen barked.

"You." Jason replied back more composed.

Kallen threw a high kick only for it to be blocked by Red. She follows up with a flurry of kicks. either they were blocked, or Red Hood simply dodged it completely. He decided to take the offensive, delivering his own kicks. He was holding back of course. She didn't look like one of the terrorists, so maybe she was with someone else. Kallen dodged the strikes, but she was being pushed back. Red threw two jabs, causing her to grab both of his hands. She held them tight to stop him from using them.

"I gotta say. You do have some skill." Red taunts her. "But you still have a ways to go."

"Don't underestimate me" she spits back.

Kallen kicks off Red's chest and leaps back. She pulls from her pocket her small purse. She presses a button and a knife pops out.

"Clever girl." Jason continues to mock her.

She charges at him. Kallen moves in with a combo of knife slashes and kicks. Red steps up his game slightly in order not to be cut. Whenever Kallen moves in to close, Red attempts a counter punch. She skillfully dodges them, but starts to show signs of fatigue. Jason pushes back. His attacks start to move quicker. Kallen starts to fail at blocking them. In one last attempt to land a blow, Kallen thrusts her knife where Red's heart was. Red simply grabs her wrist, stopping her attack completely. He knocks the weapon out of her hand, throws her to the ground, and draws his gun. He kneels down then points it right at her forehead.

"Do it!" she defiantly orders.

"You're not afraid to die?" Red asks.

"I'm always ready to die for what I believe in."

"And what do you believe in?"

"A free Japan."

Kallen closes her eyes, waiting for her life to end. A moment passes. Nothing happened, but she could still feel his presence over her. The suspense was killing her.

 _click_

She gasps and opens her eyes. The gun was no longer in her face. She saw the man she was fighting put it away. He simply let out his hand offering her up.

"But why?" she asks in a confused tone.

"I don't kill innocent or good people."

"How do you know I'm innocent or good?"

"Gut feeling."

Kallen hesitates before taking his hand. Standing up she takes a step back still unsure.

"Who are you?"

"I was gonna ask you first. I mean you were the one who threw the first punch."

she just gives him a dark glare. "... Kallen. Kallen Kozuki. And what do I call you?"

"Red Hood."

"Red Hood? What are you."

"I guess the best term would be an outlaw. What about you?"

"I am a knight of justice."

"Really? Well you're wearing black, and by how you're looking at me you are trying to intimidate me. Kinda reminds of someone I know."

"Why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here to save the hostages. They may be Britannians, but they're still innocent civilians."

"That's funny we're here to do the same."

"Who's we?"

"My comrades and Zero."

 _She works for Zero._ Jason thinks. _Shit had I known that it would have made our search so much easier._

"Zero huh? Good cause I've been trying to make contact with him."

"What do you want with Zero?"

"My comrades were at Saitama earlier today helping him in the battle. We also helped him escape when things were going bad. All we want to do is work with him. If what we assume is right, we all have the same goal of taking down Britannia."

 _He saved Zero?_ Kallen thought to herself. _If what he says is true, then he could be a good ally._

"Come with me." Kallen says. "I can take you to Zero right now."

"As much as I would like that, the hostages come first."

 _"Red. I found the hostages. They're on the second floor down from the rooftop."_

"Hang on just a sec." Red goes to his comm link. "Good. I got someone here who can get them out safely."

 _"Who?"_

"A friend. I'll explain later."

 _"Fine. I'll deal with the colonel. Afterwards we get the hell out of here."_

"Copy that." Red looks back to Kallen. "Good news the hostages are safe."

"That's good news."

"I told my guy that you're gonna get them out of here. Can you do that."

"Yeah we have an extraction plan for them to make it to the mainland."

"Alright then. I leave the rest to you." Red starts walking away.

"Wait." Kallen calls out. "I thought you wanted to meet Zero."

"I do, but that can wait. Catch." he tosses her a small round device.

"Use that to contact me. Just place it in your ear then we can talk. Later."

With that Red Hood moved around the corner then vanished from sight.

"Another mystery. Just like Zero." Kallen commented out loud.

* * *

"You have no intention of joining me?" Zero asked Kusakabe.

The moment he arrived, Zero was studying the LT colonel as they were speaking to each other. What Lelouch found was less than satisfactory. The colonel he believed would have a more rational motive was nothing more than a simple fool. But he wanted to hear the words come the fool's mouth.

"Remove that mask and show us your real face to us. It's disrespectful not to." Kusakabe replied.

"I understand. But before I do, I'd like to ask you something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"

"You need to ask?! I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese are not dead yet."

"How stale. You people are obsolete. There's no saving you."

"What?" A JLF soldier yells out. "You arrogant piece of-"

"Explain what you mean by that Zero."

* * *

Taskmaster and Euphemia soon arrive to where they believe is the JLF leader's location. A few guards stood guard in front of the door. When they got closer, they were noticed by the soldiers. The four men aimed their weapons right at them. Taskmaster stood in front of Euphemia with his shield up.

"Who are you two." One of the soldiers yelled.

"I have a girl here who wishes to speak to LT Colonel Kusakabe." Taskmaster exclaims. "She is Sub-Viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia."

* * *

"ZERO! THERE'S NO POINT IN TALKING ANYMORE!

Kusakabe draws his sword and lunges at Zero. Before he can reach him, Zero opens up his mask to reveal his Geass to the colonel and his men.

* * *

The sound of gunfire goes off in the room behind the JLF troops. One of them opens the door.

"Colonel." The soldier says before a bullet enters his shoulder.

"Calm yourselves." Zero states.

"Zero." said Euphemia.

 _So this is him._ Taskmaster says in his mind.

"The colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was."

Inside the room, the two soldiers have bullet holes where they shot themselves at point blank range. Kusakabe knelt on the ground with his blade through his body committing seppuku.

"Euphemia... you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners? You haven't changed. Come in. The rest of you. Leave us."

Euphemia walks in, but Taskmaster follows behind her shutting the door.

"I said only the princess. Who are you?"

"I've been waiting to meet you Zero." Taskmaster says in a professional tone. "You can call me Taskmaster."

"Taskmaster? An odd name."

"Says the man who goes by a number. You've already spoken to one of my colleagues, Red Hood, did you not?"

 _This man works with Red hood?_ Lelouch thinks. _Was he there at Saitama? No, the other was a different individual._

"I have. Were you also there during the incident with the weapons depot in Tokyo?"

"That was us, yes."

"What is it that you want?"

"All in good time. As I speak the rest of my guys are dealing with the rest of the JLF. The hostages have already been freed from their guards. I just wanted to see you. We plan on contacting you soon. Until then, make sure these hostages get out."

Taskmaster walks over to Euphemia and hands her a card.

"Remember our deal, your highness. This card will let me know where you are. I give you my word I will not stalk or hunt you down. I promise no one will get hurt when I speak with you but I will not pester you on when to collect. I also promise to not put you into a situation that will compromise your status as Sub-Viceroy and princess of Britannia. When I deem it necessary for me to find you, I want your word that when I do call, you best not to betray me. Do I have your word?"

Euphemia looks down at the card. It was silvered and had the words _The Taskmaster Institute_ on both sides.

"I give you my word." she says. "And thank you for saving the hostages."

Taskmaster lets out a nod before stepping out of the room.

"I see you have made a strange ally." Zero comments.

* * *

 **With Deadpool: a bit earlier...**

During the entire incident, Deadpool was down in the utilities tunnel trying to figure out how to destroy the cannon. He knew that he was told not to destroy it, but that felt not like fun so he decided to anyway. There were still multiple guards patrolling behind the cannon, so it gave him time to think as he slaughtered them.

"SO I don't have enough C4. i do have a decent amount of grenades on me. I'm sure these guys I'm killing have some explosives on them. If not I could just smash the BFC's power supply. Oh yeah I'm calling it the BFC. Big Fucking Cannon. And just to make sure. I am not trademarking it I'm just saying it. I know Doomguy would kick my ass if he thought I was making fun of his BFG. Besides I love that gun. Wish I had it. Oh I hope we get to got to Doom next. Author, if you can get that done, you will make me the happiest Canadian in the world. Well I am the only Canadian in this world. Oh hey what's down there?"

After Deadpool was finished killing the JLF and rambling on, he looked down the tunnel to see a large white KF moving at tremendous speed. The cannon fired at the KF. A spray of large pellets went right for the the mech. It dodged out of the way of the fire. The cannon fired again. The mech dodged out of the way of the second volley.

"Whoa this guy is good." Deadpool comments. "And his mech ain't that bad either. I wonder if it comes in red and black."

The white KF drew its rifle as it got closer. The BFC looked like it had one shot left before the mech was on them. It let out on more volley. The mech fired it's gun as well. A beam of energy shot forward disintegrating the pellets before impacting the cannon. It started spark then immediately explode. Deadpool teleports back towards the elevator in time before he gets caught in the blast. He takes it up all the way to the roof where he meets with Deathstroke. Deadpool looks around to see an assortment of destroyed weapons as well as a few dead soldiers.

"You've been busy." he jokes.

"The anti-air weapons are no more." Slade says.

Red Hood and Taskmaster teleport to the rooftop behind the Wilson's. The mercs were united.

"Good news." Taskmaster says. "I got us a favored owned by the Sub-Viceroy of Britannia."

"I have a way for us to make contact with Zero." Red adds. "Part one of the operation is done."

"Nice going you too." Deadpool gives them a thumbs up. "You guys missed it though. A White Knightmare zoomed through the tunnels below dodging shots from the cannon like it was nothing. It was awesome looking. Oh hey there it is again."

The mercs look on to see the white KF leap into the sky aiming it's rifle to the ground. It fires another stream of energy. The ground below the mercs begins to quake. The hotel starts going down further into the ground.

"Let's move." Deathstroke exclaims.

The four mercs teleport away to the mainland. They stand on top of a building that was right behind the Britannian forces. They look on as the building continued to fall further in. Suddenly an explosion erupts at the top of the first few floors of the hotel.

"Holy shit there were bombs in there?" said Deadpool.

The white KF leaps into the destruction that was the hotel. A moment passes before dust settles. The KF stands there motionless.

"My dear Britannians." Zero's voice echos through the area. The mercs around to see the man on a large screen on a building.

"Have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel have been saved. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

The screen shows the hostages on life rafts moving away from the destroyed hotel.

"Nice job Kallen." Jason mutters to himself.

The screen changes view back to Zero. Lights go on revealing his subordinates behind him including Kallen, Ohgi and Tamaki bowing, and the rest standing tall.

"People. Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit." Zero states. "We are the Black Knights."

"Looks like he's starting his revolution here and now." Slade comments towards the masked man.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, and so we have punished them. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so punished him for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and leveled field. But neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are the ones prepared to be killed. Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking the powerless, we shall appear again no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be.

"Those of you with power, fear us."

"Those of you without it, seek us."

"We, The Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world.

* * *

 **DP: I gotta say, he knows how to make a speech. Do you think he stood in front of the mirror practicing or was that just thought up?**

 **RH: The former.**

 **Yeah well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's been a while since I've updated, so I thought a long chapter would be good. I'll get to the next chapter soon. So look forward to it.**

 **DP: Hey Jay Jay, did you get yourself a girlfriend while I wan't around.**

 **RH: I have no idea what you're talking about. (He really doesn't)**

 **DP: Aww come on. You know that I am your wingman. Red Team for life. We are Bloods.**

 **RH: Okay stop.**

 **DP: Oh by the way. That whole Black Knights shtick kind of reminds me of an old 90's cartoon. Readers if you want, look up Arthur and the Knights of Justice intro on YouTube. It's pretty metal.**

 **You know I'm glad we can't get copyright strikes for things that no longer exist. Anyway you guys have a good one.**

 **Take care.**


	27. CH:27 Cleaning House

**Hey there everyone. I'm back to bring another chapter of the four mercs. Last where we left off, The mercs have made their presence fully known to Zero. After engaging with some terrorists as well as "hostage negotiations", they managed to escape. Now Zero has unveiled his fighting force: The Black Knights.  
**

 **DP: Hey when can we get into some real action. Dealing with terrorists is one thing, but fighting an army is what I'm waiting for.**

 **In due time. It's not like it ain't gonna happen.**

 **DS: Still, I'm also waiting to take on these Britannians. Let's see if they are even worth my time.**

 **DP: High Five.**

 **DS: No.**

 **TM: Not gonna lie. I never fought an army of giant mechs before. This is gonna be interesting.**

 **DP: That's because Hydra and A.I.M don't have the budget. And the Sentinels don't count.  
**

 **RH: Can you guys put your murder boners away? We're not even there yet.  
**

 **DP: Don't tell me what to do with my murder boner. It is throbbing with anticipation. Speaking of bo-**

 **OK THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!**

 **I do not own anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH27: Cleaning House  
**

 **Vaga Bellator: 2 weeks later...**

After the hotel incident, the mercs decided to lay low back in their ship. Due to some wiring and using a stolen satellite, Deadpool was able to connect to this world's TV channels. Currently he was channel surfing finding no source of entertainment whatsoever.

"No matter where you go, soap operas are all the same." he states.

 _No, Alphonse. You're the father._

"Wow. Not enough energy in me to feign a gasp."

"You know you can do anything else right." said Jason. Currently he was sitting at a table examining an item.

"Oh really? Cause you chumps don't want me to go back into the cities."

"Out of concern you might do something that involves killing, stealing, or public indecency."

"Hey I stole the satellite for us."

"You do have your own spaceship, remember? Take a trip anywhere but Japan."

"What would I do without you Jay Jay?" Wade rhetorically asks. He gets up and walks over to him. "What you working on?"

Jason shows him a odd looking syringe gun with a triangular vial containing some form of liquid inside.

"It's called Refrain." he says. "It's a drug that has been used on the Japanese for some time now."

 _Flashback_

During the past 2 weeks, Red Hood had been patrolling the ghettos and the Tokyo settlement. To him, it was a mixture of Gotham and Bludhaven. A city plagued with crime. Only the crime was more about race and segregation. During his time patrolling, Red had several occasions where he had to beat down Britannian thugs trying to have some fun with the natives. A few occasions he came across some Japanese, or Elevens as they were called, from doing the same thing. Luckily none of the punks he took down ever reported it. He made sure his appearance would not have been yet at least. As he was doing this, Red noticed the Black Knights were dishing out their own justice. He saw them on the news being responsible for multiple hijackings, taking down corrupt politicians, and busting criminal organizations. They were moving fast, he thought.

During one of his runs through the night, Red came across a "transaction" between a couple of dealers and buyers. He made his way closer to them to hear what they were saying. Both of the buyers were Japanese while the dealers were Britannian. That alone did not spell out good intentions. The Japanese men looked desperate. Their eyes were twitchy and they had a desperate look on their faces. Definite signs of addiction. This exchange makes Red Hood remember a certain part of his past.

"You guys look like you need help." one of the dealers said with a mischievous grin. "Don't worry. We have just what you need."

The second dealer pulls out a briefcase. He opens it up to show a syringe gun with triangular vials inside. The addicts smile in excitement. They pull out their money and hand it over to the dealers. Seeing enough, Red decided to intervene. He steps up behind the four and pulls out his guns.

"Gentlemen. How are you this night?" he says. The four look to see the outlaw walking towards them. The addicts panic, grab the drugs, and run away.

"Hey get back here!" the first dealer yells.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Red kicks both men into the wall. They slump down and stare in fear at the man pointing guns at them. The second dealer tries to move his hand behind his back to grab his own gun. A bullet goes right into his hand instantly. The dealer holds his hand in pain.

"Next one will go in you kneecap." Red says casually. "Now tell me what exactly are you guys dealing. And be honest with me. I know enough that what you're selling could put you both in jail for a long time."

"I-its called Refrain." the first dealer stutters. "Gives the user a major high. Makes them hallucinate about past memories. Makes people happy. There's nothing wrong with making people happy right?"

"Oh I completely agree. People being happy is right, but not when it comes from drugs. Who supplies you?"

"I'm not saying shit." the dealer spits out.

Red simply shoots the first dealer in the head. The second freaks out, not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to ask a second time." he looks to the second dealer. "Who is your supplier."

 _Flashback ends_

"I want to understand how the drug works on the body and mind. Unfortunately, the ship doesn't have a lab where I can study it."

"Wait you know how to do all that CSI stuff?" Wade asks.

"Comes in handy."

"Right well I'm going for a ride. Don't tell mom and dad where I went."

"I don't know where you're going."

"Exactly. Later, Jay Jay." Deadpool then heads down the elevator.

Red continues looking over the syringe device while trying to figure out how he can examine the drugs. He would need a supercomputer like the one at his hideout in Goth-

"Oh right." Jason deadpanned to himself and teleported out.

* * *

"The E.U have started an offensive along the El Alamein Front. We can't drag our feet around Area 11 forever."

Viceroy Cornelia stood with Sub-Viceroy Euphemia along a Britannian Transit station. They watched as a train with equipment and supplies left the station. They were currently discussing matters involving the nation's affairs.

"I want to solidify domestic affairs. It is time to make Area 11 a satellite nation." Cornelia continued. "For that to happen, we need to wipe out the terrorist organizations. What is also needed is to stop the rampant abuse of Refrain among the Elevens. Productivity has dropped significantly. The Chinese Federation's Kyushu route is being used for transportation. We need to stamp it out immediately."

"I understand." said Euphemia. "Be careful."

"You as well. I don't want you to leave the settlement."

"Cornelia. What about the Black Knights?"

"I'll let them roam free for now. It's the least I can do for saving your life."

"I see."

"One thing that does interest me was that man you spoke of, Taskmaster. From what you've told me he had no allegiance to Zero at the time. However that may have changed. Did he ask of anything from you in return for saving you and the hostages?"

"No. He didn't ask for anything in return for saving me and the hostages."

Euphemia went into as much detail as possible about Taskmaster. She did not, however, mention the deal she made with him involving a favor. She did not know who he was and wanted to find out more before doing anything else. Euphemia felt some pressure since she was in debt to a random individual. Though she remembered he kept his word not to pester her on the matter."

"At any rate, I would like to meet this man face to face at some point." Cornelia responded. "Once I return and finish cleaning up this nation, I am entrusting Area 11 to you."

Cornelia places a hand on Euphemia.

"Try to stay out of trouble. Alright Euphy?"

* * *

 **Gotham City: Red Hood's Hideout...**

Red Hood arrived at his Gotham base of operation. An abandoned bomb shelter under the GCPD building was the perfect place. No one would look here for the outlaw. He moved over to his supercomputer and placed the Refrain drug on the scanner. He took a seat before typing commands in.

"Home sweet home." Jason mutters.

The system begins to scan the drug and ascertain how it was made. It took only a few moments before the statistics of the drug were shown on noticed a few elements inside the drug that were familiar.

"So the drug enters the central nervous system increasing synaptic transmissions by binding to neurotransmitter re-uptake inhibitors. Refrain also can be used as a truth serum but in smaller doses. Once it wears off, the user's nervous system acts up causing them to be in a state of physical disability and speech loss. Luckily the affects are only temporary."

Before he can continue, the screen changes from the Refrain data to a familiar symbol. A moment later, Red Hood was greeted by an old associate as he showed himself on screen.

"It's been a while, Red Hood." said Batman, giving the former Robin his usual stare. "You've been quiet for the past few weeks."

"Good to see you too, bats." Red replies casually. "Did you miss me?"

"Nightwing had to clean up your mess in Bludhaven. From what I heard, you were on the run with Deathstroke along with two unknown individuals. Where were you?"

"It's a long story."

"While your at it, care to explain to me what this is?"

The data on Refrain pops up right next to Batman on screen. Red Hood lets out a sigh.

"It's a long and complicated story."

"I'm not going anywhere. Start talking."

Red gave the Batman all the information that happened to him in the last few weeks. His fight with Deathstroke, the random encounter with Deadpool and Taskmaster, their fight through the city and up to Falcone, being trapped in a medieval universe, fighting, vampires and a dragon, his meeting with Doctor Steven Strange, obtaining a ship, and finally his involvement with Death and the world he was working in. During the exchange, Batman did not say a word until Red was finished.

"I will overlook what happened in Bludhaven due to circumstances, so long as it doesn't haven't again. Am I clear?" Batman asks sternly.

"Crystal."

"These other mercenaries. Do they have any intention to come back here?"

"Not really. Slade will definitely once everything is said and done, but the other two will go back to their world."

"Alright. This drug you were looking at. It almost works the same as Scarecrow's fear toxin."

"Exactly what I thought. Only it gives the victim a pleasant flashback of the good ol days."

"As much as I don't trust this being calling herself Death, getting rid of this narcotic is necessary. My only question is why, Jason? Why are you going out of your way to help a world from another reality?"

Jason takes off his helmet and gives Batman a hard look.

"I... I need to do this, Bruce." he says with an honest expression. "Yeah there are still things I need to take care of here, but if you saw what that world is like, I'm sure you could see why. But I have other reasons for doing this. I have to sort some things out for myself. I hope you understand."

"She offered you something, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She did."

"You think you can trust her?"

"I've already made the deal. No turning back."

"... Do as you wish. So long as it does not have an affect on this world."

"Right. I need to work on a vaccine for Refrain in any case someone would overdose. After which, it's best we delete all information on it. Best not to hold onto information about a narcotic from another universe."

"Agreed. I'll leave the rest to you. And Jason. Be careful."

Batman ends the call leaving Jason alone to think. He lets out a small smile.

"Still always looking out for us even when you're not." he comments.

Taking a few hours of testing, Red Hood managed to formulate a counteracting agent for Refrain. He immediately deleted all information regarding the drug before teleporting back to his ship.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Why the hell do I have to work on the repairs?" Jason yells.

"Because you were the one to tell Wade to fly off and wander the world." Tony replies.

"It's not my fault he crashed it into a pyramid."

Currently, Red Hood was under Deadpool's Condor fighter making repairs. While he was away. Deadpool went on a trip to Africa. there he was screwing around with the locals. Numerous reports of UFO sightings and alien abductions were made during one day. One person that made the claim of the alien apparently saw Deadpool with his mask off. Of course his trip ended with him nipping the tip off one of the great pyramids. They were lucky he wasn't followed back to Japan.

"You should have seen the look on their faces when I brought them up. One dude was pleading for his life in exchange for two chickens and a goat." Deadpool jokes.

"I can now see why you're not in the X-men." said Tony

"What? It's not like I crashed their Blackbird a few times. The last time was totally Logan's fault. He grabbed the controls from me then I sliced them off to give them to him. His fault that he couldn't put it back on."

"Look I've done what I could for now. I'm gonna need some parts and equipment to fix this. Until then, it's grounded."

"We have the money at least." said Tony.

Jason climbs out from under the Condor dusting himself off.

"I'm gonna head into the Tokyo Settlement for a bit. Be back later."

* * *

"Refrain?" Kallen asks.

 _"It's a narcotic. The effects make you feel like you went back in the past."_ Ohgi explained.

Kallen stood in one of the Tokyo Settlement parks after finishing with school. She was called by Ohgi who informed her of Zero's next move.

"Must be a popular seller in Japan."

 _"Yeah well who wouldn't want to relive the days when we were not considered just a number. This stuff was targeted specifically towards the Japanese. We can't very well ignore it. As soon as the Burais are stocked, we move."_

"We're getting a large amount of supplies, and more people are wanting to join. The Black Knights are getting more popular these days"

 _"We are the knights of justice after all. I'll call you when the ammo gets here."_

Kallen hangs up he phone and lets out a sigh. The past couple of weeks had been tiresome. Between going to school and working with the Black Knights has taken it's toll on her. Everything that happened during the hotel incident was still fresh in her mind. Including her encounter with Red Hood. She still wonders who exactly he was. She had not told Zero about her encounter still unsure. Kallen pulls out the communication device she was given and considered giving him a call. She hesitated, not knowing if she should even bother. A moment passes before she decides to place it in her ear and use it.

"Hello?" she says quietly. "Can you hear me? Red Hood?"

Time passes without any response. Until...

 _"... It's good to here from you again Miss Kozuki."_ Red Hood replied. _"I never got to say good job for saving the hostages. You and you're people have been busy afterwards."_

"Before I go any further I need to know. Are you truly wanting to join and aid us."

 _"As a group, my colleagues have reasons for taking on Britannia. As for me, I've seen enough of what is happening to this country. Does my answer satisfy you?"_

"Alright. What do you know about the narcotic called Refrain."

 _"I've been investigating it for a bit. Dealt with a few dealers and found the location of the suppliers."_

"We've done the same. Tonight we're planning to raid their warehouse. If you wish to meet Zero, I suggest you and friends meet us there. I'll inform Zero of your arrival."

 _"Good. see you tonight."_

"C'mon, Eleven! Say something!"

"Say you're sorry! Apologize!"

Kallen turns around to see a group of Britannians surrounding an Eleven on the ground. One had his boot to the man's head while the other's continued taunting him.

"Bowing your head is what you Elevens do best, right?!"

"Eleven." Kallen mutters. She takes a step forward before a hand holds her shoulder. She turns around to see Lelouch holding her back.

"Lelouch."

"There are five of them. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Are you suggesting I ignore it?"

"Take a good look at that Eleven."

They look back to see the man was actually a hot dog vendor. One of the punks kick the vendor in the face.

"If we interfere and help him, he wouldn't be able sell anything tomorrow. It was his choice to become a Britannian slave. That's just the price you pay for working in the settlement."

Across the way, as this exchange was happening. Jason was sitting on a bench watching the entire thing. He wore his jacket with a red shirt, blue jeans, and special red sunglasses used for his civilian stakeouts. So far he has been watching and listening to them talk. As much as he wants to help the vendor out, he knew the boy was right. Speaking of the boy, Jason noticed that Kallen called him Lelouch. Was he the same Lelouch Death told them about?

"Even so..." Kallen was about continue until the Britannian goons walked up to them.

"You got a problem over there?" On guy asks.

"Feeling sorry for this Eleven, are you?"

"Nah they want to join in, don't they?"

"Hardly" Lelouch simply remarks. He closes his eyes then opens them revealing the Geass symbol in his left eye.

"But you're tired of beating up Elevens now, aren't you?"

Jason's eyes widen in surprise. He uses his sunglasses to zoom in his view of Lelouch's eye. It was the same symbol. This confirmed the boy was Zero. The effects were almost instant. The bullies were soon entranced by the power of Geass.

"Yeah this is boring. Let's get out of here." The bullies soon walk away like nothing happened. Kallen then ran over to the vendor to see if he was alright. Jason waited for them to finish what they were doing and leave before calling the others. The vendor acted like nothing happened and tried to sell to the two kids. Jason could feel nothing but pity and sadness for the man. After the two left. He got on comms.

"Guys. Everyone on comms now. I've found who Zero is."

 _"How did you find him?"_ Deathstroke was the first to respond.

"I'm in the Tokyo Settlement. He's just some kid wearing what looks like a school uniform. Also he still goes by the name Lelouch, but probably under a different last name. Do we know of any schools in the settlement?"

 _"We'll look into it later, Red. Did you make contact with him?"_ Taskmaster asked now.

"Negative. However I did make contact with his subordinate. She's arranging a meeting with us tonight. They want us to join in on a drug raid."

 _"That Refrain stuff you were looking into right?"_ asked Deadpool.

"Yeah. I'll explain to the rest of you what it is but there's more. He has that symbol we saw from Death. The Geass symbol was in his left eye. I saw him use it on a group of thugs beating up on a vendor. They immediately stopped and left like nothing happened. It didn't affect me though. He wasn't looking at me, so it could explain why I wasn't affected. Most likely it needs direct eye contact for it to work."

 _"Then we can assume the emperor has the same ability."_ Deathstroke states. _"The power to mind control people can be useful to conquer the world. We need to be careful in case we encounter anyone else who could use it. Get back here so we can get ready. I need to grab a couple things while I'm at it."  
_

"On my way."

Jason gets up and looks back at the hot dog vendor. He walks over to the guy who immediately greets him.

"Hello there, sir." the vendor asks putting on the best smile he could. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah. One hot dog please."

"Of course. Right away."

The vendor moved fast still with a smile on his face. Jason could feel the rage inside him building. He hadn't felt this much anger in a long time. It makes him replay memories. Specifically the sound of maniacal laughter.

"Here you go sir." the vendor snaps Jason out of his thoughts. Jason takes his food and takes a bite out of it. It was really good. He pulled out his wallet and handed the Japanese man a massive wad of cash. He got the money from all the thugs he fought during the past two weeks leaving him with a large amount of pocket money.

"B-but sir this is too much." the vendor replied nervous.

"It's alright. The food is good." Jason reassured him with a smile. "Thank you. You have a good day, alright?"

"Y-yes. Thank you. Come again." the vendor gave him a real smile as Jason walked away.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

The Black Knights arrived at the Warehouse District. They've been waiting for a good ten minutes for Zero to rendezvous with them. Until then, they've been scanning the area for anyone that might be trouble.

"What the hell is Zero thinking?" Tamaki asks out loud. "After all his talk about bringing down Britannia. He's just has us moving around and helping out the cops."

"Still feels pretty good having the will of the people behind us, though." Ohgi remarks to his friend.

"Yeah. He's right. We're totally heroes on the net." One of the Black Knights comments. Tamaki only grunts.

"Are we in the right." Kallen mutters. "I don't know anymore."

After the incident involving the Britannians and the Eleven from earlier, Kallen had a conversation with her classmate Lelouch on the foundations that make Area 11 and Britannia. Lelouch pointed out how, because of Britannian influence, nation's economy is better than before, and people could live better lives if they simply bowed to the Empire. This hit at home for Kallen reminding. Reminding her of her mother.

"Kallen..." said Ohgi.

"There's the signal from Zero." Tamaki informs.

Across the way, Zero was flashing a light as the go ahead to come towards them.

"I can't believe he got in there." One BK remarked.

"How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve?"

The Black Knights converge onto Zero's location before they move up to the targeted Warehouse.

"Is everyone ready?" Zero asks his subordinates. They all give a nod. "Kallen. Are they coming?"

"They should be here any minute now." She replies.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Ohgi asks.

 _Flashback_

"You know I thought you were a better man than this." Kallen states before storming off.

Lelouch just sat there with a small smirk on his face. The slap she gave him did stung, but he certainly didn't show it. He stayed on the bench for a while gazing at everything around hi. He was in deep thought on what his next plans were for Zero and the Black Knights. He also waited for Taskmaster or Red Hood to contact him. They were there during the Saitama massacre as well as the hotel incident. Juts who were they and what did they want? Lelouch felt his phone vibrate. He pulled out his (Zero) phone to see Kallen calling him.

"Kallen. What is it?" he asks as his persona.

 _"Zero. I wanted to tell you something. During the hotel incident, I crossed paths with someone who said they spoke to you before. He wanted to meet you."_

"Why din't you tell me this sooner?" Lelouch asked annoyed that he wasn't informed about this sooner.

 _"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if he was lying or not. He didn't seem trustworthy."_

"Who was it?"

 _"He went by the name Red Hood."_

Lelouch's eyes widened.

 _"He said he and his group want to meet you at the warehouse district. Apparently they were investigating Refrain as well."_

"They'll most likely be there then. I've been waiting to speak with them also. I understand you wanted to be sure that they could be trusted, but next time please inform me as soon as possible."

 _"Yes, Zero."_

 _Flashback ends_

"We're expecting some extra help." Zero answers.

Two thud sounds go off behind Zero. The black Knights turn and point their guns in that direction. Out of the shadows come Taskmaster and Red Hood slowly approaching the group. The mercs both armed and ready for a fight.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Tamaki barked.

"It's alright." Zero claimed. "I had them meet us."

Zero walked up to Taskmaster. The latter much taller than the former.

"I've been waiting for you, Taskmaster."

"And we've been waiting for this meeting, Zero." Taskmaster replies.

"And you must be Red Hood. I appreciate the help during Saitama."

"Don't mention it. Now we should drop the formalities and get down to business."

"Agreed. are there more of you here?"

"We have are other two entering from the back." said Taskmaster. "They'll make sure to aid us in a pincer move as we go through the warehouse."

"Only two?" Ohgi jumps in. "Don't you think that is dangerous?"

"And how do we know we that can even trust you?" Tamaki snarled at the two new arrivals.

"1. Our guys have gone through far worse. 2. You guys have a KF on our side. If something tells you that we aren't trustworthy you could simply gun us down no problem."

"No."Zero states. "I trust that they will aid us. No more bickering. Now let us begin."

Everyone moves to get ready. Red takes a look towards Kallen to see that she had a troubled look on her face. She didn't look like her head was in the game.

The Black Knights, Red and Taskmaster get into position to raid the complex. The BK open fire on one of the gates knocking a hole through as they march in.

"The Black Knights have arrived." Tamaki yelled into the building. A gunfire erupts between the BK and the drug smugglers. Over two dozen smugglers take cover behind boxes and walls. Red and Taskmaster run in to deal with those behind cover. Taskmaster uses his shield to block gunfire. A few shots ricochet back killing a couple of smugglers. He draws his sword and lunges at another smuggler. He stabs him through the heart, the man succumbing to his wound. Taskmaster grabs his shield throwing it at a small group of hostiles. The shield bounces off the the metal beams. The smugglers were taken off guard from shield knocks out each one with ease. Taskmaster recovers his shield and quickly disposes of the downed hostiles.

Red took the high ground unloading on the smugglers below. He used his grapple gun to maneuver through the warehouse. When his guns were spent, he decided to switch to his daggers. Each one landing it's mark. The smugglers fall dead from each blow to the chest. After which the daggers return to Red's belt. He continues on going hand to hand. One smuggler tries to bash him with his, only to find a foot to the groin. The smuggler keels over red in the face. Another smuggler tries to shoot at Red, but the outlaw grabs the disabled gunman using him as a shield. The smuggler riddles his partner with simply knocks his human shield into his friend, reloads, then shoots him in the face.

The Black Knights witnesses them fighting and look on in amazement. Just two men were able to take down over half the smugglers almost on their own in the matter of a minute. Kallen storms in with her Glasgow, firing her weapon at the hostiles. The smugglers panic and begin to flee. This made things easier for the mercs and the BK, as they quickly cleaned up the smugglers in that part of the warehouse Kallen continues through the area before slamming through another gate. it was dark, so she switched to night vision. What she saw surprised her.A bunch a Japanese high on Refrain. all of them were ranting and rambling on about things that made no sense to her. She even saw the hot dog vendor from earlier in his own world. Watching them suffer from the drugs, Kallen remembered why she was here.

"Careful. It's dangerous to run like that."

Kallen looks down in surprise to see her mother also on Refrain.

"Mother?" she says in shock.

Kallen's mother trips up, but Kallen catches her in time and picks her up.

"Really Naoto, please." Her mother continued. "I need you to keep an eye on your sister."

"How weak a woman are you mother?! First you give into Britannia, then to a man, now drugs?! Naoto is gone. Just let him go!"

Bullets riddle her Glasgow's right arm before being blasted off. She looks on to see the culprit.

"The Knight Police?"

Kallen moves away from the KF still with her mother in tow. The BK and the mercs make their way inside.

"Isn't that a police unit?"

"I didn't know they were a part of the deal. Tamaki!"

"Don't look at me. When I checked it out, there weren't any cops involved."

"Corrupted filth." Zero remarked.

Red and Taskmaster run in not paying any mind to the BK.

"Deathstroke. Deadpool. We got a hostile KF chasing one of our own. Take care of it. We're in pursuit." Taskmaster says over comms.

 _"We see them."_ Deathstroke says. _"Intercepting now."_

Kallen rounds a corner firing her central gun at the KF. The cop destroys the gun forcing her to continue fleeing. She looks down at her mother still in her hand.

"You're in the way!" she yells.

Kallen tries to let her mother go but couldn't seem to do it.

"I don't need you! I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Her Glasgow's left leg gets damaged forcing Kallen to the ground. The Knight Police unloads his machine gun into the mech. the mech throws the gun away and draws a knife.

"Go on! Run!" Kallen tells her mother. "Get going you idiot! Run!"

Kallen's mother simply looks up to her and smiles.

"I'm here for you, Kallen."

Kallen freezes.

"I'm for you. And i always will be."

Kallen then realized why her mother stayed as a maid. To watch over her daughter.

"You. You stayed there for me? You fool!"

The KF grabs Kallen's Glasgow trying to sink the knife in. Kallen parries before the knife is brought down. She holds the blade back with her good arm, but the KP applies more pressure.

"Or maybe... I' the fool." Kallen simply commented.

Suddenly, a figure leaps down from above. It swoops by and slashes the Knight Police's knife arm completely off. Both Kallen and the KP look on to see a man wearing armor wielding a large broadsword.

Deathstroke lunges towards the mech. Before the cop could do anything, the other arm gets removed instantly. Another figure lands on top of the cockpit. He places a large bomb on top and jumps off towards Deathstroke. A moment later, the KP explodes leaving a crater where the cockpit should have been.

"That was awesome." Deadpool cheered raising his hand up to Deathstroke. "Gimme five."

"No."

"C'mon. You sliced off the guy's arms like it was nothing. That is high five worthy."

"No."

"You're no fun."

The Black Knights run over to help Kallen out. Red and Taskmaster simply walk over to the Wilsons. Zero loos to Kallen's mother still rambling before approaching the mercs.

"So are there any more for us?" Deadpool asks.

"Nope. That was the last one." Red replied.

"Awwwww come on. We went through the back like you said and we found nothing but a bunch of addicts trying to chase the dragon while you guys had all the fun. This is what happens when the chapters aren't centered around me."

"Get over it." Taskmaster says. "Let's get this out of the way."

The mercs turn to face Zero with Taskmaster stepping forward.

"Zero. Meet Deadpool and Deathstroke. No relation."

"All of you wear masks. Is there a reason behind it?"

"As much as a reason why you hide your face."

"Hey there buddy. How ya been? Haven't seen ya since Saitama. We should do lunch together." Deadpool walks up to Zero and shakes his hand violently. Deathstroke simply grunts.

"I-I see." Zero recovers from the handshake. "You are very skilled. That is undeniable."

He looks to Deathstroke."I'm more surprised that you were able to cut off a Knightmare Frame's arms so easily. I witnessed it and yet it still seems unbelievable."

"I am capable of so much more Zero." Deathstroke states. "We have been seeking you for some time."

"Yes. You wish to join us on our crusade against Britannia. We both have that in common. Together, we could liberate Japan."

"Hey why should we even hire these guys. How do we know they aren't Britannian spies?" Tamaki asked.

"If we wanted to kill you, we would have already done it." Deathstroke said with a dark tone.

"Yeah right you don't seem that tough."

"Watch that tongue of yours. You may have it ripped off in the next 5 seconds." Tamaki immediately took a step back and shut up.

"There is no need for violence. All I ask is for you to join us."

"Sure on one condition." Deadpool jumped back into the conversation.

"What is it?"

"Can we have our own Knightmares. I want my in red and black."

"I don't see a problem in that. I can provide weapons if needed too."

"Then it's a deal." said Taskmaster. "We'll clean up the drugs while you help the addicts."

"Very well. Take this phone. In case I need to make contact with you."

"Zero." Kallen walks up to the group. "I need to take care of my mother."

"It's alright. Do what you can."

Kallen walks back to her mother and helps her up. Red Hood looks to them. Old memories once again returning.

"You guys can take care of this." He tells the mercs. "I'll help out with the addicts."

"When you're done, head on back home." Taskmaster simply replies before he, Deathstroke, and Deadpool destroy the refrain in the warehouse.

Red walks over to Kallen and her mother.

"Let me help her get to the hospital."

"It's fine you don't need to."

"I know, but I want to. I'll grab one of the smuggler's cars and bring it around front."

From above C.C stood and watched as everything transpired.

"Even the most good intention can lead to devastating results."

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement Hospital: an hour later...**

Kallen had changed back into her school uniform before bringing her mother in. Red Hood drove them inside and parked in the lower levels before removing his mask and equipment. He brought with him the vaccine he made. Jason soon arrives to see Kallen sitting with her mother.

"Mother." she says. "You've been sentenced to twenty years. I promise, everything will change when you get out. I'll make a world where you and I can have a normal life again. So please..."

Tears start welling up in her eyes. Her mother places a hand on hers.

"Hang in there, Kallen." her mother replies weakly, still under the effects of Refrain. "My little girl."

Kallen openly shes her tears. "Don't worry. I promise you. I will."

Jason knocks on the door not wanting to be rude. Kallen jumps in surprise and quickly wipes her tears away. She looks at him almost confused who he was until she saw the rest of his outfit.

"You're Britannian?!"

"Nope." Jason simply replies. "But I pull the look off don't I?"

"If you're not Britannian, then what are you."

"It's... complicated. Never mind that now. I have something for your mother."

He pulls out an injector with the vaccine, grabs Kallen's mother's hand and injects her.

"What are you doing?" Kallen stands up in a panic.

"I'm giving her a counteracting agent I made for Refrain users. this should help her recovery process. Just don't know how long until she'll be back to normal."

A minute passes before her mother starts to blink. She then shakes her head and looks around as if she just woke from a dream.

"Kallen?" she asks. "What happened?"

"Mother." Kallen chokes up. Tears coming back. "You were in an incident. Right now you're in the hospital. I'll explain everything once you get some rest. You've been through a lot tonight."

"I-I see." she then looks over to Jason. "Oh I didn't know you brought a friend. what is your name."

"Jason. My name's Jason. It's nice to meet you."

They shake hands. Kallen couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Jason and Kallen left the hospital and headed back to the car. Along the way, it was pretty quiet. Arriving at the car, their things.

"So is that your real name, Jason?" Kallen gave him a suspicious look.

"Yeah. Might as well tell you since we'll be working together. Just don't expect to get the names of the others."

"One thing has been bugging me. Why were you so insistent on helping us. What's in it for you."

Jason paused to think. The only thing that came to mind was his past.

"When I was young, my mom died from drug overdose. What happened to your mother felt like deja vu."

"I'm sorry." Kallen said sadly. "I didn't mean to-"

"No worries. It happened a long time ago. If i get to help out one person, then I'm satisfied. Be grateful you have this second chance with her. Do what you can to make things right.

"I will."

"Good. I'll dispose of the car. You head on home."

"Right. I'll see you later Red Ho- Ugh. Jason."

The two went their separate ways. This time, they left not as possible enemies, but potential friends.

* * *

 **Happy holidays everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. In the anime the episode revolved around Kallen. I thought it would be interesting that it would revolve around Jason. The two had some things in common, so I thought why not have them connect through something like this.**

 **DP: No BS from me Jay Jay. You did good.**

 **RH: Appreciate it Wade.**

 **DP: What a way to have Christmas. We get our own giant fighting robots. I want mine with katanas, miniguns, a robotic T-Rex with minguns and can shoot lazers out of his eyes like in Blood Dragon.**

 **RH: That... that sounds awesome. Shit now I want one.**

 **Tell you what, if we go there, or if we come across the Transformers, go and grab yourselves a robot dinosaur.**

 **DP: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY (Deadpool puts on a Deadpool footy pajama over his costume)**

 **I'll just leave it at that. You guys have a happy holidays.**

 **Take care.**


	28. CH28: Battle Ready

**A press room packed with a few dozen reporters and cameramen were sitting down patiently in wait. In front of them is a long table with five chairs and microphones set up. Everyone was waiting for the press conference to begin.**

 **The cameras started to go off as Deadpool, Taskmaster, Deathstroke, Red Hood and Kriegon entered the room and stood behind the table before taking a seat.**

 **KR: "Thank you all for coming to this press conference. I would like this to quick and efficient. So to begin, with the few months on not updating the 4 Mercs story I do apologize on not continuing due to lack of motivation. I felt like it was honestly not going anywhere in my mind so I stopped. So I am announcing the story will continue, but it is on "borrowed time" depending on how things go. If everything goes well, I'll continue the story. If not, oh well. I'll just work on something new. Baptism of Blood will of course continue as well. Thank you. We will now be taking questions."**

 **Many hands are raised from the crowd. The first journalist was a young man in glasses.**

 **Rep1: This a question for Deadpool. There have been rumors speculating on a crossover story with you and Gintama. Are these rumors true?**

 **DP: Unfortunately these rumors are false. Let me put this on record saying I love Gintama. It's basically my non-blood related Japanese cousin twice removed. I think I would fit in really well with the rest of the cast. However, myself and Gintoki discussed that if I were to exist in his universe, the universe would not be able to sustain itself due to the fact that he and I are considered Alpha Class trolls. It would collapse unto itself. So no. No Deadpool/Gintama crossover... for now. On a light note, we are planning on doing a Deadpool/One Piece story. This of course will have no correlation with the discontinued story already on the site. We don't know when this will start, but it's gonna happen. NEXT QUESTION!**

 **A woman now stands up after being picked.**

 **Rep2: Taskmaster. Apart from the 4 Mercs story, your popularity is held by a small but strong group of followers compared to more popular heroes, villains, etc. Do you think you will have any future opportunities after the story is finished? Are you worried?**

 **TM: Good questions. I am well aware that I am only known through die hard comic fans, those who have seen me in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated show, and of course when I was part of the Marvel vs Capcom 3 roster as well as other marvel games. I'm honestly not worried about what's gonna happen to me cause I always end up pretty good. Despite my low popularity I feel like I will have a future business afterwards.**

 **DP: Besides you won't be in Marvel vs Capcom Infinite like I will.**

 **TM: Wilson your combos sucked even in the Ultimate session.**

 **DP: Them's fighting words, Trashmaster.**

 **TM: Go suck Parker's pole like you do in all the SpideyPool fics.**

 **(Taskmaster and Deadpool get into a tussle. Cameras go off. Deathstroke and Red Hood break them up.)**

 **KR: On record we as a group have no negative opinions towards the shipping of Spiderman and Deadpool. Next question please**

 **A bald reporter stands up**

 **Rep3: Red Hood. Will you be in the upcoming Injustice 2 game?**

 **RH: (Pulls out a piece of parer and sighs) I and every character in the DC universe are not permitted to disclose information regarding Injustice 2 and the characters that may or may not be part of the roster. Next question.**

 **Rep4: Deathstroke. Will you be making a full appearance in Teen Titans G-**

 **(Rep4's head gets blown off by Deathstroke's shotgun.)**

 **DS: Next question.**

 **Rep5: Red Hood. Do you plan on starring in your own solo story?**

 **RH: There has been talk about doing so, but just like Deadpool, this is a planned idea. Nothing more until then.**

 **KR: We'll be taking a final question.**

 **Rep6: This is question is for all of you. When will the next chapter of 4 Mercs begin.**

 **KR: Right now.**

 **I own nothing outside of original works.**

 **DP: To add on to the first question, I would totally kick Gintoki's ass.**

 **SG: GO FUCK YOURSELF.**

 **(Deadpool gets hit with a chair by a white haired man.)**

 **DP: Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 **CH28: Battle Ready**

The moon shined bright in the nighttime sky. C.C. gazed for a brief moment before diving into the pool below. Lelouch continued his work to the side of the pool, looking over profiles of potential candidates for the Black Knights. Browsing through the applicants, he comes across the profile of Diethard Ried.

"A Britannian?" He pondered aloud. "Looks to confidant to be a spy. A terrorist perhaps."

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of recruit's keeps growing?" C.C. asks.

"And it was easier than I expected. Although I hate Britannians, I will not condone terrorism. That is the majority rule of most Elevens."

"So basically, Elevens support the Black Knights."

"Which makes it easier for us to operate as a whole. It's a huge help that the people don't report us to the Britannians. Also I heard some group called Kyoto offered to send us some Knightmares. The number of informants have increased as well. The Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon. They hear well grounded buzz word and off they go."

"Hence the knights for justice act." C.C. replied.

"Yeah well everyone likes a hero. And what better hero than a knight?" Lelouch says with a smirk.

"I doubt a real knight would say that."

"You don't think so?"

"Not really. So what about your more unique members that joined?"

"You mean the mercenaries."

It had been a couple of weeks since the warehouse raid. Afterward the Black Knights received four new members in the form of bizarre looking mercenaries. Lelouch was unsure of their motives for joining, knowing right away that they had an ulterior motive. However, he could not deny their skills in battle. The way Taskmaster and Red Hood fought screamed experience. Refusing their aid would be foolish. What really surprised them though was the one called Deathstroke. A lone man slicing off a KF's arm with just a sword? If he wasn't a witness to it, Lelouch would have waved it off as crazy talk. Even the one who was constantly making jokes, Deadpool, had an aura of danger emanating from himself.

What surprised Lelouch the most was when they volunteered to train future recruits.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Zero was sitting at his desk in his private quarters along with the mercs. They wanted to speak to him on how they could contribute other than in combat.

"In what ways do could you aid us here?" Zero asks.

"You're getting your hands on new members every day right?" Taskmaster asks. Zero nods. "I can safely assume that the majority who join are going to be civilians who have never used or even held a weapon. No reason for them to go into fights stumbling over themselves while getting shot at. Besides giving a man a gun doesn't mean he's capable of using it instantly."

"I cannot deny that. Will you be training them in using just weapons?"

"And close quarters combat." Red Hood adds. "You can never be too careful."

"Very well. I will have you all oversee training of the recruits. However, I will leave close combat as a choice for those who wish to learn."

"Great. I always wanted to be a teacher." said Deadpool.

"Bad idea." Deathstroke dryly remarks.

"Bullshit bad idea. I would be a great teacher."

"Calm down you two." Red Hood casually said. He looks towards Zero. "There is one problem with us training. Some of your people still doubt us. Maybe we could demonstrate what we can do. It's a good way to boost morale if everyone is on the level with each other."

"But wasn't us kicking ass in the warehouse enough to gain their trust." Deadpool asks.

"Can't win everyone over in a day."

"I don't see why not." Zero said. "The Black Knights need to fight as one in order to be victorious. If this will quell any doubt, then so be it."

* * *

 _Several days later..._

Over time the Black Knights were able to gain more ground. Thanks to the aid of supporters and with Zero's skills, they have been able to set up more bases throughout the area. One included a stet of warehouses. Weapons and other forms of equipment were being unloaded from crates and distributed to the Black Knights. Inside the Black Knights stood along with Zero and waited for the mercs to arrive in order for the meeting to begin. A door to the outside opened. One by one the mercs stepped inside and stood by the side of the warehouse. The new recruits were murmuring to each other

"Now that we are here we can begin." Zero said to the group. "There are a few things that need to be discussed before we can continue. For those of you have just joined the Black Knights I welcome you. I expect great things from each and every one of you. You will take up the sword and shield. You will be protectors of the weak. You will bring justice to evil wherever it may reside. I look forward to seeing what you can all do."

"To my current knights, I expect you all to be capable to lead and work with are newest members. As we continue to grow, they will look to you when in need of aid. It is your duty to guide them."

"Now I must ask, how many among you are capable fighters?" A few hands are slowly raised from the small group. "I see. In any case, you will be trained for combat efficiently with the help of our new trainers."

Zero waves his hand towards the mercs. The four of them walk into the center of the warehouse. Murmurs started to echo around the men. quite unsure of them due to the fact that no one could see their faces. One wore heavy duty armor with a helmet having a single eye slit. The eye just glared at them. It brought a chill down the spines of the new recruits. The second had a skull mask with a sword and shield on his back. It was slightly odd, but then again he looked like a knight. The third wore a full body suit with boots, leather jacket, and a red helmet covering his entire head(this is the Red Hood: Rebirth outfit). the final man confused them slightly as he wore a full body red suit and mask. He just stood there, lifting up his mask, and taking a bite out of what looked like a granola bar.

"I will like to introduce to you our most recent members." Zero pointed out. "They will be teaching you how to fight for those who don't know how."

"Aw come on Zero." Tamaki yelled out. "Why should these guys be training the newbies? We've been with you from the very beginning. should we be the ones teaching them?"

"As I said earlier, you will be helping them. However when it comes to actual combat experience, these four are much more capable. You saw it for yourself did you not Tamaki?"

Tamaki gritted his teeth before relenting. Zero continued afterwards.

"As I was saying, the four of them will be teaching you the basics of using weapons as well as hand to hand combat. The latter will be optional for those of you who are not interested. I expect you all to treat them with respect."

"Excuse me, Zero." One recruit asks. "How come they have their faces hidden? And why are they wearing different uniforms than ours?"

"The reasons why they hide their faces is personal. As for their attire, although they are part of the Black Knights, they requested to stay as they are in return for their services. Any other questions?"

No one else spoke up.

"Good. Now to ensure that you will be well trained, these men will demonstrate their skills. Any of you who wish to test your might against them step forward. That goes to you current members as well."

Everyone hesitated to take a step towards the four. They felt nervous about the entire thing. Kallen looked down at them as they stood waiting patiently. She was about to volunteer before Taskmaster spoke up.

"Zero." He said. "How about we spar in order for them to get a good idea on what they are dealing with."

"Do as you see fit, Taskmaster." Zero replied.

"Alright. Deathstroke. Let's start with us. No weapons."

The two men stepped away from each other as they handed their weapons over to Red and Deadpool who went up to where Zero was standing. They circled one another before getting into a fighting stance. Both men stared each other down, not uttering a single word.

"You know we never finished our fight when we first met." Taskmaster taunted. "And I recall winning."

"Allow me to refresh your memory." Slade responded. He charged forward wanting to close the gap between them. Tony responds with a roundhouse kick. Slade blocks with his forearm and counters with a knee strike. The blow landed in his stomach, but Tony stepped back as he was hit in order to lessen the damage. He went on the defensive as Slade closed the gap with a right hook. The hook barely missed, but Slade followed up with a spinning back fist. Tony ducks the fist and tires to sweep his opponent's legs. Slade jumps back to avoid the sweep then goes back in. Tony strikes with a one-two combo before delivering a high kick. Slade blocks the attacks and follows up with a headbutt. The blow dazes Tony for a moment. Slade hits him with a right cross. The hit rattled him, but Tony quickly recovered. He moves around to Slade's side and throws a left feint punch. Slade dodges it believing it was real. Tony uses this to hit him with a right hook. Slade dodges the hook but then gets hit with spinning back fist. Tony follows up with a headbutt of his own and a kick to Slade's stomach. The hit knocks him back a couple of feet. Slade composes himself as he looks on to see Taskmaster in the same fighting stance as his.

The small crowd looked in awe at the two fighters. They were moving so fast and fluently despite their large sizes. Those watching from above were also impressed. Deadpool and Red couldn't help but smile under their masks. Even Zero, Kallen, and the rest of the original Black Knights were impressed so far.

"Not bad." Red Hood remarked. "You haven't seen Deathstroke fight Zero. I can tell you from past experience that he should not be underestimated even when he's unarmed."

"I can see why." Zero said. "He only has one eye to see and yet he has no trouble when Taskmaster entered his blind spot. Albeit he was still hit. But what I am curious about is Taskmaster."

Zero looks down at how both men stood with the same exact stance.

"Before they started, both them took up a different fighting stance. Why does Taskmaster have the same as Deathstroke's?"

"Well that's Tasky's little gift." Deadpool jumps in to the conversation. "He can mimic other people's movements within a matter of seconds remember that right hook and back fist? He basically stole his opponents moves and used it against him."

"Stole his moves?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah. The more you fight him, the more he learns your moves. Now take into account that Tasky has fought hundred, maybe thousands of people through his career. Not only are you basically fighting yourself, but you are potentially fighting an army of one."

The thought of that made a few of the BK's jaws drop. They look down to see the two mercs trading blows with one another. Taskmaster looked as if he had the upper hand, but Deathstroke pushed through and landed some devastating blows.

"He was able to make his own school due to his gift." Deadpool continued.

"He had a school?" Zero asked surprised.

"Oh yeah he mentioned that once. What's up with that?" Red questioned.

"Basically he his own super secret private school called the Taskmaster Institute. Egotistical much. He trained his students in all forms of fighting as well as weapons training. The idea was to train guys for other mercenary groups and bring them into their ranks. He got payed for every student he trained and graduated." Deadpool then whispers to Red Hood. "It's basically where super villains got their army of minions from. Unfortunately, his schools failed because of superheroes shutting them all down."

"I always wondered how villains got there jobbers." Red murmured back.

"Yup. Anyway I'm bored."

Deadpool took off all of his weapons and leaped from the top and down to the center as Deathstroke and Taskmaster were fighting. The two were surprised when they were both kicked in the face by the merc with the mouth. This shocked everyone except a few, with Slade and Tony being part of those few.

"What the hell Deadpool?" Taskmaster yelled. "This is a one-on-one fight."

"Yeah well you were taking your sweet time and decided to shake things up. Rule number 1 class: I'm number 1. Rule number 2: Expect the unexpected."

Deadpool gets in between the two and starts alternating his blows. One moment he strikes against Taskmaster, the next he exchanges blows with Deathstroke. The two gang up on him quickly before fighting each other as well. Eventually, the fight was now a three way brawl. Deadpool block shots from Taskmaster. He failed to dodge a kick to the face by Slade. Slade then alternates blows between Wade and Tony. Tony, not wanting to fall behind, unleashed a flurry of blows. Punches and kicks echoed through the warehouse. Everyone just gawked at how fast they were moving. It didn't even look as if they were tiring.

Kallen looked to Red in curiosity.

"Aren't going to stop them?" she asked concerned.

"Nah. this is too much of a good fight." He says blankly.

"Are you gonna join them?"

"I'm saving my energy for the next fight."

"Against who?"

"You'll see."

The fight lasted for another five minutes. Zero asked them to stop before they got carried away. The three men looked at each other before stopping completely. Zero was about to conclude the meeting, but Red Hood spoke up.

"Just one more match but this time it will be me versus one of the Black Knights."

"Who do you wish to fight?" Zero asked.

Red simply walked right over to where Kallen was and pointed at her. She blinked in confusion.

"Round two." Jason simply said as he went down to center. Kallen realizing what he meant and quickly followed. She remembered how he beat her so easily back at the hotel incident. She felt determined to beat him this time. She waited for him to get ready as she got into a fighting stance.

As they stood apart from each other, Kallen noticed that Red wasn't in any fighting stance. He just stood there with one hand out beckoning her to come at him. Anger was enveloping her. Kallen felt like he wasn't taking this seriously. Not wanting to be mocked any further she came at him. Kallen throws a left punch towards his head, but Red weaves out of the way. She side steps and delivers a high kick, only for it to miss completely. Frustration was getting the better of her. Red stood their unfazed as he patiently waited for the next strike. Trying something unexpected, Kallen closed the gap between them. She goes for an elbow to the stomach. Red jumps back before it lands. Kallen moves in and sweeps his right leg forcing him to one knee. Red looks up to see her strike with a powerful kick. Red raises hands up and grabs her leg. He stands up, lifting her leg higher. Kallen couldn't escape, so in a desperate attempt. She uses her other leg to kick him in the chest. Red gets knocked back, releasing his grip on her. Instead of hitting the ground he simply lands on his hands and flips back onto his feet. He then slowly claps his hands together.

"Not bad." Jason comments. "Not bad at all. But you still got a ways to go."

This really pissed Kallen off. This whole time he had done nothing but block. What was his game. Not only she was being embarrassed in front of her friends, but also the rest of the BK as well as Zero. She rushed at him with fury in her eyes. Just before he reached him, Red goes into his fighting stance. Closing the gap, he throws a punch taking Kallen by surprise. She dodges the fist only to be met by a second. not wanting to get hit she strafes to the side. To her surprise, Red followed her movement as if he was her own shadow. He goes for a high knee strike. Kallen blocks it with both hands, but the force of the blow was stronger than she anticipated. Red breaks through her block leaving her open for one strike. He goes in for one strong right. Just before it lands, Red stops his fist just an inch away from Kallen's face. Both of them stood there as if frozen in time. Red slowly lowered his fist and took a step back.

"You have a lot of talent." He says. "If you had another year or two of training, you would definitely be taking me down a peg or two."

Red Then looks up towards Zero. "I think that's enough for now."

"Very well." Zero says. "I hope enjoyed the show. If any of you wish to learn more, do not hesitate to speak with these men. For now we still have work to do. Ohgi. I need you and Tamaki to look into any other anti-Britannian groups that may wish to join. The rest of you will help our newest members get settled."

Zero made his way down to the mercs and Kallen as the four were discussing a few thing.

"You know I was kind of bored with your little bout Red." Deadpool joked. "I mean the Mayweather/Pacquiao fight had more action than you."

"I wasn't trying to kill someone. Unlike you three I have more self control."

"Don't put me in the same boat as these two." Slade commented.

"Watch it, Deathstroke." Taskmaster warned. "Don't want me moping the floor with ya another time."

"Gentlemen." Zero interrupted. "I you all did quite well tonight. I can assume under your guidance that any future members will able to face Britannia's might."

"Well there's only one way to find out." said Taskmaster.

Kallen watched them talk with one another for a minute before walking away.

"Hey."

She turns around to see Red looking at her.

"Sorry about egging you on like that." He says. "I had to see how you handled your anger in battle."

"So how did I do?"

"You seemed in control for a bit, but then you let it get the better of you. It was almost the same as back at the hotel."

Kallen lowered her head in embarrassment. She could only imagine what the other's thought.

"Even still, you're one hell of a fighter. If it were any Britannian soldier, I could say you would have the upper hand. But you still have room for improvement. If you need training from any of us, fell free to ask. Just a warning though, you should be extremely cautious when around Deadpool."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asks confused.

"You'll know what I mean soon enough." Jason replies dryly.

"Right. Well thanks for the sparring match."

Kallen then walked away to help the other BK's. Red turned around to see the guys and Zero watching the whole exchange.

"What?" he asks annoyed.

"Looks like someone is becoming another someone's senpai." Wade taunted.

Red pulled out his gun and aimed it right at Wade. "You want a hole in your throat?"

This let to a long and comedic argument as Tony, Slade, and Zero tried to stop Jason from shooting Wade.

* * *

"Within the last few days, the mercenaries have been training some of our newer in using weapons with efficiency as well as close combat." Lelouch says to C.C. "They're doing what they can to contribute in order to win over the Black Knights. Though I must say they are a handful."

"It seems too much of a coincidence with them wanting to join you." C.C. remarked.

"It's quite obvious. Why would a small band of highly trained men want to join the Black Knights? No connection to the Britannians. No history records of them in any were there during the battle at Saitama and during the hotel incident. It may be possible that they were hired on to join me. But for what reason still eludes me. They are just as much of a mystery as Zero is."

"Perhaps you should persuade them."

"Hmph." Lelouch grins as he activates his Geass. "If it's necessary. No one will stand in my way. Not even them. Until then, they can do as they please."

* * *

 **I'm back. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Depending on how things go I will continue.**

 **DP: Man it has been a while.**

 **I thought you were out cold from that chair shot.**

 **DP: Oh please it's gonna take more than that to take me down.**

 **SG: Is that a fact you red Bastard?**

 **DP: Wait what.**

 **(Gintoki comes in and German suplexes Deadpool)**

 **I should tend to this. I see you all later.**

 **Take care.**


	29. CH29: King of the Mountain

**DP: I think it could work.**

 **RH: Not in this current series.**

 **DP: Why not?**

 **DS: Because it is a terrible idea and it would take entirely new story to tell it.**

 **RH: Plus it would only work for you the most. Especially when the world will never want to see it.  
**

 **DP: There is potential in it. If, no, when it works, I'm gonna make millions.**

 **What are you guys talking about.**

 **RH: Deadpool wants to make a movie sequal from one of the worst films of all time.**

 **... The Room?**

 **RH: That would be a parody blessing in disguise compared to this.**

 **How bad can it be?**

 **DP: Directed by Deadpool: coming this summer: White Chicks 2.**

 **(Deadpool's head gets eviscerated by a boltgun round.)**

 **I own nothing outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH29: King of the Mountain**

 **Warehouse Compound...**

Currently the mercs, minus Red Hood were going looking over some of the new weapons and equipment the Black Knights received within the past couple of days. So far in their arsenal were several crates of assault rifles, a few boxes filled with explosives, rocket launchers, handguns, etc. Going over every piece of weaponry, they learned a few things. One: the weapons, although highly crafted into to being efficient, were heavily reliant on technology to keep them running. Meaning an EMP blast could render them useless. Two: the they lacked the firepower compared to the guns of their worlds. If dealing with heavily armored infantry, the results would be less than satisfying. The mercs assumed with the creation of Knightmares, weapons development and advancement were more focused on the frames. And three: although the guns were lack luster for their personal preference, the ammunition was strong positive. The caliber rounds were much larger and stronger. What the weapon lacked in propulsion, they compensated with strength of the bullet.

"Not really worth keeping for myself." said Slade. "But for the knights it's perfect."

"Won't have much affect on mechs though." Tony replied.

"That's where the rockets come in."

"I would prefer to use a anti tank rifle."

"Cold War made?"

"Nah. In our world, I got my hands on some experimental tech one time. I was able to take out a heavily armored convoy with just two shots from this super railgun rifle."

"And boy you caught hell for that." Deadpool exclaims. "Good ol' Cap took you down minutes later."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause while you two were switching between tops and bottoms, I grabbed the cargo that Cap was guarding."

"You were hired to steal that cargo, too?"

"Yup."

"I never learned what was the cargo."

"Good because you don't want to know."

"Why no-"

"Tasky." Wade looked fake angrily at his friend. "Trust me pooky. When I say you don't want to know, then it's something even I'm not wanting to talk about. I mean I'm not afraid to show you women from Zimbabwe getting triple penned like I did this morning. But their are some lines I don't cross."

"What conversation did I just walk into?"

The three turned to see Red Hood standing in the doorway with a datapad in his hands.

"You don't want to know." Taskmaster replied flatly.

"Good. I came here to tell you guys we just got some new toys."

The four walked out of the room and into the main area of the compound. The only lights that were on inside were the ones shining off the newly obtained Knightmare Frames. So far the new recruits were standing in awe at the sight of them. They could hear the recruits making comments.

"Amazing."

"Are these Glasgow models?"

"Burais. Japanese made variant."

"I've never seen these before."

"The Black Knights sure have some serious muscle."

Looking on they could see the senior members standing in front of a different KF. This one stood with a different body type. Slimmer with a more humanoid body type compared to the block like style. While the Burais were a military gray color, this frame was coated in a shade of red. Most notably was the massive claw arm it had at it's side.

"Those guys from Kyoto believe in us. They sent us this."

"A fully Japanese made Knightmare."

"The Gurren Mark II."

"Did you check out the manual?"

"Man I'm loving this." said Tamaki. "The big shots are recognizing us. We have their support."

"Tamaki-san. Could you show me how to use these equipment here?" on of the recruits called out.

"Sure. Be right there." he runs over to help out while the other senior members walk away from the Gurren except for Kallen. The mercs walk up to the frame giving it a good look over.

"Well this thing looks like it can pack a punch." Red said aloud.

"Dibs." Deadpool said simply.

"What?"

"Dibs. I called dibs, so I can pilot it. Dibs."

"That ain't gonna work." said Taskmaster.

"Besides have you even finished reading the manual on how to pilot a regular frame." Deathstroke asked.

"I skimmed it. But hey I think I did pretty well to the first one I used. I mean I crashed into a few buildings at first, but they were going down anyway."

"And then you proceeded to use it as a suicide bomb delivery system." Jason joked.

"You did what?" Kallen asked with a look of confusion.

"Long story short, Deadpool used a Britannian KF rigged with explosives and drove it into their massive force."

"Then wait. How did you survive?"

"Jumped out at the last second. You should have seen the looks on their faces before they were blasted off. Priceless."

"That sounds.. very reckless." Kallen gave him a slightly concerned look.

"That is the least I can do." Deadpool commented.

As they were having their conversation, Zero approached them. the chatter ended once he stood with them.

"First Tamaki, now Inoue and the others are treating this like a party. Kyoto is supporting resistance groups, correct?"

"Yes which means they finally see us as worthy." Kallen said

"You're wrong, Kallen. this is merely a test they have given us."

"Makes sense." Deathstroke added. "Apart from the hotel incident and your drug raids, the Black Knights have not made a strong mark against Britannia. But they do see see potential. Hence this size of an investment."

"Even so, this is still incredible." Kallen replied.

"You are an optimist." Zero said plainly. He tossed her a Knightmare key. Kallen gave him a surprised look. "The Gurren Mark II is yours now. Kallen."

Deadpool let out an audible groan of disappointment.

"Mine? But we have a lot more people now and we cant afford to lose you. The Gurren's defenses can be used to protect you."

"You're a skilled pilot. I am a general. I will use a Burai. You are our ace to play during the battle. Besides, you have a reason to fight."

Zero then looks over to the mercs. "While you four I assume capable in your own rights."

"Won't be a problem. We just need the proper equipment." Taskmaster said. "We do plan on obtaining our own KF's for future engagements."

"In due time. Once we are fully backed by the Kyoto group."

Ohgi soon walks up to the group with a folder in hand. Concern was plastered on his face.

"Hey Zero. You have a second?" He said. "We have some weird intel from Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights."

Zero takes the folder and looks over the information. The mercs take peak to see an blonde hair gentleman named Diethard Ried. Occupation: Media Management.

"This maybe a trap to draw us out." Ohgi continued. "Even if we wanted to confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly. But news like this isn't something we can ignore. what should we do?"

Zero closes the folder then looks to him. "This weekend we are going hiking."

"What?" Ohgi questioned.

"To the Narita Mountains."

"Very well."

As Ohgi walks away with Kallen following suit, the rest look to Zero.

"You have something in mind don't you?" asked Red Hood.

"You will see. In the mean time, I need you four to help the others for the trip."

* * *

 **Vaga Bellator: the day before the hiking trip to the mountains...**

"There's more to it than just a simple hiking trip." Tony informs.

"Obviously." Jason replied from under Deadpool's fighter. Currently he was working on repairs from the accident a couple of weeks back. Deadpool sat in the cockpit working on the interior. "Do we know anything about the mountain?"

"Nothing that you can't find in a history book. Apart from that, it looks like the Britannians are on the move. A few military trucks have been going in and out of the town one at a time at the base of the mountain quite recently. Making it look like it's a simple transport run."

"They might be conducting an operation." Jason slides out from under the fighter. "Start her up."

"Roger." said Deadpool. He started up his ship with the latter letting a loud humming noise. The Condor lifted up ever so slowly and stabilized. After a few moments of nothing going awry, Deadpool landed his ship and stepped out.

"Everything seems okay." he exclaimed. "Shields are down though."

"We planning on bringing it with us for the trip?" Jason asked.

"No need." replied Tony. "Unless we're dealing with air support, it's best we keep all of this under wraps."

"Back to Narita. Is there anything else we can gleam off of?"

"Good question?" Tony brings up his comm device." Deathstroke. What do you got?"

 **With Deathstroke**

"A few interesting points." Slade responded back.

Currently Deathstroke was overlooking the Narita mountains from one of the eastern peaks getting sights on each and every pass through the area. One thing he found interesting was a small cabin overlooking the region. Through his binoculars, he notice a couple of men in familiar looking uniforms standing outside the cabin before a few minutes later entering inside.

"There's a cabin posted as an outpost on one of the mountaintops. It has a good vantage point of the surrounding area."

 _"Anyone stationed there?"_ Taskmaster asked.

"Looks like it's the Japan Liberation Front."

 _"The guys from the hotel, huh? Must be their base of operations. Maybe they're hiding inside the mountain."_

"Makes sense from a tactical standpoint."

 **Back with the others**

"So Zero is taking the BK out hiking into the mountains where the JLF happen to be stationed at." said Jason. "And the Britannians may know of the JLF's location as well. Call it a hunch."

"Which is why we need to set up our own plans." said Tony.

"We're going into a battle?" Wade asked.

"Seems like it."

"Finally. I haven't had any fun since the hotel. And my ride to Africa. And the drug raid but I din't really do much. The point is, I'm getting me my own robot before the day ends tomorrow."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Jason asked.

"Leave that to me, Jay Jay."

* * *

 **Narita Mountains:**

The trip up was slow. With swerving paths that lead over and around some of the forest areas surrounding Narita. The Black Knights and the mercs were moving with a couple of large containers full of excavators. The knightmares pushed them up the path while a couple of BK's were standing inside to make sure nothing happened to them. At one point the group had to stop and wait for Zero to give them the signal to advance. It wasn't until a moment later Ohgi radioed the caravan.

 _"I've confirmed the signal from Zero. We're moving to Waypoint 2."_

The Knights and the mercs moved up towards the higher levels of the mountain range. Along the way some of the Black Knights were chatting over the radio about what they were really doing here.

 _"How come Zero doesn't use his radio in his Burai?"_

 _"And what do you think he meant when he said hiking?"_

 _"Military training maybe."_

 _"Only with Zero and in another location?"_

 _"Kallen. You hear anything about this?"_ Tamaki asked over the radio.

"I haven't." she replied.

 _"What about you, Ohgi."_

 _"Nope. not a word."_

 _"Hey mercs. you know anything?"_

"We know as much as you do." Taskmaster lied. "Anyway cut the chatter. We need to reach the summit soon."

By the time they reached the summit, Zero regrouped with the Knights. He ordered them to place all excavators into the ground and have them start digging. Red Hood and Deathstroke scouted the region for any sign of Britannia. Slade got eye on some checkpoints blocking off all major routes in and out of the area. It seems as though the enemy plans on preventing any form of escape. Getting a good look at the town at the base, Jason noticed the military stationed around the area, but the townsfolk have not been evacuated.

"Hey guys." Red said over his private comms. "If the Britannians are planning an operation here, shouldn't they have evacuated the civilians?"

 _"The fight is going to be up on the mountain. Far enough away from the town."_ Deathstroke replied.

"I hope you're right."

 _"If you're self conscious about civilians getting killed, you might as well not be hear."_

"Watch it Slade." Jason growled. "Did you find anything on your end."

 _"Yeah. We're surrounded."_

"What?" Red half shouted.

 _"The Britannians have set up units to surround the mountain. Though have to give them top marks for hiding their forces. Had to take a second glance to see them. All roads out are cut off. Looks like they aren't taking any chances with the JLF."_

"Then why did Zero put us in this position in the first place? Do you think it has to do with that test he talked about?"

" _Let's find out."_

Making their way back, the two noticed the concerned looks on the Black Knights faces. Deadpool and Taskmaster were listening intently as Zero told his subordinates his plans.

"We have a problem." Red whispered to Taskmaster. "The mountain is gonna be swarmed by the Britannians."

"We know." Taskmaster whispered back. "Apparently Zero knew this way before we got here. His plan was for us to engage them."

"Problem is we don't have the numbers and equipment for this fight."

"Uh guys." Deadpool said aloud getting their attention. The merc with the mouth simply pointed up to the sky showing planes dropping Knightmare Frames onto the ground. "They're dropping presents."

"It's begun." said Zero.

"What the hell?" Tamaki blurted out. "You've got to be kidding me, Zero. those troops have the entire area surrounded. There's no way out."

"We've already been cut off." Zero stated. "Our only chance of survival now is to fight."

The Black Knights stood there with shock. Not one of them thought they stood a chance against the Britannians in their current state. Even the mercs had their doubts on the Knights' success on this mission. Most if not all of them had no military experience. The drug raids don't come any where near close to a real battle.

"So let me get this straight. We're surrounded and you want us to take the enemy head on?" Tamaki barked.

"We'd be fighting against Cornelia." One of the Black Knights spoke up. "Her forces are stronger than anything we've encountered."

"You are right. It would be a miracle if we win this." Zero calmly remarked.

"Zero. What are you talking about." Ohgi asked.

"Even messiahs need to perform miracles to be acknowledged. Therefore we have to produce our own miracle."

"The price is too high. It could mean our lives." Tamaki continued yelling. " I knew you shouldn't have been our leader. It should be me."

Zero quickly draws his gun out and aims at Tamaki. Everyone is stunned. The mercs just raised an eyebrow before slowly going for their guns in case things went bad. But before anything could happen, Zero twirled his gun around pointing the grip towards Tamaki. the group was confused by his actions.

"Our path to retreat has been cut off." Zero stated. "If you think you can win without me then shoot me. Someone. Anyone."

Everyone stood there frozen. Their minds not able to process Zero's words for a moment.

Deadpool pulled out his pistol and began to point it at Zero, but Taskmaster put his hand down before Deadpool could fire.

"What? He said shoot him." Deadpool whispered innocently.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights you only have two choices. You live with me, or you will die with me."

Deathstroke looked at the faces of every BK member. They were scared. Their minds were juggling questions on what to do. He thought to himself that Zero had a point. In order to prove their worth to the world that they deserve to exist, the Black Knights would have to achieve an impossible victory. Putting his subordinates in an inescapable situation and giving them an ultimatum was the best way for them to give it all they have to survive. Trial by fire.

"What's wrong?" Zero dared. "Challenge me and defeat me."

Tamaki gave Zero a hard look before relenting.

"Fine. Do what you want." he said. "Your the boss."

"Thank you. I appreciate the notion. Now everyone prepare for battle."

The Black Knights move to gather their equipment. Zero walks over to the mercs who waiting to see what he had to say.

"And what of you four? Do you object my plan?"

"You need to make a statement to the Britannians." said Deathstroke. "Defeating an overwhelming force and indirectly aiding the JLF will be more beneficial in the future. Plus putting your people in a win or die situation will root out the weaklings."

"You speak from experience."

"So Z what exactly do you need us for?" Deadpool asked. "Murdering or babysitting? Or both? I'm good with both."

"I have an assignment for you. Your secondary objective is to defeat the enemy and assist the Black Knights if they are in need. You main objective, however, is to ensure the capture of Viceroy Cornelia."

"The current ruler of Japan?" asked Red Hood.

"Yes. And second princess of Britannia. The Black Knights's are to capture her. I will have Kallen intercept her during the battle. I will you need you four to lure her into the trap."

"How?"

"Reduce her private troops and force her to fall back to a more advantageous position."

"And how will we lower their numbers?" Taskmaster spoke. "While her main unit may be a challenge we still have to deal with the rest of the enemy."

"The excavators will be used to create a man made landslide cutting off the Cornelia from the rest of her forces. She and her men will be moving up towards the JLF command post as the battle drags on. I'm sure that your four can handle Cornelia as well as her royal guard. After all, one of you can cut through a Knightmare with just a sword."

Deathstroke merely let out a grunt of approval.

"Then let us begin."

Zero climbed up into his Burai leaving the mercs to themselves.

"We should get into position." Taskmaster said. "Once this landslide goes off we move. Red you and Deadpool grab some rockets."

"Who says your the boss, Masters?" Deadpool asks.

"Tell you what. Next mission you can call the shots. We'll take turns." he relies sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"Don't care. Do what you want, Wade. Just make sure you reach the ambush point. Red stick with the Gurren. Make sure it doesn't get damaged."

"Yeah sure." Red replies.

"All preparations have been completed." Zero calls out from his KF. "Black Knights. Prepare to move out."

"Time to go to work." said Red.

Everyone begins to scramble towards their positions. The BK move with haste, loading there weapons and grouping into squads. The fear of dying and their resolve for a miracle drives them. Not a few moments ago they looked like scared children. But now they moved like soldiers. Taskmaster, Deadpool, and Deathstroke vanished from the summit, heading deeper into the forests waiting for the attack to begin. Red Hood stands by to join the Gurren once it's on the move.

"The Black Knights will launch a surprise attack on the Britannian forces form the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions you will move down to point 3. And the point of this operation is to capture Cornelia: Second Princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Gurren MK 2. Kallen use penetrating electrode #3. Settle thing in one shot."

"Right." Kallen complied. She moves the Gurren's right arm over the device in the ground. "Output confirmed. Wave surge levels are ready and holding."

Energy from the right arm flows into the gauntlet. The charge reaches it's peak before Kallen discharges it into the node. Radiation erupts into the mountain underneath. The energy makes contact with the mountain's water vein. On the surface nothing seemed to happen. A moment later the earth begins to shake. The tremors increase dangerously until the ground explodes in front of the Gurren. A mixture of earth, rock and water come crashing down the mountain. Trees are scene ripped out of the ground and carried away by the landslide. the fighting between the JLF and the Britannians come to a halt as the forces caught in the landslide's path get swept and destroyed. General Dalton and General Alex's forces were reduced to a couple of stragglers. Dalton managed to push himself out of the rubble and continue on.

* * *

"Status report!" Cornelia ordered.

 _"We're trying to get a confirmation."_

 _"Your highness fall back. It's too dangerous."_ Cornelia's knight Guilford warned.

"Don't worry about me. Find Dalton and Alex."

* * *

"Black Knights move out." Zero ordered.

Their forces stormed down the mountaintop getting into their ambush positions. A number of Burais surround Zero's acting as his bodyguards. The Gurren follows them at a distance as not to draw attention to itself. Red Hood uses his grapple gun to climb onto the back of the KF, surprising Kallen.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Just need a ride." Jason says plainly.

"Get off. You're needed elsewhere."

"I'm needed to reach Cornelia. Besides It's not like I have super speed. I can't just move on foot from here."

"Fine but once I'm in a fight you're on your own."

"Good enough for me."

* * *

 _"New enemy force moving in from the summit. Carryus unit is moving to engage."_

"Hoping to take advantage of the confusion, are they?" Cornelia questions aloud.

 _"Emergency call from Carryus unit."_

"What's wrong."

 _"It's not the JLF. It's the Black Knights."_

"What?" Cornelia looks surprised. "Then it must be Zero."

* * *

The Black Knights punch through the Britannian forces. The latter still trying to recover from the surprise landslide. A few BK's fire rocket launchers into the side armor of tanks. The rockets erupt in fire as the tanks are destroyed from the onslaught. A few squads stormed down and opened fire on enemy tanks, using guerrilla style warfare against their opponents. Several BK's storm down the mountain engaging with arms fire. The tactic was to distract the units caught off guard while the one's carrying heavy weapons attack from the other side. the Britannians are caught completely off guard. One by one Knightmare units get picked off every couple of minutes.

Taskmaster makes his way down the mountain. Along the path he sees a small group of tanks headed in his direction. Only four seemed to make up the unit. One solider had half his body coming out of the top hatch of the third tank. Taskmaster places a couple of heavy C4 charges on the road and quickly dives behind cover. He watches carefully as the unit moves slowly along. The first two tanks were a few feet apart from each other. The other two were far enough away in the back to not get hit by the explosives. Taskmaster preps his rocket launcher in one hand and holds the detonator in the other. Just as the tanks crawled over the charges, he set them off.

Two thunderous blast go off wrecking both tanks. Flames jutting out from the top of their hatches. The other tanks halt. The soldier out on one of them searches for any hostiles. Taskmaster took this as an opportunity and fired at the tank in the far back. The shot hid the side of the tank with ferocity. Pieces of the tread fly off like shrapnel digging deep into the trees. The soldier in the last tank notices Taskmaster. He frantically goes for his radio.

"We're under attack! It's not the JLF or the Black Knights! It's-"

Before he could say another word, Taskmaster's shield cleaves his head from his shoulders. The shield ricochets back to it's owner. Taskmaster climbs up to the tank and catches it mid air. He pulls a couple of grenades from his belt, pulls the pins, and drops them down the hatch. He leaps off the tank, moving for cover. The sounds of panicking yells could be heard inside the tank.

BOOM

The yelling is replaced with an exploding tank jutting smoke from all sides. Taskmaster moves further down the mountain.

* * *

For a couple of the Black Knights units facing off with the enemy they felt relieved when one of the mercs assisted them in taking down Knightmares. Unfortunately they were being lead by the most talkative to the bunch.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." said Deadpool in a drill sergeant tone of voice. He paces back in forth while speaking to the BK "The enemy is before us. We are cut off from the rest of the world. Our mission is to devastate the enemy and capture their commander of this operation."

One man raises his hand up to correct him."Uhh actually Cornelia isn't a commander. She's a-"

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S THE GODDESS OF THE SUGAR PLUM FAIRIES!" Deadpool gets within an inch of his face. "WE ARE TO TAKE HER ALIVE. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY."

"B-but we're in the middle of a battle."

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

The BK man falls to the ground and starts doing push up.

"What? No. I meant give me a regular twenty. I'm low on cash." Deadpool says with his regular tone of voice. The rest of the group give him a baffled look.

"The rest of you should drop too. Rockets are coming our way."

The BK look behind them to see a couple of Knightmares fire a barrage of rockets. They take cover quickly in time before they could get hit. Deadpool just stands there with an almost puzzled look on his face.

"Get down." another member yells to the merc with the mouth. "Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry fellas." Deadpool pulls out a detonator. "Daddy always comes prepared."

He flips a switch and two explosions go off. Two large trees begin collapsing . The Knightmares don't seem them coming and get crushed.

"Didn't want you guys to waste ammo on those guys. Anyway I have to get going make sure that you don't- hang on."

Deadpool sees the KF's trying to get back up. He flips another switch triggering another set of explosives underneath the downed mechs.

"Make sure that you don't get killed. Now I must go my people need me. Gentlemen call me if you need me. Ladies you can call my name as much as you like."

With that Deadpool jogs down the mountain side past the destroyed Knightmares. The BK members just stood back up thinking the same thing.

 _Why did Zero hire that weirdo?_

* * *

 _"We're under attack."_ a Britannian solider yells on the radio.

"We're on our way." Lieutenant Alexander responds. "How many enemies?"

 _"It's just one."_

"Just one?" Alexander asked aloud. "Surely you can handle a single Knightmare unit."

 _"It's not a KF. A single man took out my unit. Please I need-"_

The man screams can be heard over the radio before being cut off.

 _One man?_ Alexander thought. _A single man can't take down a squad of Sutherlands. It's impossible._

Alexander and his four squad mates make their way to the soldier's last position. What they saw shocked them. Every single Knightmare were completely wrecked. Pieces of metal were scattered all around. A cockpit looked as if it was cut in two. Another cockpit had crashed into a tree. It looked like it was destroyed as the pilot tried to eject forcing it to fly off course and into the woods. The rest of the mechs were a complete mess. Although he was not at all deterred by this, the rest of Alexander's men were getting nervous.

"Sir. We should move on. Maybe they have gone somewhere else." One soldier weakly requested.

"Coward." Alexander spat. "You think an Eleven could single handily eliminate an entire unit without the use of a frame? Scan the area."

The unit carefully checked the area for hostiles. They used their scanning systems but could find nothing. No sign of the enemy.

"Where are you?" he muttered.

As quick as a cheetah, Deathstroke leaped up on top of the Knightmare in the back and sliced off it's head of. The soldier loses his visuals, panicking in the process. He shoots his gun wildly not knowing which direction he was firing. Some of his bullets hit a couple of his friends killing them.

"Hold your fire you're shooting friendlies." Alexander ordered. He gets the soldier to calm down albeit the cost of two of his men.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Deathstroke sneaked behind the KF next to Alexander. He lunges up with his blade. The Prometheum weapon slices through the cockpit's metal with ease. The mech falls to the ground like a rag doll. Alexander looks to see Deathstroke run back into some foliage.

"I see you." he taunts. He fires his gun into the woods expecting the merc to be shredded by gunfire. Tress explode from the bullets impacting. Some gut knocked completely down from the hail of fire. seconds later Alexander stopped firing.

"I'm sure he's quite dead now." Alexander grins. "Winters let's regroup with the others."

He looks back to the headless mech of Winters and to what he sees causes his jaw to drop. Standing on top of the mech was the man the sword. Not a single scratch on his armor. He noticed the blade had fresh blood on it.

"You Bastard." he roars in fury, firing every last bullet at his enemy.

Deathstroke leaps off the mech as it gets riddles by bullet. Alexander looks on from inside his mech to see the man lunging right towards him. Not a single bullet was making a matter of moments he sees the man on screen thrust the sword forward. His visual screens shatter as the blade runs through the Sutherland and pierces Alexander through the heart. His body goes into shock immediately. He tries to grab the sword, but it gets pulled out by it's user. Alexander simply lets out a wheezing breath before succumbing to his wounds.

Deathstroke lets out a grunt.

"I expected more of a challenge."

* * *

The Gurren continued it's course down the mountain with Red Hood in tow. They quickly notice two of Zero's men eject from their mechs. A group of Sutherlands approach with the leader spouting bravado towards the leader of the Black Knights.

"Zero. I've found you at last." Jeremiah Gottwald said to his prey. "You will now fall before me. Jeremiah Gottwald."

"My Jeremiah you still have a position in the military." Zero taunted. "Must be good for you, but I do not have time to deal with you, orange boy."

"O-oooorr-ORANGE. DIE." Jeremiah screams as he charges towards Zero.

The Gurren moves in the way to swipe his gun out of his hand. Jeremiah moves back and activates his wrist blades.

"Lord Jeremiah." Jeremiah's second, Villetta Nu called out.

"Stay back. This is my duel."

"I'll let you have this dance." Red Hood jokes to Kallen as he jumps off the back of the Gurren. "Have fun."

He uses his grapple gun to maneuver past the Purist Faction as they battle the Gurren. Jeremiah lunges forward to strike the Gurren, but it jumps upward before moving in to engage.

"You there! Stop!" Villetta calls out to the outlaw. Red Hood simply ignores her. Before she could give out an order she looks back to see Jeremiah caught in the Gurren's grasp. The gauntlet's power begins to discharge into his knightmare. The metal expanding looking to blow up.

"Lord Jeremiah you must eject." she cries out.

"No I Mustn't." Jeremiah says frantically. "Zero is right here. I can see him."

Jeremiah tries to fight back, but his auto eject systems activate forcing him to flee.

"No I cannot run. I need to defeat Zero. I NEED TO DEFEAT ZERO!"

Jeremiah falls unconscious as he is ejected from the his Sutherland. The latter soon exploding afterwards.

"The Black Knights. Who are these Warriors?" Villetta mutters in shock.

* * *

"I want a status reports from all units." Cornelia ordered. "Guilford, what's the number of our troops."

"Reports have shown we have about twenty percent of forces active." said Guilford.

"Absurd. Did we lose that many forces from the landslide?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And Dalton?"

 _"I'm still alive, your highness."_ Dalton responds over the radio.

"Dalton." Cornelia lets out a sigh of relief. "Are you able to press on."

 _"It will be difficult with heavy casualties, but the JLF also took damage from the landslide. We will continue to fight to the very end, princess."_

"I'd rather have you live to fight another day. Continue forward."

 _"Yes, your highness."_

"Princess Cornelia." said Guilford. "Some of our troops have been receiving strange reports."

"Strange how?"

"There have been communications stating that there are more enemies fighting us. None of them resembling the Japan Liberation Front or the Black Knights."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow in surprise. More combatants other than the JLF and the Black Knights? Who would be crazy enough to enter this battle?

"What do they look like?"

"One unit claims to have seen a man in a red skin suit. Another of an armored man with one eye. The unit that reported this has gone silent since the report. And just recently from the Purist Faction, an individual wearing a leather jacket and donning a red helmet."

"What's their location?"

"Unknown. It maybe possible that they are heading down-." Guilford eyes snap o an object heading straight towards Cornelia."

"Princess! Look out!"

Cornelia turns to see a rocket coming in close to hit her. She smoothly dodges out of the way. The rocket flying by and impacting into one of the trees. Cornelia and her guard look back to find who exactly was firing at their princess. To their surprise, they saw a single man crouched on a tree branch holding a spent rocket launcher. The man dropped his weapon and pulled out his sword and shield. Taskmaster leaped down from his perch and simply walked forward into the open. Cornelia was completely surprised at what she was seeing. She instantly remember what her sister Euphemia told her.

"Skull mask. Wields a sword and shield." she mutter to herself. Cornelia moves forward slightly to get a better look to confirm his appearance. The rest of her guard raise their weapons ready for a fight. They stood their patiently for their princess to give the order to attack.

"You there." she called out. "I know of you. You're called Taskmaster correct?"

"I am, Viceroy Cornelia." Taskmaster responds professionally towards the princess. "It's safe to assume your sister told you of me?"

"Your highness. You know this man?" Guilford questions.

"From the Sub-Viceroy's words. Euphemia claims you saved her and the hostages during the hotel incident. Tell me, were you aiding the Black Knights in the rescue as well?"

"We had our own reasons for saving the hostages. The fact that the Black Knights were there is completely coincidental."

 _We? So the other individuals must be working with him._ Cornelia thought.

"Either way, you have my deepest gratitude for saving princess Euphemia. Though I am curious as to why you are here in this battle."

"The answer to that is simple, Ma'am." Taskmaster raises his sword and aims it right at Cornelia's Gloucester. "I'm here to take you."

"How dare you raise a weapon to the princess." barked Guilford.

"Hold, Guilford." Cornelia clams he knight. "And why do you wish to take me."

"I was hired by Zero to capture you."

"Zero?! So you're just a mercenary for hire." she says with disappointment. "And I thought you were a true warrior."

"My profession shouldn't discredit my skills." Taskmaster replies. "I also happen to know someone who would find that as a insult."

"And who would that be?"

"AAAAAGHHHH."

Cornelia turns back to see one of her men's Knightmare with a large tear in the frame. A moment later it explodes destroying the mech and the man inside. Cornelia looks down to see the perpetrator. Deathstroke immediately lunges towards her, preparing to cut right through her. She brings her lance forward and stops the attack in it's tracks.

"Him." Taskmaster simply replied.

Cornelia draws her KF's sidearm and shoots at Deathstroke. The latter dodges out of the way. He moves from under her mech while slashing at one of her legs. the blade leaves a mark in the mech, but not a large enough wound to be damaging. Cornelia swings her lance horizontally. Deathstroke jumps out of the way and moves behind cover.

 _Her armor is tougher than the others._ Slade thought.

Guilford begins engaging Taskmaster. He draws his sidearm, unloading bullets into the small target. Taskmaster brings his shield up and runs for cover. The bullets ricochet off his protection. Each one felt like taking fire from a heavy machine gun. The force of the blows almost knocked him off balance. He pressed on, moving into heavy cover behind some trees. Taskmaster take a moment to feel his shield arm. It felt a bit rattled from the gunfire. His shield still held together as well. The gunfire halted for a moment. Taskmaster simply waited for the next barrage.

"Come out and face me coward." Guilford taunted.

"Why don't you come out of your frame and face me like a real man." Taskmaster shot back. "Can't call yourself a true warrior if you can't fight with your own two hands."

"You think me a fool?"

"No I think Deadpool a fool."

"Deadpool?" Guilford questions with confusion.

"He's talking about yours truly." From out of nowhere, Deadpool climbs up onto Guilford's Knightmare,getting right on screen for the knight to see. "Hi there. The name's Pool. Deadpool. Merc with the Mouth for hire. I do assassination, theft, bribery, body guarding, random murdering of clowns, bar mitzvahs, and kid's birthday parties because for some reason parents think that's a good idea since I'm from Marvel. Is it because I resemble Spider Man? No HE resembles ME. I've been trying my best not to-"

Deadpool continues his rants, confusing and irritating Guilford to an almost extreme degree.

"Get off you worm!" he barked. Bringing his lance out, the knight swung at the chatty merc. Deadpool moved out of the before the weapon made contact. Guilford continued with his assault, swinging his lance with precision. Deadpool bobbed and weaved through them with many close calls. Taking the opportunity, Taskmaster moved from his position and went to aid Deathstroke in fighting Cornelia. The Terminator was holding his own against the princess, something which seemed impossible for her mind to wrap around. A normal human able to fight a Knightmare with just a sword? Such a thing would be seen as ludicrous. Deathstroke moves jumps high for a downward strike. Cornelia blocks high with her lance. Taskmaster moves to strike her cockpit. She sees this and draws her sidearm. Taskmaster takes cover behind his shield. The gunfire preventing him from advancing.

More of Cornelia's guard move in to assist. Suddenly a rocket catches one of the Gloucesters in the arm. destroying the lance.

"What?" the pilot yells out in shock.

Across the way, Red Hood arrives firing a second rocket at the already damaged KF. The pilot doesn't have enough time to dodge, so instead he ejects from his mech as it is engulfed in an explosion.

"I thought the Britannians were an unstoppable force." Red taunted. "Don't tell me this is all you've got."

"Damn you." A number of Gloucesters rush towards him to take down this new enemy. Red Hood uses his grapple gun to traverse the trees. The Britannians pursue, not realizing Red Hood is just a diversion."

"That's right keep following me." he said to himself. Drawing his guns, he fires at the mechs. The bullets merely bounce off the armor leaving no visible mark. The Knightmares cut through the trees in order to get closer. Red continues moving around the area, keeping his distance while trying to keep Cornelia's guard away.

Guilford was having enough with the Merc with the Mouth. His constant yammering was frustrating enough, but the fact that Deadpool was dodging every strike placed the knight in an unfocused mindset. He thrusts his spear forward in order to skewer Deadpool, but the latter moves out of the way. Deadpool uses his words to cut into the metal. The blades cause some deep scratches but nothing too deep to cause damage. Guilford decides to attack from range, so he leaps back and draws his gun. Deadpool moves behind a set of rocks. The bullets hit the stone, breaking it apart piece by piece.

"Hey narrator. Now would be a good time for a certain group to show up don't you think?" said Deadpool.

As if on queue ( **Canadian Spiderman** )-

"HEY!"

\- a group of Knightmares wielding glowing swords arrive from the Britannian's rear flank.

"Defend her highness." Guilford orders.

The new combatants attack swiftly, taking down two Gloucesters quickly.

"Surround them." the lead frame piloted by Kyoshiro Tohdoh ordered to his fellow soldiers. Cornelia stops her fighting and notices the newest enemies.

"The Japan Liberation Front?" she says.

The rest of the mercs notice the new enemy but return to their fighting. The Knightmares chasing Red Hood stop their pursuit the moment they see the JLF. They move to engage in order to protect the viceroy. Red comes back around and goes on the offensive. The knights ignore him and engage the JLF mechs.

"Your highness. Leave them to us." Guilford exclaims as he engages Tohdoh. "You must withdraw for now."

"Very well." said Cornelia. "I know a way for us to turn this battle in our favor. Guilford."

"Yes?"

"Once you have dealt with them, meet me at point 9."

"I understand."

Cornelia ceases her fight with Taskmaster and Deathstroke, moving at full speed away from the fight. The mercs attempt to chase her, but a couple of her royal guard get in the way.

"Dammit." Taskmaster says. "We need to go after her. Deadpool. Red. We're going after the Viceroy. Deathstroke. Can you two keep the rest busy?"

"We'll hold them off." Deathstroke responds.

 _"What about the new guys?"_ Red asks over comms.

"If they ain't shooting at you, help them out."

With that, Deadpool and Red Hood teleport to Taskmaster and they follow Cornelia's trail. Tohdoh and Guilford continue to square off as their forces fighting one another. Deathstroke moves in assists Tohdoh. The terminator comes at Guilford with a strike to his legs. Guilford blocks with his lance then quickly parries Tohdoh's blade.

"You there. Don't interfere." Tohdoh calls out to Slade. "This is a fight between the two of us."

"I was here first." Slade simply responds back.

"Who are you? Are you with Zero and the Black Knights?"

"I am. And that's all you need to know for now."

Guilford tosses what looked like a grenade in the air. It stops midair, opening up, and firing a hail of projectiles at two warriors. they dodge out of the way.

"Tohdoh. What should we do about Cornelia?" One of Tohdoh's Holy Swords ask.

"If Zero is the kind of man I think he is, he's moving to engage. We'll have to trust him."

"And this man."

"Leave him be. Focus on the royal guard."

The skirmish between the royal guard, the JLF, and Deathstroke becomes more hectic as time goes on. The Britannian forces are slowly being decimated throughout the Narita mountains. Pincer moves from the JLF and guerrilla attacks from the Black Knights put them in a difficult situation. Guilford continues fighting while receiving updates on the battle. He is then called by Villetta.

"Lord Guilford. Zero is moving away from the fight."

"What? Zero is on the move?"

"Yes. We're heading towards your position to back you up."

"Forget about that. Just track Zero."

"Yes sir. this is his projected course."

A visual map shows the 3 blue signals moving through a ravine heading towards point nine. Guilford eyes widen.

"The princess was planning to trap Tohdoh, but a Knightmare is already there waiting for her. Princess Cornelia!"

* * *

"I got the message, Guilford."

Cornelia stood face to face with the Gurren MK 2 who was waiting for her arrival. The Gurren charges right at her.

"Cornelia!" Kallen yells."

"Low born scum."

Cornelia thrust her lance forward, but the Gurren dodges to the side. The princess uses her hooks to move away from the Gurren's strike and onto the ravine wall..

"That Knightmare. It's not just a custom unit."

Bullets suddenly come flying at Cornelia. She detaches from the ravine and looks on to see Zero, Ohgi and Tamaki from above.

"Can you hear me Cornelia?" Zero says. "This is checkmate."

"Zero." Cornelia says in shock.

"Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion? Of course you will have to surrender first. Afterwards, I have some questions I like you to answer. Do not expect your reinforcements to be here on time. I win, Cornelia."

"You're a fool, Zero." Cornelia looks back to the Gurren. "If I defeat this one, I'm free."

Cornelia fires her gun at the Gurren, but the Gurren sides steps the bullets. The Gurren moves in to sue it's gauntlet. Cornelia sees this and fires her hook at the mech. Out of nowhere, a shield hits the hook, knocking it away.

"You." said Cornelia as she sees Taskmaster, Red Hood, and Deadpool approaching.

"BONZAI." Deadpool roars as he lunges at Cornelia from above.

"You idiot don't just rush her." Taskmaster yells.

Cornelia sees the merc coming and fires her gun at him. Deadpool takes a bullet to the shoulder and to the leg before he reaches her. He slices at the head of the Gloucester, damaging it greatly. The Gurren uses this to attack, but the princess moves out of the way of the attack.

"You pest." Cornelia barks at the man. She grabs him and throws him off into the ravine wall. Deadpool crashes into the rock. Pain shooting through his back. He slowly gets up and gives Cornelia the finger.

"I may be a pest, but at least I'm no-"

Deadpool's words are cut short when he is suddenly run through by Cornelia's large weapon going a few feet through the merc with the mouth. Deadpool struggles to move beofre passing out. Cornelia smiles at her kill and tosses him off the lance to the ground.

"Deadpool!" Zero yells from his cockpit. The Black Knights were shocked witnessing a gruesome death of one of the mercs. Taskmaster and Red Hood ignored Deadpool and continued watching as if nothing happened.

Kallen snapped out of her shock and immediately grabbed onto Cornelia's lance. She uses the Gurren's arm to shatter the weapon. Cornelia detaches the arm before her mech can get further damaged. She goes for her sidearm, but the gun gets destroyed by Zero.

"Coward." she spits out. "Attacking from behind."

"And your own tactics don't show any cowardice?" Zero counters.

Having no idea on how to escape, Cornelia comes to the only decision she felt was left.

"Guilford my knight." she calls out on her radio. Her tone sounding sad. "You and Dalton protect Euphy."

 _"Your Highness."_

"I wont surrender. As an imperial princess I shall die with honor."

 _"PRINCESS CORNELIA."_

Cornelia moves to the Gurren in a suicidal charge. Before she reaches it, the ravine wall to the side explodes. From out the blast is a white Knightmare Frame wielding a large gun in it's hand. The white Knightmare moves towards Cornelia to protect her.

"Are you alright, Viceroy?"Suzaku Kururugi asks. "I have come to help."

"Special corps?! Who authorized you?"

"Isn't that the mech Wade told us about?" Jason looked to Taskmaster.

"Yup. This makes thing difficult."

Zero fires at the two, but Suzaku uses his Lancelot's shields to block the incoming fire.

"Mark 2 destroy that unit." Zero ordered.

The Gurren attacks the Lancelot from behind. As they fight, Cornelia goes after Zero. She fires her hooks at him, but Zero manages to move out of the way. Ohgi and Tamaki move to protect Zero as Red Hood and Taskmaster attack from behind. The Gurren And Lancelot trade attacks back and forth. The Lancelot fires it's rifle at the Gurren who dodges every shot. When they get into close quarters, the Lancelot draws it's sword. The two duel with ferocity. Just one thinks they have the upper hand, the other counters. Their fight soon reaches to the edge of some cliffs. The Lancelot shoots it's hooks, but the Gurren destroys them with it's right arm. Kallen moves around not to get hit. She stands dangerously close to the edge as Suzaku swings his blade at her. She catches the blade with the arm and destroys it. Suzaku shoots his rifle, but the shot is blocked by the arms energy. The earth underneath the Gurren gives, causing the mech to fall down the side of the mountain further down. Tamaki and Ohgi head down to see if Kallen is injured.

"You okay?" Ohgi asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kallen replies.

 _"Ohgi. How's the Gurren MK 2?"_ Zero asks.

"The right hand is damaged. It will need repairs."

* * *

Lelouch grits his teeth in anger. He needed the Gurren fully functioning in order to take down the white KF.

"Fall back. All Black Knights move to your escape points. This has become a war of attrition. Retreat."

Zero climbs out of the ravine and escapes. The Lancelot proceeds to follow after checking on the Viceroy. Taskmaster and Red Hood hesitate on retreating, but decide to go along. They grab Deadpool and teleport away to the escape point.

* * *

Deathstroke and Tohdoh's group attempt to finish Guilford off only for him to retreat and head towards Cornelia's location. Slade attempts to follow before receiving the retreat order from Zero.

 _Is he serious?_ he thought. "Taskmaster why are we pulling out?"

 _"Mission's a bust. Deadpool's down but you know how that goes. We're gonna have to follow along for now."_

Deathstroke is not happy with the decision, but relents to the order.

"Heading towards the BK's location."

Deathstroke flees into the woods. He stops and looks back at Tohdoh. Tohdoh glances at the merc and gives the man a hard stare. Moments pass as the two just simply stare. Deathstroke breaks contact and vanishes into the woods.

"Just who is this one eyed warrior?" Tohdoh ponders.

* * *

The Black Knights cheer in celebration. Although they did not succeed in capturing Cornelia, they did prove that they are capable on taking Britannia. Although they lost a few of their own, the Black Knights held their heads high. Tamaki, Kallen and Ohgi let out sighs of relief.

"I knew we could handle them." said Tamaki. "Britannia already had their hands full dealing with the JLF."

"Yeah. It gave us the chance needed to escape." Ohgi proclaimed. He looks over to see the Black Knight members who died lying on the ground with their bodies covered. To the far end was Deadpool. His suit was apparently replaced with a new one by the time they arrived. Taskmaster and Red Hood stood over the body looking down.

"But it was at a cost." he said to Tamaki and Kallen. The three of them walk over to the mercs wanting to give condolences.

"I'm sorry you guys lost one your own." Ohgi began.

The two said nothing. It was hard for Ohgi to read them due their faces being covered.

"It's never easy losing one of your own. I lost some friends along the way before I joined the Black Kni-"

Taskmaster suddenly kicks Deadpool. The body gets knocked away several feet from the group. Everyone around look on in complete shock. They all had the same thought. How could he do that to his own man?

"Get your ass up." Taskmaster said with a nonchalant tone. "You can sleep once we get off this mountain."

"What the hell man?" Tamaki yells. "Why did you do that? The man's dead and the only thing to do is kick his corpse around?!"

"Geez can't a guy get some sleep?"

The Black Knights freeze upon hearing that voice. They slowly turn their heads to see Deadpool slowly standing up. Not a single one of them could say of word they were that much shocked. Deadpool just stood their scratching his butt looking confused as to why everyone was staring at him.

"What? is their something on my mask?"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?" Tamaki screams. "We saw you get skewered by Cornelia."

"Oh honey I've had worse." Wade jokes innocently. "Trust me. Nothing can keep this fine ass down.

"But you should be dead." Ohgi stammered out.

"I repeat: This ass can't be held down. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm gonna mess with Zero. Pretend I'm a ghost come back to haunt him."

Deadpool skips off into the woods looking for Zero. The Black Knights just stood there with open mouths. Deathstroke soon arrives to the site giving scene a confused look.

"Why does everyone look like they've just seen a ghost?"

* * *

Taking a quick Stroll through the woods, Deadpool comes across Zero's Burai sitting next to the mouth of a cave. Feeling his common sense tingling, he walks inside looking for his boss.

"I probably should have brought a white sheet with would have sold the ghost me. If I did I would have to make sure the sheet doesn't give me a pointy top. That did not end well for me during the New York Black History Month Parade. War Machine never forgave me for that. It was an honest accident."

Continuing his self rambling, Wade arrives to a large cavern. He sees Zero with his mask off and a woman with lime green hair talking to each other.

"Hey Z baby. didn't know you were such a looker."

Lelouch turns around in complete surprise." Deadpool. You're alive?!"

"Of course I'm alive. Man you and the others gave me the same look."

Lelouch tried to think of an explanation as to why the man was still alive. But he soon realized that he has seen his face. He couldn't allow his identity to be revealed. Lelouch activates his Geass and looks at Deadpool.

"Forget seeing my face!" Lelouch commands.

(Normally the animation would show the inside of one's mind being altered due to the power of Geass. Instead in Deadpool's mind, all it shows is the scene from Disney's Steamboat Willie with Mickey whistling on the boat.)

"Okay." Deadpool responds simply.

"That was too close." Lelouch sighs. He starts to put his mask back on. "That was too reckless of me. I thought this place was secluded enough."

"So are you gonna pay me to forget your face?"

Lelouch snaps his head towards Deadpool with wide eyes. "What did you just say?" he asks.

"I said are you gonna pay me. It's not your Geass is gonna work on me, Lelouch."

Lelouch's face goes white almost instantly. He reaches for his gun, but Deadpool is quicker on the draw. The boy stands motionless as fear creep up his neck. C.C. moves to get in between the two. Deadpool draws his second gun on her, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Hang on hang on hang on for just a moment." Deadpool tries to calm them down. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm on your side remember."

Lelouch regains his composure and glares at the merc. "Then why are you pointing a gun at us."

"Well you did just try to mind whammy me. The trust triangle is not holding up here."

"How do you know about Geass? And how are you still alive? Are you just like C.C."

"C.C.? What kind of dumb ass has a name like that?" Lelouch simply looks over to C.C. Deadpool notices this and puts two and two together.

"Wait so you can heal too?"

"Yes." C.C. says. She gives the man a curious look. She wonders if he is just like her as well.

"So you can heal and still look..." The two wait for Deadpool to finish his sentence.

"... OH THAT IS SO NOT FUCKING FAIR. HOW COME SHE GETS TO LOOK NORMAL? WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT?"

Deadpool starts throwing a fit, cursing and yelling through the cave. Lelouch and C.C. look at him with the most confused expressions they have ever given. Lelouch, taking the chance to draw his gun, moves towards it. Deadpool immediately snaps back to his serious mode and fires a shot past Lelouch's head.

"At tat tat tat." he warns the boy. "It's not gonna work anyway, so you should save the bullet."

"Who are you?" Lelouch yells having just about enough.

"I told you. I'm Deadpool."

"I mean who are you really?"

"Ohhhhh. First name's. That's what you want. Names Wade Wilson, but please continue calling me Deadpool."

"Are you a Britannian?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't be caught dead with those prissy little bitches. Unless it was one of their hot women, which by the way, a lot of the women here are smoking hot. I mean your friend here is no excuse. Green hair? Is that your natural color? Is there something in the water to cause that?"

"What exactly do you want."

"Relax Lucy. Can I call you Lucy?"

"No." Lelouch responds very annoyed.

"What me and my pals want is to take down Britannia. That was no lie. Specific reasons, we can't tell you. Of course we do need your help to make it happen."

Deadpool puts his guns away. Lelouch and C.C. let out a small sigh of relief.

"To answer your question as to why I'm not dead, I'm a fast healer. Even if you cut my head off I'll still be fine."

"You'd still be fine after a decapitation?" Lelouch asks. Wade simply nods. "What exactly are you?"

"i'm a complicated man. And no one understands me but my woman. Anyway, I know you have a lot of questions about me and my buds. That can wait. Right now we have to get your people out of here."

Deadpool begins to walk to the exit of the cave. He stops and turns his head around towards the two.

"Oh and don't waste your time using your Geass on the other three. Won't work on them either. And I won't say anything about who you really are. See you later, Lucy."

With that Deadpool leaves the two alone in the cavern. C.C. looks at Lelouch with an emotionless expression.

"Things have gotten complicated." she says.

"I would never have expected them to know so much about me. What's worse is I can't use Geass on him and most likely with his friends. And if I try getting rid of them they could easily kill me."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'll have to play along." Lelouch grits his teeth in frustration.

"Hmph. Like I said before. You're a sore loser."

* * *

 **Holy hell. I have never written so much for one chapter. If I somehow miss a word or several after double checking I am sorry I'll fix it.**

 **DP: Do you think that you wrote so much it could draw people away.**

 **RH: I don't think so. If he did it in a couple of chapters, it probably take longer time to finish the second one.**

 **Besides I wanted to get this battle out of the way for the next part of the story. I will do what I can to bust out the next chapter soon.**

 **Until then take care.**


	30. CH30: Meetings

**DP: Hey there folks. Deadpool is hosting this chapter. Right now Kriegon is currently elsewhere working on some other shit that I'm not in so myself and the guys are gonna intro the chapter.**

 **TM: Wade I don't think he gave you the go ahead to do that.**

 **DP: Well he isn't here now is he?**

 **(The sound of rustling can be heard in the background.)**

 **RH: What did you do Deadpool?**

 **DP: Nothing... something.**

 **DS: You trapped him the closet didn't you?**

 **CRASH**

 **DEADPOOL!**

 **DP: I'm out.**

 **(Gunfire and explosions chase Deadpool as he runs.)**

 **TM: Well folks let's get things started. The author does not own anything outside of original works.**

* * *

 **CH30: Meetings**

 **Tokyo Settlement**

"The Japan Liberation Front have been all but wiped out during your Narita operation, Viceroy. Now we are hunting down the survivors one by one."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Cornelia asked. "We're having difficulties reinforcing our numbers after that fiasco."

The current government heads of Area 11 as well as Viceroy Cornelia's military officials were having their scheduled meeting for the day. It has been a few days since the Battle at Narita. Ever since then, the Britannians have been doing what they could to reorganize all their resources. They may have eliminated the bulk of the JLF. But it was lackluster compared to the rest. The leaders of the JLF managed to escape, Most of their soldiers had been decimated due to the landslide, many civilians were killed from said landslide, and most of all Zero escaped from their clutches as well. Viceroy Cornelia and Sub-Viceroy Euphemia looked over the info displayed to them as other individuals in the room gave their reports.

"The occupation government is held accountable." said Guilford. "They have nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways. In the ghettos they falsify their registries and property deeds as the rebellion spreads unchallenged."

"The subway tunnels stretch through the entire country." said the Vice Minister. "We can't just fill them in. We don't have the kind of funds to do this."

"The terrorists are using them as bases and escape routes."

"B-but Prince Clovis instructed us to-"

Cornelia gave the man a hard glare. He flinched as her gaze fell upon him.

"He said forcing them would fuel the rebellion, giving the Chinese Federation a reason to attack."

"They have an excuse." Cornelia retorted. "Zero is growing more powerful every day."

"Vice Minister." It was Dalton who spoke next. "Internal affairs has appointed a special group of Elevens to self-govern this area, correct? A group going by the NAC. When we attacked Narita, we searched for evidence of the NAC's involvement with the JLF. But it was all buried in the landslide. But our suspicions of the group remains. If we suppress them now..."

"A group of blue bloods and plutocrats." Cornelia muttered. "Relics of their dismal past."

"Wait. Please." The Vice Minister begged. "These are only rumors. Their is no proof of conspiracy. If you suppress them, the Eleven's economy will collapse. that means no tax revenue for the homeland. It is also an imperial prime directive that numbers should govern their own kind."

"And what have you done to find the Black Knights?"

"We unearthed the shield machine they left, proving Zero was responsible for the Narita operation and that's all. Its not like we can squeeze info from corpses."

"You are showing your incompetence perfectly. Have you at least identified the individuals who were present at Narita?"

On each of their screens were images from the battle days ago. The pictures were captured by the cameras on the still functional Knightmare Frames that were recovered. On screen showed four men not dressed as the Black Knights or the JLF taking on Britannian forces. The first shown was of the skull faced swordsman.

"Viceroy. So far we have no information on this Taskmaster as well as his partners." said Guilford. "He is a complete mystery."

"What is interesting though is his weapons." Dalton added. "His shield was able to block the Gloucester's ammunition without receiving a single dent. His sword was also able to damage our units."

"Do we have any idea as to what materials are they made of?" asked Cornelia.

"Not at the moment. however this does concern me."

The next image shows Deathstroke cleaving a Sutherland's cockpit in half with the pilot bisected in the process.

"This man, apparently called Deathstroke, was responsible for the destruction of multiple Sutherlands and the deaths of many Britannian soldiers with just a sword."

"No normal man can physically do such a thing." said Guilford. "Was the armor he was wearing giving him this power?"

"We don't know. If individuals like these men are able to take down units without using Knightmares, then the Black Knights maybe more dangerous than we expected. Finally there's these two."

Images of Red Hood and Deadpool appeared, with the both of them flipping the middle finger. Guilford feels his blood pressure rising, remembering how much Deadpool talked during their short fight. He takes a moment before saying anything.

"The one on the left is unknown to us." he said. "We are unaware of who this man is."

"My lords." one of the government associates spoke up. "We may have an idea of who the man in the leather jacket is."

"Explain."

"Over the past few weeks, criminal activity has decreased substantially in the Tokyo settlement as well as in the ghettos due to multiple arrests."

"And this is relevant how?" Cornelia asks.

"Most of the criminals that were called in claimed they were attacked by a man with a red helmet, a leather jacket, and a red symbol on his chest just like the man in this image. A few of them told us he is called the Red Hood."

"Is he some sort of vigilante?"

"His actions seem that way. We have reason to believe that he is also responsible for the deaths of multiple criminals of both Britannian and Eleven origin."

"How do you know this?" Sub-Viceroy finally spoke up during the meeting.

"With one our arrests a man claimed his partner was murdered by the Red Hood before officers arrived. He said that he and his friend were mugging a woman in a back alley. His friend decided to take things further and... well..."

"Well what?" Cornelia asked impatiently. "Speak."

"He attempted to rape the woman."

Euphemia had her hands to her mouth in shock. Cornelia's eyes widened in shock at the information.

"Before the man could do anything, he was shot in the kneecaps by Red Hood who proceeded to walk towards the man and shoot him in the head. The criminal heard Red Hood say "There's no reason to show mercy to rapists." After that he was knocked unconscious."

"Why wasn't he killed like his friend?"

"He claimed that he only wanted the woman's money and tried to talk his friend out of it. But he didn't succeed. So far the Red Hood has been getting public attention recently due to his activities."

"I don't want the media covering this man." Cornelia ordered. "If word gets out that he is working for Zero, it may lead to more problems."

"Yes ma'am."

"At any rate, we've dealt with one of Zero's hired help." She expands the image of Deadpool on her monitor. "Zero called him Deadpool after I killed him. An ironic name wouldn't you agree."

"He sure did act like a complete imbecile." Guilford commented.

"Um, Viceroy?" the government associate nervously spoke. "We recently received footage of a strange individual in the middle of the settlement's shopping district."

"What kind of strange individual."

"Well..."

The man put the footage on the large screen in the room. There it showed security footage from the shopping district. On screen showed Deadpool walking out of a Pizza hut with a few boxes in his hand.

"What?!" Cornelia stood out of her seat. "Impossible."

"Viceroy." said Dalton.

"I slayed him at Narita. When exactly was this recorded?"

"Yesterday."

"It can't possibly be the same man at Narita, Viceroy." Guilford stated. "It may be just another person dressed the same working for Zero."

"But why was he in his full outfit in broad daylight?" Dalton asked. "Wouldn't law enforcement have notice."

"Two on duty officers did. When they approached him, however, he punched both of them below the belt, handcuffed them both with their hands down each others pants, took a picture and ran off."

"Regarding all four of these men I want people to look for them by any means necessary." Cornelia commanded. "If we are able to capture one of them, they could lead us to Zero."

"It will be done Viceroy."

* * *

 **Vaga Bellator Lounge...**

"You told him we knew?" Taskmaster grabbed Deadpool by the collar.

"It was gonna happen eventually." Deadpool countered. "I mean I was planning on going to where he lives, cook him some breakfast and give it to him straight, but I ran out of pancake mix."

"And now he's gonna be more on guard and suspicious about us."

"Relax, Tony. I told him we are here to help him. That should be enough."

"In doing so you rose doubt in him." Slade added. "He was aware that we had secrets. Now that he knows we're aware of his Geass and his identity he might plan to get rid of us."

"It's changes nothing. So long as we make sure not to reveal who he is, we should be fine for the time being. Besides the Black Knights aren't good enough to take us on."

"Hey Jay Jay, what do you think?"

Deadpool looks over to Jason who doesn't turn around. Currently sitting on the couch watching the news, he ignores the question.

"Yo Jay. Are you meditating while watching the news. That doesn't help trust me."

Red Hood still doesn't respond as he continues to stare at the screen. His anger rising with every passing second. As time passed for a few more awkward seconds, stood up and proceeded to walk towards the elevator."

"I'm heading out." he finally said. No emotion came from his voice. "Anyone asks, tell them I'm working."

He leaves before the others could say anything. The three men look at the TV screen. What was shown was the Narita Mountains. Police and military personnel were around the base of the mountains digging through the rubble. Construction crews and medical tents were set up all around. The mercs instantly knew what made Jason act that way.

"I told him not to get affected by this." Slade remarked. "People die in war. It's unavoidable."

"Can you blame him?" asked Wade. "When life throws shit at your face, you can only dodge it so many times before you get hit."

"Let him cool off." Tony says. "We should go see Zero. Get an update on the BK's progress and while we're at it, make sure when we go there they won't try to kill us."

"Let it go, Masters."

"I'll let it go if bullets aren't flying at me when we get there."

* * *

It didn't take long for the mercs to head over to the Black Knights' base of operation. The large vehicle stood along the side of one of their warehouses. They still questioned whether having it out in the open was a good idea. They approached the door, hearing loud laughter coming from inside. Deathstroke knocked on the door causing the laughter to stop. The door cracked open showing Ohgi's face barely. He opens it wide once he saw who was there.

"Oh hey." said Ohgi. "Come on in. We were just discussing a few things."

The Black Knights inside all watch them come in. They were not nervous around the mercs as to when they first met. However they felt a slight unease after the battle at Narita. Questions on how Deadpool survived filled their minds for the past few days. Zero, who watched them enter, tensed up slightly before calming down. Remembering his conversation with the Merc with the Mouth, Lelouch did nothing but greet them.

"Taskmaster it's good to see you." he plays his role well. "Are you in need of something."

"Just wanted know any new news that has come up."

"We've received word that the Kyoto Group is pleased with our results." Ohgi stepped in. "The data we gave them on the Gurren MK 2's performance in battle made them very happy."

"Despite crippling the arm, the are still happy with you?"

"They expected damages and covered the repair price ahead of time."

"How nice of them."

Zero listened to their conversation while focusing on the three. They were currently acting like nothing is wrong. There was a slight uneasiness feeling coming from the back of his head. They were still an enigma to him, and yet they knew enough about him.

 _Wait._ He thought. _There's three of them. Where is the fourth?_

"How come it's just you three?" Kallen asked the mercs, speaking for Zero's mind. "Where's Red Hood?"

"He's busy working." said Deadpool.

"Working?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. Red has thing he does once in a while when he's not helping you guys out. I mean he has a life outside of being a rebel. I think."

"Well most of us do have a life outside the Black Knights." said Ohgi. "Have to keep an appearance and not arouse suspicion. Oh by the way."

Ohgi walks over to Zero and hands him a note.

"Here."

"What's this?" Zero asks as he takes the note.

"A love letter."

"From you?"

"And they say you have no sense of humor." Tamaki bursts out laughing.

"You laugh to much." Kallen muttered.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto." Ohgi stated. "They request a meeting with you."

"Is this such a big deal?"

"A big deal!? It's Kyoto." Kallen exclaimed.

"If we're excepted, we'll receive funding and support. It could solve our financial dilemma."

"Dilemma?"

Ohgi went to say something, but rescinded.

"When has there been a issue with money? Slade questioned.

"There shouldn't be a problem with the budget I laid out." Zero said with an upset tone.

"Well..."

"Hey it's not my fault." Tamaki spoke up. "We're turning into a large organization which means new expenses."

"Oh really? Like fancy dinners for the new recruits just to show off?" Kallen gave him a sly smirk.

"Hey."

"I know where you've been taking them, big spender."

Tamaki panics. "Wait you knew?"

"We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now." Zero decided.

"Hold on a minute. It's my job to look over the cash."

"If you want me to trust you, then give me results."

"Trust. Right. Coming from a guy who hides his face from his own people."

Everyone was watching them intently. The mercs kept quiet as to not cause any unnecessary issues.

"Zero isn't the problem." Kallen protested. "It doesn't matter who he is. He was skilled enough to beat Cornelia. That's why he's our leader. Is there any more to know?"

"But what about them?" Tamaki pointed to the mercs. "They hide their faces as well. What reason would they have?"

"It shouldn't matter who we are behind the mask." Deathstroke pointed out. "We've proven to be your allies during Narita. That should be enough."

"Enough." Zero said calmly. "I will accept their invitation. Ohgi, let them know."

"Okay."

"If any of you need me, I will be in my quarters." Zero stands up and heads upstairs. The rest of the Black Knights mutter a few things before leaving the vehicle with the exception of Kallen and head inside the warehouse. Deadpool takes a load off on the couch and starts flipping through channels.

"I hope something good is on." he remarked.

"They still doubt him even after everything that's happened." Slade said to Tony.

"It could cause future problems."

"They've felt this way ever since we met Zero." said Kallen.

"How come?"

"Before Zero, we were our own resistance group. My brother was the leader at the time, but he was killed in Shinjuku. Ohgi was supposed to take his place, but by then we met Zero."

"The others feel as if he usurped control from Ohgi and for that they aren't 100% loyal." Slade replied. "Not to mention he has his secrets."

"But he's done so much for us. We could never have imagined taking on Britannia like this."

"Give them time." said Taskmaster. "They'll get over it."

Kallen nodded. She knew the others did trust Zero, but to a certain degree. She had full faith in him after witnessing his "miracles". They could never truly challenged Britannia without him. If he was gone, they wouldn't stand a chance. She decides to head upstairs to apologize to Zero for earlier. Standing in front of his door, she knocks.

"Who is it?" Zero asks from behind the door.

"It's me." she said. "Um. I'm sorry if I spoke out of line back there."

"Kallen. Do you wish to know my identity as well?"

She leans against the door to think. She recalls Narita when she went to pick up Zero. Deadpool was out side standing by Zero's Burai. She went in to find him and some mysterious woman with him.

"She knows, doesn't she." Kallen mutters to herself.

"No. Sorry for bothering you."

"Before you leave can you bring Taskmaster and his friends up. I wish to speak to them."

"I... sure."

* * *

 **The next day...**

Zero stood out in the center of the broken street. A heavy fog rolled into the ghetto as he patiently waited for the escort to arrive. The letter they received had explicit instructions on what they were to do should they accept the invitation. The area was deserted, and with the fog the pickup location was perfect. Zero soon sees a vehicle drive towards him slowly. It stops in front of him. The driver window rolls down revealing a chauffeur.

"Please bring your command staff as per my master's instructions." the chauffeur said politely.

"They're patrolling the area in case of any unpleasant contingencies. I'll call them soon. But before I do..."

Lelouch then activates his Geass.

 _Flashback_

"So how much do you know? Lelouch asks. His mask set to the side.

"Apart from your name and power, that's pretty much it." Taskmaster replied.

"How did you come across my identity."

"Red Hood spotted you on the day of the refrain raid. He saw you use your Geass on a group of thugs beating down a vendor."

"I see. I thought I was careful."

"If you're so worried about, just remember we are highly trained assassins/ mercenaries/love machines." Deadpool joked. "It's on our resume that we can find people with ease. So chill out, Lucy."

"I told you not to call me that." Lelouch replied with an annoyed look. "So how do we go from here?"

"We continue on." said Deathstroke. "Just because we know who you are changes nothing for us. We're here to help you. That should be enough."

"But why? why do you wish to help me? And how do you know about Geass?"

"To answer both, we've been hired to aid you in taking down Britannia. Our employer also informed us about Geass, but only a bit."

"And who is this employer of yours?"

"Someone who wants to see you succeed." Deadpool added. "Trust me when I say this me, Tony and Slade here will do what we can to make sure you get your big W. Jay will too."

Taskmaster and Deathstroke shot Deadpool murderous looks. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

"You gave him our names!?" Taskmaster was angry. "How the hell does anyone work with you."

"We know his identity. We should at least let him know ours. It's only fair."

"That's not for you to decide on, Wade."

"See was that so hard?"

"Imma murder you one day." Tony threatens, his accent spilling out.

"So none of you are Japanese." Lelouch said gaining the mercs' attention. "Are you Britannian?"

"No." Slade simply replied. "We're not."

"At any rate Deadpool is right. You know my identity, so the least you can do is show me yours. I promise not to say."

The mercs stare at the leader of the Black Knights for a moment. It unnerved Lelouch, but he kept his composure. Another moment passes before Taskmaster and Deathstroke revealed their faces. Lelouch was definitively surprised.

"I never expected to be so old Deathstroke." he commented. "I don't mean to insult. It's just that I expected you to be younger on how you move."

"Never judge someone on appearances alone."

"Quite right." Lelouch looks over to Taskmaster. The man looked like a normal man in his late 30's possibly early 40's His face was hard but professional looking. He didn't have much to say towards the man. He soon looked to Deadpool who had yet to take off his mask.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope I'm good." Deadpool said simply.

"Why don't you show your face?"

"Don't want you to puke."

"What?"

"Trust me." Tony jumped in. "You'd be doing yourself a favor."

"And what of Red Hood? Will he have any problems revealing himself? And where is he really?"

"We don't know where he is. He said he was working, but knowing him we won't see him for a couple of days. Don't worry about him for now."

Lelouch sighs. "Very well. I guess you three will do. I will need you three to do something.

 _Flashback ends_

The car ride was long and quiet. Zero, Ohgi, Kallen and Tamaki sat in the passenger seats as their driver made his way to a long underground tunnel. They spent a long while waiting for their stop to arrive, but time seemed to drag on.

"This is taking to long." Tamaki said impatiently. "When are gonna get there?"

"Relax. You're embarrassing yourself." Kallen chided.

The car stopped as they talked. They felt a lurching feeling as they started to move again. It felt like the car was taking a ride on an elevator.

"What the hell?"

"We're going up?"

A couple of minutes pass before the elevator stops. the chauffeur moves the car down a minute later and parks. He steps out to open the doors for his guests.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." he said. "My master is waiting for you."

The four step out of the car, taking a look around. They notice a massive few of the outside and gather close. Tamaki runs to the windows in shock. Ohgi and Kallen take a look to see as well. They were in awe at the sight.

"This is the Fuji Mines?" Ohgi exclaimed out loud.

"That's impossible." Tamaki added. "There's no way we're actually here."

"It has to be Fuji." Kallen replied. "There is only one mountain like this."

"That means the Sakuridite right below us. The stuff that caused this whole damn war. I hear they execute any trespassers."

"Their power reaches all the way out here. The Kyoto group is amazing."

"It's disgusting."

A voice from behind gains their attention. the wall showing the outside darkens. They turn around to see a man hidden behind veil sitting down. Two men dressed in suits stand to his sides at the ready if anything were to happen.

"Mt Fuji. A sacred mountain known for it's clear water and quiet beauty. Now it is bent to the empire's will. A place of hideous violation. A reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so. I apologize for not showing my face, but Zero your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately I cannot allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore you will show me your face."

The man swings his can forward. Suddenly four Knightmares approach from the sides guns drawn. The group was afraid, not knowing what to do. Kallen steps in front of Zero with arms out.

"Please wait." she begs. "Zero has given us power and victory. Surely that must-"

"Silence! Now which of you is Ohgi?"

"Uh- I am." Ohgi took a step forward.

"You will remove Zero's mask."

Ohgi hesitates at the order, but complies nevertheless.

"Ohgi."

"I'm sorry Zero. But we a reason to our faith in you too. So help us put our trust in you."

Ohgi proceeds to remove the mask slowly. Once it was removed everyone was in complete surprise. Behind the mask was a woman with green hair.

"A woman?" asked Tamaki.

"It can't be." Ohgi says.

"It's not." Kallen exclaims. "This isn't Zero. I saw her before. She was with Zero after Narita."

"Is this true girl?" the man behind the veil asked.

"It is." C.C. answered.

"You are not Japanese?"

"Correct Clan Chief of Kyoto: Taizo Kirihara."

The two guards react to their master's name being revealed.

"Anyone who can identify him must die."

"Especially someone who isn't Japanese."

One of the Knightmares fire its anchors at the two frames across. They get knocked back, their guns falling from their hands. The rogue unit draws its blade and knocks the gun out the third unit's hands. It approaches Taizo, aiming it's gun at his face. Before the guards could do anything, they each felt sharp metal across their necks. The first two mechs go for their guns, but their hands get slice off. Everyone look to see Deadpool, Taskmaster and Deathstroke holding up the attackers. The rogue KF's pod opens up revealing Zero inside.

"You're soft. And your methods and thinking are outdated." Zero taunted the angered man. "That is why you will never win."

Zero step out and approached. "Taizo Kirihara. Founder of Kirihara Industries, which has a monopoly on Sakuridite mining. Formerly a backer of the Kururugi regime. However, when the regime fell you dodged the tribunals you collaborate with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the Traitor. In reality you are the leader of the Six Houses of Kyoto who assist resistance groups throughout Japan. a double agent. How cliche.

"It is how you guess though. I am not Japanese."

"Is he serous?" Tamaki asked. "no wonder he din't show his face."

"If you are not Japanese, why do you fight for Japan?" Taizo asks. "What is it that you want?"

"The destruction of Britannia."

"And so do you believe this is possible? That you can do it?"

"I can because I must. I have reasons which compel me inexorably."

Zero then removes his mask to Taizo. The latter looks on in shock.

"I'm glad I'm speaking to you."

"You!?"

"It's good to see you, Lord Kirihara."

"Is it really you?" Taizo asks quietly so that only the two of them could talk. "It's been 8 years since that family received you as a hostage."

"Yes. And i appreciate you taking care of me then."

"If I hadn't come tonight, were you planning on taking a messenger as a hostage."

"Not at all. I came to ask for your help. That's all I'm asking for."

Taizo smiles. "So the flower from 8 years ago has finally bloomed."

Taizo let out a boisterous laugh. Everyone looked confused, not sure what was happening. The mercs, on the other hand, heard the entire conversation. It wasn't difficult to listen. Each one of them had heightened senses due to their training and experience. It did fill in the some of gaps in their mind as to why Zero wants to destroy Britannia.

"Ohgi." Taizo yells.

"Yes?"

"This man is a mortal enemy to Britannia. His face must be hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero. And I guarantee that if you do, we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support."

"We thank you." said Ohgi.

"I'm grateful, Lord Kirihara." Lelouch says. He walks away, putting his mask on while moving.

"Are you embarking on the path of blood?" Taizo moves the veil away to look the boy in the eyes.

"Indeed. If that is my destiny."

* * *

 ***pant* *pant* So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Expect the next one to be interesting.**

 **TM: You okay?**

 **Oh yeah... just needed to let off some steam.**

 **DP: Can you put me back together? My ass itches and I can't reach it.**

 **You are staying up on that ceiling until I say so.**

 **DP: But the itch is unbearable.**

 **Oh well. Anyway, I'll see you all another time.**

 **Take care.**

 **DP: I hate you.**


	31. (Announcement)

**Hey there everyone. Unfortunately due to lack of motivation and patience regarding the 4 Mercs story, I will be discontinuing the story. I am truly sorry for those of you who have enjoyed it for as long as I have been writing. Honestly I felt like the story was going nowhere in my mind., and I wish to work on other projects.**

 **I will now be focused on working on my second story, Baptism of Blood, to completion. If you wish to check it out, feel free to take a look. I will plan on making a Deadpool crossover once Baptism is complete, but until then, I will take things a step at a time.**

 **Thank you everyone. Take care.**


End file.
